Sailor Moon: ready and waiting
by Penthesilia-Artemisia
Summary: What if Luna had located Sailor Moon many years earlier, before Artemis even found Sailor V? Here we meet Usagi as the dark kingdom launches its first attack, only this time she's ready for it. Copyright Naoko Takuchi, no infringement intended.
1. An Enemy at Home

**What if Luna had located Sailor Moon many years earlier, before even Artemis found Sailor V? Here we meet Usagi as the dark kingdom launches its first attack, only this time she's ready for it.**

* * *

Usagi rolled over, her hand flopping onto the blankets and smacking onto the small black cat that lay there. Luna hissed and jumped up, her claws digging into the blanket before she relaxed, still grumbling a little, into Usagi's side.

She jumped up again when a shout sounded through the open window. She leapt onto the sill and peered out. A man was stumbling across the pavement, looking as though he'd run at least a mile. He was panting, something about monsters and energy, the sort of garbage that might have got him sectioned had anyone but that cat heard him. Luna stiffened as he spoke and leapt down onto the bed, pricking Usagi's arm with her claws.

Usagi jumped and sat up, "don't want any turnips…" she said before realising that Luna was looking at her. "Oh… what's up?"

"I think the dark company are attacking in Tokyo."

"What! Usagi hissed so as not to wake her parents, "but we haven't heard from them since we left England." Usagi cast her mind back to the glorious day she had finally seen off the dark company representative in London. It had allowed her to finally leave the awful school she'd had to attend in order to stay there without her family and the return to a peaceful Tokyo could not have been more welcome.

"I know," Luna sighed, "but when duty calls…"

"What can we do but answer," Usagi sighed, climbing out of bed. She fumbled in the pocket of her housecoat, flung unceremoniously on the bedroom floor, and pulled out a small golden broach.

She climbed out of the window and jumped onto a branch of the nearby tree, only just maintaining her balance, before shouting, "Moon prism power, make up!" There was a flash of pink light and Usagi felt ribbons tighten around her body. When the light faded, she jumped to the rooftops and ran, her high heels clicking on the tiles as she went.

Usagi concentrated and a voice began to emerge from the jewels now clipped to the buns of her hair. "The attack's in Naru's mum's jewellery store," she shouted to Luna who was not far behind, "it's not too far from here."

"Hurry up," Luna warned, "we don't know how long the attacks been going," Usagi continued to traverse the rooftops, at last arriving on top of the store. She crept around to a window that was open at the end of a long row and peered in. the scene inside was not a welcome one. People were lying lifeless on the ground, their energy clearly drained by the youma that looked as though it had disguised itself as Naru's mother.

"Here we go again," Usagi sighed, jumping down through the window and onto the floor, her shoes cracking pieces of already broken glass scattered across the floor. "Hey you," she shouted, "pick on someone your own size!"

The youma turned and Usagi saw Naru cowering in a corner, her hands over her head. Very suddenly she was glad of the magic that prevented her from being recognised while the henshin was in effect. "That rules you out, midget," the youma growled, moving across the floor towards her.

"I hate it when they call me that," Usagi growled. "I am the sailor warrior of love and justice Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon," the youma looked taken aback, "on my very first job as well, such a treat!"

"Whatever," Usagi said, reaching for the diadem resting on her forehead. She plucked it from it's place and began to power up her attack. Just before she was about to shout it out, something rather unexpected happened. A rose flew down from the window Usagi had jumped from earlier. She stopped and looked around, disorientated, giving the youma enough time to fling her into a wall. She screamed and the jewels on her buns flashed. The sound made the youma clap her hands over her ears as Usagi turned to the caped crusader standing in the window.

"I am Tuxedo-"

"I don't give a damn who you are," Usagi yelled, "just clear off before you get hurt! Amateur," she sniffed, turning to the youma, "moon tiara action!" she threw the tiara and it hit the youma, causing her to dissolve into nothing more than a pile of dust. Usagi glared up at the still open window, but Tuxedo-Whatever had already gone. She sighed and moved over to Naru, holding out a hand to help her school friend up.

"Relax, the youma's gone," she said, smiling, "your mum's almost certainly hidden around the store somewhere. I'll help you look if you want."

"Thank you," Naru said shakily, unable to tear her eyes from Sailor Moon's.

"Right, well the broom cupboards always traditional," Usagi said, smiling. She moved across the room, past the vaguely stirring bodies of those whose energy was stolen and opened a door. "Ok, it's the cellar, but still… there she is." Naru raced past Usagi and hugged her mother tight, fumbling with the knots keeping her still. Usagi jumped down the stairs and took care of them for her.

"Thank you," Naru's mum said shakily, leaning heavily upon her daughter, "whatever can we do to thank you?"

"Nothing really," Usagi shrugged winking, "although you could always show solidarity by attending the movie next week."

"One of my friend's starring in that," Naru said.

"Is she?" Usagi said, smiling.

"Yeah, it's all she ever talks about." Naru was right there, Minako never shut up about the Sailor Moon film.

"Well then even more reason to go watch." Usagi winked and leapt out of the cellar and up through the window she had used to get in. Once she was out of sight of the victims of the youma attack, she collapsed and groaned in pain. "Stupid hero thinking he's helping," she grumbled, rubbing her side. She was sure she'd have a beautiful bruise there by the morning. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet and beckoned to Luna, leaping with her until they got home.

* * *

Usagi yawned as she trundled into school that morning, having been woken by Luna to ensure she wasn't late. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for Luna's early wake up calls, but the occasional lie in wouldn't have gone amiss. The room was buzzing with talk as she collapsed into her desk. She turned to Naru and Minako both of whom were, unsurprisingly, talking about Sailor Moon's appearance in Tokyo.

"You actually spoke to her?" Minako asked, her eyes wide, "wow…"

"She was amazing," Naru replied, "got rid of the youma so quickly, but there was this twerp who got her wounded at one point. Bet she's got a massive bruise down her side after that."

"Think it could have been Ace?"

"Nah, not cool enough for ace."

"But he was so romantic," Minako said, going goo goo eyed, "prophesying love that would transcend eternity for Sailor Moon and whoever the lucky bloke would be. Wish someone would promise me that.*****"

"Bet it's great publicity for the movie as well," Usagi chipped in, covering her mouth with a hand as she let out a massive yawn.

"Probably," Minako nodded fervently in agreement. She looked as though she was going to continue, but just then Miss Haruna walked into the room, register in hand.

* * *

You alright Usagi? You've been really quite today."

"What? Oh, no I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Thanks."

"You know what I mean. You've got massive bags and you keep putting your side. Did you get hurt or something?"

"No, really it's nothing."

"You didn't get in a fight with that new girl did you?"

"What? No!" Usagi gasped, staring at Minako, "Makoto's not like that really."

"I don't know, she certainly looks scary enough."

"She's not as scary as your cooking."

"Touché."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Usagi said, smiling as she moved towards her house. Minako's eyes narrowed and she leapt at Usagi, pinching the side of her stomach. Usagi yelped and whirled around, "what the hell was that for?"

"I knew it! Something is definitely up and if you don't tell me," she drew herself up to her full height, "I'll tell your dad you're dating Motoki."

"You wouldn't…"

"Try me."

***That's a codename Sailor V reference. As Usagi is the one to have dealt with the dark company, it makes sense that she meets Ace instead of Minako. For those who haven't read Codename Sailor V (you should, it's actually quite good) Ace tells Minako that her quest for love will forever be hopeless, allowing her to concentrate fully on her job. But even Ace can't deny Serenity/Endymion 3**


	2. She's Sailor What Now?

**We'll say for the sake of keeping a timeline that this is actually set a few years later than canon. I feel I have the liberty to do this as this is my first AU non-crossover story. Other small things will change - keep an eye out for them :)  
**

**Thanks to early reviewers:**

_**Isadorakaystone**_

_**Slylittleluna**_

_**James Birdsong**_

_**Wonderbee31 **_

**And for those reading "A New Kind of Magic" I'm working on the next chapter right now :)**

**

* * *

**

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Minako asked, glaring at her friend.

"It's really nothing," Usagi sighed, "I don't know why you made such a fuss. Look," She checked that no one was around and lifted her top to expose the base of her ribcage, "I just fell down the stairs last night. You know what I'm like."

"True," Minako said slowly, still not entirely convinced, "I suppose your mum had to cope with another tantrum?"

"Hey," Usagi scowled, pulling away from Minako who at last looked convinced, "I do not throw tantrums!"

"Do so."

"Liar." Usagi turned and flounced away, turning into the path to her house. Minako's smile fell as she went out of sight. Something was up and she was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Hey Motoki," she said, sliding into a stool at the end of the Arcade's bar.

"Hey look, our own resident Sailor Moon here to try out the new game," he grinned at her.

"Maybe later," Minako said, "have you seen Usagi recently?"

"Not since yesterday actually. How come she isn't with you?"

"Not sure really," Minako shrugged, "she seemed really tired and by the looks of things she'd had a nasty fall last night," she watched carefully for Motoki's reaction. She didn't think he could have been the reason for Usagi's bruising, but you could never be sure.

"I'm taking her out tomorrow evening," he said frowning, "I'll ask her about it then."

"Sounds like a good idea," Minako nodded, taking the shake Motoki had made, the usual of course, and handing over the correct change. She took a sip and smiled at the dark haired boy settling into the seat next to her. "Hey."

"Hey to you too," Mamoru replied, rooting in his bag for a textbook before plonking it onto the bar.

"Lots of homework," Minako asked, smirking.

"Of course," he shrugged, smiling at Motoki as his friend passed him a coke.

"Leave you to it then," Minako laughed, picking up the plastic cup containing her shake and heading out the door. She took another long draft through the straw of her shake and shook her head a little to dispel a niggling brain freeze. She rubbed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, which she had read somewhere was supposed to get rid of it, and moved on. She was about to hurry past as she saw Makoto, the tall, boyish transfer student in her class, when she remembered what Usagi had said and headed over.

Makoto was bent down over the small, limp form of a white cat and was just scooping the animal into her arms as Minako approached. "Is he alright," Minako asked, looking at the cat.

"Don't know," Makoto replied, scratching his forehead, "but he seems ok. I'll take him up to the vets before I go home. Some kids were messing with him."

"Aww, poor kitty," Minako said, rubbing his tummy, which he rather seemed to like. "Mind if I tag along?" she asked, finishing the last of her shake and tossing the cup into a nearby bin.

"Sure. I mean, yeah, I mean… Yes you can come." Makoto seemed a little taken aback at Minako's offer of companionship and suddenly Minako felt a twinge of guilt for not trying to make friends with her earlier. They headed to a nearby vet, where the cat was examined quickly and efficiently, before heading to Makoto's flat.

"What time will your parents be home?" Minako asked, looking around the auspiciously neat living room.

"I live alone," Makoto called through from the kitchen where she was taking out some of the tuna they had bought on their way from the vets. She put a small saucer of fish in the corner of the kitchen and then made a hot drink for herself and Minako.

There was a slightly awkward silence until Makoto said, "so what do we call him?"

"No idea," Minako said honestly. "That mark on his forehead's a bit weird, we could think of something to do with that."

"What like Moonie?" Makoto laughed. The cat growled from the corner.

"Don't think he likes it," Minako laughed. "How about something else then… like… Snowy?" Another growl.

"Man we rescued a picky cat."

"Did we ever," Minako laughed, glancing at her watch. "Shit, I'm really sorry but I've got to go I didn't realise it was so late." This was true, the time had just flown on by. "See you tomorrow?"

"At school, like always," Makoto laughed.

"Hey, there's a spare chair by me. Come and sit there tomorrow," and without giving Makoto a chance to reply, she shot out of the door.

* * *

"Minako's getting suspicious already," Usagi groaned, flopping onto the bed and chucking her bag next to her desk. Luna didn't reply, but continued to clean her paw. "It was that idiot in the suit's fault. If he hadn't distracted me I wouldn't have got hit by the damn youma."

"Well then," Luna replied, "just ignore him next time."

"I will. And when I need to save his ass I'll tell him I told him so."

"Well then you may need to tell him that later."

"Why?"

"Because the dark company have attacked again."

"Brilliant," Usagi moaned, "where are they this time?"

"I scoped out a fortune telling shop in the mall this afternoon. I believe the man reading palms is an agent of the company."

"I've been fighting these idiots for nearly two years. You'd think they'd learn." She leapt from the window, shouting her transformation phrase as she went, running down the street in the direction of the mall. She reached it just in time to see a mass of brainwashed people, kids and adults alike, leave the building. She thought for a moment and then launched herself off the ground. She had to bounce herself off one of the adults' heads in order to clear the crowd and she was pretty sure it had been Miss Haruna, but maybe she could have brought herself to care more if Haruna hadn't been consistently sending her out of the room for little things such as not working.

She landed not particularly gracefully, and turned to see who was controlling the crowd from the mall. The man was only a little taller than Usagi, his blond hair loosely curled. Usagi stood before him as he in turn scrutinized her.

"Sailor Moon, I assume?" he said at last.

"That's correct," she said, not taking her eyes from him in case he tried something.

"I've been longing to speak with you for many years, princess," he said.

"You are mistaken," Usagi said calmly, "I am but a guardian of the princess."

"The dark kingdom knows all," the man snapped.

"Then why did you have to ask if I was Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked, her eyebrow quirked. The man did not reply, instead shouting the horde of hypnotised people behind Usagi.

"Get her!" Usagi swore and jumped clear of their grabbing hands, looking for the inevitable youma that the blonde would summon to suck them dry. She saw it not too far away, crouching at the end of the street. She reached up, plucked down her tiara and shouted, "Moon tiara action!" it flew straight and true, dissolving the youma before anyone was hurt. The people in the street collapsed one by one as the spell holding them was broken.

"So I can call you… what?" Usagi asked.

"Jadeite, moon brat," he spat before turning on the spot and vanishing. Usagi shrugged and leapt away from the waking crowd onto the roof of the mall.

"Looks like I'm not needed today." Usagi groaned as she turned to see the suited hero who had shown up the previous night.

"You're never needed," she cut across his next sentence, "I've been doing this just fine by myself for years."

"Years?" he seemed taken aback, "but she said… the princess."

"You've spoken with the princess?" Usagi asked, suddenly tense.

"What's it matter to you?" he asked.

She ran forward and pinned him against a part of the roof that jutted higher than the flat part on which they stood. "It just does," she replied, her arm pressed into his throat. He swallowed – she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"She speaks to me in my dreams," he said hoarsely, "she keeps telling me to find the silver crystal."

"The emperium silver crystal?" Usagi asked carefully.

"Yes. She said she needed it in order to defeat the dark kingdom." Usagi took a step back and allowed him to brush himself down.

"What do you know about the dark kingdom?"

"Very little. You?"

"Not much more. I've fought a branch calling themselves the dark company in the past and assumed this was the same thing, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"But you fight against them?"

"They hurt innocent people," Usagi shrugged.

"Noble of you."

"Human of me."

"So if the enemy of my enemy is my friend does that make us friends."

"Allies, maybe." Usagi said carefully, "but I wouldn't push it any further than that."

"Allies it is then."

"But stay out of my way."

"Unless you need my help."

"I won't need your help."

"Of course not." Usagi turned and was about to leave when he called back, "how can I contact you if I find anything new?" She hesitated then sighed and turned to him.

"You're after my number?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"I've already got a boyfriend."

"Worse luck. But still, if I need to contact you?" She sighed and fished in her pocket, pulling out a scrap of paper and a pen that hadn't been there seconds before. She wrote out the number.

"Call it later and I'll add your number, kay?"

"Will do. What shall I enter it under?"

"Sailor Moon will do for now, I think."

"Very well. Then you can call me Tuxedo Mask."

"Lame ass," she called back as she leapt from the roof.

* * *

**Aww, aren't they so cute, fighting with each other like that, lol**

**This was originally intended to be a chapter break, but it just wasn't working with the story and where I wanted to zoom on a bit in time :) So here we have a mini chapter break with an extra bit tagged on at the end – woohoo!**

* * *

Usagi actually managed to get a decent amount of sleep that night, and it appeared it had been the same for Luna, as the usual early morning wake up was not provided. Usagi ran downstairs, catching her lunch as Ikuku threw it to her and pegged it out of the door. She rounded the corner, ducked under Mamoru's arm sticking her tongue at him in a playful manner as he shook his head, and continued, reaching the school gates as the bell rang. She was late to class, but it appeared that Haruna was off for the day with a thumping headache. Usagi felt a niggle of guilt as she recalled jumping off her teachers head the evening before.

Usagi was surprised when Minako entered a little later than she had talking animatedly to Makoto, who then sat at the empty space next to her. Usagi threw a smile at her friend and turned back to Naru, who was in full flow talking about the new sailor moon movie with Umino. The day passed slowly and Usagi was pleased when Makoto joined them at lunch, filling them all in on the cat she and Minako had found the day before. At Usagi's insistence they went to see him after school had ended.

"Aww, he is adorable," she cooed down at him, rubbing his belly and watching him roll over. "Has he got a name yet?"

"No, but we're trying to think of one."

Usagi suppressed a smile as she said, "how about… Artemis?" the cat jumped a mile in the air, his fur on end, staring at Usagi, his eyes narrowed.

"I don't think he likes it," Minako laughed.

"Or he's just trying to work out how I know it. Luna was just the same when I found her," she gave the cat a shrewd glare when the others weren't looking and he nodded his head very slightly to indicate that he understood. They passed the next hour laughing and chatting until Usagi had to be off in order to prepare for her date with Motoki. She said goodbye to the others and left, accompanied by Minako. As she was on her way home, her phone began to ring.

"Who's that?" Minako asked as Usagi checked the caller ID.

"Oh just some lame ass," she brushed her aside. "Where?" she said into the phone. "How long can you wait?" she was silent for a minute, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"So who was it?"

"Oh it's nothing. Crap I'm going to be late to my date."

"So why go meet with this other guy?"

"It's really unavoidable," Usagi said, biting her lip, "if I hurry maybe… see you later and she ran off in the opposite direction to her house. Minako rolled her eyes and began to run after her friend, surprised to see her duck into an alleyway a little further along the street. She ducked out of sight as Usagi checked for anyone watching her and heard her friend shout, "moon prism power, make up!" Minako baulked and looked around the corner, blinking in the flash of light as it faded. Looking at Sailor Moon now, she wondered why on earth she hadn't made the connection before; she was so clearly Usagi that she felt stupid for not having realised it earlier. Usagi leapt up onto a nearby roof and out of sight.

Minako walked home in a stunned silence, unable to quite believe that Usagi could really be Sailor Moon. It explained the bruise she'd had the other day – Naru had said Sailor Moon had been hurt in the attack on the store – and that period of time she'd spent at a boarding school in England. But still, of all people Usagi? The girl had changed a lot, but they'd put that down to her time in boarding school. She'd matured, threw a lot less tantrums but was still as friendly and bubbly as she had been before she left.

Minako sighed, understanding Usagi's reluctance to talk about her bruising, but wondering just who she had been speaking to on the phone.


	3. No Longer Alone

**This chapter's slightly longer than the last couple (and the majority of "A New Kind of Magic") but I'm going to try make them roughly this length (at least) in future. It may mean a few more days wait between chapters, but the story will flow better and the chapters will have been proof read more so there should be few typos (she says...)**

**Once again thanks and love to reveiwers: **

_**Andysteve1311**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**Kasseraandra**_

_**caly-micaela**_

_**Comet Moon**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

**It really is incredibly inspiring to know that people are reading and enjoying what I write - people on this site have even given me more confidence in my work elsewhere. I'm nearly done this years NaNo already, and that's a big thing for me, so thank you to the amazingly large amount of people who have alerted and faved this story as well.**

**So now... Chapter Three :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: No Longer Alone**

**In previous chapters the dark kingdom launched its first attack upon Tokyo, calling semi-retired senshi Sailor Moon back into action. She was joined in her fights against Jadeite, general of the dark kingdom, by the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Her identity, however, has now been compromised by her best friend, one Aino Minako. How this will play out, only time (and me) can tell :)  
**

_**

* * *

**_

"So here we are at the premier of the very first Sailor Moon movie," the reporter shouted over the crowds, "we couldn't have asked for better weather as the stars gather and here, I think, is the girl all the fans have been waiting for… yes, here she is, Aino Minako!"

The crowds cheered loudly as Minako emerged from the black limo, her silver dress sparkling in the flashes from the cameras. She smiled and waved, signed the autographs, but she didn't really feel _there_. Looking at the posters of herself dressed up as Sailor Moon had become wrong. Usagi was looking more and more tired every day, withdrawing into herself, something that had them all worried even if Minako was the only one who understood why. She'd tried to get close to her friend but this was impossible as she was constantly answering phone calls from the mysterious stranger, entered in her phone only as "lame ass", which was no help in trying to discover his identity.

She'd talked to everyone about it, even Mamoru, but he'd fallen asleep as she spoke. He was studying too much, she had said decided. She was about to move through into the cinema, the largest in Tokyo, when someone screamed nearby. She whirled around, and gasped; there was something large and hulking towering above the crowd and it could only be a youma, she knew. There were so many people here for the premier that it must be a veritable feast of energy. She backed away from it as it made its slow, perverse way up the red carpet. People were trying to run, but the way the barriers had been set out had formed a sort of bottleneck, jamming them in. Minako closed her eyes, raising her arms above her head as the youma got closer and closer, then…

"Hey you! This is supposed to be a happy event, something that people come to for enjoyment, not to have their energy sapped by Dark Kingdom scum!" Minako felt her heart leap at the sound of Usagi's voice. She turned and saw her standing on the roof of the cinema, the long tails of her hair blowing in the wind as she jumped, landing just in front of Minako.

"Moon tiara action!" she shouted, throwing the diadem at the youma. It bounced off. "Shit," she swore loudly, turning and scooping Minako into her arms before leaping clear of a strike from the youma that burnt straight through the carpet right where Minako had been standing.

"Stay here," Usagi warned her as though Minako had a choice, before turning to return to the fight.

"I want to help," Minako said, her eyes shining as she looked at Usagi.

"No you don't," she replied sadly, "the best thing you can do is stay here and keep out of the way."

"Usagi," Minako wailed, glad they were high enough that no one would hear.

"How the hell…"

"I saw you transform," Minako explained, "and I want to help. You're my best friend and this is going to kill you sooner or later."

"You can't help me Minako," Usagi said, her eyes shining, "you'd only get hurt." And she jumped down from the roof.

"Like you won't," Minako said sadly, peering over the edge of the roof.

"I'd stay away from the edge if I were you," came a voice from behind her. She looked around to see a man, dressed in a full tuxedo and cape, leap onto the roof behind her.

"Well are you going to help her or not?"

"I'm waiting for the moment. She gets grouchy if I intervene too early," he looked at her frowning, "how did you know I was here for that?"

"Being on a rooftop in a mask and a tuxedo gives you away a little." Minako watched as he moved to the edge of the building, drawing a single red rose from the inside of his jacket. She snorted and it looked as though he knew exactly what she was thinking as he grinned at her before turning to the youma down below and throwing the rose, which embedded itself in the carpet, stopping a strike from the youma as it neared Usagi.

"How's she doing?" another voice came from behind them and Minako turned to see Luna hopping towards them.

"The cat talks… of course the cat talks, why the hell wouldn't the cat talk?"

"Minako, be quiet," Luna reprimanded her, turning to Tuxedo Mask.

"She's doing same as always, glaring at me when I help."

"Good, that means she's winning."

"Could have fooled me," Minako said uneasily," getting unsteadily to her feet, "someone needs to help her."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Then go and help her!"

"My powers aren't strong in close combat."

"Some help you are!" she shouted, gesturing down as Usagi was backed into a corner by the youma, "she needs help now!" She screamed, breathing heavily as she confronted Tuxedo Mask and Luna. As she glared at them, something began to glow upon her forehead. Luna gasped and leapt over backwards, allowing something gold to clatter to the tile next to her.

"Take it," she gabbled, "and shout Venus power, make up!" Minako did not even question her, but seized the pen and raised it above her head, shouting the words as Luna had instructed her before leaping down to meet Usagi on the red carpet, now wearing a uniform that she knew, somehow, marked her as Sailor Venus.

"Need a hand," she winked as she landed next to her, "and you thought I wouldn't be useful!" She looked towards the youma and raised a hand, "Crescent beam!" a sharp ray of orange light shot from the tip of her index finger and met the youma which promptly exploded into a cloud of dust. Usagi coughed, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I weakened it first," she grumbled, retrieving her tiara from the floor.

"Whatever," Minako laughed, taking Usagi in her arms, and whispering in her ear, "see. You don't have to be alone in this." Usagi hesitated for a moment and then hugged Minako back. They broke apart as the flash of cameras distracted them.

"Miss Aino," One of the reporters shouted, "is this the real reason you were chosen for the role of Sailor Moon?" Minako felt the blood drain from her face as she turned to the reporter.

"Crap," Usagi hissed, "follow me." She grabbed Minako's hand and ran, pulling her up onto the roof once more.

"How did they recognise me?" Minako said, her eyes wide.

"The power of the henshin is supposed to stop that happening," Usagi replied, biting her lip, "but it doesn't stop people having brains. If they work out that it's you the magic stops functioning on them – you'll have noticed that when you recognised me."

"Yeah I felt kind of stupid for not realising it sooner."

"Exactly. If they saw any part of your transformation then that would be why."

"This does not bode well," Luna said, sitting by Usagi's ankles.

"Has tuxedo mask gone?" Usagi asked, looking around.

"He left as soon as the youma was defeated. Seemed to be in a bit of a hurry actually."

"Well thank god for small mercies," Usagi said, running a hand over her face, "I couldn't cope with him here as well."

"He a jerk then?" Minako asked, grinning.

"Pretty much."

"Damn shame. He is kinda hot in that tux."

"Ewww."

"Girls! The matter at hand, please." Luna scolded them.

"Right. So what can we do?"

"I don't know," Luna said thoughtfully, "The imperative must be to at least attempt to keep Usagi's identity a secret as well."

"Definitely," Usagi replied, nodding fervently.

"Which means distancing yourself from her in normal life."

"Why?" They asked in outraged unison.

"No one had any reason to look at you as Sailor Moon until now. If Minako is known to be Sailor Venus then it may add unwanted attention to her friends, particularly any which are thought to look like Sailor Moon."

"What if I changed my look? The power of the henshin would return my hair to this whenever I transform, right?"

"We've noticed that if your hair is loose it is suddenly put up, but that doesn't mean if it were, say dyed, that it would not remain that colour when you transform."

"But… what about school and everything?"

"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if Usagi suddenly stopped hanging out with me?" Minako said, reasonably. "What if she just keeps her distance for a while, because everyone will I bet, and then she can come back as the others do?"

"That sounds sensible," Luna said after a moment, "but Usagi at the very least I want you to stop putting your hair up in buns when yourself."

"Fine," Usagi huffed, frowning.

"If that's it, I'm beat," Minako yawned, "can I go home now?"

"Yes. I'll try contact Artemis again and see if he can come and stay with you."

"Artemis? You mean Makoto's cat?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Usagi blushed turning to Luna, "Artemis is living with one of the girls in our class."

"Does he suspect her to be a senshi?"

"Not a clue," Minako shrugged, "but I wouldn't think so. She rescued him from a bunch of kids in the street."

"Hmm. He's probably just taking advantage of her food. I'll call him in the morning."

Usagi moved forward and hugged Minako tight. "It's good not to be alone in this anymore," she whispered.

"You never had to be," Minako replied.

* * *

Usagi slipped quietly in through the window and let her transformation fall, collapsing back into bed. She had been lying there for only minutes when the door burst open and Ikuku hurried into the room, flicking the light on. Usagi didn't move, hoping that if she looked asleep her mother would just leave her alone, but it was not to be.

"Usagi," she whispered, shaking her shoulder, "Usagi wake up." Usagi blinked, feigning waking up and said in what she hoped was a bleary voice, "what is it?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. Come on." She headed out the door and down the stairs, clearly expecting Usagi to follow. Once she had stowed her broach carefully in her schoolbag, Usagi did so, moving into the front room to see that the news was on.

"They just announced that there's a new sailor soldier in town, and I thought you'd like to know."

"Know what?"

"Usagi, look at the screen why don't you." Usagi did as she was told and was confronted by two pictures: one of Minako in her sparkling silver dress and the other of Sailor Venus as she jumped from the roof of the cinema.

"Minako?" she said, trying to look as surprised as she could muster. She felt she might need to sit down had this been when she found out, she'd certainly felt like that earlier, so she did so.

"You didn't know?"

"I had no idea," she said, looking at the screen. "But if she's knew, how could I?"

"I suppose so," Ikuku hesitated. "I'm not sure I want you hanging out with her anymore."

"What!" Usagi jumped to her feet, "she's one of my best friends, and you can't do that!"

"Usagi, being Minako's friend could be dangerous. What are these monsters they fight and who controls them? What if whoever it is targets her friends as a way to get to Minako?" Usagi was left speechless. "Exactly," her mother said, "seizing the moment. Usagi slumped back onto the sofa, thinking hard. She had not thought about her mother's stance on the issue at all.

* * *

The next morning, a Sunday, was a slow one for Usagi. She woke, showered and had breakfast before heading upstairs to sort her hair. She was about to put it up in the usual buns when she remembered what Luna had said and instead threw it back in a high ponytail.

"I'm going to the arcade," she shouted as she put her shoes on.

"Be careful."

"What am I going to do at the arcade?"

"You never know who might be there." Usagi growled in frustration and slammed the door behind her. She walked moodily down the street, deep in thought, until she reached the arcade. It was quiet, as it always was on a Sunday, and only Motoki and Mamoru were inside.

"Hey," she smiled as she settled into her usual chair.

"You alright Usagi?" Motoki asked as he looked at her, "you look shattered."

"Thanks honey," she said sarcastically.

"In a beautiful way," he said hurriedly, "and I love your hair."

"Nice save. Either of you seen Minako?"

"Doubt we'll see anything of her for a while," Mamoru shrugged, "it's practically a blockade around her house."

"I guess everyone's seen that by now?" Usagi asked.

"It's been everywhere," Motoki nodded. "It is a shock though. I mean, of all people?"

"Yeah, never really saw her as sailor senshi material," Mamoru said ponderously.

"Hmm," Usagi said, not committing to the discussion. She sat there for a moment, playing with the end of her ponytail until she made a decision. "I've got to go," she said, "I'll see you later." And without a further word she hurried from the arcade.

"She seems jumpy," Mamoru commented.

"Can't blame her," Motoki replied, "I think we're all a little shocked." Just then Mamoru's phone rang. He smiled apologetically at his friend and looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it?"

"Oh just some girl I know."

"A girl?"

"Nothing like that," Mamoru scowled, answering the phone. "Yeah probably," he said, "where?" he paused, "I know where it is." Another pause as the person on the other end said something, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Whoever she is she's got you well and truly tamed," Motoki laughed.

"No more than Usagi's trained you," Mamoru shot back as he left the arcade. He hurried around a corner and ran into Usagi.

"Watch where you're going," she scowled, picking her phone up from the ground.

"Sorry," he said, running on. Usagi scowled after him, shook her head and transformed. She leapt onto the arcade roof and ran full pelt towards Minako's house. Not too far away she was joined by tuxedo mask who kept pace with her easily.

"That's a lot of cameras." Usagi whistled, looking down at the house.

"It was to be expected really."

"Luna said she gave Minako her communicator last night, so we should be able to call her." Usagi clicked a few buttons on what looked like a silver watch until Minako's face appeared on it. Usagi angled the thing so that Minako would see she was not alone and so not reveal her identity. "Can you get out of the house?" Usagi asked

"I don't know," Minako shrugged, "my parents are freaking and then there are these cameras."

"Transform then. We're on the rooftop across the street." Minako looked relieved, "why didn't I think of that? I'm on my way."

There was a flurry of activity as she leapt from her window, grabbing onto the roof and jumping from house to house until she reached Usagi and Tuxedo Mask. Usagi moved forward and hugged her friend tight. "You alright?" she asked, moving away and assessing her.

"I'll be fine," Minako replied, "It's just gonna take some time to adjust. I mean, the photographers just from the film were bad enough… but this is something completely different."

"Definitely," Usagi laughed. "Come on, lets get away from them," she jerked her head towards the photographers. Minako looked back and smirked, "may as well give them something to take pictures of," she shrugged, flashing them a smile and a V for Victory before running after the others. They sat together on the flat portion of a roof not too far away but out of sight from the street.

"What we need," Minako said, "is a way to practice our abilities," she looked pointedly at Tuxedo Mask, "I mean come on – is the rose thing all you can do?" his face went bright red and he looked away.

"My point is made," she laughed, "and you know I could never have done all those fancy acrobatics before I was a senshi, but maybe learning how to actually fight would be nice?"

"Why not do what I did?" Usagi suggested, "I was useless when I started, so I started taekwondo at school."

"Bet that came in useful," Tuxedo Mask smirked.

"Very." Usagi nodded in agreement. "I was talking with Luna this morning – she reckons now that you've shown up," she looked over at Minako, "the others might start coming into their powers as well. Mine were woken early, but you found your own."

"So who else is there?"

"Sailors Mars, Mercury and Jupiter."

"What about Earth and the other planets?"

"Earth's a lost cause – the crystal thing," she waved her arms a bit to indicate importance, "was lost centuries ago. As for the other planets, whenever I ask Luna seems to go temporarily deaf."

"We'll get it out of her eventually," Minako smirked.

"Well obviously."

"So maybe we should concentrate on finding the other…" Minako broke off mid-sentence at a sound from a couple of blocks away. "What was that?"

"Duty calls," Usagi smiled ruefully, "I'd get used to this if I were you."

"Whoop de doo," Minako muttered as she rose to her feet. "These heels kill, by the way," she moaned as she jumped after Usagi.

"Don't know why," she shouted back, "they're half the size of mine." Minako scowled as she landed, but the expression left her quickly as she was confronted by the youma. She took a deep breath and raised her hand.

It almost felt as though she'd been born for this moment, the power surging through her to the very tip her finger, "Crescent beam!" the youma roared its displeasure, but did not falter as it tore its way down the street.

"Told you I'd weakened the last one," Usagi shouted at her as she jumped down to face the youma, pulling down her tiara, "moon tiara action!" it flew in a perfect arc, meeting Minako's next shot in the air. The tiara began to glow a fierce orange before thwacking into the youma's head, causing it to explode in a cloud of dust.

"I preferred it when the dust just fell," Usagi coughed, "your attack is too explodey."

"Is that a technical term?" Minako laughed, as they moved away from the stunned crowds on the high street.

"Of course it's a technical term," Usagi beamed at her, "why did you even need to ask."

"Looks like you weren't needed cape man," Minako sighed dramatically, "whatever shall you do without a damsel to rescue?"

"Maybe tackle the other youma."

"Other youma?" Minako whirled around, "where?"

"Across town," he said, "I just got a call from a friend who thought I might have been near by and was worried. Word's spread that it has a girl cornered."

"Which way?"

"Follow me ladies."

"At least this way we can look at his arse, not the other way round."

"Shut up," Usagi hissed, blushing.

"Relax, I won't tell Motoki."

"Just drop it," Usagi said flatly. They ran top speed across the rooftops, passing briefly over the arcade, until they were outside Juuban junior high. A girl was cowering away from the monster, her hands raised above her head. Tuxedo Mask drew one of his roses and threw it towards the youma, stopping it from attacking the girl and causing it to turn towards them. Usagi glanced towards the school, thankful that it was closed.

"Moon tiara action," she shouted, throwing it at the youma which, thankfully, collapsed in a cloud of dust. Minako moved forward and offered a hand to the girl, realising only as she helped her up that she knew her. "Ami, right?" she said, smiling. The girl nodded timidly, not daring to speak. "You should be careful," Minako smiled at her, "try not to wonder round on your own – it's getting dangerous."

"Thank you," the girl stammered, looking at the ground, her long brown hair obscuring her face. She bowed deeply and ran off, still looking at the ground.

"Jeez, you'd think we were the ones attacking her," Minako frowned.

"She's just shy," Usagi waved the comment aside, "but I'm beat. We can sign up for a martial arts class or whatever in our own time. I'm going home for a long nap."

"Same," Minako groaned, "if I can get my parents to leave me alone."

"I wish I could help," Usagi said, her eyes wide, "I really do."

"It's alright. I get that you at least should try keeping your identity hidden."

"Thanks," Usagi said, not looking very reassured. "Oh well, at least cape boy's earning his dues."

"Hey!" Usagi ignored him as she leapt away to detransform.

* * *

"I am displeased with you, Jadeite. Your failures are beginning to remind me of the attempts of Danburite* in London"

"I have a new plan, my Queen," Jadeite said, sweat beading on his forehead.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The senshi are school aged – one of them was foolish enough to reveal her identity this weekend. If we attack a school while it is in session, only one of the senshi would be able to respond without revealing her identity. Schools are also a collection of youth from which vast amounts of energy could be drawn in a relatively short space of time. If we attack the school which the revealed senshi attends this may be more likely – it is possible that they are staying close, meaning that Sailor Moon will be unwilling to draw extra attention to herself."

"Very well. But one problem Jadeite."

"Yes, highness?"

"You are running out of chances."

* * *

School the next day was, as had been expected, tough. Usagi entered the room to see a large crowd gathered around Minako's desk, and stood awkwardly at the door, biting her lip.

"At least I'm not the only one who doesn't know how to approach her," Usagi turned and saw Makoto standing in the corridor by the window. She headed over, and leant against the radiator.

"Yeah. It's awkward."

"I like your hair," Makoto smiled, winking at Usagi, for they were both wearing the same high ponytail – although Makato's had more volume than Usagi's.

"Here comes Haruna," Usagi sighed, "we'd better go inside." They moved in and Makoto took the seat usually occupied by Naru beside Usagi, but no one complained; the whole seating plan appeared to have changed over the day off. Minako had very deliberately stood and moved to a desk in the corner, putting her back in the chair next to her to indicate that she wanted to sit alone. Usagi thought for a moment about moving to sit next to her, but then remembered the promise she had made Luna. She caught Minako's eye and hoped that her friend understood.

Haruna paused for a moment before she said Minako's name, glancing to the girl sitting in the corner looking out of the window and in doing so giving everyone else permission to do exactly the same. Minako turned and glared around the room, daring someone to speak, but no one was brave enough and Haruna continued with the register. The lesson was unusually quiet when it finally got started, and people still kept shooting glances at Minako, who sank further and further down in her chair as the day wore on.

It was nearly lunchtime; Usagi kept glancing at the clock willing it more than ever to speed up, when it happened. There was a roar from outside and Usagi's heart sank. Sure enough, when the class stood to look out the window, a large youma was moving through the gates to the school.

* * *

*** Danburite – it turned out that Ace was really an agent of the dark company working under the Shitennou. Daym.**


	4. Looking to the Past

**English names for the past life, Japanese for the current life :) Except for Endymion and Serenity of course… that would be really weird otherwise. Also confusing. :)**

**Thanks once again to reveiwers for the previous chapter:**

_**Andysteve1311**_

**_nessa671_**

**_loveinthebattlefield_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_lizsuki_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**I'd just like to say as well that this story has now received about fifty alerts and favourites. WOW. Thank you guys so much :) Keep the reveiws pouring in, they really are helpful whenever I reach a tricky bit x_  
_**

* * *

As one, everyone in the class turned to Minako, who was very calmly rooting in her pencil case for something. Usagi nearly burst out laughing when she realised what Minako must have put in there, but just about managed to control it.

Sure enough, Minako drew out her golden henshin pen and stood, raising it high above her head, "Venus power, make up!" the orange light spilled from the end of the pen easily the room, making everyone blink. By the time they were able to see clearly again, Minako had already forced one of the windows open and jumped, landing before the youma below.

"Crescent beam!" she shouted, aiming at the youma, which flinched a little, but continued to advance. Usagi knew she should help, knew she had to get down there somehow, but there was no way she could slip out of the class without anyone noticing. Then she saw people around her getting out their phones. Haruna didn't seem to care; she was too enthralled by the events in the playground. Usagi, making sure no one was looking, sent only a single text. _Juuban junior high. Now._ She just hoped that Tuxedo Mask was in a better position to help Minako than she was.

* * *

"You coming to training?" Motoki asked, closing his locker and turning to Mamoru.

"Yeah," his friend replied, pushing the buttons on the vending machine to provide him with a coke, "at least the weather's alright."

"Better than last week anyway." Mamoru didn't reply as he reached into his pocket, flipping it open to read the text that was flashing up on the screen. He didn't even have to look at the name to know who the text was from and he swore loudly.

"What's up?"

"Change of plans. Looks like I'm gonna have to skip out on training," Mamoru opened his own locker and shoved both his gym kit and his school bag inside, clanging it shut before running down the corridor at full speed. Motoki shook his head at his friend's antics, wondering if he'd ever understand him.

Mamoru darted up the nearest stairs that lead to the roof of the school, taking them two at a time until he was out in the open air. As he ran across the roof his uniform shone with a bright golden light, transforming into the disguise that allowed him to play the part of Tuxedo Mask. He jumped over the rooftops as though he'd been doing it for years, reaching the school just in time to see Sailor Venus narrowly escape an attack from the youma, a large nasty purple thing, the saliva that dripped from its teeth sizzling as it hit the asphalt.

He reached inside his breast pocket and pulled out a rose, throwing it down as the youma attacked once more, causing it to flinch back as the stem scratched its nose. HE was about to move back, when something Venus has said to him flashed in his mind. _Is the rose thing all you can do?_

He looked up towards the school, the sentence tickling something at the back of his mind, and for some reason his eyes were drawn to a particular window on the second floor. It was open, possibly the one Minako had jumped from, and standing on the other side, looking directly at him, was Usagi Tsukino. A great surge of _something_ welled up in his chest. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew that he had to defend Usagi at any cost.

He leapt from the rooftop, drawing out a black cane, determined to show Minako that he could do more than throw roses. "Smoking bomber," he shouted, angling the cane so that it was pointed directly at the youma. He felt something red hot travel from his heart, down his arm and out through the cane, resulting in a flash of golden energy that flew pulsating through the air until it collided with the youma which seemed to implode under the force of the new attack. Minako whooped with delight at the victory, flashing a V up at the crowded windows of the school.

"Come on," she said, "let's run."

"Don't you have classes?"

"Yeah, but they're all shit at the moment."

"Seems fair," and without another word, they ran together from the yard.

* * *

"Can't say I was expecting a youma to attack the school." Makoto said, kicking a stone idly across the pavement.

"Definitely agree with you there." Usagi said firmly.

"And who was that guy in the suit."

"Tuxedo mask."

"Who now?"

"What? Oh, I don't know, I guess…" Makoto raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything else.

"How's Artemis?"

"He's fine. Want to come and see him?" Makoto looked eagerly at Usagi.

"Sure," Usagi smiled back at her, "and here's my cat," she said, smiling as she saw Luna at the meeting spot they had arranged that morning, "she could come with us."

"That could certainly be amusing," Makoto laughed, bending down to pick up the very obliging cat, who mewed and snuggled comfortably into her shoulder. They moved on, Makoto cooing at Luna, until they reached the door to the apartment where Luna changed hands as Makoto opened the door. Artemis was fast asleep on the sofa, but this was clearly not something Luna approved of as she jumped straight up next to him and thwacked him across the head with a paw. He jumped up, yowling, but stopped the moment he saw Luna.

"I think he likes her," Makoto giggled, looking down at the cats, one of whom was glaring at the other, who looked distinctly confused.

"Let's leave them to it," Usagi agreed and they headed into the kitchen, closing the door behind them.

"Why haven't you been contacting me," Luna hissed, "I was worried sick until Usagi told me where you were, living the high life."

"I couldn't," Artemis said quickly, "Makoto gets up really early and by the time she leaves for school you're never at your communicator."

"Because Usagi's mother is around and I'm expected to act like a cat!"

"So Usagi is Sailor Moon?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't look at all like the girl you described to me. Doesn't act like her either."

"She's matured a lot since she was fourteen*. She used to trip over her own feet, neglect school work and other such irresponsible things but then… shortly after the first attack by the dark company, she took up Taekwondo and she was surprisingly good. It took her while, but she started tripping up less, and then when we returned to Tokyo she suddenly had all this free time that had previously been spent fighting so she knuckled down and pulled her grades up. I'm just worried what'll happen to them now the dark kingdom has appeared."

"Maybe the presence of another scout will be helpful."

"Hmph," Luna snorted, "I doubt it. Princess Mina of Venus was never the most responsible."

"I'll need to find a way out of this flat to get to her. The only problem I can foresee is that Makoto knows her."

"Indeed. I think however, the more pressing matter is to locate the remaining senshi."

"Yes, definitely. There's Princess Raye, Princess Amy and Princess Lita."

"Possibly the outer senshi too remember."

"They're Pluto's business," Artemis shuddered, "nothing to do with us."

"I don't know… what happened to Pluto during that last fight?"

"I assume she wasn't there; she never leaves the door remember. And then, of course, there's Serenity."

"Princess Serenity," Luna's eyes went misty for a moment as her thoughts flickered back to the past life."

"Have you told the senshi of Beryl?"

"I will… when the moment is right."

* * *

That evening, Mamoru was alone in his apartment, mulling a few things over. He kept seeing, over and over again in his mind, the face of Usagi Tsukino looking at him through that open window and no matter how much he told himself it was nothing of the sort, he could not help but feel his heart leap a little every time.

It was nonsense, he told himself. Perhaps a brotherly feeling; she was after all dating his best friend which was in itself a reason to steer clear. He went and poured himself a glass of ice cold water, downing it in seconds and shaking his head to clear it. He knew he couldn't like Usagi, because he liked someone else.

But then Sailor Moon had told him she had a boyfriend as well. Why was it that the first time he had ever really wanted to get to know a girl she was taken and now Usagi… no, nothing with Usagi. His hand shook and the glass fell to the floor, shattering into thousands of pieces. He sighed and set about cleaning it up, so deep in thought that he cut his finger on one of the larger shards of glass. Swearing, he washed his finger until the water ran clean and rooted around for plasters; unfortunately the only ones he had were the bright blue kind you wore when cooking. He shrugged and stuck one on, continuing to clean up the shards.

* * *

_Home late, love you x,_ the note said. Ami read it and moved through to her bedroom, putting her bag in the corner and settling down on her bed. She'd already done all the homework and was tired out after cram school, so she had decided to relax reading a good book. She brushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear and leant over the edge of the bed, rooting around for her book which she kept under the nightstand. As she straightened up, she caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall and stiffened. Her roots were showing again.

She leapt from the bed and examined them closely. Usually her mother was observant enough to see when Ami's roots were appearing and would dye her hair straight away, but she'd been working lates pretty much the whole of the last month, meaning Ami had only really seen her in passing. Ami screwed up her eyes and looked. Then she kept on looking.

She could have sworn blue wasn't a natural hair colour. She looked at the clock – usually when her mother was working late she wasn't home until about half ten, which gave Ami five hours. She ran through to the living room and seized the telephone book, rifling through until she found a hairdresser that was open late. She dialled the number and within minutes she had booked herself an appointment for six o'clock. She grabbed her bag, ensuring she had enough money to pay, and ran from the apartment.

"So what do you want me to do with it?" the hairdresser, a young man, asked her.

"I want the dye out."

"This stuff at the roots?"

"No, the rest of it."

"Well the blue will come out with that I'm afraid."

"Just do it anyway."

"Fine," he shrugged. An hour later he was looking at Ami with his mouth open. Her hair, still hanging way past her shoulders, was definitely blue. "That's some resilient dye," he said.

"Good," Ami smiled.

"What shall I do with it now?"

"Cut it," Ami said after only a moment's hesitation. "I want it no longer than the bottom of my ears."

By the time she left the salon, Ami felt like an entirely different person. She took a deep breath and headed down the street, smiling a little at the glances her blue hair received, the sort of looks she would never have got before hiding behind her fringe. She made it home and headed through into her room, glancing at the clock and deciding it might be better to get to bed before her mother was in. They could have the conversation about her hair at some point when neither one of them was grouchy from lack of sleep.

* * *

Minako jumped in through the open window, landing without making a sound and letting her henshin fall before collapsing on the bed, exhausted. She had spent the whole afternoon traversing Tokyo, jumping over the roofs as naturally as she walked on the pavements, but she was paying for it now. It appeared that the strength, speed and awesome building-jumping skills provided by her henshin did not stop killer muscle pain as a result of overdoing it.

It appeared she must have made some noise as she entered, for as she lay there the door was flung off its hinges. "Where the hell have you been?" Her mother shrieked, pointing a finger accusingly at her daughter, "your father and I have been worried sick, wondering where you were, if one of those things had _killed _you…"

"Why? Because then you wouldn't be able to exploit me anymore?" Minako snapped, jumping to her feet. Her mother looked a little shell shocked. "You heard me," Minako shouted, "don't pretend you weren't delighted when you saw I was Sailor Venus. Ever since I was little you pushed me towards something that would make me money that you…"

"Why? Because then you wouldn't be able to exploit me anymore?" Minako snapped, jumping to her feet. Her mother looked a little shell shocked. "You heard me," Minako shouted, "don't pretend you weren't delighted when you saw I was Sailor Venus. Ever since I was little you pushed me towards something that would make me money that _you_ could take from me. I wonder how much of may fee from the sailor moon movie I'll ever actually see, and don't pretend you didn't sell your sob story to the paper, I saw it while I was out."

"Minako," her mother was suddenly gentle, understanding.

"Well I've had enough! I'm finally strong enough to be my own person, and I think it scares you. I'm leaving."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me." Minako stormed to her wardrobe and began to pile her clothes into a large gym bag, rifling through her underwear drawer and emptying it. She barely heard as her mother yelled at her father to come and help, barely listened as they shouted up and down the stairs at each other; it was nothing new after all. When she had filled the bag, and another two beside that, with everything she could carry she knew she was ready to go.

"You really think you can carry all that?" her mother laughed.

"Minako can't but Sailor V can."

"Sailor V?"

"Little something I'm working on. Venus power, make up!" she grabbed her bags, slinging them over her shoulder with ease and leaping from the window. Her mother stood unsure in the door of her room for a moment before slamming it shut and storming away into the house.

Two hours later, Makoto looked up at the sound of a knock on her front door. Sighing, she rose and went to answer it. "Minako," she said, shocked at the bedraggled girl standing before her, cardigan sopping wet from the rain, her hair plastered across her forehead and looking thoroughly miserable.

"I needed somewhere to stay," she said miserably, "and I didn't know who else to turn to." Makoto glanced at the bags dragging on the floor behind her friend and stood back to let her in. "I'll get the spare room ready for you," she said simply.

Minako put her head in her hands as she slid down onto the sofa, pushing her hair off her face. Artemis jumped onto the sofa and nudded her elbow, not seeming to care that his fur was getting wet.

"Hey," Minako said tiredly, "I know you can talk you know."

"Usagi told you?" he whispered.

"Yeah. I wouldn't bother keeping it a secret from Makoto though, she'll guess now that I'm staying here."

"I suppose. It is an honour to see you again, Princess Venus."

"Again?"

"Ah, Luna has not yet filled you in?"

"Not on anything," Minako shrugged, "I was a little busy."

"I suppose so."

"Rooms all set up," Makoto called as she headed back into the living room, "do you want anything to drink – cocoa or something? You look worn out."

"I'm fine, thank you." Minako smiled wanly, "I just think I could do with some sleep. You coming Artemis?" The cat jumped down off the sofa to indicate that he would.

"He really does react to that name," Makoto smiled.

"I would do, I've only been using it for over ten thousand years." Makoto blinked, looked at Minako, and then back to the cat.

"What the fuck?"

"It's alright," Minako said quickly, "he's with me."

"But… he's a cat."

"Observant," Artemis said, looking oddly as though he had quirked an eyebrow.

"And he's talking."

"I can hear you," Artemis laughed.

"Oh give her a break Artie," Minako smiled.

"Don't call me that," he snapped at her and then stopped.

"What?"

"Someone else used to call me that, a very long time ago."

"Yeah, what was that about ten thousand years?" Minako asked, settling back down on the sofa as Makoto lowered herself unsteadily into a chair on the other side of the room.

"Well I suppose you have to find out sooner or later," Artemis sighed, "and really it is best you hear it from me. You are not to tell Sailor Moon about it though," he warned.

"Is Usagi Sailor Moon?" Makoto asked suddenly.

"Is it that obvious," Minako wailed.

"No… well it seems it now I've worked it out, but I just remember that she was the one who picked Artemis' name, and she said something about her own cat Luna who was here earlier."

"Yes, Luna is an advisor as I am," Artemis acknowledged after a moment, "she will be the one to show Usagi the past life."

"Past life?" Minako's eyes bulged as she looked very intently at Artemis.

"And are you going to show me now?"

"I will," as long as Makoto is willing to take care of you. It could take minutes, hours or even days."

"I'll do it," Makoto said instantly, "I want to help."

"Thank you," Minako said, smiling at her friend.

"Well then I will warn you, Minako. My memories of the past life are hazy, thousands of years old. Those you see in this vision will be new, bright and painful. You will see the senshi and know who they are when you meet them but it is imperative that you leave them to come into their powers by themselves, no matter the circumstances."

"Why not? Usagi's were woken early."

"Yes, but we don't know what Usagi's role in the past life was or if she was even there. It is more than likely that she was not. If any of the senshi who was present is forced to awaken their powers they could remember the whole of the past life. Imagine having two people inside your head, both of them you and yet both of them different."

"I'll remember that then."

"Very well then, but I'm not doing anything until you've had a shower and dried off." She grinned at him ruefully, but did what he said more than willingly.

"Minako lie down." Minako did as instructed and Artemis jumped up onto the bed next to her head. He leaned over, touching his rough tongue to the very centre of her forehead where the sign of Venus began to glow a soft yellow. "You will relive that last night upon the moon," he whispered into her ear, "and may you be a better senshi for it."

* * *

"Mina," Serenity's voice echoed through the corridors of the palace as she shouted for her friend, "Where are you hiding? There is no way in hell I can go to the ball by myself."

She stopped as she heard a soft giggle coming from behind a nearby tapestry. She stopped, turning to glare at it. "I know you're behind there, the lot of you." She said, stamping her foot a little. The giggling stopped, but Serenity was already pulling back the hanging, glaring at her four friends, huddled tight inside.

"Sorry Serenity," Mina wheezed, still laughing quietly, "but you should have heard yourself.

"It was funny," Raye agreed, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"We should hurry though," Amy reminded them, "the ball is due to start at any moment.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Raye chided them, "we'd best hurry. It's not as though they can start without us.

"True," Mina laughed as they headed towards the main hall, "it's a shame the outers aren't going to be there though. They're never at the parties."

"That's because they tend to be a little busy guarding the outer sol," Amy reminded her.

"Do they ever get a night off though?" Serenity complained.

"Well we know Pluto never does."

Shh!" Amy said, glancing around, "how many times do I have to remind you to keep that secret. The whole kingdom'll know if you're not careful."

"Sorry," Mina waved a hand and then peeked through a rich red velvet curtain and into the hall. "Looks like it's time for us to make our entrance though." She grinned her friends, let's go.

She lead them to the top of a set of large marble stairs, stopping just out of sight of the crowd below. "Ready?" she turned to them.

"As we'll ever be I'm sure," Amy sighed.

"Oh cheer up. You look stunning in that dress." Amy blushed, running a hand down the pale green chiffon. "In fact, you all look stunning."

"Duh," Raye winked at her, admiring her own blue dress in a nearby window.

"Come on then," Mina grabbed Lita's hand and pulled her towards the stairs, nearly making her trip over the long black skirt she wore. As the crowd turned, Minako beamed, her own red dress drawing plenty of attention.

"The Crown Princesses of Venus, Mercury, Mars and Jupiter." Each of them nodded in turn as they were announced, moving gracefully down the stairs. Mina couldn't help but smile, seeing the brightly coloured dresses of the assembled guests, the white uniforms of the ceremonial military assembled around the room. Her grin widened as she spotted a black cape disappearing around the door on the far side of the room.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and began to mingle, each of them making their way slowly to the other side of the hall. When they were about halfway there, as they had expected, a fanfare made them stop and turn. "Her highness the Princess Serenity." There was a collective gasp as Serenity took her first step down the stairs. Her silver dress sparkled magnificently, her cheeks were just the right shade of pink and her long blond hair was dressed simply in the traditional style adopted by the line of Selene. She almost seemed to float down the stairs, only those closest to her seeing just how tightly she clung to the banister. Mina chuckled and continued along her way, reaching the door just after the others.

"Come on," Raye whispered, "she'll be a little while yet." They slipped quietly out of the door, running across the paved walkway and into the relative shelter provided by the gardens. As they had known they would be, five men were waiting there for them but they were surprised to see that a young woman was there with them, hanging from the arm of the dark haired man.

Mina looked pointedly at her and glanced at Endymion. "This is Beryl," he said, "a childhood friend of mine."

"Hmm," Mina's eyes narrowed. "Serenity will be here soon."

"How long?" Endymion asked, his eyes lighting up which soothed Mina's fears a little.

"She could be ages," Lita laughed, "They're fawning on her in there."

"Don't they always," Kunzite laughed, moving forward and pulling Mina into his arms and simply holding her.

"Serenity?" Beryl looked towards Endymion, her eyes questioning.

"I did try to tell you," he laughed, "but you just didn't listen."

"He's got a point," Jadeite was smiling, "you were just insistent that you wanted to see where he was coming every week.

"And you still haven't really let me know where this is." She pointed out, brushing her red hair back impatiently.

"I'll show her," Mina said, grinning. "Come on," she beckoned Beryl, who moved away from Endymion and towards the balcony Mina was now standing on with Kunzite. From the corner of her eye she saw Lita and nephrite move away, as well as Ami and Zoisite. Raye and Jadeite were already bickering in a secluded part of the garden, she guessed.

"What am I looking for?"

"Find the moon," Mina said smiling. Beryl looked obligingly towards the sky and gasped, taking and involuntary step backwards, her eyes wide with shock.

"But… it is forbidden to enter any part of the silver alliance," she glanced towards Mina, "we have to leave. We're all breaking the law by even being here." She grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away. Mina only laughed, her whole face lighting up.

"Well maybe you are, but I'm certainly breaking no law."

"What do you mean?"

"Princess Mina of Venus at your service," she bowed deeply, feeling Kunzite's barely suppressed laughter as he brought her back to a standing position.

"Play nice," he scolded her, "this has got to be a shock to her."

"But… you…" she glanced at Kunzite, "and the prince. Why?"

"At first? Serenity," Kunzite shrugged and then – for me anyway – Mina." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Who is Serenity?" Beryl asked, and Mina felt once more that same twinge of unease at the fear in Beryl's eyes. She did not like the bond between this woman and Endymion at all.

Kunzite, who did not seem to have noticed that anything was wrong, said "here she is now," gesturing towards the door to the hall through which Serenity was indeed emerging. She spotted Endymion and ran towards him. He ran to meet her and picker her up, spinning her around in a circle before holding her close to his chest.

"I missed you," she said, breathing his scent in deep. He did not reply, but tilted her chin and leaned down to kiss her. Mina spun around as she heard Beryl's feet clattering down the stairs into the garden.

"Damn," she bit her lip.

"What is it?" Kunzite asked, still non-plussed.

"She loves Endymion," she sighed, "but the bond between them is… odd, almost forced, as though someone else is trying to force Endymion to feel the same for her. They didn't reckon with the strength of the bond he already had, but still…"

"It's not good news," Kunzite's eyes narrowed. "You and the scouts watch the Prince and the Princess; I'll collect the Shitennou and look for Beryl." Mina nodded and pulled out her henshin pen, holding it up to the sky as she whispered, "Venus power, make up." The flash of light enveloped her as her fuku formed and she ran towards Endymion and Serenity.

"Mina," Serenity exclaimed, "what's wrong?"

"Beryl," Mina said, turning to Endymion, "I didn't like her the minute I saw her. There's a strange bond between the two of you – like it's been forced or something."

"Forced?"

"Ugh," Mina growled as though an idiot could understand it. "I've told you, I see the links between people. There is a ridiculously strong link between the two of you, but something about Beryl is trying to pollute that."

Endymion drew Serenity closer to him and she looked up into his eyes, her own shining with fear. "We came as soon as Kunzite found us," Raye panted as she Amy and Lita ran up to them, "the shitennou are searching the grounds for Beryl now."

"What do we do if she gets found by someone else?" Serenity asked.

"I have no idea," Minako said, "let's just hope she doesn't."

"I'm truly sorry," Endymion said, "I've known her my whole life… I never for a moment thought this would happen."

"Don't worry about it," Raye said through clenched teeth, "it's likely that whatever's been controlling her has been doing it for years."

"Was that meant to comfort me?"

"Not particularly."

"There's no one nearby," Amy said, brushing a strand of her blue hair behind an ear, "not for quite a way around."

"Well that's some-" Lita stopped halfway through the sentence, buckling over on the ground, her eyes wide as though she were in some kind of physical pain.

"Lita," Serenity shouted, jumping next to her friend, "what's wrong." Lita only shook her head, unable to speak.

"It's the bond she shares with Nephrite," Mina said horrified, "it's broken."

"But I thought…" Serenity looked up at Mina, who nodded. Only death could have broken that bond. Within seconds, Raye and Amy were also on the ground. Amy had thrown up and was shivering while Raye was sweating, her whole face shining in the light from the distant sun.

"Just Kunzite left now," Mina said, her face set. She felt the bond break moments later, but she fought the overwhelming grief and the pain that came with it. She did not blink back her tears, but neither did she fall.

"Get up," she said harshly to those behind her, wrenching Lita into a standing position. "Crying isn't going to help them now. Crying would be for us and not for them. Kunzite charged us with defending Endymion and Serenity and I'm going to do that even if I die trying." She wiped her face stubbornly with the sleeve of her glove, glaring at the others. Raye swallowed and nodded, her face set.

"Zoi?" Ami said hesitantly, looking at the distant path. Four figures were approaching them.

"It's not them," Mina growled, "it's a trick. You felt them die." She watched as Kunzite drew his sword, the steel glinting, causing her breath to catch in her throat.

"I will have the golden crystal," the voice was harsh, not at all like that of the red headed Beryl, and yet it came from her mouth, "but I never dreamed hunting it would give me access to the silver crystal itself."

"You won't ever touch either of them!" Lita yelled.

"Fire soul!" Raye shouted, pressing her palms together and shooting flames straight at Beryl, who caught it in her hand, extinguishing the flames. The music inside had stopped with Raye's shout and people were beginning to spill into the garden, shocked at the sight of the guardian senshi prepared to fight.

"You think I would really waste my time fighting you? No, that is what my dear generals here are for." Mina's eyes widened as the shitennou moved forward. He looked like Kunzite, he moved like Kunzite, he smiled like Kunzite and yet he just couldn't be… could he?

As he drew his sword, Mina realised that it didn't matter. Nothing mattered but protecting Serenity. "crescent beam!" she shouted, only for the attack to be deflected towards the crowd, who screamed and began pushing to get back inside, fighting tooth and claw to be the first in the relative safety of the moon palace.

Mina dodged as Kunzite lunged at her, spinning to face him in time to see exactly what she had hoped to avoid.

"No!" Serenity screamed as beryl launched an attack at her. At the very last moment Endymion spun her around, crying out as the attack hit him in the back, falling to his knees as Serenity tried and failed to support his wait.

"Endymion," she cried, allowing the courtiers of the moon to realise just who it was who had been struck down so violently before them.

"Serenity," he whispered, his hand caressing her cheek, wet with tears. A moment later the same hand fell lifeless to the ground. Serenity stood, trembling, and picked up Endymion's sword from where he had dropped it. Mina ducked yat another attack from Kunzite, dodging under his outstretched arm to see the bodies of her comrades, staring up at her, their eyes dark and lifeless.

"No!" She shouted, as their blank stares bored into her. She should have said something as soon as she had seen Beryl, she knew now. She shouldn't have trusted Endymion and Kunzite; what did they truly know of the magic that had bound them together? She whirled around, no longer afraid, but angry. Her anger at her own stupidity boiled over as she ran, as fast as she could, pushing past Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoisite to try and reach her princess.

She did not, however, make it past Kunzite. His sword tore through her and she knew at that moment that she was going to die. She gasped, her hands instinctively moving to her stomach, staining her white gloves scarlet. She raised her head to look at Serenity, shaking her head shouting at her no but her voice was oddly muffled. Serenity turned Endymion's sword against her own chest and it was over in mere seconds.

Mina refused to fall, refused to give in. With a shaking hand, she grasped the hilt of the sword and pulled, screaming as it broke free. She knew that she had only minutes, but the sword had already begun to glow. She turned to the shitennou, determined to take them with her into the shadows beyond the midnight gate, with Beryl too if she could manage it. She screamed, here eyes red with blood, her skin even paler than usual and there was an explosion of yellow light, encompassing the shitennou and Beryl, who in turn screamed, the power of the being possessing her flying out across the moon, leaving nothing but ruins behind. Mina swayed a little, sinking at last to the ground.

"See you in the next life," she whispered as a small white cat bounded towards her, his fur singed. Her eyes closed and she let out one last sigh.

* * *

***Yes, she's sixteen in this fic. :) They always seemed to act closer to that age than 14 in the anime and the manga anyway.**


	5. Well that one's got a fiery temper

**Heya :) Sorry for the time, but i wanted to finish "A new Kind of Magic" which I have now done. I was planning the sequal for some time shortly after Christmas, but I had a brainwave this morning so it may come a little sooner :)**

**Thanks to reveiwers:**

**_R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle - _wow, thank you very much for saying that :)**

_**Century Fighter**_

**_lizsuki_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_iyfanatic_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_Kasseraandra_**

**_Andysteve1311_** -** It has not yet been revealed how much Usagi does or does not know ;P wait and you'll see...**

* * *

"Serenity!" Minako gasped as she jerked awake in Makoto's apartment. Makoto, who had been sleeping in the chair next to her, jerked awake.

"What?" she said drowsily, "oh, you're awake."

"Yeah," Minako rubbed her forehead, frowning, and then looked at Makoto once more, glancing away before her friend could see the comprehension in her eyes. "Where's Artemis?" she asked.

"He left this morning to go and fill in Luna, but he should be back any minute. He was reluctant to go at all, but after the third day he thought it was for the best."

"Third day?" Minako squeaked.

"Yeah, you've been out nearly four now."

"Shit!" she jumped out of the bed, "I bet Usagi's been worried sick."

"Relax, I told her you had a really contagious illness and were stuck inside."

"Well that's something…" Minako sank back down onto the bed.

"So did it work? Did you see your past life?"

"Yes, but I almost wish I hadn't."

"Almost?"

"I need to know it… but… well when you remember the man you love running you through with his sword, will tell me what you feel?" Makoto did not reply, clearly thinking that this was not a question she was ever supposed to answer.

"I'm sorry," she said at last.

"Don't be. What's in the past is in the past and there's nothing we can do about it now except work to make sure that this lifetime doesn't go the same way."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Makoto asked, rubbing her eyes and pushing herself out of the chair.

"Yes please," Minako said, suddenly realising that she was more than a little hungry.

"And Artemis has just got back as well," Makoto shouted just before the small cat leapt up onto the bed.

"You were there," Minako said softly, "on that last night. You spoke to me, right before I died."

"I don't remember all that well," Artemis replied, his voice tinged with sadness, "but tell me, what did you learn?"

"Well I know who Sailor Jupiter is in this lifetime?"

"Who?"

"Kino Makoto, the one in the kitchen making me lunch."

"Really?" Artemis' eyes bulged, "to think my memory has faded so much that I do not realise when a scout takes me in to her house."

"And I would have said Amy has been reborn as Ami, a girl in my class, but she hasn't got blue hair…"

"Hmm, I think even I would have recognised Princess Mercury, blue hair is very distinctive even these days."

"And I know who Usagi was."

"You mean she was in the past life?" Artemis said sharply.

"Oh yes. She and Tuxedo Mask were the lead roles."

"You don't mean..?"

"Oh yes I do; both Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion alive and kicking in modern day Tokyo. Add to that the fact that I'm pretty sure… no, that I _know_ Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask"

Artemis sucked in a breath, "they must not remember their past life until the time is absolutely ready," he said, "thank goodness Serenity; I mean Usagi, didn't remember when Luna woke her."

"I think Tuxedo Mask is already starting to regain his memories," she said thoughtfully, "he says he dreams of the princess; that she talks to him while he sleeps."

"Sounds very much like the soppy nonsense Endymion used to sprout."

"Your memories are failing you again," Minako chided him, "they may have been in love but they were still nowhere near as soppy as Lita and Nephrite," she smirked.

"I called Usagi and told her you're getting better," Makoto said as she came back in with a tray. "She said she'd come straight round."

"I thought she might have done," Minako said grinning. "Does she know you know?"

"Not yet, but you sound like you're out of a bad film. Now eat up," Minako did as she was told, delighted to find out that the soup was by far nicer than any she'd had at home. It reminded her of something she'd tasted years ago but couldn't quite place.

When the knock came, Minako tried to get up but was pushed back down by Makoto, who went to let Usagi in. She rushed into the room, her long blond hair flying behind her.

"Minako oh my goodness are you alright I was so worried I mean being ill on top of all the stuff you were going through was just really bad luck but at least Makoto was there to take care of you I've even brought over some of my mums pie as you like it so much and she thought you'd like it and…" she petered out as she saw that Minako was crying with laughter. "What?" she said, frowning.

"Nothing," Minako wiped away a single tear. Usagi scowled at her, "maybe I'll keep the pie for myself then," she stuck out her tongue.

"No way," Makoto said, "I've got to try this pie, and then if it's any good I've got to hold you ransom until I get the recipe from your mother."

"Ok, ok." Usagi waved them back and pulled the box with the pie in out of her back, carrying it carefully to the desk before opening it.

"I'll grab some plates," Makoto smiled at her.

"So how's the fighting been?" Minako asked casually as Makoto left the room.

"Fine. Nothing we couldn't handle anyway, but be careful! Makoto might hear you."

"She already guessed you were Sailor Moon," Minako shrugged.

"Oh. Well fair enough then. Tuxedo Mask seems to be getting better at controlling his powers, so that's definitely been helpful."

"Yeah, I'm glad he can do more than the roses thing these days," Minako laughed.

"Aren't we all?"

"How are the two of you getting along?" Minako asked lightly.

"Better now that he actually helps," Usagi laughed, "I reckon he must have been doing martial arts for years, you know, he's pretty good at fighting."

"Changed his name in your phone yet?" Minako winked.

"No, actually. I probably should though."

"Maybe," Usagi did so just before Makoto came back into the room, and then handed out slices of pie on the plates she had brought back. Usagi, seeing the looks she was getting off Artemis, cut him a piece and gave him her plate once she had done. It would have been bizarre to see a cat tucking into lemon meringue pie, but Usagi was well used to it after two years living with Luna. Makoto looked more than a little weirded out for a moment, but recovered quickly enough.

"So how are you feeling?" Usagi asked, smiling at Minako.

"Better," she smiled at Usagi, "just tired now."

"Well then we'll let you get some sleep," Usagi said, standing up and heading towards the door. "Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I'll see you then. Bye!"

Minako yawned, she hadn't been lying; she really was shattered. She lay down and her mind began to tick over, showing her the new memories that seemed familiar and yet distant all at the same time. She blinked and then closed her eyes, falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"You seem distracted."

"Yeah, but at least I'm not the only one running around rooftops trying to get my mind off things."

"Fair point," he shrugged, sitting down next to her and leaning back against the vent. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," Usagi shrugged, then went on anyway, "it's just… I get the feeling that Minako and Artemis are keeping something from me. Something _big._"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Makoto told me that Minako was sick, but when I saw her she was far too chipper. When she gets a cold she usually acts like death warmed up. And I know it's stupid but it hurts a little that even Makoto seems to know what it's about. She isn't even a senshi."

_So Sailor Moon has known Minako a while_, Mamoru thought to himself, filing that little piece of information away for another time. "Maybe they have a good reason for not telling you?" he suggested, "or maybe they're just waiting for the right time?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "it's just annoying." Mamoru looked down at her and felt his heart constrict a little. He moved and put his arm around her, drawing her towards him.

Usagi didn't know why, but there was something oddly comforting and familiar about the way he held her to his chest. She could hear the soft, steady beat of his heart and it seemed to emit a golden warmth that lessoned the chill of the autumn air. She looked up at him and her blue eyes met his and saw the hesitation there, but also the longing.

She knew that she would have to be the one to initiate it, that he would, ever the gentleman, never do that to her. She moved her head towards him and for a moment, just a second, their lips connected.

Usagi felt something bloom deep inside her chest, as though a part of her had been missing and was suddenly there once more. She broke back, her hand clasped to her mouth as an image of Motoki cam to her and of the hurt, betrayal and disappointment he would feel if he knew what she had just done.

"I can't," she jumped to her feet, "I've got… I'm sorry." She turned and, tears streaming from her eyes, leapt away along the rooftops. Mamoru watched her disappear and leant his head back against the vent, cursing himself. He had only meant to help, but it looked as though he'd probably just confused her more.

* * *

"Usagi are you alright?" Motoki asked as she sank into her usual seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Usagi I can tell when you're lying you know that."

"No, really I'm fine." She replied.

"Even I can tell you're lying now," Mamoru said without looking up from his books. She scowled at him and then smiled as she accepted a shake from Motoki.

"Come on, spit out what's bothering you." He prompted her again.

"Can I talk to you in private," she said at long last.

"Yeah sure, Unazuki can hold the fort for a little while. He lifted a section of the counter to let her through and they moved into the staffroom where he sat down on the sofa, indicating that she should do the same.

"It's… well… I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened, and I feel really bad about it." She shook her head, screwing up her courage and looking Motoki in the eye.

"I kissed someone else," she said in a rush.

"Is that it?" he laughed, "I think I can handle that, especially as you had the guts to come and tell me – not many people would have done that I can tell you." He smiled down at her, "and anyway, it's not as if you're planning on doing it again, is it?" Usagi didn't answer, looking down at her feet, "Usagi?" he prompted her, "it's not as if you have feelings for the guy, right?"

"I… I don't know." She wailed, "I'm just confused because I like you and I know I like you but then at the same time there was him and…"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you I don't know," Usagi moved her hand away from his and wiped her face with the back of her palm, "I'm not even sure what I feel at the moment."

"But where did this even come from?" Motoki asked, "I've never got the feeling there was someone else."

"It's new… sort of. And there are a lot of things you don't know about me," she turned away, sniffing.

"Well then how am I supposed to compete with this guy if you won't tell me?" Motoki smiled, turning her back towards him. She smiled a little at him and shrugged.

"He doesn't know so much either," she shrugged.

"But he knows the things I don't, doesn't he?" he asked shrewdly.

"Yes, but he doesn't know the things you do," she leant forward and kissed him, holding her breath without even realising it. She pulled back a little, resting her forehead upon his, her mind running around in small panicked circles.

"I'll give you some time," he said, smiling, "I've got to get back to work before Unazuki comes to see what's taking so long." He shut the door carefully behind himself, leaving Usagi to stew.

She had expected _something_ at the very least, but when her lips had met Motoki's she had felt nothing at all, and she felt as though her heart was being torn in two. For some reason she couldn't explain she felt as though she belonged with Tuxedo Mask, as though they had lost each other for years and only just found each other once more.

The weirdness factor was heightened by the fact that until a short number of days ago she had positively hated Tuxedo Mask but then, she reminded herself, that had been when his powers were next to useless and he would get in the way during the fights. He had actually helped her out of a few tight spots over the last few days while Minako was absent.

She just didn't know what to think.

* * *

Mamoru glanced up as Usagi re-emerged from the staff room, her eyes red and a little swollen. Motoki was heading over to her but she shook her head and left without a word. "Trouble in paradise?" Mamoru asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Motoki shrugged, "it's complicated, apparently, only she wont tell me why," he shrugged, "how does she expect me to help if I don't know the circumstances?"

"Don't ask me mate," Mamoru shrugged, "girls? What can you do about them?"

"Got a problem yourself then?" Motoki winked.

"Yeah, actually," Mamoru said absently, before realising what he'd said.

"Ha! I knew it!" Motoki crowed victoriously, "who is she then?"

"Just someone I work with," he answered vaguely, trying to shut up his friend.

"Liar, you never hang round with anyone from your class and you don't have a job."

"It's really none of your business anyway."

"And why would that stop me?"

"You're such a gossip," Mamoru laughed, you sound like Minako.

"I do not!" Motoki said, affronted.

"Whatever," Mamoru said, smirking as he swept his books into his bag, "see you later."

* * *

"Love charms are half their usual price today," the miko said, smiling as Usagi looked down at them.

"I guess I could do with one," she said hesitantly, reaching for the nearest one.

"That one's supposed to help you follow your heart," she said, nodding sagely.

"I could _definitely_ do with that," Usagi smiled a little. She handed over the money and took the charm, tying it to the strap of her bag and headed out of the shrine. As she passed the arch she felt a splash of rain hit her forehead and sighed, turning towards the bus stop.

"I wouldn't get the bus," someone shouted to her from across the street, "they say it's haunted."

"A haunted bus?" Usagi asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, it keeps going missing. We reckon it's that miko," they shrugged, "she's always been weird."

"Right," Usagi hissed, her mind instantly flashing to the dark kingdom. She turned and ran down the side of the shrine, pulling out her broach before stopping and rooting in her bag for something else. She had last used the Luna pen nearly two years previously, and it had certainly proved its worth then.

"Disguise me as a bus inspector or something," she whispered, allowing the pen to work its magic, tying her hair up into a loose knot and changing her clothes into a smart blue uniform. She headed back to the bus stop and moved to the front of the queue, earning barely a glance from those waiting. It didn't take long for the bust to trundle its way up the hill and stop. The driver nodded as Usagi climbed aboard and sat directly behind his compartment, watching each of the passengers as they climbed aboard.

They settled into their seats and the bus began to drive away. Usagi didn't notice anything unusual for a while, but then she felt her stomach drop. The bus was _flying_. She looked out of the window before turning to see that every single one of the buses passengers had fallen asleep rather suddenly. Turning, she felt a little fear beginning to curl inside her stomach, as the bust headed towards an ever darkening patch of sky. Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, speed dialling the number four.

"Hikawa shrine, right now." She hissed as quietly as she could manage; the driver still had not noticed that she was awake. The engine died and the bus hung impossibly in the space. Usagi feigned sleep as the driver hopped down the long drop to the ground which was not the familiar landscape of Tokyo, but a cold and barren nowhere.

Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out her broach, whispering the transformation phrase. As she tip toed to the door, she saw other buses full of sleeping passengers hanging in the air, unmoving.

"You could have stopped them taking this one at least," a voice hissed from behind her." Usagi whirled around to be confronted by the Miko from the shrine, who was looking shrewdly down at the driver, whom Usagi now saw was transforming into his original form.

"What the hell is that?" the other girl asked.

"A youma," Usagi replied, "a monster summoned by the dark kingdom to drain energy. Shit, there must be loads of unused energy in all these buses."

"Well… you're Sailor Moon. Saving the day's what you do right?" Usagi was not sure she liked the sceptical tone the girl was using.

"It's not so simple," she whispered back, "for one thing I don't know how strong the youma is – likelihood is I can't beat it by myself."

"Some hero you are."

"Well at least I'm being more helpful than you."

"Who says I can't help."

"What can you do then?" Usagi asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm a psychic."

"So much help."

"Oh you'll see," the girl smirked, "could you jump to the ground unhurt?"

"Yep."

"Could you take me with you?"

"I could, but that doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah it does, because if you don't I'll jump anyway and probably break a leg."

"That's just stupid."

"Doesn't mean I won't do it."

"Alright fine," Usagi said tetchily, "climb on my back." Usagi grunted as the girl grabbed around her neck, sitting piggy back with her legs around Usagi's waist. "You weigh a ton," Usagi graoned, before jumping towards the ground. She landed with ease and dropped the miko before moving behind the youma, ready to strike.

"Youma Taisan!"

"Who said you could do that!" Usagi screeched as what appeared to be no more than a single strip of paper flew through the air at the youma, fixing to the things forehead. She was stunned into silence as it froze in place. "What the-"

"Well are you going to take care of it or not?"

"Oh right… moon tiara action!" as the tiara flew towards the youma, the paper upon it's forehead dissolved, allowing it to jump out of the way of the discus like missile.

"Well that was helpful," Usagi shouted, "now I don't even have a weapon!"

"Well maybe you would have hit it if you were a better shot!"

"You're saying this is my fault! I'm the one who's actually done this before, remember?"

"Doesn't mean you're any better," the miko shouted, dodging a strike from the youma. As she shouted, something began to glow red upon her forehead. Usagi stopped dead in shock and would have got hit by a shot of nasty looking goo from the youma had not a red rose flown down from above, swiftly followed by Tuxedo Mask who had just jumped through the ever shrinking portal from which the bus had come.

"Sailor Moon; next time dodge the shot," he shouted, winking at her as he landed.

"Tell that to her," she shouted grouchily, glaring at the miko, "now make sure that thing doesn't get near me, I haven't done this for a while. She frowned, trying to remember the lesson Luna had given her on reaching the storage dimension in which the senshi relics were kept. She leapt backwards, flipping over in mid air and reaching out to grab the air, coming back with her hand clasped tight around a gold and emerald pen. "Crap, wrong one," she swore, repeating the action and changing the green pen for one of rubies and amethysts. "Take this," she shouted at the miko, "and shout Mars power, make up." She caught it and stared at it for a minute. "Just do it why don't you!"

"Alright, fine." She raised the pen above her head and shouted, "Mars power, make up!" There was a flash of red light and Sailor Mars stared down at her fuku in shock.

"Just my luck," Usagi grumbled, "Sailor Mars has a temper."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to! Now attack the damn thing so I can get my tiara back."

"Whatever." Mars pressed the palms of her hands together, channelling a power she felt bubbling inside her chest until it gathered at the very tips of her fingers, "fire soul!" she shouted, sending a large fireball at the youma in perfect unison with a gout of golden energy launched by Tuxedo Mask. The youma imploded in a great firework of power before the dust fell to the ground in the absence of wind.

"Well that was cool," Mars said.

"It's not after the second time," Usagi said, retrieving her tiara, "nor is it cool when they actually nearly kill you." Mars did not reply, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Relax," Tuxedo Mask said, "we're too good for that to happen often."

"He likes to tell himself that anyway," Usagi jibed, smirking.

"That hurt," he mocked, clutching his chest in mock agony. Usagi smiled, then remembered what had happened earlier and looked away, feeling awkward. "Come on," she said to Mars, "I'll introduce you to Minako."

"Um," Mars said, looking up, "where did the exit go?"


	6. What so there's two of them now?

**Hey again :) We have some more senshi action here, but the main story really picks up next chapter, just so you're all waiting for it :D**

**Thanks once again to reveiwers:**

_**Andysteve1311**_

_**loveinthebattlefield**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Comet Moon**_

_**Kasseraandra**_

_**Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

* * *

"Crap," Usagi said, looking up at the empty sky, "how the hell are we going to get out of here now?"

"I don't know," Mars shrugged, "you're the one who's been doing this the longest."

"Don't you dare throw my words back at me!"

"I'll throw whatever I want back at you!"

"Er, we might actually make some progress if the two of you calm down?" Tuxedo Mask said awkwardly.

"Sorry," Usagi replied, glancing at her feet. Mars didn't say anything.

"So, anyone got any ideas?" he said hopefully.

"I could try call Luna," Usagi said thoughtfully. She pressed a button on her communicator and waited. It clicked, but no answering voice could be heard. "Crap," Usagi said loudly.

"So that's a no go," he tapped his foot, his mind racing, "where did you get Mars' henshin pen from?"

"It's a sub space dimension," Usagi said, "used for storing all the senshi relics. That's what Luna told me anyway," she shrugged.

"Would there be a way for us to get through it to the real world?"

"Maybe," Usagi said thoughtfully, "I could get us in, but I'm not too sure about getting out again."

"Either way, it can be reached from Earth so it's better than here. Once we've got home we can think about how to reach the buses and bring them back."

"Sounds like a plan," Mars said, smiling at him. Usagi narrowed her eyes, realised what she was doing and turned away.

"You guys'll have to hold my hands," she called back to them, "and don't let go, no matter what happens, right?"

"Got it," Tuxedo Mask said, slipping his gloved hand into hers. Usagi glanced down, grateful for both of the fabric layers separating their skin. Mars' took her other hand and Usagi braced herself before jumping high in the air, pulling the other two with her. When she had reached for Mars' pen she had done a back flip in the air. This time she deliberately tilted her weight forwards, pushing through the walls that separated this dimension from the one she wanted to enter. When they landed, the surrounding area was much darker; the only light a soft silver glow emanating from something only a few metres away.

Usagi let go of her companions hands and straightened up, looking around at what appeared to be nothing more than piles of old junk. "Well this is underwhelming," Mars said, sounding disappointed.

"I think that might be because it's hard to see what this stuff actually is," Tuxedo Mask pointed out.

"Some of them are more advanced henshin wands," Usagi said, thinking, "The sort of thing we don't have the power to unlock yet. Then there are official gowns," she gestured at a large pile of glittering dresses. Mars reached forward and pulled out a deep blue dress that seemed somehow familiar.

"Certainly looks as though no one's been here for years," Tuxedo Mask said, glancing around. Then Mars screamed, dropping the dress and jumping back.

"What is it?" Usagi asked, reaching for her tiara.

"The dress… it's torn across the stomach and I think it's covered in dried blood."

"That's gross," Usagi said, frowning.

"Also not nice," Mars pointed out, "who do you think probably wore those? My bet is past senshi." Usagi stopped and looked at the dresses, shuddering internally.

"Yeah… but that's kind of in the job description. Constant risk of death? Check."

"I didn't sign up for this," Mars said, backing up.

"You think I did?" Usagi pointed out. Mars didn't reply.

"What's that the light's coming from?" Tuxedo Mask asked, moving towards it.

"Don't touch it," Usagi warned, "if it's not meant for you it could kill you." He flinched back away from the small wand that was giving out the light. "Let me see," Usagi squirmed around Mars and crouched to look at it, squinting against the glow. "I think it's the moon wand," Usagi said, "Luna told me about it." She reached forward.

"Careful," Mars said, her voice strained.

"It's the moon wand, somehow I think as Sailor Moon I'll be alright." She reached forward and grasped the handle. Very suddenly, what had been only a silver glow expanded to become blinding white light. Usagi felt herself lifted from the ground for an instant before her feet made contact with the solid pavement outside the Hikawa shrine.

"Oh and the buses too," Mars said, "that was easier than I thought it might be."

Usagi whooped as the passengers began to emerge from inside the buses, turning to Tuxedo Mask in delight and, without even thinking, kissed him as though it were the most natural thing in the world, as though it were something she had done many times before. She realised what she had done and broke back, the same horrified look as last time clear on her face. She turned, her face bright scarlet, grabbed Mars' hand and pulled her up to the nearest roof and away.

"Where are we going?" she asked, pulling her hand back and running with Usagi.

"To my friends," Usagi replied, leading the way, "Minako's staying there."

"Right. Sounds good." They ran on a little until, about half a mile from Makoto's house they jumped into a deserted alley and detransformed. "Right," Usagi said, smiling. "We have to get on, so let's at least try and restart. My name's Usagi."

"Rei," she replied, taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"Minako is staying with a friend from school at the moment," Usagi explained as they walked, "as she's in the process of officially becoming an emancipated minor," Usagi over exaggerated the word to ensure she pronounced it correctly.

"How come?"

"She had a fight with her parents," Usagi shrugged, "she said it's been coming for years. This is the flat." Usagi knocked on the door and it was opened moments later by Minako, who was wrapped tightly in a housecoat and still looked shattered.

"Not had much sleep?" Usagi asked as they moved into the hallway.

"No," Minako sighed, "and Artemis isn't helping. Does that cat ever shut up?"

"I never had any problems with Luna," Usagi shrugged. "Anyway, this is…"

"Raye," Minako breathed gently.

"Um yeah, yeah Rei. How did you know?"

"What? Oh, nothing," she brushed it off and turned away. Usagi's eyes narrowed as Minako took a seat on the sofa.

"Well anyway she's Sailor Mars," Makoto chose that moment to move into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of snacks.

"I put out a few more when I heard there were guests," she smiled, "I'm Makoto."

"Rei," she replied, "do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so," Makoto shrugged, settling down next to Minako.

"So which one are you?"

"Mars, and you?"

"Oh, I'm not a senshi," Makoto shrugged, "I just make the snacks."

"Good snacks though," Usagi laughed.

"So we've still got two senshi to find, right?" Usagi asked.

"And the outer senshi," Minako said absently.

"Outer senshi? You mean you got Artemis to talk about them?" Minako looked a little taken aback for a minute, as though she hadn't really thought through what she'd said.

"Yeah," she said quickly, "he said there are two."

"Only two? But there are four planets."

"Don't ask me," Minako shrugged, "he just said that there was a Sailor Uranus and a Sailor Neptune and that they had nothing to do with us, so not to worry about them."

Usagi scowled at Minako and scooted back a little on the sofa. "Fair enough," Rei shrugged, nibbling on a piece of cake, "but that still leaves us with Jupiter and Mercury to find. Anyone got any ideas how we could go about looking for them."

"Not really. Maybe we should just keep doing what we're doing." Minako shrugged, "I mean, you found both of us that way."

"I suppose. Have you signed up for a martial arts class yet by the way?" Usagi asked.

"Not yet," Minako shrugged, "I don't want to do it alone."

"No way I'm doing anymore," Usagi backed up.

"I already practise at the shrine with my grandpa," Rei put in.

"I'll go," Makoto shrugged, "the teachers at my last school told me I should think about signing up for one at some point as an outlet."

"Good," Minako said, relieved.

"Well if that's it, I'm going to go home before my mum starts to wonder where I am. See you at school," she smiled at Makoto and Minako, before sticking her tongue out at Rei.

"What about the moon wand?" Re asked.

"Oh yeah," Usagi reached into the air and pulled the wand out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Rei asked, intrigued.

"I stored it in a specific part of the subspace that's meant for me. Artemis and Luna'll show you how to reach your own. It just saves jumping over every time you need something from it."

"You'll have to show us that later," Minako shouted towards the spare room, from which a grouchy yowl came by way as a reply.

"But anyway," Usagi said, "I'm not really sure what to make of it." She put it down on the table, and they looked at it in silence for a moment. The handle was made of metal, coloured a rose pink and attached to a crescent moon that could only be made of gold. Looking at it, Minako saw a memory that was not her own, of a woman who looked remarkably like Usagi but with silver hair, holding the wand above her head, only then the moon part had acted as a cradle for a silver crystal.

_The_ silver crystal.

"I'll ask Luna about it anyway," Usagi shrugged, taking the wand and putting it away, "see you tomorrow." She closed the door behind her and Minako listened for the sound of her heading down the stairs.

"Right," she said, all business, "now that Usagi's gone we can actually talk."

"Why couldn't we talk when she was here?"

"Because there are some things she can't know yet. So anyway, first tell me how she found you." Rei recounted the story and then paused to let Minako speak. "So Tuxedo Mask knows your identity, but no one else does? Hmm, better than the situation I'm in, but not ideal."

"Makes you wonder how the hell Usagi managed to keep her own identity a secret for so long."

"Nah, it was the first few months that were the miracle," Minako laughed, "Luna said she matured a lot after that."

"So anyway, what was it you couldn't say while Usagi was here?"

"It's a long story," Minako sighed.

* * *

"Come on, we're nearly there."

"But everyone's staring."

"What did you expect, anonymity? You've already been back once already."

"Yeah, but now they've all seen me fight."

"Minako, you know that if you don't hurry up Makoto and I could drag your arse in there. Don't you think that might be a little embarrassing?"

"All right, all right I'm coming." Minako stumped through the school gates, glaring around to meet the stares coming from every quarter. "I knew they'd stare." Her eyes scanned the yard once more, alighting on a girl sat in the corner with short, bright blue hair.

"When did Ami dye her hair?" she asked quickly.

"Um, a few days ago," Usagi said, "why?"

"No reason," Minako shrugged, "just doesn't seem like her." They headed up to their classroom, where Naru was sat at her usual table she smiled at Usagi as she entered, but her expression faltered as Minako came in after her.

"Hey," Minako said awkwardly, settling into her usual seat while Usagi sat next to Naru. Makoto took the seat by Minako. Naru smiled at her and then turned back to her work.

"Oh come on," Usagi said loudly, "she's one of your best friends and you aren't even going to say hello after she's been off ill for four days?"

"But…" Naru glanced at Minako and then back at Usagi.

"My mum told me not to hang out with Minako," she shrugged, "but I'm still gonna do it. She's one of my best friends, Naru, just like you."

"But Usagi she's…" Naru's voice trailed off.

"No buts," Usagi scowled, "she's still the same person she was then, just now she's saved your life by stopping that youma from attacking the school. Remember when you were telling us of the way Sailor Moon saved the jewellery shop?" Naru nodded, "how would you have reacted had Minako turned out to be Sailor Moon? Far different than you are now is my guess." Usagi turned back to her desk and started getting out her books.

"I'm sorry," Naru said hesitantly to Minako, looking at her feet, "Usagi's right." Minako just smiled and reached over to hug her friend, which was of course when Haruna walked in and yelled at them for not being ready for the day's lessons.

Haruna was handing back the test results from the previous day, and Usagi was pleased enough with the 70 scrawled at the top of hers. It wasn't brilliant, but it was far better than her grades had been when she was battling the dark company every night.

Minako, who hadn't actually done the test, peered over Usagi's shoulder to look at the questions. "Eurgh, glad I wasn't there all of a sudden," she moaned.

"Yeah, just think – now you get to sit it at lunch instead."

"Oh crap." Minako huffed, sinking down in her chair.

"So what did you get?" Usagi turned around to talk to Umino, Naru's rather geeky, bespectacled beau.

"95," he said, "second highest _again_."

"Beaten by Ami then," Usagi smirked.

"Who else," he scowled.

"I heard she cheats;" Naru whispered conspiratorially, "some of the other girls were saying she's scored 100 on _all_ the tests so far this year."

"That doesn't automatically mean she was cheating," Minako said in Ami's defence, remembering just how smart Princess Amy had been.

"But come on," Naru said, "on all the tests?"

"I heard she goes to that cram school," Makoto said absently, doodling on the corner of her own test, which had a red 79 in the corner. "If she does it's hardly surprising she does so well."

"Got to be with Makoto on that one," Usagi shuddered, thinking of the tall intimidating building. Youmas she could deal with, but cram school? No way.

Haruna called for silence once more and then arranged for Minako to sit the test at lunch, followed by much grumbling and ribbing from the others, before continuing with the lesson.

When lunch did finally come, Minako moved to the front of the class to collect a paper from Haruna, Makoto and Naru hurried away to their various enrichments, gardening and needlework respectively, leaving Usagi on her own. She headed out into the yard and glanced around, looking for someone to sit with. Ami was sat in a corner of the yard on her own, a book on her knee as she nibbled on a perfectly cut triangle of bread that looked as though there was hardly any filling between the layers.

"Hey," she said, beaming as she dropped next to the now blue haired girl, "mind if I sit here."

"No, but I wouldn't if I were you," Ami replied without even looking up from her book.

"Why not?" Usagi asked, rummaging in her back and pulling out the perfectly packaged lunch her mother had made her and tucking in.

"Because you're popular. If you hang out with me too much you won't be anymore."

"Meh. Being popular's overrated anyway," Usagi shrugged, glancing at Ami's miniscule lunch, "you haven't got much there," she said, "want some of mine?"

"Oh, no I couldn't." Ami said quickly, looking up from her book at once.

"Sure you could," Usagi smiled, "my mum packs enough for me to share anyway."

"Thank you very much," Ami said, bowing her head slightly as Usagi handed her a small tray of sushi. There was silence as they ate, until Usagi finally worked out what to say next.

"So how come you always sit over here? You could come and sit with us at lunch, or even during lessons. There's an empty desk just behind me."

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Ami said, clearly nervous.

"Nah, you wouldn't be intruding," Usagi smiled at her, "just joining in. I tell you what, are you doing anything after school today? We usually head down to the crown for half an hour or so, and you could meet us there."

"I would love to," Ami said and Usagi could tell she really meant it, "but I have to go to cram school."

"Why do you go to cram school?" Usagi asked, shaking her head in disbelief, "of all the people in the school you probably need it the least."

"I want to do well in my exams," Ami shrugged.

"But we're still a year away from high school!" Usagi moaned.

"The exams are only a few months away," Ami pointed out, "and I'm working hard to get into Tomoe academy."

"Tomoe?" Usagi pulled a face, "really?"

"It has a fantastic reputation," Ami said, "you could probably get in if you worked hard enough."

Usagi was taken aback, "I thought it was just for brainy people. Not that that's a bad thing," she added quickly. Ami actually laughed, making Usagi beam at her. "You're really pretty when you laugh," she said, "and I really like your hair."

"You do?" Ami's hand flew up to it and her eyes were shining.

"Yeah, I think it really suits you."

"You're the first person to mention it, actually."

"Really? But it's such a huge change! What dye did you use? I reckon Minako's after some. Probably not in blue, but still…"

"It's not a dye," Ami said, suddenly timid again, "this… this is my natural colour."

"That is kinda cool," Usagi said, looking at the blue, her mind whirring. Blue was not a natural hair colour unless, of course, there was some lunarian mixed in there. Very suddenly, Usagi saw Ami in a whole new light.

"Are you alright?" Ami asked, looking at Usagi, who had zoned out entirely.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Usagi flashed her a winning smile, and changed the topic. By the time Usagi returned to the classroom at the end of lunch she had learnt quite a lot about Ami and had decided that she rather liked the quiet girl. To her delight, Ami did take the seat behind Usagi's, earning more than a few curious glances; Ami always sat at the front, but now she was practically at the back.

The lessons dragged past as always, and Usagi only grasped the very basics. She could already feel her old routine settling in. Now that she was up half the night fighting the dark kingdom, she knew that the chances her school work would start to suffer were more than slight. She was moaning about how tired she was on the way out of school when Ami spoke, very quietly, "I could tutor you, if you'd like."

"Would you have time?" Usagi asked curiously, "I mean you've got cram school and everything."

"I don't go in on Saturday afternoons, so I could help you then."

"That would be amazing," Usagi said, a grin spreading across her face as she fell behind Minako and Makoto.

"Good," Ami smiled, her eyes lighting up, "We can arrange the details tomorrow, I've got to get to cram school."

"See you later," Usagi waved after her.

"Ami!" Makoto bent to the ground, retrieving a CD that must have fallen from Ami's bag. "I think she might need this for cram school," she said, reading the cover, "you two go on to the crown, I'll meet you there."

"Sure," Usagi smiled, moving to talk to Minako as Makoto headed in the opposite direction.

"Hey Usagi," She turned to see Naru running up the street to catch up with her, "why didn't you wait for me after class?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi clapped a hand to her mouth, "I'd agreed to go meet Minako's new friend at the crown arcade." They had decided that Minako should publically introduce Usagi and Rei, meaning that no one would link them together as senshi.

"Oh, ok then," Naru's shoulders slumped and Usagi bit her lip. She really wanted to invite Naru along, but they were going to head to Makoto's after meeting up with Rei and talk over some of the things Luna had taught Usagi over the last two years and there was no way she was going to involve Naru in that.

"I'll see you tomorrow though," Usagi said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah of course," Naru smiled back, turning away. Usagi slumped and Minako gave her a quick hug.

"It's better that she doesn't know, right?" Usagi asked, uncertainly. "I mean, it was different when it was just me, but now the groups only going to get bigger.

"I don't know," Minako sighed, "but she'll almost certainly be safer this way."

"I guess so." She pushed open the door to the arcade and glanced towards the counter, for once glad to see Unazuki working instead of Motoki.

"Feeling awkward around him then?" Minako whispered as they headed to a secluded booth.

"What? I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on, Rei told me about how you got smoochies with Tuxedo Lame Ass." Usagi's face went bright red.

"I… I didn't mean to," she said defensively, "I don't know what came over me, I mean the first time…"

"There was more than one time?" Minako asked, laughing.

"I didn't say that!" Usagi said horrified.

"Oh yes you did. Anyway, there's something between the two of you!" she declared ostentatiously, "the goddess of love sees all!"

"Is that a title you're thinking of adopting?" Usagi said dryly.

"Hey, I'm Sailor Venus," she winked, "I have the right to adopt any name I feel fits."

"But what about Motoki?" Usagi asked anxiously. Minako sighed, wishing she knew the answer.

* * *

Makoto pushed open the door and glanced around the squeaky clean hallway, wondering if she was even allowed to be there. She moved quickly, the disc clutched tightly in her hand, peering through the classroom windows as she went, finally spotting Ami's blue hair three doors before the corner. As she looked in, she frowned. She didn't use her own computer all that often, but she was sure that prolonged exposure didn't lead to the symptoms she was seeing around the room. In fact there were only two people whose eyes didn't look as though they were on drugs, one of whom was Ami, the other of whom was her teacher.

"What do you mean you lost the disc?"

"I must have dropped it on my way in. I could go and get it."

"Yes, but be quick." Ami bowed and hurried from the room. She would have run straight past Makoto, but the tall girl grabbed her arm and swung her around to stand next to her.

"I have the disc," she whispered, "but I don't think you should go back in there."

"Why?"

"Look at them," she whispered, "that is not normal." Moments after she had spoken, a soft wind seemed to weep through the room, and a short blonde man in grey seemed to step out of the air.

"How much energy have you collected?" he asked the teacher, who bowed low before him.

"Not very much yet, Lord Jadeite, but be assured the amount will soon pick up."

"Crap," Makoto hissed, reaching into her pocket for her phone. She flipped through the contacts until she reached Minako and was about to press dial when a second wind seemed to sweep the room. Her finger was frozen mere millimetres from the button. She _recognised_ the man now heading towards Jadeite.

"Nephrite," Jadeite was frowning, "you were instructed to leave me be when I am collecting energy for the queen."

"Perhaps, but I thought I should let you know; this is your last chance. Beryl has given Zoisite a new mission – to locate the rainbow crystals. He will collect energy as he does that, and you will have become superfluous, nothing but a waste of space. You never even managed to find out if Sailor Moon was the princess."

"Makoto?" Ami whispered, her voice fearful, "Makoto?"

"What? Oh, right," Makoto pressed the call button and moved the phone to her ear. It rang for a few agonising seconds until, finally, Minako's voice answered, "hey, what's taking so long?"

"There are these men at the cram school," she whispered, "I think they may be… you know."

"Dark kingdom?" Minako asked, suddenly alert.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"We're on our way." She hung up and Makoto slipped the phone back into her pocket.

"Minako's bringing the sailor scouts," she said to Ami, still whispering. Ami did not reply, but she looked as though she were about to faint which, in retrospect, was probably because she was. Makoto lunged forward and caught her before her head hit the ground, but there was an awful sinking feeling inside her chest as the conversation within the classroom stopped, very suddenly. She looked up slowly, and her eyes met those of Nephrite as he strode to the door, yanked it open and dragged both her and Ami inside by the hair. Makoto squirmed, trying to get in a good position to release herself, but he simply dropped Ami and put his arm around her neck, making her cough as he choked her air supply to a bare minimum.

"Spies for the sailor scouts," Jadeite said, his eyebrows raised, "they've both been seen with Sailor Venus at school."

"What if they are scouts themselves?" Nephrite asked, tightening his grip once more.

"Nonsense, they'd be transformed for one thing and they look nothing like Mars or Moon."

"Hmm, still leaves Jupiter and Mercury."

"Neither of whom have awakened yet. For goodness sake don't kill the girl. We can add her energy to what we collect today." Makoto took in a great, ragged breath as Nephrite's grip vanished and he pulled her arms behind her back instead.

"Stop right there, dark kingdom scum!" The door was kicked inwards, crashing into the far wall as Sailor Moon walked into the room, her eyes flashing. Makoto nearly wept in relief; she had never been so glad to see anyone in her entire life. Behind her, Rei and Minako stood, their arms ready to launch an attack at any minute. Nephrite blinked, and because of that missed the slight movement in her arm that could have warned him what was coming next.

"Crescent beam!" Minako shouted, and the orange energy hit him smack bang in the centre of the forehead, causing him to let go of Makoto, who rolled over and kicked him hard in the face, making a rather unpleasant crunching sound as the sole of her shoe met with his nose.

"Get them!" Jadeite shouted at the teacher whose disguise fell away to reveal that she was, of course, a youma. Sailor Mars raised her hands and shouted, "Fire soul!" just as Sailor Moon threw her tiara, combining the attacks to dust the youma. As soon as the dust settled, all the computers around the room powered down, and the students of the cram school blinked sleepily, only to scream and duck under desks as they saw what was going on Makoto glanced down at Ami, who was blinking, her eyes once more afraid.

"Get under a desk, she whispered, "go!" Ami began to crawl across the floor, avoiding shots from both the men of the dark kingdom and the senshi.

"It's no use, Sailor Moon!" Jadeite crowed, "We know you are the princess."

"Again with the lies," Usagi shouted back, "you haven't got a clue where the princess is and we both know it!" Nephrite smirked at Jadeite, before replying, his voice muffled as a result of his almost certainly broken nose, "perhaps we don't, moon brat, but we'll find her soon enough. Come, Jadeite, let's go."

"No!" Jadeite screamed, "This is my last chance and I won't leave until I have the energy I came for."

"Very well," Nephrite scanned the room and lunged at Ami, pulling her to her feet, his arm around her neck as he had with Makoto. "Step down or she dies!" he shouted. The fighting stopped in an instant. Usagi looked fearful, but Minako was looking straight into Ami's eyes, seeing not a trace of fear there at all, only a sudden set determination. The room was suddenly filled with an ice blue light and, under cover of this, Minako leapt backwards, reaching into the sub dimension and pulling back a pen made of silver and of blue sapphires. She ran across the room as the light faded and kicked the still blinded Nephrite in the already tender nose. As he let go of Ami, Minako slipped the pen into her cold fingers and whispered something in her ear.

"Mercury power, make up!"


	7. It's one big game of guess who

**Sorry it's been a while... I genuinely just kept forgetting to write, lol xD You'll have to remind me if I'm taking too long in future x**

**Thanks once again for the people who take the time to give me some feedback, it's greatly appreciated :)**

**

* * *

**

There was a cold rush of air through the wind and Usagi glanced up as Ami transformed. _Do I dance like that every time?_ She wondered, before leaping into action, shooting her tiara at Jadeite who was red with rage, his eyes wide, pupils dilated. Nephrite moaned, his hands clutched to his face which was now covered in blood.

"We'll be back scouts," Jadeite hissed, "count on it." He grabbed Nephrite's shoulder and they vanished.

"Thank Selene for that," Usagi moaned, slipping onto the floor. She blinked in surprise as Ami knelt before her on one knee. Minako, seeing what was happening, dived in.

"Ami, no need to be so formal! She's only the head of the guard after all," her eyes flashed meaningfully as she spoke and Ami nodded very slightly as she stood.

"We should get going before they wake up," Usagi said brusquely, giving her head a shake. "Makoto, mind if we regroup over at yours?"

"Sure," Makoto laughed a little shakily, "I think you just saved my life."

"Maybe, but you definitely gave Nephrite something to remember you by," Minako winked, "come on, I'll carry you."

"Carry me?" Makoto's voice rose a little.

"You'll never get there quick enough if you walk," she sighed, darting forwards and scooping up Makoto, who was a good half foot taller than Minako, before jumping out the window.

"She's just showing off," Usagi said, rolling her eyes and then grinning at Ami, "come on, we'll talk at Makoto's." Ami watched as Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon followed Minako out of the window and headed over, taking a deep breath as she looked down to the street far below. She had wonderful, if hazy, memories of a life so long ago in which she would have followed them in a heartbeat, but this first time was going to take a little courage.

* * *

"Why did you leave?" Nephrite asked, twitching his nose before the mirror, checking that it was straight; healing powers could only do so much it appeared. _Perhaps the golden crystal,_ he thought before his thoughts locked down. The golden crystal? He was not even sure what that was.

"They were going to kill you," Jadeite shrugged.

"And now Queen Beryl will kill you," Nephrite pointed out.

"Not yet," Jadeite shrugged, "I have until the end of the day and I intend to use the time wisely."

"Go on then, what will you do?"

"I will call the sailor scouts to fight with me, properly and on my terms."

"As much as I hate to say it they're not stupid," Nephrite said, turning to his comrade, "they'll either beat you senseless or just not show up."

"They will show up," Jadeite's eyes flashed dangerously, "I'll make sure of that." He strode past Nephrite to a relatively smooth patch of the dark stone walls and pressed his hand against it, humming a single note as he did so. The stone rippled and became transparent, showing an image of Tokyo city. "Sailor Moon," he said, his voice echoing across the tops of the buildings, "Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Tuxedo Mask. Come to the airport at midnight tonight and we shall finish this. Fail to turn up and…" he let the sentence hang as Tokyo city burnt.

"You can't take all of them on alone," Nephrite said flatly, "it's suicide."

"Maybe if there were fewer I would try," Jadeite shrugged, "but as it is I have no intention of going alone."

* * *

Minako screamed, reeling back from the window.

"It's alright," Usagi said quickly, "it wasn't real, just a vision he sent us. We'll fight him and it won't happen." She put an arm around Minako and fished her phone from out of her jeans pocket, speed dialling the number two.

"See that? Yeah. Well we're gonna have to go. Time? Earlier the better, gives us a chance to scope out the place first. Ten sound good? See you then," and she hung up.

"Tuxedo Mask?" Minako asked.

"Yeah. Guys, is it alright if I go?"

"Sure," Rei smiled, "we might actually get something done." Usagi ignored her and left.

"Right," Ami said, turning away from the now calm city, "why doesn't Usagi know she's the princess?"

"You mean you remember?" Rei asked a little jealous, "no fair."

"Only hazily," Ami said, thinking hard, "but that last evening is sharp as anything." She shuddered and her hand involuntarily flinched towards her neck.

"Do you guys mind if I have a private word with Ami?" Minako asked.

"Of course not," Makoto said, smiling sympathetically.

"Nah, I've got to get to the shrine anyway."

Minako lead Ami through into her room and sat her down at the end of the bed. "Makoto still doesn't know," she said, getting straight to business, "who she is, I mean. Rei doesn't remember the past but I've filled her in on the essentials. Usagi knows nothing about the past and we're going to keep it that way."

"You didn't tell Rei about Jadeite, did you?"

"No. I thought it was kinder not to."

"Jadeite and Nephrite are still here. It's only a matter of time before Zoisite and Kunzite come as well."

"I know," Minako's voice broke as she looked down at the floor. "and with them…"

"Beryl." Ami's face was stony, "that bitch."

"Ami!" Minako gasped, "you never swe-" she stopped mid-sentence. "I'm sorry. It's just that Amy never swore."

"I don't usually," Ami sighed, "but I'll make an exception for Beryl." She reached forward into the air, towards the pocket in which she had stowed her transformation pen, pulling out a blue hand held console.

"You know you could probably get away with tell people that's a DS, so you can still use it in public."

"Except that if Mercury is seen with it people may connect the two," Ami said absently, bringing a visor across her eyes by twiddling a blue earring she had not been wearing that morning, "and my mum's going to flip when she sees these," she indicated her ears, "she exploded when I took the dye out of my hair."

"You are definitely the most recognisable scout," Minako sighed, "especially if you hang around with me all of a sudden."

"Unless we start a trend."

"Start a trend?" Minako's eyes gleamed, "I think I can manage that in my new official role as contact with the outside world," she winked. "Blue hair and mini skirts sweep the streets of Tokyo, I can see it already."

* * *

Usagi slid into the stool at the bar and smiled over at Mamoru as he did the same. "Hey," she said, a little distracted.

"You alright?" he asked, frowning a little in concern.

"What? Oh, no, nothing wrong." She brushed him off and smiled tentatively at Motoki, who smiled back.

"Hey Usa," he came over, "time for a shake?"

"No," she shook her head, "I just wanted a word."

"Well here I am," he smiled.

"I just wanted you to know," she said slowly, "that, no matter what happens next, right here and now I care for you more than anyone." She looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes. Before he could respond, however, she had jumped from the stool and ran out of the arcade. She ran until she was home and locked herself in her room, curling up in the corner by the window. Luna, who had been disturbed by the slamming of the door, jumped off the bed and moved over to Usagi.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"It's just getting the way it used to be," she replied, "I want to tell Motoki but I can't and now there's the girls as well who are keeping secrets from me I just know it."

"You are keeping secrets from them too," Luna pointed out.

"The same fucking secret you mean," Usagi laughed. "Artemis has shown Minako the past life, I just know it. I've seen the way she looks at me since she was 'ill' and it's different, as though I'm not just Usagi anymore." Luna did not speak for a moment, as though trying to decide the best way to approach the problem, but Usagi continued before she even had the chance. "Add to that the fact that I'm pretty sure Ami remembers the past all by herself…"

"You still cannot remember Endymion himself clearly?" Luna asked tentatively.

"You know I can't remember any faces, and I don't want to. Why should I love a guy just because someone whose memories I have loved him thousands of years ago?"

"There is no law saying that you have to," Luna told her, "your mother gave her life to give you this chance to live the way you want to."

"Well this isn't how I wanted it," she sniffed, "and she wasn't my mother."

"Very well then, Queen Serenity gave you this life whichever way you look at it, and the memories you have are not going to feel right until you accept them as part of who you are."

"I don't even want these memories."

"And I don't want you to have them either. Selene if I'd had a clue exactly who you were I'd have backed off and allowed Artemis to awake Venus instead."

"Well maybe you should have done that!"

"I'm beginning to think it might have been for the best," Luna sighed, "but look at the young woman you've grown into Usagi. No matter what you say, I'm proud of you."

"What is there to be proud of?"

"I heard Jadeite's message. We both know he won't fight fair and that the chances of you walking away will be slim, but we also both know that won't stop you from going."

"No," Usagi sniffed, "I suppose not."

"If you go down, I think your mums making pie again."

"I'm not really very hungry. I think I'll just try and get some sleep before I have to head over to the airport."

"I'll call in with Artemis then," Usagi could imagine that if she could Luna would have smiled when she said that. She changed quickly into her pyjamas and slipped under the covers, yawning a little. Luna moved under the bed where she kept her communicator.

"Artemis," she hissed into the microphone, "Artemis are you there?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Good, can you talk?"

"Yeah, Rei and Ami have gone and Makoto and Minako are in the other room."

"Anything to report."

"Well… I guess you have to find out sooner or later," he sighed. "Usagi is…"

"The Princess?"

"How did you know?" Artemis responded, flabbergast.

"Of course I knew idiot," Luna growled, "I've spent the last two years fighting at her side."

"How much does she remember?"

"Most things, but not faces. She couldn't recognise any of the senshi if they were in front of her, not even Endymion."

"Well that's just as well I suppose, as Minako knows who he is."

"Who?"

"Usagi's boyfriends best friend."

"That'll prove awkward when the time comes," Luna sighed, "she's determined she won't fall in love with him just because Serenity did, but I still think there will be something there."

"I'd be surprised if their wasn't," Artemis shrugged, "their love beat back the borders of the silver millennium. A little thing like a new life won't stop that."

"I know." Luna sighed, "Don't tell Minako Usagi knows about her heritage. She's still touchy about the subject."

"I won't," Artemis said seriously. "I'll see you tonight at the airport."

"Very well."

* * *

"It's freezing here," Usagi shivered, "you'd think we'd at least stay warm in these damn things." She picked at the edge of her fuku, scowling a little.

"The cold is the least of our worries."

"Says the senshi of water," Usagi rolled her eyes.

"And wisdom," Ami said absently, "There are guards surrounding the airport. They're obviously going to try and stop us getting in or something."

"Pity lame ass isn't here," Minako winked, "we could use him as a distraction."

"He should be here any minute," Usagi complained, "he's already late." Even as she spoke a figure clad in black jumped down and landed on the pavement beside her.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted, "got held up by a friend."

"Boyfriend?" Minako teased. Mamoru shuddered, wondering how Minako would react if she ever found out she was talking about himself and Motoki. Granted she didn't know them all that well, but still.

"So Mercury," Usagi said firmly, found us a way in yet?"

"Nothing so far," Ami replied, "but I think if we wait another ten minutes we may get a clear run which'll allow us to jump up to the roof and across to the runways."

"What's the plan when we get there?" Mamoru asked, looking around at the nervous faces.

"We spread ourselves out and hide," Ami said instantly, "to try and provide ourselves with a tactical advantage over Jadeite and anyone with him. If we're lucky they won't have arrived yet."

"And if they have?" Minako asked.

"Then the fight starts a little early I guess," Usagi shrugged. They waited silently for a while, their breath misting in the cold night air before them, Tuxedo Mask (the only one with a watch) checking the time every thirty seconds. At exactly eighteen minutes past ten, Ami nodded and lead them as they made a break towards the airport. Usagi, who was the quickest by far, was the first to make the jump, shortly followed by Tuxedo Mask, Rei, Minako and Ami. Luna and Artemis jumped up together, moving slowly behind the scouts and Tuxedo Mask.

"You two stay back," Usagi called to them, "I don't want you getting hurt." They moved to the other end of the building and glanced down at the runway. It was pitch black, but with her visor on Ami could see anyway.

"There are two of them," she whispered, her stomach churning. "Jadeite and… someone I don't know." She had so nearly said Zoisite.

"Well we could try surround them," Usagi said, "where are they standing?"

"Usagi, just use your goggles," Luna hissed.

"Oh, yeah…" Usagi blushed and reached into the air, pulling back a pair of red goggles, "you all should have a pair too," she said to Minako and Rei, who both nodded and reached for their own. Minako's were blue while Rei's were the same colour as Usagi's. "I'd forgotten about these," Usagi said, "I just haven't needed them in years." She scanned the runway before she spoke again, "we could surround them. Mask, can you see?"

"I can," he said, tapping his white mask, "must be some magic in this that lets me do it."

"Right then, you stay here. You and Sailor Moon can be our eyes in the sky, as it were," Ami said, tapping away at the console. Mars, Venus and myself will go to the runway level."

"Why am I stuck up here with the lame ass?" Usagi asked.

"Because you two have the best long range attacks," Ami replied, "it makes the most sense."

"Alright then. Let's get this over with, shall we?" Rei nodded and lead Ami and Minako down onto the runway.

"So you decided to come after all," Zoisite said softly, "I must tell the truth, I thought you would stay away."

"Is this piece of shit Zoisite then?" Rei asked through bared teeth, "or Kunzite?"

"Shame on you, Princess Raye, not remembering the past life. Your companions do, I can see it pouring off them, and your friend on the rooftop too. I can feel the desperation in her heart, seeing memories she can't place as her own." Minako glanced uneasily at Rei. "And to think you hadn't even noticed. Some friends you turned out to be…"

"Says you, you bastard!" Ami burst out.

"So, Princess Amy," Zoistie's voice had changed. It was husky and he moved forward until he was offensively close to Ami who seemed frozen on the spot. He leant forward and whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and shuddered as his breath brushed against her neck, jumping back and slapping him hard.

"Bitch," he hissed, spitting blood. "I killed you once and I can do it again." He raised his hand to the sky, but not before Rei had begun to chant, "Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" she had conjured an ofuda from thin air and threw it straight at Zoisite.

Even as Rei whooped in triumph, a great roar behind them made them turn. A jet was moving along the runway towards them at ever increasing speeds. "Shit!" she shouted, and then "run!" Minako and Ami did not need telling twice.

"We're going to run out of runway soon!" Minako panted as the sea got nearer and nearer. Then there was a flash of red light. Turning, they saw a red rose embedded in the run way before the plane.

"Do you enjoy fighting with girls more than half your age?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he jumped to the ground. Jadeite snarled and jumped at him, the air around the two of them lighting up silver and gold as Jadeite's lightening fought with Mamoru's golden power. The two of them were blasted from the ground and into the water. "I can't locate them with the console," Ami gabbled, typing away as she scanned the deep water. Even the ripples were gone.

Then, a single rose floated to the surface. Usagi felt her heart contract and a scream was ripped from her. She didn't understand what it was, but she knew she had to get to Tuxedo Mask, had to make sure that he survived because she knew that if he didn't neither would she. She ran, faster than she ever had before, and dived into the cold unforgiving water. Her goggles allowed her to see through the murk, but bubbles still obscured her vision as she struggled towards the flashing lights down below.

Tuxedo Mask was losing, she could tell that much, and Jadeite was forcing him deeper and deeper while his own sodden suit and cape weighed him down at the same time. Usagi kicked against the water, pushing herself lower and lower while her lungs screamed at her that she needed to breathe.

As she pushed herself deeper and deeper into the water, a soft glow began to flow through her body. It felt warm, powerful but above all else it felt familiar. It gave Usagi the strength she needed to push down and yank Jadeite away from Tuxedo Mask, her eyes flashing silver as she kicked him in the stomach, sending a stream of bubbles to the surface as she winded him. With all her leftover strength, she dragged Tuxedo Mask up to the surface and heaved him onto the ground before the power drained from her limbs and she herself slipped below the surface.

Sailors Mars, Mercury and Venus had not even noticed when Usagi dived in after the pair, for Zoisite had finally managed to tear the ofuda from his uniform and was fighting the three of them alone. "Fire soul!" Rei shouted, but he merely waved a hand and the flames vanished.

"Crescent Beam!" Minako shouted, but the same happened again. "We need something that'll stop him seeing us!" she shouted.

"Let me," Ami whispered, "shabon spray!" bubbles erupted from her palms, bringing with them a thick white mist that, with their goggles and visor the senshi could see through with ease. The same however could not be said for Zoisite, who had by now been joined by a sopping wet Jadeite, whose blond hair was plastered to his forehead, his eyes flashing with anger. "This is more like it!" Minako squealed gleefully, getting ready to launch another attack.

"Sailor Mercury, quick! Sailor Moon is still in the sea, I think she's drowning!" Ami's head snapped around at the sound of Luna's voice and she ran as fast as she could towards the water, not even stopping before the motionless form of Tuxedo Mask as she dived. Ami knew she was a good swimmer and each kick propelled her closer towards Usagi, she could feel it. When finally Usagi did come into view, she was no longer wearing her fuku. Instead, there were pink ribbons draped loosely across her body. Ami did not think this was a good sign. She put an arm around her friends waste and pointed the other hand down, shouting in a spray of bubbles, "shabon spray!" the force of the attack pushed them straight to the surface, where Ami pulled herself onto the shore and then dragged the limp form of Usagi after her.

"Usagi," she whispered, pushing strands of wet hair back from Usagi's closed eyelids, "Usagi, wake up." Tears stung at her eyes as she struggled to think. She had read so much so why the hell could she not remember how to do CPR?

"Get out of the way," she felt someone push her to the side and blinked as she realised that it was Tuxedo Mask. He had thrown his hat and mask to one side was already compressing Usagi's chest. Ami put a hand to her mouth, watching Usagi for any signs of life. Tuxedo Mask put his mouth to hers, forcing air into her lungs before compressing her chest again and again and again.

Then, miraculously, she coughed and water spattered across her chest. The ribbons tightened around her body and her fuku was there once more. "Mamoru?" she said blearily and then he kissed her, his arms holding her tight as he cried in relief.

"I thought you'd died," he whispered.

"Takes a bit more than that to get rid of me," she coughed, leaning her forehead against his. Minako and Rei ran up to them, panting. "We got rid of them," Minako said triumphantly. "We turned the planes on Jadeite and once he'd gone Zoisite just left."

"What happened here?" Rei asked, taking in how wet everyone was.

"We went swimming," Usagi giggled. Mamoru moved over and picked up his jacket, draping it about her shoulders.

"Mamoru?" Minako's eyes widened. "You're Tuxedo Mask?"

"Well yeah," he shrugged.

"God no wonder you were such a lame ass," she winked.

"Come on," Rei said, "the shrine's nearest and you guys can warm up there." She lead the way as they headed back out of the airport, stopping on the rooftop for about two minutes to make sure that the way was clear before making a break for it. Rei didn't need to find any dry clothes as when the three of them undid their transformations the ones they had been wearing previously were still dry, but she showed them the bathroom and gave them towels. Usagi took the first shower and Mamoru the last, but when they were done they all headed to Rei's room.

"Right, I've called Makoto so she knows we're ok. She's gonna call your parents," she looked at Ami and Usagi, "and tell them you're sleeping over there. She also says that you are free to stay there if we get done here."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Usagi asked Mamoru quietly. He nodded and they headed outside. No one tried to stop them. Usagi settled herself on the ground, leaning her head against the wall and was unsurprised when Mamoru sat beside her. "What do we do now?" Usagi asked, turning to Mamoru.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't say this isn't complicated," Usagi pointed out. "I'm dating your best friend; I definitely have some feelings for him even if I'm not sure what they are right now. Add to that that I may only love you because Serenity did in the past life then please paint me confused."

"I thought Sailor Moon might be the princess," Mamoru said after a moment, "but I never thought that you were Sailor Moon, not even for a moment."

"No one ever does," Usagi shrugged, "perfect cover."

"It's funny, because I thought there was something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was developing feelings for two people at the same time, and then they both turned out to be you."

"I… I just don't know." Usagi bit her lip. "How much do you remember about the past?"

"Very little," Mamoru shrugged, "mainly bits and pieces from what Serenity... you, told me me in my dreams. But don't worry, I won't pressure you. I get that you need some time to think. I'll give you that and I'll respect your decision when you're done."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him. "It's funny," she said, "when I met you as Tuxedo Mask, I thought you were such a dumb ass."

"And you let me know," he nodded, smiling.

"But then the whole time I actually knew you, and you're not that much of a jerk once people get to know you. I mean you could tease Minako about her grades a little less and stuff like that, but still," she paused, "I think it may have been the suit. It did look kinda stupid."

Mamoru laughed and nodded, "the hat's a bit much for certain."

"And the mask's a little girly."

"Hey, no insulting the mask."

"I'll insult the mask if I want to insult the mask."

"Oh you did not just go there," Mamoru grinned and lunged at her, "you forget that I know exactly where you're ticklish."

* * *

"I am… disappointed," Beryl's voice rang through the cavern and the three men before her flinched visibly. "The energy collected today was less even than pitiful, Jadeite, despite the help of your comrades."

"If I may, majesty…"

"Silence!" Beryl's eyes swept across the three men and lanced on Jadeite, who had shut his mouth and was now looking determinedly at his feet. "You have been warned in the past, and now it has come to this. I sentence you to eternal sleep-"

"No, highness please!"

"Do not presume to interrupt me," her eyes flared with anger as Jadeite spoke and she raised a pale hand crackling with invisible power. Jadeite screamed as he was encased slowly in a dark, crystalline substance which then slowly disappeared, taking him with it. "Jadeite now suffers a fate worse than death," Beryl said silkily, looking from Nephrite to Zoisite, "but you will both be given the chance to redeem yourself for your failures today. Zoisite, you will concentrate on finding and eliminating the sailor scouts. They are turning out to be far more of a nuisance than I could have envisioned. You are dismissed." Zoisite bowed stiffly and turned, heading straight for the door.

"Nephrite," Beryl positively purred, stepping down from the platform from which she kept watch on the dark chasm. "You are to be given a special task," she reached into her dress and drew out a black crystal on a long chain, unfastening it from around her neck and passing it to him. It was still warm from the contact with her skin. "This will lead you to the rainbow crystals which form a part of the greater silver crystal. Collect them and bring them to me." She fastened the chain around his neck, her soft fingers brushing against his chin as she pulled back. She rested them there for a moment and then kissed him deeply and passionately, allowing him to enjoy it for a moment before she pulled away. "Now go." She watched as he left, thinking just how easy it was to manipulate these men.

* * *

"We should probably go back inside," Usagi said at last, turning to look at Mamoru.

"I guess so," he shrugged, standing and offering her a hand.

"What, think I can't stand up alone?" she smirked, taking the offered hand any way. Mamoru opened the door and stood aside to let her in first. Usagi sniffed the air and looked towards the plate of clearly warm cookies sat upon the table.

"Help yourselves," Rei said to them as they came in, "I don't know about you, but I find beating the crap outta people always leaves me more than a little hungry."

"Definitely," Usagi laughed, taking one of the cookies and passing one to Mamoru. There was silence for a moment until Usagi swallowed. "So what do we do now? I mean it's going to be really obvious that we're the scouts if we hang around each other too much."

"Yeah, that kinda sucks," Rei sighed.

"And it's my fault," Minako sank onto Rei's bed.

"Don't say that," Usagi said sharply, "if you hadn't transformed then who knows what would have happened. What we need," she said slowly, "is a way to convince the public that we aren't the senshi." A grin began to spread across her face.

"What?" Minako asked guardedly.

"This," Usagi said, reaching into the air, "is the Luna Pen. It conjures disguises."

"That," Minako said after a moment, "is genius."


	8. An old friend comes calling

**Coming more strongly into the AU elements in this chapter. :) I quite like the way this shapes the chapters to come though x**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters :) The feedback is greatly appreciated  
**

**_Nessa671_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_Dark Yellow Dino_**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_Comet Moon_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

* * *

"Something like that anyway," Usagi waved a hand in front of her face, brushing away Rei's comment. It was early the next morning and they were walking to school. They were just on the corner where they split to go to their separate schools when something large and hairy flew over their heads.

"Ahh!" Usagi screamed. Rei surreptitiously stood on her foot.

"Be believable meatball head." Rei looked towards the monster and "fainted". Just then, two sailor scouts jumped onto the scene – they appeared to be Mars and Moon.

"Stop, in the name of the moon!" Minako shouted, fumbling the pose completely. Usagi merely gaped.

"Umm… Mars kick!" Ami shouted, brushing back long black hair that didn't really suit her. Usagi could only pray that a) the disguise was good enough and b) They didn't beat Makoto (who did not know that the pen only worked on senshi) too much. At least there were people they knew around to watch although they ran when, as planned, Ami released a quiet stream of bubbles to obscure the field as they too fled the scene.

* * *

"I'm still sore from this morning," Makoto scowled.

"Please?" Usagi begged, "You know this is the last time.

"Fine," she huffed, holding out a hand for the Luna pen. "I still don't see why Mamoru couldn't do this."

"He's a guy remember? The pen wouldn't work."

"Stupid sexist pen. How come it'll transform Rei into him alright then?"

"It won't," Usagi lied, "that's why she's staying mostly out of sight. You know, throwing roses and stuff."

"Hmm. What were the words again?"

"Just ask to be transformed into a youma."

"Fine. Luna pen, please transform me into a youma." There was a flash of green light and a squelchy youma stood before Usagi. "Let's get this over with," Makoto's voice was oddly muffled as the youma glared at Usagi – disguised as Sailor Mercury.

* * *

"Well I'd call those a resounding success."

"Whatever," Makoto said, wincing as she moved the ice pack pressed to her shoulder.

"Except for that one slight hiccup," Usagi amended.

"You sure as hell can kick," Makoto grumbled.

"I have been practising for years on end," Usagi pointed out.

"Yeah, so have I and you still whooped me."

"Lucky shot," Usagi said honestly, knowing full well that she couldn't have beaten Makoto if she had been awakened as Sailor Jupiter at the time. She still couldn't believe Minako hadn't told her about Makoto's identity straight away. Usagi lost herself in memories for a moment. She found that, now she knew the faces, the memories had become somewhat clearer and less grainy. Unfortunately this also meant that at times they were more painful.

She hadn't spoken to Mamoru since the night at the airport. In fact she had been deliberately avoiding both him and Motoki. Her feelings were still too new for her to be sure that they could last. It had now become ritual for the four senshi to congregate at Makoto's after school. It was from here that they had planned the fake youma attacks to move suspicion away from themselves and it was here now that they had put aside all conversation of the past life in favour of ordering pizza and collapsing in front of the telly.

"Hey Rei that was my slice?" Makoto scowled as Rei swiped the last piece.

"Tough luck," Rei shrugged before taking a large bite and turning back to the tv, "what is this tripe anyway?"

"No idea," Usagi replied, flipping the channel lazily. Ami glanced up from her book, rolled her eyes and went back to reading. "Oh come on Ami, stop being such a spoilsport. We actually have permission to be where we are for once and you're reading?"

"I like reading."

"I like it too – well to a certain extent, but still come on!" Ami grinned and finally closed her book after sliding a bookmark carefully into place. They argued for a while about what film they should watch before finally settling down (but even then Rei couldn't help herself from making snarky comments every five minutes or so). It was about two in the morning before they finally decided that it was time to get some sleep. They rolled out the sleeping bags and had a brief argument over the sofa which Usagi won, rather unfairly in Minako's opinion, by pulling the princess card.

"You said you didn't want to be treated any differently!" she had shrieked.

"I don't," Usagi shrugged, "I just don't want to sleep on the floor either." Minako fumed but Usagi had already set herself out on the sofa meaning there was little point arguing. Later that night (or more accurately later that morning), Minako was woken by the sound of someone crying. She blinked in the pre dawn light and looked over to the sofa, where Usagi seemed to be curled in a ball and shaking.

"Usagi," Minako murmured, shaking her friend by the shoulders, "Usagi wake up, it's just a dream." Usagi rolled over and Minako's heart tightened as she saw the pain in her friend's expression.

"Endymion no!" she shouted, very suddenly, making Minako jump back and waking the rest of the girls. Her face was wet with tears and Minako found she knew what Usagi must be dreaming of. "Usagi," she shouted, shaking her shoulders once more, "wake up, it's just a memory. That was years ago, Endymion's alive now remember? Mamoru's fine, you saw him the other day."

Rei pushed Minako out of the way and slapped Usagi hard, "wake up meatball head," she said, but there was a definite edge of panic to her voice. Usagi's tears stopped as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head with one hand.

"Sorry," she said, moving her hand to her already reddened cheek, "I probably should have warned you about the dreams."

"Might have been an idea," Minako seethed through clenched teeth.

"They've gotten more regular since I found out that Mamoru was Endymion," Usagi sighed, chewing on her lip as she sat up to give the other girls some room on the sofa. "And it's worse now that I can picture his face. I keep seeing that last night all over again, seeing what the shitennou and Beryl did…"

"Non one has actually told me what they did past life," Rei said sharply, looking to Minako, who had winced as Usagi brought them up.

"You don't know?" Usagi asked flabbergasted, "Minako said she'd told you about the past life."

"I did," Minako sighed, "I just tried to skate over the worst bits."

"Can't have told them much then," Usagi said darkly. "I'll… I'll show you."

"You can't," Minako said quickly, "Artemis said if you show them their memories before they're ready for them it could mix them up with their current lives."

"I've gone through that remember," Usagi tapped her head, "but I think I can stop that happening to them. I am Princess Serenity reborn, _remember?_"

"I suppose so," Minako said dubiously, "but then… shouldn't you show everyone?"

"That makes sense," Usagi nodded. "Everyone get in a circle. You too Makoto."

"Why me?"

"You'll see why in a moment," Usagi replied, settling between Makoto and Rei and taking their hands. "Close your eyes. What you'll see will actually be my own memories, but they will, hopefully, trigger your own." Usagi took a deep breath and, for the first time, dived voluntarily into her dreams.

* * *

"Endymion!" she shouted as he fell to his knees, his eyes wide and his usually tanned skin oddly pale. He raised his hand to her cheek, as though even now trying to brush away her tears. "You can't die," Serenity sobbed, "I can't live without you. You're my whole world." He fell forward and she tried to catch him, gasping at just how cold his skin was. She lowered him gently onto her knee and looked down into eyes that looked unblinkingly into her own without seeing them at all. She blinked through her tears and looked to her senshi, seeking strength from them, looking for she did not know what. But it was not to come.

She watched, somehow unable to tear her eyes away, as Zoisite slit Amy across the throat while she made no move to defend herself, as Jadeite mercilessly killed the woman he had loved. She felt herself beginning to numb as Lita fought against the one man who had ever dared to approach her and her tears doubled as her pillar of strength finally fell.

Mina was the only one who kept fighting, but Usagi could tell she would lose. Kunzite clearly had the upper hand. Usagi knew there was nothing left for her. She did not know why the attacks from Beryl all seemed to miss her, but neither did she care. Her hands trembled as she reached fro Endymion's sword, pulling it from it's sheath. She felt the pain of Mina's death without even seeing it, and closed her eyes as she pierced her broken heart with the sword of her one love.

Usagi felt something move on her lap back in Makoto's apartment and knew that Artemis was stood there. She felt as he raised himself onto his back paws and tentatively licked the tears from her face. Usagi knew why he did this and, sure enough, she began to see something else, this time from a lower prospective.

"See you in the next life," Mina whispered to the small white cat whose memories were now made sharp by the power of Princess Serenity. Artemis picked his way through the rubble left by Mina's final attack. It took him a while, but finally he made it to what had been the throne room of the palace. There, waiting for him by the door, was Luna.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Luna asked sadly, her voice thick.

"They all are."

"Queen Serenity is calling us," Luna said after a moment, feeling the pull of her queen in the mark upon her forehead, "I think… I think she is dying."

"I would imagine so. She used a lot of energy to keep Beryl's strikes from harming the princess."

"Not that it will have made much difference," Luna snorted.

"Actually, it will have made all the difference in the world," a weak voice spoke as Queen Serenity pushed herself out of the rubble. "Serenity chose to bind her soul forever with Endymion's, rather than take the chance she may have had to live without him. Her love for him will enable me to stop them before the midnight gate."

"You mean rebirth?" Luna asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," Serenity coughed, "I can use the silver crystal to find them before they cross over, and send them on to the future. They can live on Earth and maybe there they'll find the peace they couldn't have here."

"Highness," Luna whispered, her voice heavy with emotion.

"I am already dying, Luna," Serenity whispered, "This is for the best." The two advisors looked on as Queen Serenity drew the silver crystal from her chest. The soft power that it generated brushed against Artemis' fur and he felt it wrap him in a cocoon of warmth, knowing instinctively that this would take him to Earth where, in maybe hundreds of year's time, the senshi would be reborn. Usagi was about to break the connection when she felt something warm inside her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a soft silver glow emanating from her transformation broach.

"The silver crystal," Minako hissed, transfixed by the light as it washed across them.

"My Serenity," the whirled around and the connection finally broke. Usagi caught the crystal in her hand and held it close to her chest as she looked upon the woman before her.

"Queen Serenity?" she asked, hesitantly.

"There was a time when you would have called me mother," she sighed, "but I know that in this life time you have a new family to raise you and care for you. But please, know that you are always here, inside my heart." Serenity placed a hand to her chest, "just as I am with you, in the memory of the silver crystal. The crystal has passed through our family since the days of the goddess Selene herself. It carries great power, and I fear you will need it soon. Use it, and with it take up the moon sceptre, as was your birthright."

"Beryl is here," Usagi said, her voice a little higher in pitch than usual, "she was reborn as well."

"In a way. The creature that possessed her in the past life, a spiritual being called Metallia, latched herself onto the power of the silver crystal as I summoned you and your guardians back from the Midnight gate, calling Beryl and her minions back with her. While Beryl is still the woman she was in the past life, the shitennou are not."

"We realised that," Minako said bitterly.

"They are possessed by the power of Metallia, their souls crushed by the weight of the darkness. They are still in there; they just need you to help them find themselves." Without another word, Serenity stepped back and vanished. Artemis's eyes narrowed at the crackle of black electricity left in the air where she had vanished.

_Pluto, _he thought wryly.

* * *

"Do they know?" Pluto asked.

"Yes," Serenity gasped, letting the glamour upon her body fall. She was weak, her face bloodied and her hair matted to her face and back. Her once sparklingly white dress was now soaked through with blood that still seeped from cuts and other, deeper wounds around her body. Every moment she remained alive she could feel the energy she had given to the silver crystal leaving her and each time it did she felt herself break a little more.

"Not much further to go now," Pluto said anxiously, her voice taught with pain of her own as she supported her queen, seemingly uncaring of the blood staining her previously spotless fuku.

"Thank you, Pluto, for letting me see her once more."

"We're not done yet, Serenity. We have to go forward and speak with her once more."

"And then?"

"Then…"

"I know I am dying Pluto."

"Then we go back to the silver millennium, and you move from my care into Saturn's," Pluto said, defeated.

"Then let us move on," Serenity whispered, "I am not anxious to prolong my stay."

* * *

Makoto was sat on the floor half an hour later, her face rigid as she stared down at the pen of emerald and gold in her hand, the symbol for Jupiter emblazoned at the top.

"How long have you known?" she asked heavily.

"I've known since Artemis showed me the past life," Minako sighed, "I wanted to tell you, but without the power of the princess-"

"It would have been too dangerous. Yeah, I know. How did you do it?" she turned to Rei and Ami, "fight against them even though you knew who they were."

"I didn't know the full details about Jadeite," Rei shrugged, "but now that I do I'm not sure it'll be so easy."

"I fought because I had to," Ami said sadly, "until today my memories of the past were so faint I could almost convince myself that they weren't all that similar, but now that I've seen the memories I don't think I can do that any more."

"We have to fight them anyway," Minako said firmly, "You heard what Serenity said. If we get past them without killing them and defeat that bitch Beryl they'll be back to their old selves in no time at all."

"And Metallia," Usagi sighed, "don't forget about her."

"Who is she anyway?" Makoto asked, looking to Usagi, "Serenity spoke as if she knew her."

"She did, in a way. Metallia was a being of great evil, sealed away by Selene herself using the power of the silver crystal."

"So how does Serenity know her?" Ami asked curiously.

"It's the crystal itself," Usagi said, looking down at the seemingly ordinary circular jewel in her hand, "it holds a memory of each time it was used and that memory allows the person holding it to get a feel for the being they face."

"So you can feel Metallia?" Minako asked hesitantly.

"Yes. And I don't like her. She's by far the strongest thing the crystal has ever fought. In fact imprisoning her was the second largest output of energy the crystal has ever done." No one bothered to ask what the largest was.

"We should probably tell Mamoru about this," Ami shrugged.

"I guess so," Usagi replied, reaching forward absentmindedly and pulling the moon wand out of storage. She rested the crystal inside the golden metal of the crescent moon and there was a flash of white light. When they could see once more the wand had extended, the golden moon now perched atop an intricately carved handle of the same pink metal as before, only now much longer. Usagi took the sceptre from the air and for a moment she was no longer Tsukino Usagi, but Princess Serenity in full royal garb, ready and willing to protect those she loved. Then the dress was gone and she was once more herself, only now she had the moon sceptre, a brand new object created from one of hereditary power, clutched tight in her hands.

* * *

"I don't know what to feel," Usagi moaned as she fell backwards onto the bed. "When I saw Serenity, my first instinct was to run forward and let her hug me, but then I remembered mum and… and I realised that this was Serenity's impulse, not my own. I want to know if my feelings for Mamoru are the same or not."

"Usagi," Luna said softly, jumping onto the bed, "it's simple enough. You have the silver crystal now. Use it to sort through your memories, the way you used it for Makoto. Do any of the others have problems accepting the past?"

"No," Usagi sighed, "but they all act as though the feelings they had then are their own now when they're not. They haven't lived through the times on the moon kingdom, they're just remembering someone else's life and living it for them."

"Usagi, you're in denial now." Luna said sharply, "you have spoken with Serenity and seen Artemis' memory of the last day for your own eyes. You are Princess Serenity, whether you like it or not."

"But… what about Motoki?"

"Well there's no way around the fact that he wasn't in the past life. Serenity never had to choose between Endymion and another man, whereas you have been presented with a choice that could change your whole life."

"Reassuring," Usagi said dryly. "I just don't know what to think."

"Then use the crystal."

"What if it's power convinces me I'm Serenity when I'm not."

"Usagi, you're looking for me to give you a solution to your problem and I can't do that. I'm only an advisor. If you refuse to use the crystal, then my advice to you is to go and speak to these boys, find out what about them it is you like and try to rationalise your feelings."

"I will," Usagi yawned, "but this afternoon. I hardly slept at all." Without another word, without even changing into her pyjamas, Usagi climbed into bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mamoru, a word."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name," the man replied patiently, "is Kunzite."

Mamoru spluttered, spraying coffee down the front of his white uniform. "Kunzite," he coughed, leaping to his feet.

"Not here," Kunzite whispered, "somewhere more private." He headed out of the arcade and Mamoru hesitated. Thinking quickly, he reached for his phone and sent a text to Sailor Moon – now listed under her real name in his phone – telling her to make sure that he was still alive that evening before heading out of the door. Kunzite beckoned him from the corner across the street and Mamoru darted through the traffic and down the alleyway.

"How did you recognise me?" Mamoru asked as soon as they were far enough from the road for their conversation to remain private.

"My fellow generals and I," Kunzite began, "Remember the past life. I spent enough time with you to recognise you even when you wear such strange clothes." Mamoru fingered the edge of his green jacket. "The senshi may have magic to prevent them being recognised but that is not something the court of Earth ever perfected."

"What do you want? You work with Beryl now."

"True," Kunzite said, "but I am also aware of the betrayal we made that day on the moon kingdom. Believe me, were I able to act of my own violation that bitch would be long dead."

"But I am guessing you can't," Mamoru raised his eyebrows.

"Not at all. I am bound by the magic of Metallia, running through my veins as it runs through Nephrite and Zoisite. As it ran through Jadeite-"

"Wait, what happened to Jadeite?"

"He has been sentenced to eternal sleep, a fate far worse than death, as payment for his continued failure to collect energy for Queen Metallia."

"Metallia?"

"I cannot say. It is a part of the magic that binds me. Quick, Prince, come with me. There is something you must see."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Mamoru asked cautiously.

"You don't," Kunzite shrugged, "but what choice do you really have?" Mamoru thought for a moment and then nodded, allowing the golden power of his transformation to wash over his skin, changing his jeans and jacket into the suit of Tuxedo Mask once more.

* * *

Usagi jerked awake, her heart racing and her face covered by a thin layer of cold sweat. "Luna," she hissed, moving her foot a little so as to disturb the cat sleeping the patch of sunlight at the end of the bed, "Luna wake up."

"What is it?" the cat asked groggily.

"I just had a really bad feeling here," she pressed her hand to her chest, "about Mamoru."

"What do you mean?" Luna was instantly alert.

"It felt as though someone had clenched their fist in my chest," Usagi said fearfully, "and I knew it was something to do with Mamoru." She reached for her phone and checked her texts. "Oh no!" she wailed, "He met Kunzite at the arcade this morning. He told me to call him this afternoon to make sure he was still alive. Why the hell didn't the prat call me or something?"

"He may not have had the time," Luna replied, "I suggest you call Mamoru first to check if he's alright, and if you don't get through then we assemble the scouts at the arcade. From there we can search for Mamoru."

"Alright," Usagi sniffed, refusing to admit to herself that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. She pressed the call button on her phone and put it hesitantly to her ear. "It went straight to voicemail," she said after a moment, snapping the phone shut, "I'm gonna call the girls." She flipped open the communicator on her wrist and typed in the number combination that would allow her to communicate with all of her senshi at once.

"Guys, we need to meet at the arcade now," she said, "something's happened to Mamoru." Before they could respond she clicked onto Minako's single channel.

"What is it Usagi?" Minako asked even as she pulled out her henshin pen.

"Kunzite," she said heavily, "Mamoru saw Kunzite." Minako did not speak for a while, but stood stock still, staring at Usagi with wide blue eyes. "Minako are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Minako snapped. Then she sighed, "I guess I just hoped he wouldn't show up." She shrugged, "but I knew he would."

"Don't worry Minako," Usagi smiled sympathetically, "we'll always be here for you."

"I know. It's just that he said that once too." The screen of the communicator went black.

"Usagi," Luna said softly, "we must go."

"Right, yeah," Usagi sniffed, reaching for her broach and murmuring so that her family did not hear, "moon prism power, make up!" Once her fuku had formed she reached for the moon sceptre, somehow she felt more secure with the cold metal in her hands, and leapt from the window, knowing that Luna would follow her. As soon as she was able to she leapt up to the rooftops, but still she was noticed, attracting more than a few shouts while civilians pointed her out to their friends as she passed them by. She felt a slight twinge as she passed Naru who looked as though she was heading to her house. Usagi could have hit herself when she realised that, once again, she was not going to be there when she had told Naru she would be, something that was becoming increasingly common as the senshi were needed more and more across the city.

When she reached the roof of the arcade the others were already there waiting for her. Ami was typing so fast on her console that her fingers were merely a blur. "I've found the trace of Mamoru's crystal," she said, "but it seems to vanish not too far from here."

"What are we waiting for then?" Usagi asked, "Let's go."

"It could be a trap though," Makoto pointed out, shifting a little uneasily on her feet. Usagi looked towards her and realised that it was the first time in this lifetime that she had seen Makoto in her uniform.

"Welcome back," she said quietly.

"It's good to be back," Makoto grinned, "It almost feels as though I've only just found a part of myself I never quite realised was missing."

"Because you totally have," Minako replied, rolling her eyes, "anyway, if Mamoru was taken by one of the shitennou he'll be long gone by now to wherever it is they're based."

"Any way of tracking them there?" Usagi asked, turning to Ami.

"Not with the console," she shrugged, "the software hasn't been updated since the past life and it still can't scan a whole planet at once."

"See, this is the point where we realised we could really do with some of the computer junk from the moon."

"Well," Luna coughed in a slightly embarrassed fashion, "that may not be as hard to come by as you might think."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Well long before contact with the Earth was forbidden, a stash of the newest technology was hidden here on the planet."

"You're kidding?"

"No. It's out of date by moon kingdom standards, but Ami could certainly bring it up to speed."

"We'd have to find it first," Ami pointed out.

"Again not too difficult," Artemis replied, "Luna and I have been on this planet for generations and have had plenty of time to collect the technology."

"So where is it?" Usagi demanded.

"It's in a secret base."

"Which is where?"

"Under the arcade."

"Of all the places in the world," Usagi began, "why the hell is it under an arcade in the middle of Tokyo city?"

"It wasn't always an arcade," Luna said defensively, "back in the days of the moon kingdom it was the location of the Terran Palace."

"Wow, downgrade much."

"It was always likely that your reincarnated forms would be drawn to this place because it is the only place on Earth connected even vaguely with the moon kingdom. This is why we chose to set up our base here."

"Well at least the argument makes sense," Usagi shrugged, "so how do we get in without anyone noticing us?"

"Well you see," Artemis began and Usagi groaned, knowing that an excuse was coming, "they built the arcade around the entrance, so we had to improvise a little."

"Improvise?" Makoto asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well we built a door that didn't exist into the wall."

"A door that didn't exist?"

"It's on none of the plans and only people with exceptional crystals can see it."

"So where is it?"

"It's just behind the counter."

"Behind the counter?" Usagi nearly screamed, "How the hell are we meant to get there without Motoki, Unazuki or someone stopping us."

"It was the best we could do at the time!" Luna jumped in to defend their decision, "we never got the chance to remedy it either."

"How come?"

"Because they kept throwing us out of the arcade, ok?" Artemis snapped. There was a moment of silence and then Ami giggled. "Really? They just picked you up and put you outside?"

"Yeah," Artemis mumbled.

"That is quite funny actually," Minako grinned.

"I can just picture the look on your face," Usagi smiled a little looking at Luna. "But still, we need to get to those computers to find Mamoru."

"Well then," Minako grinned, "what are we waiting for?" She headed straight to the front edge of the building and hooped down to the street level.

"I don't like where she's going with this," Artemis groaned.

"You never did," Makoto pointed out, "but she usually gets the job done." They followed Minako down onto the street and into the arcade. "Motoki," she said as she moved towards the bar, "we need a favour."

"Minako," he stammered, somewhat unnerved by the sudden appearance of five sailor senshi in the arcade which was, for once, silent.

"Thing is," she said, "There's a door behind the bar that you can't see which we could really do with going into." Motoki instinctively glanced at the bare wall. "I just said you can't see it," Minako rolled her eyes, "but there's some stuff through it that we really need to get in relation to a possible kidnap by generals of the dark kingdom."

"Kidnap?"

"Yeah," Minako sighed, fidgeting a little. "Actually… it's someone we know. Actually, they took him because I know him," Usagi felt a little glow of pride for the leader of her senshi. It was a good excuse for Mamoru to have been taken and would avoid awkward questions later on.

"Who?" Motoki asked.

"Mamoru," Minako replied miserably. She then moved around the end of the bar and towards a door Usagi had never noticed there before. No one tried to stop them as, one by one, they vanished from sight.

"This technology certainly is old by moon standards," Ami sighed as she started booting up the nearest computer. The key board flashed into existence before her and she rested her console on the panel to allow the updates she needed to pass through into it. "This could take a while," she called back; "I have to actually finish the upgrade."

"How close were you to finishing it in the past life?" Usagi asked.

"Very. It would have been done the next day. That evening if not for the ball." Her fingers flew over the keyboard. "It's alright though. I can remember where I was up to and the collective data store is still active and I'd stored all my plans in a locked file there."

"Thank god you plan ridiculously far ahead," Usagi laughed a little nervously, glancing at the other tech around the room. "This is so far ahead of anything they've got on Earth," she said, "I mean there's even some crystal technology. I mean, none of the complex stuff obviously but some of the early computer prototypes." She and the others wandered through the room examining exactly what they had as Ami worked to update the console until at last, "it's ready," she called back. "I can now scan the whole of the planet in one go." She picked up the console and flicked her fingers across a few keys in quick succession. "There," she bit her lip as the console let out a soft blip.

"Well?" Usagi asked, holding her breath.

"There are two activity hotspots. One is here in Tokyo, the other is in London, England."

"How are we going to get to London?" Usagi asked horrified.

"We aren't," Minako said simply, "you guys can't leave Tokyo or everyone will figure out who you are, but I can go alone."

"But…"

"No buts Usagi. We need to check this out."

"How will you get a ticket to London at such short notice?" Makoto asked.

"I was going to ask our tech expert to wrangle me one actually," Minako grinned.

"Already done," Ami called to her, collecting one from the printer by the computer, "the flight leaves this evening."

"But…"

"Usagi, this is probably the quickest way to learning where Mamoru is. You guys stay here in Tokyo and keep an eye out for anything while I scope round London for a bit."

"Well, ok, but be careful."

"I'm always careful," Minako grinned, "come on Artemis, we've got some packing to do."

* * *

"What will you do when confronted with Venus?" Mamoru asked as they passed through the cold tunnel.

"I won't be for a while yet," Kunzite shrugged, "D-point is shielded from moon kingdom technology, but when a scan to check for our base is taken, London will be highlighted as a risk. The only tactical option that makes any sense is to send Princess Mina there by herself. The others would risk revealing their identities were they to go. "

Mamoru was silent for a minute, marvelling at the length to which this man had gone to protect the woman he loved even when controlled by Metallia. "How come you still killed her in the past life then?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

"That was not me," Kunzite shuddered. "My body was possessed by a fragment of Metallia's spirit."

"So you don't remember it then?"

"I never said that," Kunzite said heavily. "The images from that night still haunt me."

"I still don't quite remember it all," Mamoru shrugged. "I can sometimes see faces, and I know what happened but I still can't knit the events together quite right in my mind."

"That is not surprising. In fact it is surprising that the scouts have remembered so much so quickly. I assume you have guessed where we are headed?"

"I have," Mamoru said calmly.

"And yet you make no attempt to fight."

"There is no need," he shrugged, "my quarrel is with Beryl."

"That it might be," Kunzite replied, "but if Beryl orders me to fight against you I will have no option but to obey."

"Then perhaps you should wait here."

"I cannot. I have orders to accompany you to the throne room."

"How come the other senshi were not moved away from the fight?" Mamoru asked, "If the other generals have their memories – which, by the way, I think is rather unlikely."

"We tried to find a way," Kunzite replied sadly, "but we couldn't think of one. On the other hand," he smiled a little as he looked towards Mamoru, "do you really think our attempts to gather energy would have been so pathetic had we truly meant it? Enchanted computers, cursed buses… these are the ideas of amateurs."

"And you haven't been amateurs for a long time," Mamoru smirked. "But why do they still fight the senshi?"

"Because we are all ordered to do so. You will know soon enough." Kunzite moved forwards to grasp the heavy iron ring of the door before them. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I doubt I will ever be ready to see Beryl again." Kunzite nodded and pulled. The stone door swung easily, as though it were much lighter. Mamoru took a deep breath and stepped through into the throne room.

"Endymion," the voice was breathy and familiar, stirring mixed feelings within him: both of security and of fear. But, he reminded himself, Beryl had once been considered a friend in the past life or at least that was what Minako had told him.

"Beryl," he replied, his voice hard and giving nothing away.

"What is it they call you now?" she asked, standing and allowing her long red hair to cascade down her back. IT was longer than it had been in the past life, Mamoru realised as a flash of memory showed him a younger Beryl smiling at him, perhaps laughing at a joke.

"Why should that matter?" he replied, "I have no intention of staying long enough to become familiar with you."

"But Endy," she pouted as she moved towards him, her dress swaying as she sashayed her hips, "we had something special."

"We never had anything," Mamoru said disgusted, "I love Serenity and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"Do you even remember the past life?" she asked, her head tilted a little to one side. Mamoru hesitated and in doing so gave her the answer she so desired. "I can show you," she purred, "remind you what we had…" she let the sentence hang as she moved uncomfortably close to him. Mamoru held his breath as her fingers danced within centimetres of his chest.

"You have nothing to show me," he said, "and I would believe nothing that you have to say."

"Your mind is polluted by the moon brat," Beryl scowled, moving back towards her throne, "I should have known the little whore-" There was a flash of golden light and a red rose flew from Mamoru's outstretched hand surrounded by a golden aura. Beryl whirled around and caught it between her palms. "A flower for me?"

"Don't you dare speak of Serenity in that way," Mamoru spat, straightening up, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"She does have you wrapped around her finger, doesn't she? I suppose you know who she is in this lifetime as well. Tell me, Endymion, is she that bitch Sailor Moon?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Mamoru replied flatly, hoping that Beryl couldn't hear his heart beating frantically against his rib cage.

"So the moon princess is out in the world somewhere without even her precious scouts to defend her? Please Endymion, do not make such jokes," she giggled sycophantically. "And what of the silver crystal?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because the power of Queen Metallia demands as much," Beryl said the words lightly, but there was a dark power behind them, something that Mamoru felt pulling at him, trying to force the truth out of him.

"I won't tell you," he said, forcing himself to remain on the spot.

"Endy, please," Beryl batter her eyes at him, "be reasonable."

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged," Beryl let the sentence hang for a moment before shouting, "Kunzite!" The white haired general moved out of the shadows and bowed, "take Endymion to the main chamber. Maybe then he shall be more forthcoming with the truth."

"Very well, my Queen," Kunzite bowed, grasping Mamoru by the arm. Mamoru shook him away and conjured another rose.

"I will not bow to your wishes Beryl," he shouted, "I came here only so that I might face you in battle." _And save Serenity from doing just that_, he added silently.

"Very well," Beryl snarled as black lightening flickered in her eyes and her voice became magnified, "then obey Metallia instead!"


	9. Change of Heart?

**There's a bit of language in this chapter as feelings are made public in loud, shouted ways… enjoy :) Note: the use of the names Endymion/Mamoru are significant. Mamoru is always himself, whereas Endymion is the name given to the shadow of the prince created by Metallia's power.**

**

* * *

**

"You are excused Endymion. Kunzite will show you to your room, but I expect you back here later this evening."

"Very well my Queen," he murmured, rising slowly and turning, leaving the room in step with Kunzite.

"What do you remember?" Kunzite asked quietly as he shut the door behind them.

"Bits and pieces," Mamoru frowned, "it's as though there are two forces in here," he pressed a hand to his chest, "fighting for control."

"That is the power of Metallia combined with the power of your own crystal," Kunzite told him, "fighting for dominance. You are strong, and your crystal will triumph unless the opposing power is backed by a direct order from Beryl or Metallia." Mamoru felt his heart sink as he remembered the words Beryl had spoken to him as he knelt before her.

_"You may not go out of your way to see or speak with Serenity unless I tell you to do so. You are in no way to communicate to her that you are under my control. If you see her, you must attack to kill on sight."_

"It will not be easy," Kunzite sighed, "I only wish it were."

Mamoru looked at his feet, wishing more than anything that he had merely stood and left when he had first seen Kunzite, but instead his curiosity and trust of a man he barely remembered had brought him here.

"I'm sorry," Kunzite shrugged as they reached another door, "if I could have fought the control, I would have done."

"It's not your fault," Mamoru shrugged.

"I will add my strength to yours, master." Kunzite bowed, "in the hope that one day that bitch will die." He swept away down the corridor, leaving Mamoru to stew with his thoughts. He headed into his sparsely furnished room and sank down onto the pallet bed, his head in his hands.

* * *

"So nothing yet?" Usagi asked, somewhat deflated.

"Nothing huge anyway," Minako shrugged, "I found the remains of the dark kingdom – pretty shambolic if you ask me, and Katrina and I were able to sort that out pretty quick. If I'm honest I think that's probably what was causing the disturbance, so I'll contact Ami when we're done. And how come you didn't mention how cute Katrina and Allan were?" Minako winked, "they're such an adorable couple."

"Yeah," Usagi smiled, distracted for a moment, "I introduced them actually."

"Well as the sailor scout of love I fervently approve," Minako winked.

"Hey! You're not the only sailor scout of love, remember?"

"True, but I am the only sailor scout of love AND beauty! See you soon," and the communicator screen went dark. Usagi clicked it closed and yawned, her mouth opening so wide that she could barely cover her mouth with a single hand.

"Usagi," Luna said gently, "you're working too hard. Take the night off. If there's a youma fight then the others can handle it."

"But…"

"One night, Usagi. I insist." Usagi nodded, secretly grateful, and didn't even bother changing into her pyjamas before she climbed into bed, descending almost instantly into fitful sleep.

* * *

"Trust them to come back the night Moon's got permission to stay at home!" Rei shouted beating back the youma before it could reach Ami.

"I think it's called Murphy's law," Ami shouted before sending a stream of bubbles at it.

"This is no use," Rei shouted, "we need more power."

"Did I hear my name," Makoto grinned as she leapt onto the scene. "Supreme thunder!" she shouted and her attack charged through the bubbles already obscuring the square, leaving the youma nothing more than a charred pile of dust on the ground.

"Impressive," a lazy drawl came from behind them and the senshi whirled around to see Zoisite, clapping slowly. "Even without Moon and Venus you are quite the formidable team."

"And if I were you I'd remember that we've already whooped your arse," Rei shouted.

"And that was before I got here," Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Princess Lita," another familiar voice made them jump as they spun to see who was approaching them from beyond the charred remains of the youma. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Tuxedo Mask?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"That name is behind me," he snapped as he emerged from the shadows, revealing the uniform he had worn in the past life, "I am Endymion now."

"Whatever," Rei waived the comment aside, "are you going to help us kick shitennou butt or not?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, his head tilted questioningly.

"Umm, because he's an evil little shit?" Makoto asked.

"Not what I remember," Endymion shrugged. He flicked his wrist and a rose appeared. It was not, however, the beautiful red that they were used to. This rose was black.

"What the fuck is with you?" Rei shouted as he threw it straight at her, meaning she had to leap to the side in order to prevent herself being speared by the black electricity that crackled about the stem.

"I've finally come to my senses," he snarled, conjuring another rose.

"Not what it looks like from here," Makoto yelled, dodging the rose. "Supreme thunder!" she shouted, sending lightening back at Endymion, who leapt high into the air until he landed by Zoisite.

"So you've been brainwashed too?" Rei asked, "Just what we needed."

"Pass the message to Serenity," he called as he grabbed Zoisite's arm and pulled him away. There was a moment of stunned silence before Rei finally spoke. "Well I'm not gonna be the one who tells Usagi."

* * *

"You did very well master," Zoisite nodded as Mamoru let go of his arm.

"It was surprisingly easy," he replied after a moment, subconsciously rubbing his chest, "I thought for a little while that I genuinely wanted to attack them."

"You must remember that there is something inside you that wants them dead and there will be times when that power takes control. When you see Serenity, Metallia's power will compel you to attack the way it compels me whenever I see Princess Amy. Luckily for me, and my fellow shitennou, that power has lessoned over time and we have some freedom over ourselves. You, however, will have none when that day comes." There was a moment of silence before he continued, "Nephrite is going to look for a crystal holder in a couple of days. Beryl wishes that you go with him."

"Lucky me," Mamoru replied dryly.

"Sailor Moon is Serenity, isn't she? You lied to Beryl yesterday."

"I did," Mamoru nodded stiffly."

"She will ask you, and you will have no choice but to answer."

"I will fight her," Mamoru began but Zoisite cut him off.

"Your father died under Metallia's control, remember?" he said, "He had the golden crystal. You do not. If Metallia could defeat the golden crystal it is unlikely that anything other than the silver crystal itself could overcome her strength."

"Then all our hopes lie with Serenity," Mamoru sighed, wishing he could do more to help her.

* * *

"Psst, Usagi. Wake up sleepyhead."

"What is it?" Usagi jerked upright and stared at Minako, "is there an attack? Why are you back early? What-"

"Usagi, calm down," Minako said, "I needed to talk with you."

"Is that why you're back early?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Well?"

"I've literally just got back," Minako said, and Usagi nodded, noting the bags under her eyes, "but this needed to be said."

"What is it?"

"We found Mamoru."

"You did? Where-"

"Usagi, it wasn't me who found him," Minako butted in, "it was the others. They asked me to tell you as I've known you the longest, but… Selene I don't know how to say this…"

"He can't be dead," Usagi said, her voice flat, "I'd have felt it."

"He's not dead," Minako sighed, "but he's… he's fighting alongside the shitennou."

"No he's not," Usagi said frowning, "don't be stupid."

"Usagi, he attacked Rei, Ami and Makoto. They said his roses had turned black."

"He wouldn't turn against me," Usagi said stubbornly, "anymore than I could ever turn against him."

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Minako asked tentatively.

"I think I always was," she sighed, "it just took me so long to come to terms with it. Now that he's gone, I know that there's nothing I want more than just to see his face." Usagi looked away and Minako guessed she was hiding tears. She hadn't seen Usagi cry in a long time – not since she came back from England for certain.

"Usagi," Minako found her own eyes were damp as she drew her friend into her arms, "we're all here for you, no matter what happens. Right?"

"Always," Usagi sniffed, but even as she spoke she saw flashes of that day upon the moon. Almost as if she knew what Usagi was thinking about, Minako hugged her even harder, trying to convey as much reassurance as she could muster. Unfortunately reassurance was something Minako was a little lacking in at the moment, worried as she was about the confrontation with Kunzite that was bound to come soon.

* * *

"So who is the crystal holder?" Mamoru asked.

"I believe the indigo crystal is held by the old man running the Hikawa temple in Tokyo." Mamoru's eyes widened.

"Hikawa?" he asked, "definitely Hikawa?"

"Yes – why?"

"Just been there a few times," Mamoru said nonchalantly.

"Sailor Mars first appeared by the shrine," Nephrite continued, "So we'd best keep a look out for the senshi."

"And hope they don't come?"

"Not this time," Nephrite said regretfully. "As I've been ordered by Beryl to find these crystals I have to extract it from the old man. Doing so will transform him into a primal form that could easily lead to the deaths of many innocents."

"Let me guess: Sailor Moon is the only one who can heal him."

"Wrong," Nephrite nodded, "Serenity is. To return him to himself the moon wand would be required." Mamoru's mind flicked back to the wand Usagi had removed from the sub space dimension and prayed to Selene that she still had it.

"Well then let's go," he sighed, "get this over with."

"Indeed," nephrite nodded in agreement. Mamoru was still not comfortable with the power granted to him by Metallia, but he had to admit that being able to teleport across the world in an instant was useful. They appeared in the courtyard of the shrine and Mamoru felt his heart sink as he saw the blond head peeping over the edge of Rei's windowsill. Even without the odango she had worn her hair in for years it was clearly Usagi. He felt something stir inside his chest, something dark that seemed to creep through his veins. His breathing became fast and panicked, black lightening crackled across his skin and Nephrite's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"This is Metallia's power, master," he said quickly. "You are best to give into it; it won't last so long if you try and keep the strength of your crystal as high as you can before it gains control."

He screamed as the power seemed to pierce his heart and he fell to the ground, his fists clenched as he continued to fight for control, desperately urging on a crystal that he knew was nowhere near powerful enough to fight the darkness. The door before him burst open and five girls spilled out into the courtyard. "Shit," he heard Rei swear as she spotted him in his uniform. "Mars power!"

"Jupiter power!"

"Venus power!"

"Mercury power!"

"Make up!" the four of them transformed together, but Usagi merely stood and stared, seemingly transfixed by his very presence.

"Mamoru?" she asked, her eyes widening as they travelled over his uniform, "Endymion?"

"You whore!" he shouted, summoning a rose into his hands and throwing it at her in one swift motion.

"Fire soul!" Rei's fire met the rose and deflected it, causing it to bury itself into the shrine wall. Usagi's eyes shone as she stood rooted to the spot.

"You take care of this," Nephrite shrugged, "I'll go and get the crystal."

Inside his head Mamoru was screaming for release, forced to watch as the power possessing him continued to attack the senshi. Last time at least he had been in control of himself, able to limit the power he actually put into his attacks but not this time. The rose flung at Usagi was as powerful as any he had ever thrown as tuxedo mask and had Rei not deflected it the thing would have caused immense damage. He struggled for control as the battle began in earnest, watching as Minako stood directly in front of Usagi, deflecting all attacks that came her way. Still the power controlling him aimed all the strength it had at the princess. Mamoru had never been more thankful that the scouts were good at their job.

"Shabon spray!" As Mercury shouted mist filled the air, obscuring Mamoru's vision. As it did so, he felt the power recede into his chest, felt strength and control flowing through him. The moment he felt strong enough to do so he turned and ran, reaching Nephrite just as he took the indigo crystal from the man's chest.

"Go," Nephrite said as soon as he saw him, "I'll take care of this." Mamoru nodded and vanished. Nephrite pocketed the crystal as the scouts, except Venus and Moon, ran into the room.

"Where did the bastard go?" Makoto shouted, blood trickling past her eye from a deep cut from one of Endymion's roses.

"How should I know," Nephrite shrugged, turning to face her. The blank shock on her face was soon replaced by a look of loathing and anger. He resisted as the power within him itched to bring all the might of the stars down upon her head, using all his concentration just to keep his hands still. He heard a low moan from behind him and knew that the old man was stirring. He saw something flicker in Sailor Mars' eyes and guessed that she had only just stopped herself running towards the old man; clearly she knew him. He had the crystal and the senshi had found the old man. Whatever happened next he had done as Beryl had asked as well as give the man a way to survive. He blinked and was gone.

"Grandpa," Rei sobbed as she fell to the ground beside him, pulling her glove off and pressing her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up," she said.

"Rei move away from him," Ami said sharply.

"But…"

"Rei, just do it." Rei scrambled to her feet and stepped back just in time. A flash of indigo light filled the room and before them stood not her grandpa but a youma, small and monkey like with thick, muscular arms. It roared and began to charge at Jupiter.

"Don't attack him!" Rei shouted, "He's all I've got."

"Get Usagi, quickly," Ami said, "the silver crystal may be able to reverse what's happened to him." She sent out bubbles to confuse the youma while Makoto ran outside and came back with Minako and Usagi who was already transformed, the moon sceptre in her hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, ready before the bubbles had completely gone.

"Moon healing escalation!" she shouted, spinning the staff before her and then stopping it very suddenly with the golden moon aimed at the youma. White light blasted from the crystal, filling the chamber with a pure, cold light. There was a scream as the light faded, but once it had gone the youma had also vanished, replaced with the unconscious form of Rei's grandfather.

They each let their fukus fade to their normal clothes as they moved him through into his room. "He should be fine," Ami informed Rei, "his energy levels are just severely depleted."

"Thank goodness," Rei sighed in relief, "what the hell did Nephrite do to him anyway?"

"I'll be honest I don't know," Ami frowned, "I'll head to the arcade and do some research on it. We need to know if they can do this to just anybody."

"Well we definitely have to be careful when fighting youma in the near future," Usagi pointed out, "in case they're actually human."

"Are you alright Usagi?" Minako asked gently.

"I'm fine," Usagi snapped, "why wouldn't I be?"

"If I'm honest I can think of a few reasons," Makoto called from the bathroom, where she was stood by the mirror dabbing at her forehead with a cloth.

"Really, I'll be fine," Usagi smiled a little, "anyway I've got to be off. I need to talk with Motoki," and she hurried from the room.

"You know," Minako said after a minute, "I used to think she was a good liar."

* * *

"Hey Usagi," Motoki smiled as she pushed open the door to the arcade. He looked at her concern flashed across his face, "what's wrong?"

"Toki can I speak to you in private?"

"If you wait five minutes for Unazuki to actually show up then yeah," he smiled at her. She settled down at the end of the bar and refused a shake. She didn't think she could take any sort of food or drink right then.

Unazuki finally arrived about ten minutes later and was handed an apron by Motoki before he lead Usagi through into the back room. "So what is it?" he said, smiling.

"Toki," she bit her lip, "this is going to be really hard to say and I bet it's kinda hard for you to hear, but…"

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" he asked sadly. Usagi looked down at her feet and nodded.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I hadn't seen it coming," he sighed, "who is he?"

"What?"

"The other guy. I'm not stupid Usagi."

"It's really complicated Toki."

"I've got the time," he shrugged.

"Really complicated."

"I think, if I'm honest, I guessed a long time ago."

"You what?" Usagi frowned, suddenly taken aback.

"I… I guess I just didn't want to believe it," he said, his shoulders slumping. He took a deep breath and then looked into her eyes, "you're Sailor Moon."

"How did you guess?"

"Little things," he shrugged, "you kept disappearing very suddenly. You've changed a lot since she started appearing in Tokyo and you came back from London about the time she disappeared."

"Oh. There's actually more to it than that," she swallowed, a lump hanging painfully in her throat. "I always thought you were the one for me, but two years ago when I first found out I was Sailor moon, I got a lot of new memories with my powers. I remembered my past life."

"Past life?"

"I was Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom," she said, her bearing changing very slightly as she said the title, her posture becoming straighter, more regal.

"What happened in this past life then?"

"I died," she looked down again, "committed suicide, actually. There was a battle on the moon and Prince Endymion as well as the senshi were killed." Her eyes filled with tears once more, but these were tears she had promised herself when she saw the memories that she would never shed.

"So who are the others?"

"I'd need to talk to them before I told you," Usagi said, shaking her head.

"Right, that seems fair." He paused for a moment, "you said you committed suicide before…"

"Yeah,"

"You're not going to do that again are you?"

"What? No!" Usagi said quickly, "I've changed a lot well, not changed I suppose. Grown, I think. Being Sailor Moon has taught me a lot about myself and I know I'm stronger than that now. And anyway, I still have my friends in this lifetime."

"Who is he then, this prince? Has he been reborn?"

"That's just it," Usagi bit back a sob, "he was reborn and I kept telling myself that I didn't have to love him just because Serenity did in the past, but then I found him and he was just like he was in all my memories."

"Then I hope the two of you are happy," Motoki said honestly, "I was never going to compete with that."

"That's just it though," Usagi whispered, "he doesn't want me anymore. He's with _her…_"

"Her?"

"The one who killed him in the past life," she sniffed.

"Tell me who he is and I'll beat the shit out of him," Motoki snarled.

"I don't think you could," Usagi giggled a little, "Ma, I mean Sailor Jupiter wants to do it herself."

"She'd probably do a better job than me anyway," Motoki shrugged.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Usagi smiled a little.

"See, there's the Usagi I know," Motoki grinned at her.

"So we're fine then?"

"Yeah, we're fine. If I'm honest I saw this coming a while ago."

"I guess I did too."

"I'll just do the manly thing and give Mamoru a bell so that we can go and get drunk or something." Usagi visibly stiffened as Motoki spoke his name, her eyes widening and her knuckles going stark white.

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"Mamoru," she said looking down at her feet, "he won't be in when you call."

"Oh God I'm sorry," his hand flew to his mouth, "he got taken by the dark generals didn't he?" Motoki ran a hand through his hair, wishing he just hadn't said anything.

"Not quite," she sobbed, biting her lips, "he is Prince Endymion," she turned and ran from the room, out through the arcade leaving Motoki stunned and immobile, his hand half raised as though to comfort her.

* * *

"We need to do something about Usagi," Minako said decisively as she looked moodily down at the plate of biscuits Rei's granddad had just brought in, "to make sure there isn't a repeat of the past life."

"I reckon the best thing we can do is not die," Rei shrugged, "maybe she wouldn't have killed herself if one of us had still been alive."

"Or at least not dying," Minako agreed.

"So what can we do?" Makoto asked, "I mean we're none of us planning on going out of our way to die – I'd hope not anyway," she shuddered.

"I think the main thing we can do is to keep Usagi out of the line of fire. Did you notice that Endymion didn't ever attack us, he only ever tried to reach Usagi?"

"I did," Rei nodded in reply, "and that actually just makes me curious."

"Have you tried asking for help from the fire yet?"

"No I just thought I'd leave my biggest asset in gaining information standing. Of course I have, again and again," she sighed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palm.

"Perhaps we should try it with some extra energy," Ami suggested after a moment, "remember in the past life when we fought an enemy that was particularly vulnerable to one of our elements we'd send energy through to them?"

"You think that might work here as well?" Minako asked, looking up very suddenly, her eyes bright with interest.

"It's certainly worth a try," she shrugged.

"I think it's fantastic," Makoto said firmly, nodding. "Where's your granddad likely to be at the moment?" she asked Rei.

"No idea, but he won't enter the fire room if I'm praying. He never does."

"Well then let's go do it now," Minako enthused, "the more information we can get the better." They stood, leaving the biscuits untouched, and moved through into the fire room. Instead of donning her miko robes as usual, once the door was closed Rei and the others transformed, knowing that the extra power their Henshin afforded them could only be a benefit in this situation. As Rei knelt before the fire, the others removed the gloved they wore and knelt beside her. One by one they placed a hand upon the bare skin of Rei's arm and began to channel their energy through into her.

Visions began to flash before Rei's eyes, images of dark and damp tunnels. She saw two faces she knew very well both from the past and the present and she heard their conversations clear as a bell. As she listened, a name was spoken and it was a name that was so familiar, so heartbreakingly familiar, that she screamed and broke the connection.

"What is it?" Minako asked, holding Rei carefully as she shivered despite the warmth of the fire. Her henshin had faded so those around her let theirs fall, watching her closely for any sign of movement. Finally she blinked and carefully sat up.

"It's as we suspected," she said at last, "Beryl is back and Metallia is behind her."

"Shit," Minako said.

"I saw Mamoru," Rei shook her head to try and clear it, "and Kunzite. They were talking about Metallia's powers. I think she's possessing them. From what Mamoru was saying every time he sees Usagi the power will control him."

"Is it the same with the others?" Makoto asked hesitantly. Rei nodded.

"And Jadeite… he's already worse than dead," she choked, "eternal sleep." Hands flew to mouths as the full realisation of their situation came to them. This was going to be a lot harder than they had thought.

* * *

**Anyway: I'm seriously considering putting this story on hold. I've just published the start of "The Rise of Crystal Tokyo" and I'm getting a lot further wtih that than I am with this. For some reason I'm really struggling with this at the moment. **

**If I do put this on hold I may publish a new story I've been working on which is purely Harry Potter fanfic. Let me know what you think I should do at this point and I'll try to go with the most popular option. As far as this story goes you have everything I have so far. x  
**


	10. Déjà vu

**The overwhelming response was to continue, so I sat myself down last night with a mug of hot chocolate (great for clearing sinuses, which was DEFINATELY required) and just wrote. I realised about halfway through this what it was bothering me, so I got that sorted and should be alright from her on out. Actually, I was so relieved to get past it that you can expect the next chapter (and concluding piece of part one) within a day or two :)  
**

**Thanks to those who reviewed/let me know how they felt about the story:**

**_Miss Snazzy_**

**_ooSuperBatGirloo_**

**_Kasserandra_**

**_Ash_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_boston_**

**_Totallycourts_**

**

* * *

**

Mamoru's hands shook as he bowed before Beryl; sweat beading on his forehead as he tried to resist her control. "Still you fight Endymion?" she said, "I would give up if I were you. I have some more questions."

"I won't answer," he hissed.

"You will have no choice. Where is the silver crystal?"

"Sailor Moon," the words slipped from his mouth without any effort and entirely against his will.

"Is she the princess?"

"Yes."

"Hidden in plain sight all this time… Nephrite! Give me the indigo crystal, Zoisite same for the red. It seems as though we are not required to rebuild the silver crystal. The energy it possesses may be used to awaken Metallia at last." Mamoru wanted to jump up and scream, wanted to attack this woman so callously sentencing the Earth to ruin but her control stopped him.

"Enjoy this, Endymion," she said softly, "this is freedom compared to what comes once Metallia is free. Tell me the names of the Princess' senshi." One by one the names fell from his lips and he winced as each one was uttered.

"My shitennou," Beryl ordered, "go to them and take the pens that allow them to transform. We can gain power from them to give to Metallia. Leave Sailor Moon for now, I have something special planned for her."

* * *

"Think this lesson could go any slower?" Minako muttered to Makoto, who didn't even reply. She was too busy doodling in the corner of her notebook. Ami, who would usually pay attention through even the dullest of Haruna's lessons, was sat at a nearby desk glancing at Usagi's empty chair. They hadn't seen her in days and whenever they went to visit her Ikuku would tell them she was ill. She didn't even answer her communicator. Luna was unwilling to spend too much time away from her, flitting out only once and even then only for five minutes.

Minako yawned, closing her eyes as she placed her hand over her mouth. When she opened her eyes again she screamed, jumping back with the rest of the class. Three men stood there before them, the shitennou of the dark kingdom.

"Venus power, make up!" she shouted, allowing her henshin to flow over her and moving before the class, knowing that the others could not transform. She looked upon Kunzite and her heart skipped a beat. Was this how Usagi felt whenever she saw Mamoru?

"Princess Venus," he bowed, "I don't believe we have met this lifetime.

"And I don't think introductions are really all that necessary," her hand went reflexively to her stomach. "You're not Kunzite, just the piece of shit possessing him and with the power given to me as the sailor scout of love and beauty I will kick your arse right out of his body!"

"Like to see you try," he leered, "but then you have friends here to help you do you not. Princess Jupiter!"

Nephrite leapt across the room, pulling Makoto into a tight embrace, his arm around her throat, "I never paid you back for your gift at the cram school," he hissed into her ear.

"And Princess Mercury." Zoisite disappeared and flashed back into existence dragging Ami forwards by the hair.

"I've no idea what you're on about," Minako bluffed, "they are no more the senshi than you are the shitennou of the golden kingdom."

"Do not try to fool us," Kunzite spat, "we have their identities from Endymion himself."

"Well why didn't you say so sooner?" Minako flashed him a smile, "Crescent Beam!" The attack arced across the room and hit Zoisite, pushing him back and forcing him to let go of Ami.

"Mercury power, make up!" she shouted and then, "shabon spray!" as the bubbles filled the room Minako moved forward and grabbed Nephrite's hair in both her hands. He yelled as she pulled, but his shouts of pain were drowned out by another shout.

"Jupiter power, make up!" The electricity banished the bubbles, but now it was three against three and the playing field was level. The class cowered behind the senshi as they looked upon their foes.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, senshi of thunder and courage."

"And I am Sailor Mercury, senshi of water and wisdom."

"In the name of the moon we will punish you!" they said together along with Minako as they advanced upon the shitennou.

"Supreme thunder!" Makoto shouted, sending lightening at the three of them at once. They shouted, but only Zoisite was caught in the blast as the others leapt clear. He shouted in rage as electricity continued to crackle up and down his body and he clapped his hands above his head. The senshi clapped their hands over their ears as a high, painful noise ripped through the room.

"Venus!" Kunzite taunted, "How will you save your friend?" she span around and saw that he was holding Naru, a dagger pressed against her throat. The fighting stopped instantly. "You will cooperate quickly and without any further fighting," he said, pressing the dagger against Naru's throat with enough force that a thin line of blood trickled down her neck. "You will remove your henshins and leave the wands with Nephrite." One by one Ami, Makoto and Minako let their fukus fade, dropping the pens on the floor.

"The three of you may stay here to tell your princess what has happened. Know that we have already paid a visit to Hino Rei," Zoisite pulled the pen of gold and ruby from his pocket. He threw Naru forwards and Minako caught her even as the three shitennou disappeared. Her eyes darted around the room, passing straight over the stunned faces of Miss Haruna and her fellow students until she spotter her schoolbag. She leapt for it and pulled out her communicator, calling Artemis before gabbling out what had happened. After only two minutes she snapped it shut and slid it back into her bag.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked at last, turning to the still silent room, "Naru, how's your neck?"

"It's not deep," she said, wincing as her hand flew automatically to the thin line of red.

"Go to the nurse anyway," Makoto advised, "the sooner it's sorted the better." She watched Naru out of the room and was just about to speak again when a small white cat leapt through the window.

"You were closer than I thought," Minako commented, "now what the hell do we do now? We can't even transform."

"That's where you're wrong," Artemis said.

"No," Minako said, "you don't mean… no way!" a look of incredulous disbelief spread across her face as Artemis nodded. He then executed a perfect back flip, landing on all fours with the moon compact clamped tightly between his teeth.

"Fantastic," Minako whooped, taking it from him and holding it in the air, "moon power, transform!" red light flashed through the room as Sailor V appeared. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner," she grinned at him.

"Never needed to," he shrugged.

"I don't suppose there's anything for us?" Ami asked dispiritedly.

"I'm afraid not," he shook his head sadly, "We need to go find Rei and U-" Minako shook her head furiously. Usagi's identity was not yet compromised, "and Serenity," Artemis changed tack swiftly.

"Well then let's go," Makoto said, moving to the window and leading them as one by one they leapt down to the ground.

"Miss Haruna," Umino said slowly, "that was a talking cat, right?" Haruna only shrugged, no longer quite sure what the hell was going on.

* * *

"We have the henshin pens, highness," Nephrite bowed, presenting the four to Beryl.

"Good," she said, taking them, "perhaps you are not as useless as I thought. You may go." The generals left the room, Kunzite glancing back only once to the still form of Mamoru upon the floor. "Our time is near Endymion," Beryl crooned once the door had shut, "with this power Metallia will be stronger than ever before and this pathetic world will be no more. Stand," Mamoru rose to his feet as though pulled up by strings, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. "Follow me." Mamoru's feet dragged behind him as Beryl led him around her throne and through a short stone corridor. They soon emerged into a chamber of huge proportions. They were stood upon a small jutting surface of rock, but the majority of the chamber was nothing but blackness.

"Metallia," Beryl bowed before the chasm, "Take this to awaken your majesty," she held out a hand, presenting the indigo and red crystals to Queen Metallia. She dropped it into the chasm and for a little while nothing happened. From where he stood, rooted to the spot by beryl's control, Mamoru prayed that it would not work, that the crystals (where had Beryl even got the red crystal from?) would merely fall and smash upon the ground at the bottom of the chasm, but it was not to be.

There was a flash of indigo light, followed swiftly by red and a roar. Lights burst into existence in the dark as Metallia's full consciousness at last entered the world. "My queen, take these tributes to increase your power!" Beryl threw herself onto the ground and Mamoru felt Metallia's power pressing into his back, forcing him to his knees. He saw flashes of light in yellow, red, blue and green as one by one Beryl threw the henshin wands into the chasm and Metallia absorbed their power. Mamoru looked to the ground and felt hot tears stinging the corner of his eyes. The senshi could not fight and there was no way Usagi could win now.

"Endymion," the voice was cold, crackling with both age and power, "you will go to Earth and bring me Serenity. Kill he soldiers, for they will stop at nothing to save her.

"I will do as you ask," Endymion bowed as the dark power of Metallia flooded through him, wiping away all traces of the man he had once been.

* * *

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Pluto bit her lip as she looked upon the threads of time, "the inner guardians are meant to be there, are meant to fight."

"You know far better than I the nature of time," Serenity gasped, leaning against the frame of the door for support, "what can be done to fix it?"

"I think… I think we shall have to call upon the other guardians."

"All of them?"

"No. We could not wake Saturn should we need to anyway. Her awakening is a key part in the princess's story."

"But the others?" Serenity asked, grimacing a little.

"We must pay them a visit," Pluto nodded, "but not now. We must go back and give them enough time to prepare."

"Then let us go," Serenity straightened, "I will talk with them, tell them what must be done and why."

"No highness, you will need to speak with them at a later time." She turned to the doorway, raising the garnet rod in her hand. The door opened slowly and she stepped through into the past.

* * *

Minako left the others at the temple and headed on towards Rei's school alone (she was quicker that way). She was halfway there when she spotted Rei limping very slowly up the hill towards her. She jumped down from the rooftops and offered her support.

"Thanks," Rei smiled at her.

"The others are at the temple," Minako said, "It would probably be quicker if I carried you."

"Okay," Rei nodded. More than anything this drove home to Minako how serious the situation was. Rei would never usually allow something like this. It didn't take them long to make it back and once she was there Minako headed straight for Rei's room, where the others waited for them, and laid her down gently before allowing her henshin to fade.

"I guess the question is what the hell comes next?" Minako sighed as she sat down.

"We need to talk to Usagi," Rei said, gratefully accepting the ice pack Makoto offered her and pressing it against the back of her head, "as soon as possible."

"You're in no state to go anywhere," Ami replied.

"I'll be fine," Rei snapped.

"No, you won't." The voice from the doorway made them jump to their feet. Endymion stood there, his eyes dark as he looked upon them.

"Moon power, transform!" Sailor V moved forward, pushing Makoto back in warning.

"So Sailor V makes an appearance," his voice was soft, barely more than a hiss, "we should have thought of this possibility.

"Well you didn't, tough luck," Minako's eyes narrowed as she flicked her compact open, "Crescent super beam!" she shouted, sending a super charged version of her normal attack straight at Endymion, blasting him off his feet. He stood straight back up, his eyes still glinting with the same dark energy.

"Crescent boomerang!" she tried again, but Endymion merely knocked the compact back at her. She caught it and her eyes narrowed. "You know I didn't want to do this, but looks like you aren't gonna give me any choice. Venus Megaton Shower o-"

"You would do that to your own Princess?" There was a flash of silver light and Usagi appeared, motionless at Endymion's feet. Minako stopped mid attack, the orange power collected at her fingertips. She looked between Usagi and Endymion before slowly lowering her hands and allowing the power to fade.

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice was faint, "Mamoru, is that you?" She sat up slowly, looking between the scouts and Endymion before realisation dawned upon her face. She leapt to her feet and stood, arms spread, in front of Endymion. "Don't hurt him," she said fearfully, "he doesn't mean this, its just Beryl's control."

"Usagi!" Ami shouted as Mamoru swept her off her feet, cradling her against his chest so that Minako would not attack him for fear of hitting her. Endymion flicked his hand and a black rose shimmered into being. With one swift movement he threw it towards the senshi before twisting around and disappearing.

They didn't have time to think, to run or even raise a hand in defence. As it flew towards them the rose split into two, and those two split into four. In the short distance between where Endymion had stood and the senshi that single rose had become a great barrage of more than fifty roses, each one blacker than the next.

In the moment before they made contact with the senshi there was a shout, "deep submerge!" A great torrent of water passed mere inches in front of them, knocking the roses to the ground. Shaking with relief Minako sank down to her knees. Then she remembered Usagi and tears spilled from her eyes as she realised the undeniable truth; they had failed.

"Get up," the voice was flat, unforgiving and Minako looked up into the stern face of Sailor Uranus. Presented with that glare, she found the strength to raise herself to her feet. Turning, she saw Neptune talking with the other three. "Beryl has the henshin pens." It was a statement, not a question, so Minako made no reply. "An amateurs mistake," Uranus sniffed and Minako finally spoke.

"They were going to kill people, what else were we to do?"

"More people will die now you cannot fight," Uranus replied, "Beryl has two of the rainbow crystals-"

"One." Minako interrupted, "they only got the indigo one."

"And the red," Uranus shook her head, "in a fight with us. We do, however, have the other five. Unfortunately the power of two will be plenty enough to waken Metallia, and with the added power of four henshin wands there is no telling how strong she will then become, especially if the silver crystal is added to the mix."

"Then we have to go and help Sailor Moon," Minako's voice was resolute, her face determined.

"No, we have to. You've already proven that you are no use in battle."

"What!" Minako was outraged, "she is our Princess too and you can't stop me from coming."

"Perhaps not, but I can refuse to take you with us." Uranus turned away.

"Sailor Uranus," the voice rang clear as a flash of deep green light lit the courtyard. Queen Serenity stepped towards the tall, blond senshi who bowed low before the Queen, "it is my wish that you take the guardian senshi with you to D-point, for that is where the dark kingdom has made its base."

"But they have no way of defending themselves," Uranus protested, "they would merely get in the way."

"Both the senshi of Venus and Mars have powers with which they may fight, while the senshi of Jupiter does not require a henshin to remain a formidable foe. You will need the senshi of mercury if you are to reach D point."

"But…"

"This is my final word upon the matter Uranus."

"Very well, my queen."

"We shall do ask you ask," Neptune bowed her head.

"Thank you," Serenity bowed her head and, with another flash of light, was lost from sight.

* * *

"I hope there will not be too much more deviation from our chosen path," Serenity said softly as she leant against Pluto, "putting up the glamour was draining that time and I'm not sure I could do it many more times."

"We should not have to," Pluto said softly, "in fact the time line is straightening out again. We may now move forward."

"How far do we go this time?"

"Not far at all."

* * *

"So how do we get to D point?" Makoto asked, shivering a little in the wind.

"The sailor teleport," Luna said, "do you remember it?"

"Vaguely," Minako shrugged, "but enough to use it. Circle time everyone."

"We'll come with you," Artemis said, moving forward.

"No," Minako said flatly, "you have to stay here and be ready when we come back with Usagi. If you came with us you'd just get yourselves hurt." She turned back and linked hands with Rei and Neptune, who in turn linked hands with those next to them. "Sailor teleport!" Minako shouted. Columns of light shot down from the sky, each one representative of the senshi upon whom it shone. Slowly at first but with ever increasing speed they rose into the air until, very suddenly, they vanished and the light disappeared.

When they landed they were in D point and snow whipped into their faces. Minako was glad of the mask she wore in her Sailor V form, as part of its power seemed to prevent the snow getting in her eyes. "There's someone coming," she shouted over the wind, "Ami, can you work out who it is?" Ami reached forward and pulled the Mercury computer out of the air, flicking the visor across her eyes. Her fingers tapped only a few keys before she knew who it was.

"The shitennou," she shouted back at Minako, "All three of them."

"Then this is our stop," Minako said, turning to Uranus. "We can distract them while you take Ami to the entrance and figure out how to get inside."

"But…" Ami began.

"No buts," Makoto said sharply, "maybe we'll meet you there, maybe not but that's not the point. The point is reaching Usagi." Ami nodded and then hugged each one of them in turn.

"Come on," Neptune took her by the arm and pulled her away, "you'll have to lead us to the door." Ami blinked the tears from here eyes as she moved away from her friends and into the snow storm.

"So you survived Endymion's attack," Kunzite said as he neared the senshi, arriving with an odd lull in the storm.

"And here was me thinking we were dead," Makoto rolled her shoulders and moved onto the balls of her feet.

"You prepare to fight even without your senshi powers and strength," Zoisite said incredulously, "that is nothing if not suicidal."

"Maybe," Rei shrugged, "but I'd rather die than let you live."

"And you seem to forget about me!" Minako pushed past Rei so that Kunzite and the others could see her properly, "looks like you forgot about the Sailor V compact in your hurry to take the henshin pens."

He had, of course, done no such thing but as he had not been under direct orders from Beryl to retrieve the compact he had let it slide without mentioning it to her. But the Kunzite that stood before her know was not to know, for he was purely the inhabited body left by the full control of Metallia's power.

"We know the shitennou are in there somewhere," Rei said, "and we're not here to kill you, just to find the men you used to be."

"You may be looking for some time then. Zoi!" AS Zoisite shouted he clapped his hands and waves of energy blasted out towards the three senshi.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!" Rei threw three ofuda that she had conjured and they blasted through the energy, striking the shitennou squarely in the chests, rendering them motionless.

"Ok, so now what?" Makoto asked, looking at them.

"Not a clue," Minako shrugged.

"Well make a decision because that isn't going to hold for too long." Sure enough even as she spoke Kunzite roared and ripped the ofuda from his chest before charging at Minako who reacted completely on instinct, "crescent beam!" Kunzite was blasted back into Nephrite, knocking the ofuda from his chest before he turned and ripped the final one off Zoisite.

"Looks like this might take some time," Rei hissed.

"Zoi!" Zoisite shouted again, this time conjuring a small dagger of black metal before running at Rei. She ducked the swipe and leapt back to avoid the next, but Minako could not watch for too long as Kunzite advanced.

"Venus sulphur smoke!" she shouted, sending a foul smelling cloud towards Kunzite, who merely laughed and passed straight through.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me, Princess Mina."

"Don't call me that!" she shouted, "Crescent slender beam!" again she pulled out her compact and sent the attack straight at Kunzite, but all he did was raise his hand and catch the energy before throwing it straight back at her.

Makoto and Rei were faring no better, and by the looks of things significantly worse. Rei wipe a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth, her other hand pressed firmly against the slash wound in her stomach. She knew that it wouldn't kill her, but it was certainly slowing her down. Makoto was also bleeding, but unlike the others she had managed to cause at least some damage to Nephrite, including breaking his nose once more, a favour he didn't seem all that pleased about. She jumped in the air, raising her leg and aiming at his face but he anticipated the move, grabbing her leg and using her won momentum to swing her round and into the ground. Now he had the advantage as he leapt down into the snow and straddled her, his knees on her arms as he threw punch after punch at her face.

Minako felt every muscle in her body stiffen, knowing on instinct that something was wrong. She turned; it seemed in slow motion, in time to see Rei falling to the ground as Zoisite pulled the black dagger from her heart. Even as she ran forwards he threw it to Nephrite, who caught it and used it to slit Makoto's throat.

* * *

**dum dum dummmm...**


	11. Let's leave the past behind

**As promised the final chapter of part 1 :)**

**Thanks to everyone who told me their veiws:**

**_Pantherfan16_**

**_Macala A_**

**_Miss Snazzy_**

**_Kasserandra_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_Shinobi of life_**

**_Moon's Saviour_ - I'll be honest I wasn't too sure about the ending. I wanted it to really cut the chapter short, but perhaps a little too brutal?**

**_

* * *

_**

"Rei, Makoto!" Usagi jerked awake, her face wet with tears. She couldn't say how she knew, but inside her heart she could feel that she would never again speak with either Sailor Mars or Sailor Jupiter. She huddled against the cold stone of her prison wall and began to cry, her tears falling silently onto her stained and torn clothes. Slowly she let her hand sink into her pocket and close around the small golden broach. She had to admit she was surprised it hadn't yet been taken away from her. Even as she thought this the cell door opened, clanging against the wall as Endymion strode over and seized her by the arm.

"Queen Beryl wishes to speak with you," he said, not even looking at her as he dragged her to her feet and pulled her with him through into the stone corridor. Usagi shivered as they walked, stumbling every now and then on the uneven pavement.

"Why did you try to protect me," he spoke at last, "when the senshi were attacking?"

"Mamoru," she said softly, "I'll always protect you."  
"Then I am not who you think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know this Mamoru. My name is Endymion, Prince of the Dark Kingdom."

"That's a lie," Usagi stopped walking, defiantly pulling her arm from Endymion's grip. "Endymion would never side with the dark kingdom, he was the Prince of the Golden Kingdom and proud to be so, right until the end," her voice cracked.

"Golden Kingdom?"

"The Kingdom of Earth," Usagi said, her eyes shining as she thought back on her memories of the past life, "it was such a beautiful place, and you'd take me through the gardens while the moon shone bright as that was the only time I could visit. Don't you remember the times in the rose garden, where we'd hide if we heard someone coming? We once spent a whole night there, listening to Kunzite as he searched for you. Of course, he found Mina first," her voice trailed away and Endymion made no response, merely looking at her, his dark eyes showing no emotion or reaction to her words.

* * *

"This way," Ami said, "there's an odd reading coming from beyond that snow drift." Uranus lead the way with Neptune hanging back to help Ami, who was less agile without her henshin, through the storm. Finally they reached the area from which Ami had picked up the reading and found that, beyond the snow, there was a cave. Gratefully, for even those with a henshin were cold, they moved inside.

"I see now why Serenity wanted you to come," Neptune said, "We could easily have missed that." Ami did not reply for she was still shivering and wanted to conserve as much of her energy as possible. Neptune, however, misinterpreted her silence. "We can't wait for them," she said, "They knew what they were getting themselves into out there."

"I know that," Ami snapped, her anxiety for her friends adding to the cold in her bones meant that her temper was considerably shorter than usual. "Let's just get a move on." She said shortly, taking the lead. Neptune shrugged at Uranus before following the blue haired girl down the corridor and further into the base of the dark kingdom.

* * *

Nephrite stumbled back, his hands stained with the blood of Sailor Jupiter. His eyes widened in shock as he turned, looking to Sailor V. The dagger fell from his slack grip, staining the snow, already churned by the movement of battle, a deep crimson. "Mina," he gasped, looking at her. She ran towards Kunzite and kicked herself off his back, landing by Nephrite and dragging him up to his feet. "You're yourself again, aren't you?" she asked, breathlessly. He nodded, still looking at his bloodstained hands. "Then I'm sorry it came to this," she whispered, "but Usagi is all that matters now." She took a deep breath and moved shakily to face Kunzite and Zoisite.

Raising a shaking hand she began to summon her power one last time. Even as Kunzite advanced, a great beam of yellow light shot from her hand to the sky and she shouted, "Venus Megaton Shower of love!" Bright sparks began to rain down upon them, melting the snow wherever it made contact. As the sparks hit the shitennou they cried out in agony, buckling over as the rain intensified, becoming a beam of bright yellow light. Minako screamed as she too bore the brunt of this, Sailor V's strongest attack. The pain was hot, intense and stronger than she ever could have imagined, but at the same time she found that she did not mind, for she died here with the man that, no matter what she told herself, she had loved since life gone by and would love well into the next.

The light died with her and her body fell with a mundane thump to the ground. Kunzite, still clinging on to life with extreme effort, looked upon her as the man he had once been and wept, pulling her unmoving form into his arms before he too began the journey to the midnight gate.

* * *

"Minako," Usagi said softly," looking away from Endymion and back down the corridor. When she looked back Endymion's eyes were suddenly distant.

"Metallia calls," he said, grabbing her by the arm again, this time his grip so fierce that it hurt. Usagi cried out as he pulled her roughly down the corridor but he seemed to pay no attention. In what seemed like no time at all they reached the end of the corridor and Endymion pushed through the great double doors, emerging into a great hallway. Directly in front of them was Beryl, her skin paler than Usagi remembered from the past life, almost sickly. Her red hair reached her waist and as she stood her dress of purple silk rustled on the floor. Endymion dragged Usagi before him and threw her down before his queen.

"Thank you Endymion," she breathed, looking down at Usagi, "you took her henshin wand?"

"She did not have one my queen," he bowed his head and Usagi gasped. Mamoru had known that she did not use a wand to transform, knew that she relied upon her broach and she felt a pang in her chest at this further evidence that this was not Mamoru standing before her.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment Serenity," Beryl hissed as she moved closer to Usagi, "to see you die?" Usagi did not answer, refusing to look at Beryl, refusing even to move. "I always thought I would like to be the one to do it, but it occurs to me now how much sweeter it would be to watch Endymion do the deed instead." Usagi cringed at those words, listening as Beryl retreated back to her throne. "Endymion. Kill her."

Usagi rolled to the left as she heard running footsteps and not a moment too soon. Sparks flew from where Endymion's sword struck the stone. She scrambled to her feet, backing away from Endymion as he advanced, sword raised. Her eyes widened as she recognised the blade, her memory flashing back to that fateful day upon the moon kingdom. Rage boiled up inside her as she remembered the atrocities of that day, recognising the pattern that was repeating itself here in the headquarters of the dark kingdom.

Only she wasn't Princess Serenity anymore and finally she could see, could know what had to be done. Princess Serenity had been naïve and foolish, unwilling to look past her love for a dead man.

"Moon prism power, make up!" she held the golden broach high above her head, allowing the ribbons to blossom around her as her fuku appeared. Reaching forwards she took hold of the moon sceptre and faced Endymion. He charged and she raised the sceptre, using it to block his strike. The clash of metal upon metal echoed through the chamber as the fight progressed and Usagi tried desperately to find enough room to launch an attack.

"Sailor Moon!" someone shouted from the doorway and Usagi almost let herself be caught off guard, moving at the last minute so that, when Endymion's sword crashed against the stone wall, only the end of her hair was lost.

"Ami," she shouted, "run!" She gaped in surprise as two figures raced ahead of Ami. Sailor Uranus raised a hand and threw something at Usagi – five somethings, to be exact. Rolling underneath Mamoru's outstretched arm, Usagi caught three of them, scrabbling on the ground for the other two rainbow crystals. Turning she held them before her, let each one go in turn: orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. As she let them go they shone for a moment before vanishing. When Usagi looked at the moon sceptre they were studded down the handle with gaps for the red and indigo crystals.

"Rainbow healing escalation!" she shouted, channelling all her energy through the moon staff, some part of her aware that Uranus and Neptune were now fighting with Beryl behind her. Within moment she knew that something was wrong. The absence of the red and indigo crystals had changed the very nature of the magic and what should have been a healing power was instead one of destruction. Even as Usagi tried to reel it in, to contain it there was an explosion of power. She only had time to turn away from Endymion before the attack was complete. If someone had to die, then she knew who she would prefer it to be. Beryl staggered as it hit her, eyes widening in shock. Blood pooled in her eyes as she stared unseeing at Usagi.

"If I die," her voice was slurred, "I take you with me." She clapped her hands and black electricity spread across the room straight at Usagi who closed her eyes, knowing that this was the end.

Only the blast never came. She opened her eyes slowly and was confronted with the surprised face of Mamoru, the black power crackling across his skin. As Beryl's power had left her so had the control she wielded, with the aid of Metallia, over Mamoru and his first act of freedom had been to throw himself in the way of Beryl's attack.

"Mamoru," Usagi said her breath catching. Mamoru gasped and fell forward. Usagi rolled him over, determined to see some sign of life, some indication that Beryl's attack had not done what she had said it would, but no. With just one look Usagi knew he was gone. "I swore to myself I wouldn't love you," she whispered, "but I broke the promise." Leaning down, she kissed him softly on the lips before looking up to where Ami, Uranus and Neptune now stood. "There's still Metallia left," she sniffed, "come on." She laid Mamoru down gently upon the cold stone and retrieved the moon sceptre, turning towards the stone archway through which she could feel the dark power of Metallia.

"Usagi," Ami's voice was hesitant, "Usagi I don't think we can defeat Metallia."

"Why not?" Usagi asked, turning back, "we got this far didn't we?"

"It's not that simple," Ami's fingers flicked across the keyboard of the console, "Metallia is currently in a stage of pure energy and nothing we can do would touch her. She needs a vessel of some form, a person or animal, to possess in order to become corporeal."

"Amy," the voice was distant and weak. Turning they saw Zoisite pulling himself slowly along the wall towards them, "Amy." He coughed, the sound indicating the state of his insides following whatever attack Minako had used against him. Ami ran forward to support him, putting his arm around her shoulder and bringing him across to Usagi.

"Can you heal him?" she asked hesitantly.

"I don't know," Usagi said, looking down at the sceptre in her hand, "if I had the other crystals then yes, but the sceptre's too unpredictable without them."

"Princess," Uranus said, placing her hand across her chest in salute, "We would be honoured if you would permit us to be the vessel for Metallia."

"But you'd die," Usagi pointed out, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Our lives aren't important if the fate of the world is at stake," Neptune pointed out.

Today is the first time anyone has died during my fight with Beryl," Usagi said, looking directly at them, "I am not planning on adding you two to the count."

"Princess," Neptune frowned a little, "I don't think you understand the situation."

"I do," Usagi snapped. "Metallia is through there and people I love keep dying. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go through with such an idiotic plan."

"Then know we only asked out of courtesy." Uranus replied, turning away. "Metallia needs to be defeated, and this is the only way." Hand in hand, they headed towards Metallia. Usagi thought about stopping them, but what was there she could do? Her only weapon would probably kill them anyway. She bowed her head, looking determinately away from where she knew Mamoru's body lay, before she followed them.

She stood for a moment before the chasm, seeing no sign of Metallia or of Neptune and Uranus. She closed her eyes, listening carefully for the slightest sound that could indicate Metallia's approach. When it came Usagi's eyes snapped open. There before her stood both Uranus and Neptune, except that they were changed. Where their fukus had previously been white they were now black, Uranus' hair was blue and Neptune's much closer to the colour Beryl's had been than that it was naturally.

"So you have come, Princess." Uranus' voice echoed in the damp chamber.

"This time you will die," Neptune's voice joined in, chiming oddly through the cold stone. Both the faces of Uranus and Neptune grimaced in anger as their bodies began to elongate, to widen. Soon they were twenty times the size they had been, visible only from the waist up, their feet perhaps resting on the base of the chasm. They turned to face each other and the same black lightening that had moments ago killed Mamoru sparked between them. With a united roar they threw the power at Usagi, who did not flinch. The rock around her splintered, cracking in a great explosion of sound and dust. When that dust cleared, Sailor Moon still stood before Metallia, her eyes full of determination, only now ribbons bloomed around her to reveal a great dress of silver fabric, a replica of the one she had worn that night on the moon kingdom where everything had gone so horribly wrong.

She raised the moon sceptre high and the golden crescent containing the silver crystal began to shine. "I have faith," she said slowly, "not only in the power that was granted to me in the past life, but in those who live in this world, and those who have died to protect it. I ask the power of the silver crystal to strengthen that faith in a world that they all believed in. Rainbow healing escalation!"

There was a flash of red light swiftly followed by another, this time indigo, as the two remaining rainbow crystals flew from the hearts of Uranus and Neptune towards the sceptre, taking their places at last. One last time, Usagi poured everything she had into the sceptre, even though she could feel in her heart that it wasn't going to be enough. Metallia was made more powerful by the henshin wands of the guardian senshi, and the powers of the senshi of the rim.

"You cannot win, Serenity," Uranus laughed and the sound seemed to reverberate in Usagi's head, gnawing at her insides.

"You will die and then the world will follow," Neptune taunted, "it was foolish of you to let two senshi submit themselves as my vessels, for now I am more powerful than you can even hope to imagine."

"Ami!" she screamed, "Ami." But her friend was already there, resting her hand upon the sceptre.

"Mercury power!" blue light shone as the henshin wand of Mercury was also absorbed by the sceptre, leaving Metallia with only the power of three. She screamed with rage, but still it wasn't enough, still she was too powerful.

"Silver crystal," Usagi pleaded, "we've asked so much of you already today, but please, channel them for me. I know they're gone and I know they won't come back," he voice caught in her throat, "but you can help me make sure they didn't die in vain!" There was a flash of red light, of green and of yellow as the silver crystal pulled the powers of Mars, Jupiter and Venus away from Metallia.

Usagi dared not breathe, almost too afraid to keep looking at Metallia who, although she had no direct power source remaining, was still immensely powerful. Usagi knew that the silver crystal was easily the same, but she also knew she was not practiced as channelling its powers.

They were short. She could feel it in her bones as the crackling power of Metallia threatened to overpower them, feel it in the tears that stung her eyes. Then, a hand, burnt and blistered, clamped itself to the moon sceptre and a voice that was barely audible whispered, "Zoi."

Together, pushing all the power they had into the sceptre Ami, Zoisite and Usagi shouted, "Rainbow healing escalation!" There was a blast of pure white light, radiating out in an ever expanding sphere. It passed through the monstrous forms of Uranus and Neptune, who seemed to dissolve, screaming in uncontrolled agony as it made contact with them, passed over the still form of Mamoru, and then further afield over the forms of Kunzite, Nephrite, Minako, Makoto and Rei.

As the power dissipated Usagi fell back, her fuku fading out of existence. "Thank you Ami," she gasped, the last of her energy fading fast, "thank you everyone." A great crack indicated that the rock precipice on which they lay was breaking apart.

"Run!" Usagi screamed, grabbing Ami's hand and pulling her up before turning and pulling Zoisite. She didn't have much energy but she could see the exit, could see the path to freedom. She felt the rock give way behind her, felt her feet slipping. Ami shouted as Usagi jerked back in her grip and fell to the ground. Usagi was hanging over the drop with nothing but the hands of Ami and Zoisite to hold her there.

"I wish," Usagi said softly, "I wish that it didn't have to end this way."

"It doesn't," Ami cried desperately, there's still time, you can still get up." She and Zoisite pulled, trying with their limited strengths to bring her onto the rock.

"I know there isn't," Usagi swallowed, "please, go. At least you two can have a happy ending." Her hands, damp with sweat and blood, were slipping from their grip even as they raised her higher.

"Usagi!" Ami screamed as she finally lost hold, watching her friend fall away. She would have stayed there, unmoving until the rock gave way if it hadn't been for Zoisite, who dragged her away from the edge, only stopping when they drew level with the stone throne and looked upon the chamber in which Mamoru's body still lay.

_I wish that things could just go back to the way they were,_ Usagi thought as she fell,_ but without the dark kingdom. I wish that I could go back to school, that I could hang around Minako without getting odd looks because she's Sailor Venus and I wish that I could know you, Rei and Makoto better. I wish…_ she stopped the train of thought, her mind lingering on Mamoru. _I wish it didn't have to end this way_.

Usagi had lost sight of Ami as she fell, seeing her leaning over the edge her hand outstretched, and then lost sight all together as she landed, feeling herself break. Something clattered to the ground by her hand, in with one last feeble effort she reached over and rested a hand upon it, recognising it as the moon sceptre.

_I wish it didn't have to end this way_, she thought once more before her mind faded away and only blackness was left.

* * *

8

* * *

"She doesn't remember anything," Minako sighed, sliding into the seat next to Ami, "I mean at all, as in not even the dark company, never mind the dark kingdom. Or at least that's what Luna said."

"But everyone else at least remembers Sailor Moon existed," Makoto exclaimed, "even if they don't remember her being in Tokyo. What about the ways it's affected her life these last few weeks?" she sipped her shake with a ponderous look.

"Same as everyone else," Minako shrugged, "you know I got a call from my mum this morning asking why I hadn't come home last night?"

"What did you do?"

"I hung up. I've still got all the proof that I'm legally an emancipated minor, even if no one can remember me actually getting them."

"I remember," Makoto vouched.

"But apparently that puts you in the minority," Ami said, looking up from her book, "I had to have the talk about my hair and earrings again."

"And your bruises I imagine."

"Well yes, not dying at D point left me with more than a few of those, but all things considered not a problem," Makoto nodded, her hand flashing to her throat. "But anyway I told her I got mugged on the way back home from cram and she's actually considering taking me out of there and sending me to a martial arts class or something."

"You could join ours," Minako said, indicating herself and Makoto, "its good fun."

"I might," she smiled.

"Tell us again what happened," Rei asked, "I mean, I get that you were at D point, but how are you back here and how are we alive?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again – Usagi did something. I don't know what, but there was white light, and warmth and we were in the park. We weren't there thirty seconds before you called," she nodded towards Minako as the door opened and Zoisite walked in. Minako rolled her eyes, smirking, and moved out of the way to let Ami out.

"They're still the way they were in the past," Makoto smiled.

"Well good for Ami," Rei shrugged, "I don't know if I could look past the things Jadeite did, even knowing it wasn't really him, the way she does with Zoisite."

"I bet the fact that he helped save the day doesn't hurt."

"I suppose not."

Just then the door to the arcade opened once more and Mamoru walked in. The four girls visibly stiffened, their eyes locked on to him, but his eyes were fixed upon Zoisite, who had turned away from Ami and looked him straight in the eye. He inclined his head and from his expression Mamoru knew he would have bowed had they not been in such a public place.

"Are you all back?" he asked hesitantly.

"I do not know," he shrugged, "perhaps Jadeite and Nephrite have been guided the way you were, but I doubt the same can be said of Jadeite. He was not in this dimension when Serenity used her powers to bring us here."

"Where is she?" Mamoru asked, his mind returning to the question that had burned there since he found himself in his apartment that morning.

"She's at home," Rei's voice was sharp, "but if you go anywhere nearer I will personally rip you a new one."

"She doesn't remember," Minako said quickly before a fight could start, "not a thing and we're going to keep it that way. Goodness knows she deserves it."

"I… I suppose."

"Looks like you'll just have to win her heart one more time," Zoisite grinned.

"Erm… that could prove awkward." Minako squeaked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Usagi and everyone else have forgotten what happened about the dark kingdom and the senshi. And when I say everyone else I mean, _everyone _else."

"Minako just spit it out," Mamoru said, but as it transpired she didn't have to. At that moment the doors opened and a blonde girl with a rather unusual hairstyle ran past them in a flurry, catching her foot upon a slight jag in the floor and going flying. Mamoru moved as though to catch her, but someone else beat him to it.

"I always say you're going to break your neck some day," Motoki smiled as he straightened up.

"I know, I know," Usagi said, scowling, I'm just too clumsy for my own good."

"But I'm here to catch you at least."

"Well, that's something," she leant up and kissed him.

* * *

**D:** **Oh dear, poor Mamoru, Usagi seems to be her old clumsy self! Will this last or will something new arise? Just what happened to the other shitennou after D point? **

**Part 2 (published under this same story) coming soon :)**


	12. Wake up call

**First update of the New Year. Have a good one folks :) Thanks once again to people who reviewed last chapter:**

_**ooSuperBatGirloo**_

_**Brizzy**_

_**Shiboni of Life**_

_**Yingyang**_

_**Isadorakaystone**_

_**Ash**_

_**Andysteve1311**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

**:)**

**

* * *

**

"I just don't get where all these youma are actually coming from," V panted, landing on top of a table, barely noticing the restaurant patrons cowering beneath, "I mean, you'd think with Metallia gone they'd have shut up shop." She shrieked and leapt to the next table, narrowly avoiding a plate that had been thrown at her head.

"I've said it more than once," Endymion shouted at her, "we need to keep one alive long enough for Zoi to get her, then he can scan it to see if it actually is a youma, which I'm still not convinced it is."

"Whatever," Minako waved a hand, "this would still be about fifty times easier if Sailor Mercury could actually transform."

"Never said it wouldn't," he said through gritted teeth as he leapt onto the youma's back and wrapped his arms around it's neck so that he didn't slip off, "but still, keep it alive, please?"

"I know, I know!" she leapt down and flicked a couple of buttons on her communicator. She listened for a couple of seconds, rolled her eyes and then clicked it off again, "she says he's on his way."

"That's what she said last time," Endymion said seconds before the youma threw him off its back, causing him to crash into a nearby wall. A nearby door banged open and Minako screeched, "About time! Get on with it." Zoisite leapt over her and drew the Mercury computer from a pocket, typing away (although he was slower than Ami, for he was still getting to grips with the thing).

"It isn't a youma," he said, "it's something new, as in I've never seen in before, even in the past life."

"That should not be allowed," Minako muttered, "have you got a reading?"

"I've got enough, yeah."

"Finally! Crescent super beam!" she shouted, pointing her finger straight at the thing which roared in anger, but did not stop. Instead, it turned towards her, its eyes flashing red.

"Zoi!" Zoisite shouted, conjuring and throwing the dagger which merely bounced off its armoured hide.

"You're efforts are useless," the voice echoed through the room as they came to a stop, followed by a soft giggle, "although I will be the first to admit they are amusing. On the other hand, time is running short. We of the black moon give you one week to surrender the rabbit, or we will annihilate the whole of Tokyo." There was a flash and the creature vanished, leaving the stunned Sailor V gaping at nothing other than the air. She shook her head and turned away, kneeling down to help the civilians out from under tables. A short distance away she could see Endymion and Zoisite doing the same thing, but there was one table they all steered clear of, afraid that the person cowering under it would see through the magic that disguised their identities. If anyone could, it would be Usagi. Finally, Minako knew she had no choice but to help her out.

Bending down, she lifted the tablecloth and smiled, seeing Usagi wrapped in Motoki's arm, suddenly glad that she hadn't left Mamoru to help them. "The coast is clear," she smiled, flashing them a V, "It's safe to come out now." Motoki nodded gratefully and crawled out before turning and helping Usagi to her feet.

"Thank you," Usagi said, her eyes wide as she took in Sailor V. "Umm," she said after a moment, "do you know Sailor Moon?" the question stung Minako more than she would have expected.

"I did," she said shortly, "but she's gone now." She turned and followed Endymion and Zoisite from the room, leaving Usagi with the distinct feeling that she should have kept her mouth shut.

* * *

"I need an ice pack," Minako moaned, collapsing onto the sofa, "or some frozen peas. Just something cold."

"Frozen peas I can do," Makoto smirked, heading for the freezer. When she came back, holding the bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea towel, Ami was scowling at the Mercury Console. "Anything?" she asked as she handed Minako the peas.

"The console's analysed the data Zoisite collected, and he was right it's not a youma."

"So what is it then?" Mamoru asked from where he stood by the window.

"The console's dubbed it a droid."

"What, like in Star wars?" Zoisite was frowning – pop culture was still new to him.

"Erm, no." Minako said, "Did you see any wires, or laser guns? What about light sabers because you know they'd be pretty handy about now."

There was a sudden loud bleep and Makoto glanced down at her phone. "Hey, Rei says we should turn the news on."

"Not again," Minako moaned, "they always do such shit coverage – you'd think we were attacking Tokyo the way they go on."

"There were witnesses this time though," Mamoru pointed out, "this could turn things in our favour."

"The only thing people want is Sailor Moon," Minako snapped, "and we can't give them that." The telly flickered to life and they all turned to it as Makoto found the right channel.

_"…this reporter was in fact in the restaurant at the time of the attack. I had just started my meal when there was an almighty crash from the kitchens and upon turning to see what on Earth was going on the diners saw the… monster,"_ the reporter shook his head as though he almost didn't believe what he was saying himself, _"most people froze, just unable to move, and I think if it were not for the timely arrival of Sailor V there would have been many more injuries."_

"Well at least they're getting it right this time," Minako shrugged.

_"The first thing she did when she got there was to get people under the tables, where they were sheltered from the worst of the youma's – that's what she called it – attacks. Soon another appeared on the scene, and V referred to him as Endymion…_"

"Bet you're glad no one remembers the dorky tuxedo you used to wear," Minako winked at Mamoru. The reporter went on to detail the remainder of the attack, but Minako had already zoned out, concentrating instead on positioning the frozen peas over the large bruise on her shoulder. When she looked back she yelped, "why was he talking to Usagi?"

"If you'd been paying attention," Mamoru said scathingly, "you'd know he asked her what it was you said to her before you left."

"ohh," Minako said, "what did she say?"

"She just repeated what you said," Makoto shrugged, "but if you look at it out of context it sounds as though she died or something."

"Well she did."

"Sort of," Minako shrugged, "We all died and we're still here."

"I didn't die."

"Lucky for you," Minako said darkly, not even looking at Ami.

"You know if there really is something new behind these droids we're going to have to let Usagi know," Ami said suddenly. "They said they were after the rabbit, and who else could they mean?"

"I've been thinking about that," Minako said, "but I still think we should leave her out of it as long as we can. You can tell just looking at her how much the fighting changed her – she's a completely different person."

"I don't know," Makoto sighed, "Mamoru, what do you think?"

"I think… I think we should leave her alone for now," Minako didn't need to be the goddess of love to see the pain that simple sentence had caused him, "she's happy, right?"

"I guess so," Makoto said, "but it's hard sometimes, doing this without her. She knew what she was doing and, much as I loathe admitting it, most of the time we were just guessing."

* * *

"Usagi, fetch your cousin for dinner."

"Kay," Usagi leapt up from the bed, hiding the manga she had been reading under her pillow, and heading to the bottom of the stairs to the attic. "Chibiusa," she shouted, "dinner's ready." She waited until she heard a chair scrape upstairs and turned to go down to the kitchen.

"Glad you're eating at home tonight then?" Kenji asked, glancing up from his paper, "we'll have to keep an eye on the sort of places that boy takes you in future."

"Dad, he has a name," Usagi rolled her eyes as she took her usual seat by Shingo.

"A name I choose not to use."

"Kenji," Ikuku scolded him lightly, "he's Usagi's first real boyfriend. At least pretend to like him, for me?" Kenji didn't reply, merely shaking his head as he turned back to the paper.

"Written anything interesting lately?" Usagi asked.

"No," he shook his head, "all anyone wants to read about are the sailor senshi and only the big names land those stories."

"You never know, maybe one day," Ikuku said brightly, "where did your cousin get to?" she headed to the door and shouted, "Chibiusa? Come on in before it gets cold." Usagi watched, smiling, as the little head of pink hair made its way around the table and clambered onto the seat next to her. The conversation over dinner wasn't particularly mind blowing; Kenji read the paper, Usagi argued over something stupid with Shingo and Chibiusa got fussed over by Ikuku, so there was nothing out of the ordinary. When everyone had finished, Usagi's father retreated to the study to work on an article while Ikuku made Shingo give Chibiusa a turn on his games console, leaving Usagi to help with the washing up.

She helped willingly enough, laughing and chatting with Ikuku as they went. Before she went to bed that night Usagi shared fifteen minutes with her and a mug of hot chocolate before exchanging a hug and heading upstairs. Of everyone she knew there was no one Usagi trusted more than her mother. Ikuku knew everything about Usagi's life; she'd never had a secret big enough to keep from her. Once she had cleaned her teeth she headed past the steps up to Chibiusa's room and stopped as she heard snuffling. Frowning, she headed up and knocked gently on the door. "Chibiusa?" she whispered, "Chibiusa are you ok?" she pushed the door open and saw her cousin lying curled up at the end of her bed, fists balled and face scrunched up. She hurried across the room and shook her gently, "Chibiusa wake up. Chibiusa it's just a dream." The little girl woke with a jerk, her red eyes wide as she took a deep shuddering breath. "What were you dreaming about?" Usagi asked as she sat up.

"About mum and dad," Chibiusa said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Aww, they'll come to get you soon, right? How long are you here for?"

"I don't know."

"Well it won't be too long – I mean I know it's summer now, but there's only a couple of weeks left until school restarts, and be honest you're gonna be better off than I am," she threw a hand over her face, "I don't know how – I sure as hell don't remember revising – but Tomoe academy it is!" Chibiusa giggled, leaning against Usagi.

"You remind me of my mum," she sniffed, "your both funny."

"Well I know how much you look up to your mum," Usagi said smiling, "so I'll take that as a compliment. Do you think you can get back to sleep now?" Chibiusa nodded and lay down once more as Usagi headed out the door. Chibiusa giggled as she heard the distinct sound of Usagi tumbling to the bottom of the stairs, but her smile disappeared as she drifted into uneasy dreams about a crystal city and the coming darkness.

Usagi picked herself up, scowling, and headed into her room. "Hey Luna," she smiled, stroking the cat absentmindedly. "Chibiusa's having a bad dream – maybe you should go sleep with her tonight," she wandered towards the wardrobe, "you're good with that sort of stuff." Luna sat up, confused, her head cocked slightly to one side.

"Usagi?" she said softly.

"Who said that?" Usagi said, whirling around, her eyes scanning the room.

"Mew," Luna said lamely.

"Silly cat," Usagi giggled, "I could have sworn… never mind. Go on," she gave Luna a little push and set about getting ready for bed. She had barely been asleep ten minutes when there was a faint rustle in the tree outside the window. She rolled over in her sleep, a name slipping out of her dream. It was a shame that the young man clad in black upon the branch outside could not hear as she murmured, "Endymion."

* * *

"Moon power, make up!" Minako breathed deep as the power of the Sailor V transformation washed across her skin, landing gracefully upon the arcade roof, ready to attack the youma below. All things considered they were lucky that they hadn't attacked the arcade until now – the droids had been concentrating upon highly populated areas and a lot of the time managed to attack shortly after Usagi had left and, this time and the time before, while she was still there.

Clearly Usagi was the rabbit they were after. She jumped down onto the street level and was relieved to see the distant forms of Zoisite and Endymion leaping towards her. Knowing that they would be there soon she ran into the arcade, ducking just in time as one of the stools from the bar was thrown at her head.

"Crescent boomerang!" she shouted, throwing the compact across the room at the droid. Of all her attacks, this one wasn't particularly powerful, but it served as a distraction until Mamoru and Zoisite showed up; Minako wasn't stupid and she knew she couldn't defeat this thing on her own.

"Smoking bomber!" the golden energy flew from the door as Mamoru ran in, flinging himself onto the counter in order to get a better view of things. Most of the arcade's patrons were huddled in the corner, Usagi included, while Motoki and Unazuki were now behind Mamoru.

"Zoi, protect them," Mamoru jerked his head towards the corner and Zoisite nodded, running head down straight at the droid before ducking to the floor and sliding under its legs, coming up in front of the civilians.

"Crescent super beam!" Minako shouted, just as Zoisite yelled, "Zoi!" throwing the dagger not at the droid, but to the space between it and Minako, meaning that her attack hit it in mid air. The dagger shone furiously bright and flew straight at the droid, burying itself deep within. The droid roared in anger as the yellow light spread across its leathery hide, and then exploded in a gush of sparks. "Thank Selene," Minako moaned. She had run straight her from Makoto's apartment when Rei, who was also in the corner as she was still unable to transform, had contacted her and her legs were sore.

"I'm going to need the longest bath the world has ever seen," she griped, wincing. Her arms and front were speckled with tiny burns where the sparks had made contact with her skin and they were more than a little painful. Zoisite saw the wince and his eyes narrowed.

"You're hurt again?"

"It's nothing," she muttered, turning to the door and heading into the street.

"Go," Mamoru said to Zoisite, "I'll sort things out here." Zoisite followed her, adjusting the green mask to ensure it properly covered his face.

"Minako, you can't go on like this."

"They're just a few burns," she snapped, "nothing important."

"Minako in the months since I've joined up you've broken more than a few bones, you're constantly coming out of the attacks bruised and bloodied and if I'm honest I'm not the only one worried about you."

"Well fat lot of good its doing," Minako snapped, "the others don't have their henshin pens – they got lost with the Moon Sceptre."

"Then you need to face the facts," Zoisite snapped, "Sailor Moon is going to have to be told about what's going on sooner or later and the way things are going I'd say sooner is by far the better option."

"No," Minako shouted, whirling to face him, "she's my best friend Zoi, I'm not doing that to her."

"Because it's so terrible?" he said softly, "this is not up to you alone Minako. If you keep going this way, it's going to kill you." He paused, "again."

"You would know," she spat, "if I remember rightly last time I died it was because I was trying to kill you!"

"And I still have the scars to prove it!" he shouted, "I am not proud of any of the things I did with Beryl, but I know that it wasn't my choice, I understand why you did that. I know you remember the attack, the burning but you know what I do too. He pulled back a grey sleeve and showed her the still only semi healed blisters, "Shitennou don't heal the way senshi do. We can't just pop back from the dead,"

"The silver crystal-"

"Maybe it did resurrect Kunzite and Nephrite," Zoisite spoke over her, "but I was still alive at the time, just like Ami. I was there for your princess when you weren't and if I'm honest I think you resent that."

"I don't… I wasn't… I didn't mean…" Minako's voice trailed off as she scrabbled for the right words.

"You don't want Sailor Moon around because you're afraid you'll fail her again, well in leaving her unprotected you're already doing a bang up job. Congratulations."

* * *

**Wake up call for Minako there :) **


	13. Return to D Point

**Hello again - the chapter many have been waiting for at last (and it's a long one so it's all good!)**

**Thanks to reviewers who kicked me off my ass to finish this chapter today *cough*rena4u's review may have reminded me to actually put this up, lol *cough*  
**

_**rena4u**_

_**SerentiyMoonGodness**_

_**CCFan4Life**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**YingYing**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Ash**_

_**Kasserandra**_

* * *

"So what happened?" Makoto asked, coming through with a tray of snacks. "Same as usual," Mamoru said, "we fought it died."

"No bizarre voices this time then?"

"None," Rei shook her head, "although it is frickin' scary not being able to transform."

"Well that won't be a problem much longer," Minako sighed, turning away from the window, "we need to talk to her." She glanced over at Zoisite who nodded very slightly. "By leaving her now we're just putting her in even more danger. At least if she's Sailor Moon she can protect herself if anything happens and we're not there. Add to the fact that she may yet be able to access the moon sceptre and we have the possibility of retrieving our henshin wands."

"But what about her memories?" Ami asked, "That's the reason we haven't woken her yet so we should definitely consider it now."

"I don't think we really have a choice," Makoto shrugged, "I mean you know I've been pro telling her for a while, and even I'll admit I'm nervous about the whole memories thing, but still… I think she needs to know now. We've given her these months and I know she'll at least be grateful for that."

"Why isn't Mamoru here then?" Rei asked, "He'd want to be involved in something this important."

"Mamoru is too close to Usagi for his opinion to actually be of any use," Zoisite shrugged, "he wants her to be happy and he can see that she's happy now. He won't accept any different until she has her memories back."

"You've got to feel for Motoki though," Minako sighed, "dumped by her twice even if he doesn't remember the first time."

"We've got to do this now," Minako said decisively, adding only in her mind, _before I change my mind_. "Come on," she pushed herself to her feet and headed for the door.

"Usagi's probably gone home after the droid attack," Makoto said as they walked, "you know her best so you should knock at the door."

"I haven't really spoken to her since D point," Minako chewed the inside of her mouth, "but OK." They walked the rest of the way in silence, the two cats trotting along behind them. They reached Usagi's house after an indecently short amount of time and the others left, heading to the spot they had chosen to speak with Usagi while Minako went on alone. She knocked and waited, holding her breath. When the door finally opened she was faced with what looked like a small Usagi with bright bubblegum pink hair and red eyes.

"Ummm, is Usagi in?" she asked eventually. The girl nodded and headed back inside and moments later there was an almighty shout that made Minako wince.

"Usagi! There's someone at the door!" Wondering how someone with such tiny lungs could make such a sound, Minako continued to wait. Finally she heard someone approaching and Usagi opened the door.

"Minako!" she squealed, "come on in!"

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk or something."

"A walk?" Usagi pulled a face, "do I have to? Walks are boring."

"Please Usagi, there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Fine just let me get my coat."

"Usagi it's the middle of summer, I'm sure you'll manage without a coat."

"Fine, fine." She turned, pulled on her shoes and stepped out the door. "Are we going any particular way on this walk?"

"Yep."

"Which one?"

"You'll know when we get there." They walked in silence and eventually reached the park. Minako lead Usagi towards the trees, heading down the path for about a hundred yards before splitting away. Usagi hesitated, but Minako turned back and called, "come on, we're nearly there now." She pushed took a step into a seemingly empty clearing and turned to wait for Usagi, who looked as though she had lost sight of her.

"Are you coming?" Minako leant back out of the boundary of the clearing and Usagi jumped.

"Yeah, I'm coming," she shook her head and stepped into the clearing. "Where did they come from!" she yelped, looking around a clearing that had suddenly become more than a little full.

"Relax Usagi," Minako smiled, "they're not going to hurt you."

"I'd hope not," she was looking shrewdly towards them, "Ami and Makoto." They nodded. "So… what's going on?"

"Usagi, do you really not remember?"

"Remember nothing of what?"

"Have you never wondered why you wear that broach every day?" Minako asked, pointing to it, "never wondered just where it came from?"

"No," Usagi shook her head, "should I?" her fingers shook as she pulled the golden broach from her shirt.

"That broach was a gift from Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom," Minako said gravely.

"Minako are you sure you're feeling alright?" Usagi asked as she stood.

"Moon power, make up!" Usagi raised a hand to cover her eyes from the intense red light, blinking away the after images as she tried to see what had happened.

"You're Sailor V?" she said incredulously, looking at Minako, "you're Sailor V?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "and it's weird to hear that – a few months ago everyone knew."

"How come?"

"Well I wasn't called Sailor V then. I was Sailor Venus. Ami was Sailor Mercury, Makoto was Sailor Jupiter and Rei was Sailor Mars."

"So who was he?" She nodded towards Zoisite.

"Long story," Minako said, but for now he's… well we call him Zoi but that's just temporary until we can think of a better name for when he's fighting – I mean Zoi and Zoisite are just too similar. Anyway, we're moving off topic. Hold the broach and say moon prism power, make up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, keep your hair on." Usagi looked down at the golden broach and closed her eyes, raising it high above her head on some instinct, "moon prism power, make up!" As the white light filled the clearing, Minako rose an arm to cover her eyes as a relieved smile spread across her face. When she looked once again, Sailor Moon stood before her.

"Holy crap I'm a Sailor Scout!"

"No, twit," Rei said, striding forwards, "you're the sailor scout."

"Eh?"

"Minako?" Rei said, pointing to the compound still held in her friends hand, "show her." Minako moved forwards and raised the compact, showing Usagi the mirror.

"You're Sailor Moon, Usagi. You always were." As she caught sight of her own reflections a number of emotions crossed over Usagi's face. First confusion as she set eyes upon a face that looked like her own and yet could not be – could it? Then a moment of realisation as, slowly but surely, the memories trickled back. She sank to her knees as she remembered her final day upon the moon kingdom, shook with grief as she remembered the emptiness that had filled her with the deaths of her closest friends – some of them twice.

Slowly and very hesitantly, she looked up. "Minako," she sniffed, "you should have told me sooner, should have told me straight away."

"But you were happy."

"Do you think that matters?" Usagi said, her voice higher than usual, "When something's attacking Tokyo? And Mamoru, where is he? Does he not remember either?"

"He remembers," Minako sighed.

"So where is he?"

"We did this without him," Minako said, "he would have told us not to. Until this afternoon I would have done the same, but I got a wake up call. Only I can transform Usagi, we need your help – can you summon the moon sceptre?"

"I don't think so," tears welled in Usagi's eyes, "I dropped it at D point. When I was dying, my hand fell across it and I was able to make the wish on the crystal."

"Wait – does that mean the crystals at D point too?" Rei asked, panic lighting in her eyes.

"I don't know," Usagi said, suddenly considering the possibility, "it certainly could be. I can't feel it," she rested her hand briefly across her chest, "I can usually feel it."

"Then that's where we need to be," Minako said decisively, "we need to be able to transform and we need the silver crystal."

"Oh my goodness!" Usagi whirled around, allowing her henshin to drop

"What? Minako jumped, ready to attack.

"It just clicked," she hugged Minako tight and then leapt at the other girls one at a time, "I'm glad your not dead."

"We're glad you're not dead either," Rei said, patting her gently on the back.

"And Zoisite," Usagi bowed before him, "thank you. We could not have won without your help."

"It was an honour," he said, about to bow himself and yet caught by surprise when Usagi hugged him too.

"It's good to have you back," she whispered, "but break her heart again and I break your legs, clear?"

"You've changed since the past life."

"In many ways," she sighed, moving back. "Come on, I want… I want to go see Mamoru."

"He's probably gone back to his apartment," Zoisite said.

"Well then let's try there," Minako said, "lead the way Zoi." She too untransformed before they headed out of the clearing, walking together, the others filling Usagi in on the droid attacks as they walked. By the time they reached Mamoru's building she knew all that they did. They were just rounding the corner onto the street when Usagi spotted Mamoru up ahead. Without even thinking she broke into a run and threw herself at him, her chest heaving with sobs as she wrapped her arms around him.

While slightly stunned, Mamoru seemed to take this development rather well. "Usako?" he stuttered.

"Yeah," she sniffed, "it's me." And he kissed her. They broke apart at a sound from behind Mamoru and Usagi felt her heart sink as she saw who had just dropped their bag. "Motoki?" she squeaked, looking desperately back at the others, not finding anything to say.

Mamoru took a step towards his friend, "Motoki," he said calmly, "there's something we need to talk about."

"Damn right there is," Motoki said, storming up to his friend, stopping only a foot short, "what the hell?"

"Motoki this is not something to be discussed here," Mamoru said quietly.

"I disagree," Motoki said angrily, "I think this is the perfect place.

"Motoki," Usagi said desperately, "please?" Motoki just ignored her. What he couldn't ignore, however, was Makoto coming around his back and hoisting him onto her shoulder.

"Your apartment Mamoru?" she asked, not taking any notice of Motoki's complaints. Grinning, Rei grabbed his bag and followed the rest of them up to Mamoru's apartment on the penultimate floor.

When the door was closed Makoto set Motoki down on the sofa but he immediately leapt to his feet, "Mamoru what the fu-" he began, but Usagi stormed across the room, planted her hands on his chest and pushed him down.

"We're going to tell you," she said, "but you know you have to actually listen."

"Perhaps I don't want to listen."

"How old is this guy? Three?" Zoisite said, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that it appears," Minako nodded.

"Well go on then, explain away." He said morosely.

"Moon prism power, make up!" Whatever Motoki had been expecting it was clear that this was not it. As Usagi transformed Mamoru closed his eyes and let his own transformation wash over him in a flash of golden light, bringing the uniform of Endymion to replace his shirt and slacks. Motoki looked between the two of them, his mouth opening and closing as though that would help him regain the ability to speak.

"How long?" he said at last.

"Long story," Usagi smiled ruefully, settling down on a nearby armchair, "and to be honest not one I'm looking forward to explaining again.

"Again?"

"Part of the long story," Usagi said. Motoki noticed as, almost subconsciously, Mamoru repositioned himself behind Usagi's chair as though keeping guard.

"Well then what's the story?"

"Do I have to tell it?" Usagi moaned, "I don't even know the more recent stuff – Rei, you tell him, I told him last time."

"Baby," Rei scoffed, but she sat across from Motoki anyway and launched into it from the very beginning.

"Well… I'd be lying if I said I'd seen it coming." He said when she was done.

"Toki," Usagi said miserably, "I really did tell you before, and I only remembered again today."

"It's fine," he stood, resolutely not looking at her."

"Toki…"

"No really Usagi, it's fine. I've just got to get to the arcade for my shift."

"Oh right – well I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, maybe." He closed the door behind himself, leaving the apartment silent behind him.

"Well that went well," Minako said brightly.

"If you say so," Usagi bit her lip.

"What made you remember?" Mamoru asked, kneeling down beside Usagi.

"We woke her Mamoru," Minako said, bracing herself for a tirade that never came.

"They should have done so as soon as we got back from D point," Usagi said calmly, laying a hand on Mamoru's arm, "so don't be cross. If anything be cross they waited this long, kay?" Mamoru nodded and smiled.

"It may be selfish," he said, "but I'm just glad to have you back."

"Don't get too comfy," Usagi warned. "We've got work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back to D point."

* * *

The sailor teleport was a tiny bit quicker than the variation used by the shitennou simply because there were more senshi present. As a result of this they were waiting for a little while before Mamoru and Zoisite managed to follow. They had decided to go straight to the entrance to the cave, avoiding an unnecessary trek through the cold. When Mamoru and Zoisite finally made it they turned and began to walk through the corridor, past caved in entrances and over the cracked ground.

"It's weird being back here," Zoisite said, looking around, "but I'm glad it's empty."

"Definitely," Usagi agreed as they emerged into Beryl's throne room. The place was even colder than it had been the last time Usagi had been there and she shivered a little at the memories the place held. "It should be through there," she said, pointing past the throne and leading the way. The ground became more and more broken until they had to take each step at a time, testing the rocks before them. At this point Mamoru insisted that Usagi let him take the lead and as a result he was the first to reach the edge of the chasm by which Usagi had fought Metallia. The ground was riddled with scorch marks radiating out from a single spot at the edge of the cliff which was also where the cracks seemed to originate from.

"Is that where you were stood?" Mamoru asked quietly.

"Yeah. How are we going to get down to the bottom?"

"Could we jump?" Minako asked, moving forwards."

"Too far," Usagi shook her head, remembering the feeling of falling, the impact of the landing.

"Then we'll have to climb," Mamoru shrugged, "you wait here."

"I have to go," Usagi shook her head, "you can't touch the sceptre without it hurting you – it's like a defence mechanism."

"It's a long way down," Ami tapped a few of the buttons on her computer, "almost a hundred feet." She took a step back, not wanting to be too close to the edge without her senshi reflexes.

"I really don't want you climbing that," Mamoru said looking nervously down.

"She wouldn't have to if I had any decent transformation, "all the senshi of love had a chain like attack – I remember seeing Sailor Ishtar's one time." She glared as thoughts of her predecessor filled her mind.

"Well we need some way down – Ami is there a way through the tunnels?"

"There might be… yes, I think there is one where the floor broke and we can get down a level at a time."

"Well then let's use that," Usagi said, "lead the way." Ami took them back through the throne room and off to the side where there was indeed a large chunk missing from the floor.

"You guys'll have to stay here," Usagi said, "there's no way you could make the jumps."

"No way," Rei said flatly, "there are four people who can transform and three who can't. We're going even if you have to carry us there." Usagi laughed, knowing that Rei meant it.

"One flaw," Zoisite said, "we only actually need Ami." Without another word he swept the startled girl off her feet and leapt, Minako, Usagi and Mamoru following close behind.

"Bastards!" Rei shouted, scowling. Makoto frowned down at their receding forms, her breath misting as she sighed. Rei moved back from the hole and leant back against the wall, jumping away with a yelp as she felt something. She turned to the wall, which was covered by a layer of ice, knowing that it was her psychic link that had felt whatever it was. Moving cautiously forwards she picked a rock from the ground and chipped at the ice until she could see that here the wall was not rock, but rather a solidified translucent black crystal. She squinted to try and see what was inside and her breath caught in her throat. "Jadeite," she whispered.

* * *

It got colder the further down they went, the only light that which came from Usagi's broach as it emitted a faint golden glow. When they finally reached the stone bottom Usagi and Ami took the lead despite the objections from the other three as there was only enough room for them to pass two abreast. Ami told Usagi which turns to take and she lead the way, holding her broach ahead to light the uneven ground.

"Stop," Ami said suddenly, looking to her right, "through there." Usagi moved past her friend and into what could only be the base of the chasm. This was where it was darkest, the light barely reaching a foot past the extent of Usagi's arm, but on some instinct she knew which way she had to go. In the end she nearly stood upon the moon sceptre as it lay in the dust. Kneeling down she ran a finger down the metal only to find that it was cold and lifeless, the crystal gone. She rose holding the sceptre but once they were close enough to see her face in the light of the broach they knew it was not good news.

The clatter of a stone made them jump and look around, squinting into the darkness. Zoisite drew Ami behind him as Mamoru and Minako moved to flank Usagi. A youma leapt at Usagi who jumped to meet it, her boot crunching into it's forehead. She landed, panting a little, her eyes already searching for the slightest sign of movement. When she found what she was looking for she reached up and plucked her tiara from her head. "Moon tiara action!" she shouted, hurling it towards the noise. For a brief moment the light of the attack showed them the three youma skulking a short distance away. Usagi stood and was preparing to fight when the light went out and the tiara fell useless to the ground.

"Not good," Minako muttered as the darkness settled once again. There was a moment of silence followed by a scream as Usagi was knocked sideways into a pile of rubble. She lay for a moment, the wind completely knocked from her chest. She could hear, somewhere nearby, Mamoru fighting and defending her but she could not see. Even the small light provided by her broach was disappearing as, slowly but surely, she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Serenity," the voice was soft, familiar. Usagi felt a hand caress her face and she blinked, looking up into the deep blue eyes of Queen Serenity. The Queen proffered a pale hand and helped Usagi to her feet. Looking around, Usagi baulked.

"The Moon Kingdom?"

"What is left of it," Serenity nodded as Usagi turned to take in the full scale of the destruction. The moon palace was barely recognisable, the gardens overgrown and the pavements cracked. Glass littered the stone by her feet and even now, centuries later, blood stained the once white brick.

"Why can't I attack?" she asked at last, looking back at Queen Serenity, "why is the sceptre cold?"

"The sceptre is cold because you need to first accept your role as Sailor Moon."

"But…" Usagi began."

"No," Serenity shook her head. "You had before, but now you have enjoyed a taste of what your life could have been without and, although you may deny it, you want that back." Usagi did not speak. "You have to admit it to yourself first," Serenity said patiently, "but think," she whispered, leaning into her daughter, "what your life would be without them."

Taken aback, Usagi cast her mind down to the friends waiting for her at D point. One by one their faces flashed before her eyes: Minako, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Zoisite and Mamoru.

"I couldn't lose them," she said, swallowing a lump in her throat, "not for the world."

"And that's all there was to it," Serenity smiled, holding out her hand.

"The silver crystal!" Usagi exclaimed even as Serenity reached forward and took her broach. She set the crystal within the gold which seemed to liquefy and flow to cover the sparkling gem.

"It's not as powerful as it was, is it?" Usagi asked, taking it back.

"No," Serenity shook her head, "but it will be again."

"I need to get back," Usagi said, looking down to the Earth, "they're fighting without me."

"Then take these," Serenity held out a hand and in a flash of red light she held a staff of red ruby, intricately detailed in gold with a handle of the same pink metal of the moon sceptre. In her other hand was a small silvery bag. Without even looking, Usagi knew what would be in there.

"A moon relic?" Usagi asked, staring at the rod.

"No," Serenity shook her head, "this is something new, made of your desire to protect your friends." Usagi reached forward and, with a nod from Queen Serenity, took the bag and looped it over her arm before taking the rod. The moment her hand closed around the handle there was a flash of silver light and the words came into her head as though she had always known them.

"Moon crystal power, make up!" she shouted. She breathed in deep as the ribbons encircled her and when she opened her eyes she saw her friends facing the two remaining youma, having clearly managed to get rid of one while she was out.

She held the staff above her head and shouted, "Moon princess halation!" Silver light blasted through the chasm as small crescent moon shaped arcs of energy swept towards the youma, forcing them to crumble into dust.

"Usagi," Minako said, breathing heavily, "You couldn't have done that any sooner?" Usagi giggled as she jumped down off the rubble.

"This is for you," she reached into the bag and rooted around a bit in the light given off by the rod in her hand, finally pulling out a small topaz wand topped with a golden star, "and one for you too Ami," she pulled out another made of sapphire.

"Finally," Minako shrieked, leaping at Usagi and taking the wand. She held it high and shouted, "Venus star power, make up!" as Ami shouted her own phrase. Usagi blinked the after images from her eyes and smiled at her friends, now transformed into Sailors Mercury and Venus.

* * *

"Please tell me there is no more," Serenity gasped as she heard Pluto's footsteps, "the crystal aided me this time, but I will be unable to bring up the glamour again."

"That does not matter any more highness," Pluto bowed, "you shall not need it."

"We are done?"

"There is one more thing to be seen." Pluto knelt down and delicately placed Serenity's arm over her shoulder, taking ninety percent of the Queen's weight as she headed towards the time door. It opened as they approached and she headed through, allowing time to pass as she headed on to the thirtieth century. "Welcome, majesty, to Crystal Tokyo," she whispered, "do not worry – they cannot see us." Pluto moved further into the room which the door had lead them to, towards the blond woman in the bed, an infant girl cradled in her arms. Beside her knelt a man with lavender hair, his eyes full of love as he took in his wife and child.

"Thank you," Serenity said after some time had passed, "I am relieved I was able to see her happy one last time."

"And it is the last time," Pluto said sadly, "for Saturn is waiting." She lead the Queen seemingly through the wall itself and into the adjacent chamber.

"But she is only a little girl!" the Queen exclaimed as she saw the fuku clad child, silence glaive held at the ready, "and with such great responsibility."

"Queen Serenity," Saturn bowed, her short black hair falling to cover her face.

"Please rise," Serenity said, panting for breath, "I would wish to leave this world not as your Queen, but as your friend."

"Very well," Saturn rose.

"And as for you Pluto," Serenity said as she slowly removed her arm from around the senshi of time's shoulders, "you were, no matter how much you tried to distance yourself, one of my greatest friends. I hope to see you again one day, in the world beyond this."

"I hope so too," Pluto bowed her head to hide the tears she had promised she would not shed before her queen.

"Setsuna," Pluto flinched at the sound of the name, her insides crawling, "I hope in time you come to remember how much more you smiled when we used that name." and without a further word, Serenity departed for the midnight gate.


	14. The Ayakashi Sisters

**I'm doing something I've never done before this chapter here – I'm flitting perspective. Just the once and it won't happen often, but I wanted an insight into the mind of the narrator at that point and the confusion etc etc so… let me know if it worked :)**

**Thanks as always to those who reviewed the last chapter or left thoughts/questions :)  
**

**_inufan155687_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_LiteraryRomantic_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_TropicalRemix_**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_sleepy26_**

**_James Birdsong_**

**_Starrlight1812_**

**_Brizzy_**

**And I'm sorry in advance for the multiple cliff hangers**

* * *

"I hope Neptune and Uranus are ok," Usagi said, looking around the rubble and unable to see any sign that their bodies were present, "I hope they got reborn I mean."

"Yeah," Ami said thoughtfully, "though I do wonder why they were here at all – Beryl and Metallia were not an external threat."

"Maybe they finally got off their high horses about that," Minako shrugged, "there were so many internal threats that could have been sorted so much quicker if they'd bothered to help."

"I don't know," Usagi shrugged, "I just hope they're alright."

"Come on," Mamoru said, "the quicker we get back to the others the quicker we can get out of this place."

"Agreed," Zoisite nodded. Their progress back up was quicker now that Zoisite did not have to carry Ami, but it still took them a little while to get back to Rei and Makoto. Ami was the first one they saw and Usagi heard Makoto cheer as she realised Ami was wearing her fuku.

"Hurry up," Rei shouted and Usagi was surprised to hear the tiniest strain of tension in her voice. She sped up and jumped clear of the whole, moving towards Rei where she stood facing the wall.

"Look," she whispered, her hand pressed against what appeared to be a block of translucent black crystal.

"He's in eternal sleep," Zoisite said, his voice strained, "not technically dead, but in effect far worse."

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Beryl saved this for those she was most disappointed in. He's trapped in there reliving the worst moments of his existence over and over again – no one has ever escaped from eternal sleep and regained their sanity."

"Can we try?" Rei said quietly, "please?"

"It would be better than to leave him here for certain," Zoisite nodded, "and he was always a stubborn bastard – who knows, he may pull through."

"How do we get him out?" Usagi asked.

"Well the golden crystal was used in the past, but the silver crystal will certainly do the job."

"Maybe," Minako said slowly, "we should mix some of Rei's power in with it. I mean, given what we know of the way the generals were enslaved I think we can all guess what Jadeite's worst memories will be, so maybe knowing she forgives him could help. I mean, if you do forgive him," she looked at Rei, who hesitated.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I mean I know it wasn't him, but it was his face and it's hard to forget all the things…" her voice trailed away as she thought for a moment, "I can forgive him," she said at last, "but I don't know if things will ever be the same."

"Well that's a start," Minako smiled encouragingly, "Usagi if you would." Usagi reached into the bag she still had over her arm and passed Makoto and Rei their henshin wands.

"Mars star power, make up!"

"Jupiter star power, make up!"

"It's a little weird that you seem to immediately know the right transformation," Zoisite remarked as they landed gracefully in their fukus.

"I don't know," Usagi shrugged, "guess that's just the way it works." She moved forward and placed a hand upon the crystal as Rei did the same. Taking a deep breath, they began to channel their powers in unity, sending them into the crystal which began to vibrate, letting out a deep chime that echoed through the stone corridor. Soon it began to crack, lines of red and silver power visible within until the crystal disintegrated. Lunging forward, Rei managed to catch Jadeite, just preventing him from knocking his head on the uneven ground.

"We should take him back to mine," Mamoru said, "he can rest there." Rei nodded and sighed with relief as Mamoru took Jadeite's weight. "You girls go and we'll teleport him there." Minako nodded and took Rei and Usagi's hands moving them towards Makoto and Ami so they could teleport to the apartment.

"Sailor teleport!" Minako shouted and Usagi braced herself as she felt her feet rise from the ground, her eyes tightly closed as she felt them move unbelievably fast. When she opened her eyes she was standing in Mamoru's living room with the others. Moments later Zoisite and Mamoru appeared supporting Jadeite.

"Get him to my room," Mamoru grunted. Rei bit her lip as she saw them carry him from the room, returning minutes later. "He's completely out of it," Zoisite said, but that's to be expected. Ami – you should probably scan him and see if there are any physical injuries." Ami nodded and allowed her visor to slide over her eyes as she headed into Mamoru's room.

"Anyone want a drink?" Mamoru asked as his uniform fell from sight.

"No thanks," Usagi rubbed her eyes as her own henshin disappeared, I should probably be getting home anyway or Mum will…" she stopped talking very suddenly, her brow furrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"My mum has no sisters," Usagi said after a moment.

"Yeah and?"

"My cousin is staying over and mum said she was her sisters daughter. How can that be true if my mum had no sisters?"

"Sure it wasn't your dad's sister or something?" Minako asked.

"Positive," Usagi said, "in fact I'm pretty sure this is the first year she's ever stayed with us, although I've been told she's come every year without fail."

"Uh oh," Minako muttered, allowing her henshin to drop as she, Rei and Makoto tore after Usagi. Mamoru was about to follow when Ami called.

"Mamoru, Zoisite! He's waking up."

* * *

Usagi ran the whole way home, barrelled through the front door and up the stairs without even bothering to take her feet off. She didn't register as Ikuku called out to her from the kitchen, nor did she notice the shouts of her friends as they kicked their shoes off and followed her up into Chibiusa's attic room. Minako made sure to shut and bolt the door behind them.

"What are you?" Usagi asked, looking at Chibiusa with stony eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why have you come into my house pretending to be my cousin?"

"But I am your cousin," she blinked her eyes rapidly.

"Don't even try," Usagi hissed, "you're no more my cousin than I'm… than I'm something really unlikely?"

"Sailor Moon?" Minako suggested innocently.

"Don't be stupid," Chibiusa said suddenly, "Sailor Moon's a hero!"

"And what would you know about Sailor Moon?" Usagi scoffed.

"My dad tells me stories all the time," her eyes shone as she thought of him – clearly a man she looked up to a lot, "about how she saved Tokyo from Queen Metallia and Nehelenia and her cir-" she stopped.

"Nehe-what now?" Usagi asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I'm not supposed to mention that," Chibiusa muttered.

"And who told you not to?" Usagi asked, no longer merely suspicious but now knowing that something was clearly off.

"Plu," Chibiusa's eyes were wide, "Plu said I wasn't to tell."

"And who's Plu when she's at home?" Chibiusa was grasping at straws now it was clear, looking for some way to claw out of the hole she had dug.

"Usagi," Minako said suddenly, pulling her friend and whispering in her ear, "what if she means Pluto?" Usagi stiffened.

"She can't," Usagi hissed, "the door doesn't even exist anymore and without the door there's no Pluto."

"The door wasn't really there anyway," Minako reminded her, "it was outside of reality. Chibiusa," she turned, "can I have a look at your necklace please?" Chibiusa stood and backed up against the wall. "Look, the door's locked; you can't not show me it." Hesitantly Chibiusa pulled the chain free of her top, allowing them to look at the silver key but not to touch.

"Holy crap," Rei said, "you mean she's from the moon kingdom?"

"No," Chibiusa shook her head, "how do you know about the moon kingdom?"

"Because we lived it nitwit," Usagi snapped, "now tell me who you are."

"I can't," Chibiusa sniffed, tears in her eyes, "Plu said if I told anyone I wouldn't be able to help mama," and she burst into tears.

"Why does your mama need help?" Usagi said gently, kneeling down by Chibiusa to be more the same height.

"Because," she sniffed, "because the silver crystal went missing. Usagi's heart jumped into her mouth. She felt sick, looking at the others.

"When are you from?" she asked hesitantly.

"The thirtieth century," Chibiusa sniffed, "the crystal went missing and there was an attack and mama," Usagi put an arm around Chibiusa's shoulders, "mama couldn't defend herself properly.

"So does your mother have the crystal in the thirtieth century?" Usagi asked.

"She did."

"Do you know what happened to it?" she shook her head. "So why are you here?"

"I came to find Sailor Moon," she sniffed, "do you know her? If you lived in the moon kingdom you must have known her."

"Oh God," Usagi fell back, leaning her head against the bed, "what is it you want Sailor Moon to do exactly?"

"She has the silver crystal," Chibiusa said immediately, "She can help mama."

"The silver crystal isn't that powerful at the moment," Usagi sighed, "I'm not sure it's up to anything that huge," she bit her lip, looking at Minako.

"Chibiusa, how did your mother get the silver crystal?" Rei asked suddenly.

"I don't know," she said, "she just always had it."

"Who is your mum?"

"Neo Queen Serenity," Chibiusa beamed, her whole face lighting up as she spoke, "and when I grow up I want to be exactly like her."

"Must be a descendant of Sailor Moon," Minako said, "part of the serenity line."

"Well that makes you one too," Usagi said to Chibiusa after a moment, "which means we're going to trust you."

"You are? Will you take me to Sailor Moon?"

"Well, yeah," Usagi nodded, "but we'll have to wait until after dinner or mum'll suspect something's up."

"But…"

"No buts," Usagi said flatly, "if we do this we do it on my terms, agreed?" Chibiusa nodded, "you guys may as well stay for dinner as well," Usagi shrugged, "I'm sure she won't mind." She pushed herself to her feet and then helped Chibiusa to stand. As she turned her back, Chibiusa narrowed her eyes and gave her a well placed shove.

"Hey!" Usagi exclaimed as she saved herself from falling, "what was that for?"

"You're not Usagi!" Chibiusa said, "Usagi would have fallen over!"

"Oh for Selene's sake," Usagi rolled her eyes, "what can I do that will prove I'm Usagi to you?" Chibiusa hesitated.

"Where's the broach?" she said eventually, "the one you wear everyday."

Usagi was a little startled that of all things Chibiusa should ask that – she herself hadn't thought of the broach in months. "This one?" she held it out. Chibiusa screwed up her eyes to examine it but evidently it passed whatever test she was giving. Chibiusa nodded and followed them downstairs. The meal was spent in an unusual silence, the girls wanting to talk about what they had just learnt and yet unable to with Usagi's family there. As soon as the meal was done they ran up to Usagi's room and locked the door.

"Luna," Usagi shouted, "Luna?" the cat yowled and arched her back in a very convincing attempt at being a normal cat. "It's ok Luna, you can talk."

"Usagi?"

"Luna?" Chibiusa ran forward and hugged the cat, "I never realised my Luna was your Luna."

"Your Luna?"

"She's my mum's cat," Chibiusa held the cat close, breathing in the oddly reassuring smell of cat.

"Someone explain?" asked the rather squished cat.

"On the way to Mamoru's," Rei said, "we need to talk and everyone's there."

"How are we going to get out without Ikuku-mama noticing?" Chibiusa asked.

"Simple," Usagi grinned, "through the window."

"I'm not climbing out there!"

"No one is," Usagi's grin widened, "I'm going to carry you," she dropped her voice as she held her broach up high, whispering, "Moon crystal power, make up!"

"Mars star power, make up!"

"Venus star power, make up!" Usagi didn't give Chibiusa a chance to respond but scooped her into her arms and leapt from the window. It took them only ten minutes to reach Mamoru's. When they finally landed on the balcony to his apartment Rei hammered on the window until Zoisite appeared, for some reason in his shitennou uniform, and let them in.

"Bring everyone into the living room," Usagi said, "we've got some stuff we really need to talk through."

"Everyone's already in one room," Zoisite said, "It would be easier if you just came through. And thank god you're here," he said turning to Rei, "maybe you can talk some sense into the man."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, instantly on guard.

"You'll see," Zoisite shrugged, leading them into Mamoru's bedroom. They found, to their surprise, that Mamoru was kneeling beside the bed as Endymion while Ami, in her fuku, was by the door.

"Thank goodness," Ami sighed, "he's refusing to speak with us unless we're in uniform – claims we're spies from Beryl otherwise – and he keeps trying to run out because he still thinks Rei's dead."

"You mean he can't remember anything since the past life," Usagi said, setting Chibiusa down.

"It seems as much," Ami noticed, "but Zoisite say's it's a miracle he's even talking this much sense. We thought maybe if he could see you weren't dead," she looked towards Rei, "we might make more headway talking with him."

"Worth a try," Rei sighed, moving forwards. She didn't realise that she was holding her breath until she let it out at the sight of his eyes.

* * *

_The Palace was in flames, Metllia's power devouring it as it devoured my will. Bodies everywhere after even such a small stretch of time, charred grass crunching beneath my feet. "Jadeite, You're Alive. I thought I felt… I thought you were," she grunted as my blade entered her stomach. _

_"Why? I thought we meant something…" I heard the betrayal in her voice, and the hurt as she tried to speak, her life force draining from her as surely as the blood ran down my sword._

_"Because I'm not the man you loved. Queen Beryl has shown me that love is naught more than a lie. Good bye." _

_I turned to leave, to fight the only one of those pathetic senshi putting up a fight, but something allowed me to linger for one second longer, to avoid the impulse controlling my body._

_"Jadeite, I know this isn't really you. She has you under a spell, and I know you do care about me." _

_I turned back, screaming "You don't know anything!" I kicked her, Hard, in the stomach, scowling at the blood upon my boot. I saw the pain go through her, yet she still struggled on and still I could not show emotion. She finally fell, limp and lifeless to the ground._

_I heard her call my name, her voice a whisper on the wind, "…I love you." _

_I turned back, but the light had gone out of her eyes forever. My heart broke, but my body refused to acknowledge it. _

_I joined my fellow shitennou as we formed a line against the only senshi left standing. She ran straight past me, but Kunzite got her before she could reach the princess. Venus screamed and I felt as her power ripped through me, felt as every atom of my body was rent asunder until…_

I was here, in an unfamiliar building full of unfamiliar things. People I half knew crouched around me, but they were surely spies! This girl, she looked like Princess Amy, but she called herself Ami, not wearing the uniform as befitted her status. And, of course, Princess Amy was dead.

Then Endymion arrived, his garb correct for such an important position. I struggled to sit, but the imposter Amy pushed me down again. "Perhaps it would be easier if you do as we have?" Endymion suggested. She nodded and headed from the room as another face I knew walked in.

"Zoisite," my voice was cracked as though unused, my throat dry. As I pushed myself up I felt the soreness in my bones and muscles, "what happened? I remember… the moon, Princess Raye. Endymion," I grabbed his hand, "we failed you."

"And yet here I stand," Endymion replied, "you were only ever human, and Metallia was so much more than that. I do not blame you."

"But the senshi," my voice did not strengthen as I felt it should, "I have her blood upon my hands Endymion, can you not see? They are stained red. I shall leave, shall exile myself. I am no longer fit for my position."

"Sit down," Endymion's voice was steel, his eyes iron. He glanced to the door. "Thank goodness," he sighed, "you talk to him."

I looked. My heart broke.

* * *

"Raye," Jadeite whispered, his deep grey eyes shining as he leant forward, "You're… but… how?"

"Queen Serenity," she whispered, "she sent us all forward, gave us a second chance. This is Earth – Earth in the 21st century." She could see that her words had winded Jadeite. In fact, he looked as though he were about to be sick. "Bowl," she shouted, "Quickly," Ami moved forward and conjured one herself, made entirely of ice. Rei waited patiently until Jadeite was done, standing two feet away, her back ramrod straight. She glared at the others in turn as, one by one, they moved out of the room.

"Raye-"

"Rei," she snapped, "the pronunciation's different now."

"Sorry," he said, "Rei," the name sounded odd now that he said it, Rei realised. "I didn't mean," he stopped, licked his lips and tried again, "that wasn't me."

"Do you know how it felt? Rei said suddenly.

"I have never been stabbed," Jadeite conceded.

"Not that," Rei said, "before that, when Metallia found you in the gardens, I felt it. I felt it rip you from my heart. Compared to that the physical pain was nothing and I won't go through that again." She was ashamed to hear her voice crack.

"I watched," Jadeite said quietly, "I watched as I put my sword through you. I watched as the light left your eyes and heard your last words. You told me you loved me."

"I was dying. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I hated you when I was reborn and I hate you now."

"Then why did you help Sailor Moon bring me from my sleep. I felt your warmth calling to me; I thought perhaps it was you waiting for me across the midnight gate, that I could tell you how sorry I was."

"Saying sorry doesn't change the past."

"But it can bring us the future if we are willing to look beyond something out of both of our hands. I loved you from the very moment I set eyes upon you. That never changed. Were you to die in this life I know I would feel as you did then, so I will make it my mission to protect you from harm in every sense even if you will not love me." Rei turned away, looking out of the window.

"I can't help what my heart feels," she said at last, "I know that if you were to die in this lifetime then already it would hurt unbearably, so you must do me one thing."

"Anything."

"Protect your own life before you concentrate upon mine," tears shone in her eyes as she looked back at him, "please?" Jadeite smiled and nodded as Rei moved to sit beside him at last. It was another ten minutes or so before she opened the door and called the others in, the two of them enjoying just the presence of the other for a short period of peace. When Rei opened the door the others came back in and stood around the room.

"Right, we've told everyone about Chibiusa," Usagi said, nodding her head at the little girl now clinging to Mamoru, "and we've come up with a plan," Usagi paused, "we've decided to send half the group to the future."

"Why only half?"

"We do have our own problem to worry about at this end," Usagi smiled a little, "that being why you woke my memories and all."

"Right – so who's going?"

"I am – don't argue we've been there – along with Mamoru, Minako and Ami, leaving you behind with Makoto, Zoisite and – if he's able to fight when we're ready to leave – Jadeite which won't be until tomorrow given the time." Rei paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Seems like the most sensible thing to do," she agreed.

"We'll be off then," Usagi stood, "before mum starts to wonder where Chibiusa's got to." She glanced at Jadeite, shrugged and let her henshin fall, as did everyone else in the room. Jadeite looked a little stunned, but seemed to finally accept that they were the same people. Usagi took Chibiusa by the hand as she left the apartment with the other senshi. Zoisite was living with Mamoru until they sorted out an identity for him so he stayed behind. As usual they took a shortcut through the park, laughing at a joke Minako told as they passed the lake.

"Hey," Usagi said, her eyes narrowed as she looked out across the calm expanse of water, "can you guys see anything across there?" Ami, after checking that there was no one nearby, allowed her visor to slide across her eyes as she scanned the opposite bank.

"There's a strange energy reading," she said, "coming from within the trees."

"Henshin," Usagi said, "quick." They transformed as instructed and began to run around the lake. Before she followed, Usagi turned to Chibiusa, "go home," she whispered, "as quick as you can – I'll meet you there." And without any further explanation, she followed her friends. Chibiusa glanced down the path home and scowled – she wasn't a baby! This could be her only chance to see Sailor Moon in action and she knew she wasn't going to miss it for anything. She broke into a run after the distant form of Sailor Moon, ducking behind bushes to avoid being spotted. Soon enough she could see what it was that had caused Sailor Moon to be suspicious. A group of four women, dressed oddly even by the standards of this backwards period, were squabbling amongst themselves. There seemed nothing untoward about them to Chibiusa, but she could see Moon and Mercury talking not far away.

"They're definitely the source of the energy," Ami said quietly, "but I can't see why."

"Perhaps something's draining them," Usagi suggested.

"The reading's coming from them," Ami shook her head, "not around them."

"I know that voice," Minako said suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she looked at one of the women. "It was her!" she said suddenly, "she was the one who was asking after the rabbit!"

"Rabbit?"

"In the restaurant, there was a voice telling us to hand over the rabbit."

"Rabbit!" Usagi was outraged, "I'll show them rabbit," she stormed forward. "Heard you were looking for a rabbit," she shouted. They stopped squabbling instantly, turning to her with their eyes narrowed.

"Does this mean you've decided to hand her over?" the one Minako had pointed out spoke.

"Does it hell," Minako ground out, running to join Usagi, the others following not far behind.

"Ooh Koan there are a lot of them," one of the women, dressed in blue, said.

"We're powerful enough to beat them Berthier," the one dressed in golden armour smirked, "they have nothing when compared with the power of the dark crystal. Dark beaut!" she shouted, sending a whip like chain of energy straight at Sailor Venus who leapt to the side.

"Time to take this upgrade for a ride," she quipped, before shouting, "crescent beam shower!"

"Leave Calveras to it Petz," Koan said, putting a hand upon the woman who appeared to be the eldest, "she can handle that brat."

"Then that makes you mine," Rei said, her eyes gleaming, "fire soul bird!" a great phoenix of flame engulfed her, carrying her forward as it swept Koan up with them, the two of them engaging in a great fiery combat.

"We shouldn't split up!" Petz shouted, but no one seemed to be listening. Makoto rammed straight into her, bringing her crashing down to the ground away from Berthier, who now looked torn between helping her sisters and attacking Usagi and Ami.

"Go on Ami," Usagi smiled encouragingly, "I know you can do this."

"But I can't even attack," Ami said worriedly, "how am I supposed to fight?"

"You'll know how," Usagi smiled, "when the time comes." Ami smiled, nodded and ran, leaving Usagi alone. "Chibiusa," Usagi called, "I know you're there." The pink haired girl peeked out from behind a nearby bush, at least having the decency to look sheepish. "Stay quiet," Usagi advised, "I'll make sure no one comes near while the others are fighting."

"Sailor Moon," Chibiusa asked fearfully, "will the senshi beat them?"

"Of course they will," Usagi said, "now stay here. I've got to help them."

* * *

"You call this thunder?" Petz shouted, laughing as Makoto's power merely buzzed across her skin, "I'll show you thunder, "dark thunder!" Makoto screamed, thrown back by the immense blast of power, her hair standing on end. She could hear Venus fighting not too far away and was conscious that she needed to keep Petz alone.

"Supreme thunder dragon!" she shouted again, but still Petz only laughed, brushing the attack off as though it was nothing more than a slight irritation.

"Is this all the legendary sailor senshi have to them?" she taunted, "a few magic tricks? It's a wonder Crystal Tokyo was ever built." Again she sent her thunder at Makoto and again she was bowled over. She could only hope that the others were fairing better than she was.

* * *

"Dark fire!" Koan shouted as she landed, watching as her attack crushed Sailor Mars with ease. Rei, wincing with pain struggled to stand, her skin burnt, her fuku barely allowing her any modesty so little of it was left. She tried to muster some energy, but there was none left; she had been beaten.

* * *

Minako knew that she would have to use it soon – the attack that had cost her so dearly at D point. The choice between her life and that of the princess was looming fast and Minako knew which one she would take. Still she fought on, trying desperately to find a chink in Calveras' defence. Again and again the dark whip would fly towards her and she would leap out of the way, but she could only keep dancing for so long.

* * *

Ami shivered in the cold of her own bubbles, scanning her surroundings for any sign of the, hopefully, blinded Berthier. She found her when an attack hit her squarely in the back, sending her flying face first to the ground. She whimpered a little at the pain that shot up her back as she jarred her spine, but she rolled over quickly, knowing that she had to stay on her toes. She turned just in time to see Berthier call upon her power, "dark water!" a blast of water slammed into Ami, buffeting her into a nearby tree. She opened her mouth to scream, but only water entered her mouth, entering her lungs as she tried desperately to find the air to fight back. She felt her strength leaving her as she fell into unconsciousness, her final thought a silent plea to Selene.

_Please, Goddess of the Moon, don't let us end like this.

* * *

_**Cliff hanger of doooom for Mercury there :P**


	15. One senshi down

**New chapter a little sooner than planned :P I found myself some unexpected free time this week so it's all good :D**

**Thanks once again to reviewers:  
**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_SerentiyMoonGodness_**

**_CodelyokoFan23_**

**_YingYing_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**Hope you enjoy x**

**_

* * *

_**

Usagi heard Ami's silent prayer as she ran towards the battling senshi, felt the desperation of her friends. Tears sparked in her eyes as she realised that they were losing and she did not have the time to save them all. She sped up, determined to help as many as she could. She burst into a clearing where Koan was advancing upon Rei and shouted, "moon princess halation!" the silver light, combined with a well timed attack from Rei sent Koan reeling backwards and she shouted with displeasure before she disappeared with a crack, heading back to wherever it was these sisters were based.

"Come on Rei," Usagi panted, grabbing her friend by the hand, "we've got to help the others." Rei ran a couple of steps but she wasn't in any shape to go further. Realising this Usagi let go of her hand – she would be quicker alone. Makoto was locked in hand to hand combat with Petz and, while she was clearly the physically stronger of the two, Petz mixed her blows in with bouts of dark thunder leaving Makoto's reactions slower and way below her usual standard. Usagi slid to the ground, her booted foot making contact with Petz's shin with a loud crack, forcing her to the ground. Usagi knew she hadn't broken and bones, but Petz was clearly stunned, meaning Makoto was more than capable of finishing the fight.

Minako was twitching a little on the ground, Calveras' dark whip tightening around her neck. Usagi dithered for a moment about how to finish the fight but it was not up to her in the end. Makoto had run after her when Petz had disappeared in much the same way Koan had and she shouted, "Usagi, go find Ami!" Usagi nodded and left Makoto to help Sailor Venus.

She ran, feeling the blood pounding in her ears, following her instincts with the prayer that they would lead her to the senshi who needed her help the most. She had hoped that none of the senshi would have gone too far, but it seemed Ami had gone the furthest of them all. She felt something tear at her heart and she knew she wasn't going to make it.

"Selene!" she shouted, still running, tears streaming down her face, "please Selene, give Ami the power to pull through this one," she bit back a sob, "I don't think we could keep going without her. Please," she screamed the last word and felt warmth explode through her as the silver crystal sent great gouts of sparkling energy forth. Usagi gasped, knowing that they would find Ami and praying that they would do so in time.

* * *

Ami choked as the power hit her, coughing up water at an alarming rate. She tried to move but found she couldn't feel her legs. She blinked and looked around, seeing Berthier approaching.

"So you're still alive? Perhaps you are stronger than we thought. No matter, you won't be here for very much longer."

"Maybe not," Ami gasped, "but I'll take you with me." She pushed herself up slowly, relying upon her arms to pull herself into a sitting position, her back against the tree.

"You're in no state to do that," Berthier smirked.

"Doesn't mean I won't," Ami took a deep shuddering breath before shouting the words that had come to her with the power of the silver crystal, "shine aqua illusion!" the attack was stronger than anything Berthier could have expected and she was blasted off her feet, hitting the ground with a sickening thump. She did not get up.

"Ami!" Sailor mercury looked around at the sound of Usagi's voice and a faint smile crossed her face.

"Sailor Moon," she said, before slipping into the dark.

"Ami," Usagi skidded to her knees beside her friend as Ami's henshin faded away. She moved as if to pick her up but stopped herself – she could just end up doing even more damage. She pulled out her phone and dialled Mamoru's number.

"What do we do about her?" Rei asked, glaring at Berthier her voice hard, "she would have killed Ami if she hadn't got that power."

"We don't kill," Usagi said firmly, standing on shaky legs and raising the golden broach above her head, "moon crystal power!" Pink light shone on Berthier's body which dissolved into sparks. "Now she has a second chance. Let's hope she makes the most of it." Barely ten minutes later everyone was there, except Jadeite, and Mamoru knelt next to Ami, placing his hands upon her forehead.

"It's her spine," Mamoru said after a moment, "It's severed near the base. Damnit If I had the golden crystal this would be so easy," he sat back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not your fault," Usagi sniffed, "It's mine. I shouldn't have told her to go fight. I thought she'd be alright and I just wanted to watch Chibiusa…" She pulled the little girl in closer, stroking her pink hair, "we need to get her to a hospital, now." Usagi said decisively, "for now lets just put on our masks and get her there." The others nodded in agreement and Usagi dialled for an ambulance on Ami's phone. They watched apprehensively as Ami was taken away. Zoisite, who had dropped his henshin before anyone arrived, went with her.

"What do we tell the police?" Minako asked, "We can't tell them she's Mercury or they'll never leave her alone, and Rei can't go home like that or there'd be too many questions."

"We tell them the senshi failed," Usagi's voice cracked, "because we did."

"Don't say that," Mamoru said softly.

"But we did!" Usagi shouted, "I did. I let you all get hurt. Mars is barely standing and you two aren't much better…"

"Usagi," Minako said calmly, "all things considered these injuries aren't that bad. We've all had worse."

"We'll have to think of something to explain our absence for a while," Usagi sniffed, changing the subject, "my parents would figure it out otherwise."

"I don't know," Rei bit her lip, "but your right. Grandpa would get it straight away."

"Perhaps," Usagi said slowly, "we should say we were in the same attack."

"Usagi," Makoto's mouth had fallen open, "you're not being serious?"

"They'd be so worried," Minako added, "could you actually do that to them?"

"If the alternative is them worrying about me every single time I fight as Sailor Moon then yes, I could." The others hesitated, seeing the truth in her words, and nodded in silent agreement. Usagi took a deep breath, "Mamoru, go now and take Chibiusa to your apartment. We can't have anyone wondering about her presence." Mamoru nodded and scooped the little girl into his arms, leaping away instantly.

"Ready?" one by one the others nodded. "Then let's do this." The police were there already, as were television crews, journalists and many others. Usagi felt her heart contract as she recognised her father in the crowd – this must be his big break, and here she was to tell him that his own daughter was missing. As they emerged from the trees everyone started moving towards them. Usagi held a hand up at the journalists and turned to the nearest police officer. "We'll come along in a moment," she said, "but we have some things we need to say first." The officer hesitated, but nodded eventually. Usagi turned to the assembled crowds and took another deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Today," she said slowly, "I awoke as a senshi for the first time in many months. I received greater powers than those I had previously, as did my comrades," she looked back, her eyes focusing on Rei as she held her fuku to maintain some stretch of modesty, leaning on Makoto for support. "But we still failed," her eyes shone as she spoke to the nearest camera. "Today, not only was one girl seriously injured, but another five were taken by those we failed to defeat, as was one of our own – Sailor Mercury. Once we have spoken with the police we would wish to speak individually with the families of those taken to offer them reassurance and our promise that we will not stop until they are safe. Thank you." Usagi turned and moved over to the police.

"We will not go with you," she said bluntly, "do not argue, you know you could not force us. We will give you the names of the other girls missing as well as descriptions of those who attacked them – they are not to be approached under any circumstances. Their powers are stronger even than ours and anyone who tries to fight will be seriously wounded or worse." She went on to detail the bizarre appearances of the three remaining sisters.

"And the missing girls?"

"Hino Rei," Rei took over, "Kino Makoto, Aino Minako, Tsukino Usagi and her cousin Chibiusa."

"Thank you," he began, but before he had even finished the sentence the girls had vanished.

"Rei, if you undo and redo your henshin maybe it'll fix itself."

"You couldn't have suggested that a little sooner?" Rei did as Usagi suggested and her fuku was restored. The others, while a little battered, where in such a state that they didn't bother. Usagi called Mamoru and within an instant he was by her side.

"Jadeite is watching Chibiusa," he reported, "where now?"

"My house first," Usagi said, rubbing her eyes, "dad'll be getting started on his story. I don't want him to waste his time on something he won't finish." They ran together over the rooftops and dropped down into Usagi's front garden. Usagi moved to knock on the door but found she couldn't do it. Mamoru rested his hand briefly upon her shoulder before moving forward and knocking himself. Ikuku opened the door a moment later and blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me Mrs Tsukino," Mamoru bowed his head, "my name is Endymion. Would you mind if we came in?" Ikuku, eyes wide, shook her head and took a step back, watching as the sailor scouts moved through into her living room. Kenji looked up from where he sat on the computer and Usagi knew just by looking at him that he had guessed why they were here.

"No," he stood, his eyes wide, "not Usagi, please no."

"I'm afraid it is so," Mamoru said. "She was in the park with her friends when they were attacked – Mizuno Ami was severely injured and the others were captured. With Usagi and her friends was Usagi's cousin, Chibiusa." Ikuku didn't seem to be able to move, to think or to react in any way. Her entire body was frozen but Usagi could see the pain and confusion in her eyes.

"I promise," Mamoru said, his eyes like steel, "that I will do everything in my power to bring your daughter and her cousin back safely, no matter what it may take."

"It's odd," Ikuku's voice was strained as she spoke, "but when you say that I know you mean it."

"Because I do," Mamoru assured her, "she'll be back safe. I promise." He turned away taking Usagi's hand and leading her away. She tried to force herself to keep looking straight ahead, to keep her eyes away from her family but she could not help herself a single glance back at the door. Ikuku's shoulders shook as Kenji took her into his arms, fixing his gaze upon Sailor Moon and not even recognising her as his own daughter.

It wasn't long before they were back at Mamoru's apartment – there was no one to talk to about Makoto's disappearance and Minako had no wish to speak with her parents which only left Rei's grandfather at the temple. He had not taken the news well and, without even looking at her, Usagi knew Rei was hurting.

"It'll be alright," she said softly, moving back to speak to Rei where she stood by the window, "you'll see." She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "We need to find these sisters as soon as possible," Usagi said, "so that we can go through to the future for Chibiusa's family."

"So how do we do that?" Rei asked, wincing as she moved towards the others, "In case you haven't noticed we're not in top form right now."

"Of course I've noticed," Usagi snapped, "and that's why you're not going." There was general outrage in response to that but Usagi quelled it with a look. "Minako, Makoto I won't stop you coming if you feel able but Rei I put my foot down. If I hadn't got there when I did you'd be in the same position as Ami," her voice cracked, "or maybe worse. Mamoru will be with me, so it's not as though I'm going alone."

"And we'll be there too," Makoto said decisively, "we're not so injured that we can't give them something in return."

"Definitely," Minako nodded, "I want to show Calveras' some manners."

"There are still three of the four to deal with," Usagi said, wringing her hands, "we tried splitting them up to weaken them but the problem was we did the same to ourselves – I'd suggest that we stick together this time. I've thought about it and I don't think they'll be too good at cooperation, which is one of our greatest strengths. We can pull through this and then we can help Ami – agreed?" The others nodded, "well then we should draw the sisters out – they want a rabbit they can come and fight for it."

"I want to come," Chibiusa said stubbornly.

"No," Usagi shook her head, "it's way to dangerous – you stay here with Rei and Jadeite."

"But if I'm there we can help Mama sooner," Chibiusa pouted.

"Chibiusa no," Usagi practically stamped her foot, "you stay here where it's safe!"

"I don't want to I want to help my mama," the last word was screamed at such a pitch that those present clapped their hands over their ears. Usagi's heart sank as she recognised the noise.

"Chibiusa stop," she yelled, hurrying across and clapping a hand over the little girls mouth, "stop that right now," a crescent moon symbol had begun to pulse upon her forehead and Usagi swore in the relative silence.

"What the hell?" Minako asked.

"It's the scream," Usagi swore, "it has the lovely bonus of disorientating things for a few seconds and the huge drawback of drawing enemies close – everyone, transform right now NOT YOU REI! Get in there this second – and take Chibiusa with you!" With an expression like thunder, Rei stormed into Mamoru's room and slammed the door behind her. One by one the others transformed and their feet had barely touched the ground when the window exploded inwards.

"Hand over the rabbit and we'll spare you," she grinned maliciously.

"No way in hell," Minako shouted.

"We nearly beat you once," Koan laughed, "we won't make the same mistakes a second time."

"If you want me, you fight me alone." Usagi said as she moved forward.

"Why would we be interested in you?" Calveras laughed.

"You asked for the rabbit – here I am."

"Wrong rabbit," Petz shouted maliciously, "we are here for Small Lady Chiba Usagi!"

Usagi didn't even register the name, "well then screw you," she shouted, "Because no way in hell are you taking her!"

"I'd like to see you stop us Sailor Brat!"

"Moon Princess Halation!"

"You call that an attack?" Koan waved a hand and the energy dissipated, "we've born the brunt of the powers of Neo Queen Serenity herself – nothing you have even comes close to that sort of power."

"Maybe not," Usagi replied, "but that doesn't mean we'll just give up!"

"You have nothing that can beat us!"

"We have something you can never have," Usagi replied, "we have each other."

"Supreme thunder dragon!" as Makoto cried out her attack, Minako and Usagi leapt at Calveras and Koan, leaving Petz to take the brunt of the force. With two of their opponents knocked to the ground the senshi now had the advantage, the problem was they didn't have the power. Makoto felt her heart sink as Petz moved forward and something sparked in her chest; she would not lose to this woman again. "Sparkling wide pressure!" she shouted, collecting a large amount of energy in her hands before throwing it straight at Petz. The energy threw her back into what remained of the wall. "Usagi, now!" Makoto leapt at Koan as Usagi stood and raised the silver crystal.

"Moon crystal power!" The light shone through the room, forcing everyone to shield their eyes as the pink light washed over Petz and she vanished as Berthier had.

"You killed her!" Calveras finally managed to push Minako away, "you'll pay for that one," without another word, she and Koan vanished, leaving Makoto hovering about a foot from the floor, which she fell to with a prompt thump.

"Fuck," Usagi swore, sinking down into a nearby chair and putting her head in her hands. "Get Chibiusa," she said after a moment. Minako hurried to open the door to Mamoru's room but before she was even halfway there it opened as Chibiusa and Rei tumbled out. Clearly they had been listening very intently to the events outside the door.

"Chibiusa, do you know who those women are?" after only a moments hesitation Chibiusa nodded. "Are they from your time?" another nod. "How the hell did they get through the time door?" Usagi moaned, "Isn't Pluto supposed to keep an eye on that thing?"

"They followed me," Chibiusa said quietly, "after I stole the key."

"You didn't steal that thing without Pluto noticing," Minako shook her head; "Pluto knows you're here which means you're here for a reason."

"That must be you Sailor Moon," Chibiusa turned to Usagi, her eyes wide, "so that you can save Momma."

"Right then – we're going to the future."

"But Koan and Ca-"

"We'll let them know we've gone. With any luck they'll follow us forward. Either way they'll know Chibiusa's gone meaning there's no point for either of them to go looking for her." Minako hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Right – I'd say we should head to the park and go from there," Usagi said, "that's where most of the enemies seem to show up anyway." She stopped on her way to the balcony, "why on Earth do we ever go there anymore anyway?" she shrugged and headed out through the broken glass and out into the balmy night air.

"I'll take Chibiusa," Makoto volunteered, "you and Mamoru probably want to talk." She left, carrying Chibiusa, with Minako.

"What?"

"You didn't hear it did you?" Mamoru said somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course I did."

"So you heard what she called Chibiusa?"

"Yeah she called her Chibiusa. What else would she call her?"

"She called her Chiba Usagi."

"She… what? Ohh, we already know she's a descendant of the Selene line though," Usagi waved him aside. Then she stopped and thought for a moment, "wait… if her surname's Chiba… does that mean she's a descendent of…"

"Both of us, yeah," Mamoru said hesitantly. Usagi was silent for a minute.

"She's from the thirtieth century," she said at last, then, "hey if your name lives on does that mean we only have a boy?" Mamoru burst out laughing.

"But look at it this way – she's named after you so many years later. Think of all the amazing things you must do to be remembered like that."

"Whatever Mr Charmer. Come on, the other's must be at the park already."

"I still want to-"

"No Rei," Usagi turned to see Rei peering out of Mamoru's room, "stay with Jadeite." She paused, "or maybe visit Ami as Sailor Mars. You can keep your cover and let us know how she is… if you can contact us when we're in the future anyway." She shrugged, "we won't be long – kay?" and without another word she and Mamoru leapt from the balcony.

* * *

Rei did as Usagi had suggested. Knowing it probably wasn't quite what Usagi had had in mind she leapt across the rooftops, stopping now and then to catch her breath, something she would never had been forced to do were she not injured. She might have accelerated healing as a scout, but even that took longer than she would have liked.

She made it to the hospital eventually and, due to the general bonus of being psychic, knew which room Ami was in. The window was closed but it was on the top floor, meaning it shouldn't take her too long to get there from the roof. She hurried through the corridors, glad that no one was around due to the late hour, and slipped into Ami's room. Her friend lay quite still on the bed, various tubes hooked into her arms and a machine by her side beeping steadily in time with her heartbeat. Her mother was asleep in the chair by her bead, her head tilted slightly to the side as though she had been watching her daughter when sleep finally overcame her.

"Ami," Rei said softly, moving to the side of the bed and taking her friends hand, "I'm sorry this happened," she sniffed, "that we couldn't get to you sooner." She glanced at the folder hung over the edge of the bed, wondering if Ami would mind her reading the notes inside. In the end she didn't get the chance. As she took a step back from the bed the sound of her heels upon the floor seemed to rouse Ami's mother who blinked and jumped to her feet as she saw Sailor Mars in the room.

"Don't worry," Rei said quietly, "I just wanted to see how she was."

"She… it's not good," Saeko said weakly. "They said she'll never walk again. I checked the X rays and I can't see any other conclusion to draw from them." The words hit Rei like a physical blow, knocking the wind right out of her. "Thank you," Seiko said suddenly, "for brining her back. I saw the news footage and," she glanced at Rei's burns, "and you were hurt."

"This is nothing," Rei said sadly, "We've all suffered far worse. I am sorry that we failed you today."

"Oh no," Saeko said horrified, "you did not fail."

"We did," she sniffed, tears threatening to spill over, "because if we had not then Ami would still be walking and… and none of this would be happening." Saeko looked as though she were about to speak and then stopped, taking a hesitant step backwards as she looked over Rei.

"Rei?" she said softly, her voice questioning. Knowing that concealing the truth would be no advantage in this situation Rei nodded and slid her goggles off. Saeko's hand flew to her mouth, "then Ami is-"

"Sailor Mercury," Rei nodded, "but don't let her know you know. It's her secret to tell when she feels right."

"So the others?"

"All senshi," Rei sighed, "except Chibiusa but that's just complicated." She hesitated a moment and then turned to Saeko, "I swear that I will find anyway possible within my power or that of my friends to heal Ami. She will walk again one day, I know it." She clutched tightly at the sapphire pen she had retrieved before the ambulance took Ami away.

"Thank you," Saeko sniffed, "when you see the boy – the one who was with Ami earlier – tell him for me that Ami was glad he was here. I know she couldn't show it, but I was sure she knew on some level that he was with her."

"I'm sure she did," Rei nodded, smiling sadly. "Goodbye, Ms Mizuno."

"Wait," Saeko said, surprising herself a little, "will you wait with her? I know she wouldn't mind." Rei's face softened and she nodded, taking the seat on the other side of the bed.

"Where's Zoisite?" she asked, suddenly surprised that the general was not here looking after Ami.

"The boy who came in with her?" Saeko asked and Rei nodded, "he left about half an hour ago." Realising where he must have gone Rei clicked a button on her communicator.

"What is it?" Usagi's face filled the screen, "how is she?"

"It's… it's not good news. She's stable at least."

"Well that's something," Usagi said sadly.

"You'd best wait a few minutes, "I think Zoisite's heading your way."

"Got it."

"Usagi…"

"What?"

"Don't die this time, kay?"

"Promise," she smiled before clicking her communicator off.

"This time?" Saeko asked confused, what do you mean 'this time'?"

"Well it's a long story," Rei said grimly, "and I'm not really sure where to start."

"Please," Saeko said earnestly, "I want to know."

"The beginning it is. Thousands of years ago there was a kingdom on the moon…" and Rei told Saeko everything. In a way it was a release to finally be able to speak of the last few months with someone other than her friends, to be able to talk as though to a mother of her own.

"I remember," Saeko said sadly, "when she came back all bruised and beaten. She told me she had been mugged and I believed her."

"What were you supposed to believe?" Rei shrugged, "sometimes I'm not even sure I believe it myself," she paused a moment, "this was Ami's," she held out the sapphire henshin pen, "we took it so that no one saw it and made a connection, but there's little danger about that now."

"I'll keep it safe," Saeko nodded firmly, her eyes shining as she clutched onto the pen as though it were a lifeline between herself and her daughter.


	16. Long Live Sailor Eclipse!

**Hey all :) And here come major changes once again! (I just keep throwing them at you don't I? Here I finally get to start REALLY playing around with Usagi as a character. So far here she's been different, more focused but now we get to see her really get screwed over. Don't get me wrong I love the character, but she **_**always**_** does everything right in the end. Maybe she's not all that good all the time :p**

**And so many people worrying for Ami. :( Well with this chapter I've now posted all the clues you're going to get about what happens to her in the future, so just have a good look :D  
**

**Thanks to reviewers:  
**

_**inufan155687**_

_**CCFan4Life**_

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**LadyPeneloSolidor**_

_**JessMess**_

_**andysteve1311**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**Crescent Beam Shower**_

_**YingYing**_

**Please note: The destiny form is not new :) If anyone here read my previous project "Kingdom of Light/Kingdom of Crystal" (no longer available) then you may remember it. Just so no one thinks I nicked it or something! I just find it hard to believe that Pluto could live for so long and only be on the basic power level.**

**And now I'll shut up and get on with the story.  
**

* * *

"Oh guardian of time! Surrender the heavens and open the doorway of space-time to me, as I call out the true name of thy father, Chronos! Protect me and lead me to the path of time!" Usagi gasped as light shone down from the dark sky and hit the key, throwing bright shafts of many colours onto the surrounding Earth. She felt something lift her gently from the earth as she held tight to Chibiusa's hand, clutching Mamoru with the other as they were lifted from the present day and cast into the realm where time meant everything and yet did not exist.

"Do you think the sisters saw it?" Makoto asked nervously.

"I hardly think they could have missed it," Minako shrugged, trying to see through the dense fog that now surrounded them.

"Stay close," Usagi said, remembering the time Queen Serenity had taken her to the time stream.

"You've been here before?" Minako asked.

"Once, in the past life, Queen Serenity took me," her fingers tightened upon Mamoru's hand as she thought back upon that day. "Pluto came to us, we merely had to wait." Chibiusa, still clutching Usagi's other hand, thought back on the differences between this and her own mad dash through the time gate. There was silence for a while, but sure enough the fog eventually began to clear.

"Stop!" the voice rang imperiously through the endless space and Usagi jumped, her heart rate increasing as a dark outline became visible only a short distance away. "Any and all who break the taboo and attempt to approach the doorway of space-time shall be eliminated." A great wind rushed past them and Usagi cried out as she felt Chibusa's fingers slide out of her own.

"Plu!" Chibiusa cried, running forward, "Plu!"

"Small Lady?" Usagi sighed as she heard the relief in that voice, feeling the wind around them stop instantly, returning them to curious stillness. The fog also dissipated and there before them stood Sailor Pluto, the garnet rod held high.

"You broke your promise," a smirk curved Pluto's lips, "I knew you would. I am sorry for the rude welcome," Pluto bowed her head at Usagi and the others, "but it is not always possible to know when a person will enter my dimension."

"No problem," Minako laughed nervously.

"You've changed," Usagi said suddenly, her eyes narrowing as she looked over Sailor Pluto, "since the past life."

"I have been guarding the space-time door for millennia," Pluto acknowledged, "I have grown in power since I began." Usagi knew that this was true just by looking at Pluto – her fuku was very different than the one Usagi remembered from the past life. The black skirt was now bordered with a deep scarlet red the same colour as the bows that were tied behind her waist and upon her chest. The sailor collar was no longer plain but bordered with a single white stripe, sleeves of some float white material hanging loosely over her shoulders while her gloves and boots were both black with pointed red edges. "I am Destiny Sailor Pluto," she said. Usagi had never even heard of this form, but shrugged and accepted the senshi of time's word. "You wish to progress to Crystal Tokyo?"

"Yes," Usagi said instantly.

"Those who followed Small Lady will come for you through the cracks remaining from your journey, and others with them."

"That was sort of the plan," Minako shrugged, "we'll fight them."

"Yes, you will," the lack of emotion in Pluto's voice sent a shiver down Usagi's spine. "You will all be tested. This is not how I would have preferred for this chapter in your lives to play out, but recent timelines have shifted and things have changed. You will see repercussions from those changes for years to come. You may pass through the gate." She raised the garnet rod (her sceptre) high and the door opened smoothly. "Do not be gone too long," she said, "they will need you in the past as well."

"We'll be as quick as possible," Minako winked, flashing the V sign as they headed together through the door. Usagi glanced back as it closed and she could have sworn she saw a shadow of doubt in Pluto's eyes before the door closed, sealing her away.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked.

"This is the Crystal Palace," the voice echoed around them making them jump.

"Daddy!" Chibiusa cried, running forward to the ghostly figure of a man in the same ceremonial armour that Mamoru wore. Usagi blinked to convince herself that there were not in fact two Mamoru's in the room.

"Be careful," he said, his eyes shining as he looked down at his daughter, "I am not truly here." Chibiusa stopped, as if unsure how she should react. "I am in stasis, my energy keeping Serenity safe."  
"Mama," Chibiusa sniffed. "Can… can I see her?"

"Of course. You may come to," he looked up at the senshi, Mamoru and Zoisite, turning and heading up the crystal steps, away from the space-time door. They followed hesitantly, their eyes roving across this palace of a thousand years from their own lives, imagining just how much the world had changed. They emerged behind a tapestry, pushed aside by Chibiusa, in a great room filled with white light. The planetary symbols hung around the walls and, looking back, Usagi saw they had just come from behind the symbol for Pluto.

"Think of the mark we must make," Makoto said reverentially, "for these still to be here in a thousand years. Who are the senshi now?" she asked louder, looking at Chibiusa's father.

"You will know soon enough," he said vaguely, "come and see Neo Queen Serenity." He gestured towards a crystal slab before a throne, by which Chibiusa was already stood.

"Usagi…" Minako breathed, looking down at her still form, "wow."

"She looks exactly like me," Usagi breathed, seeing the sleeping face of the queen encased in her casket of crystal.

"You didn't tell her?" Minako seemed taken aback as she looked at Mamoru.

"Well… no, not as such."

"Tell me what?"

"Usagi," Mamoru sighed, "we know that Chibiusa has my surname."

"Yeah, and?"

"And we know that her mother is a descendant of Queen Selene."

"So?"

"If her mother is a descendant of Queen Selene then her father is not."

"So... so what?" Usagi glanced at Mamoru and then to the King. "Wait… no. You mean he's your descendant," she looked at the King before turning to the Queen, "and she's mine?"

"Usagi," Makoto rested a hand on her friends shoulder but it was shrugged away.

"Usako," Mamoru said, his voice gentle, a humorous smile curling his lips, but he could not say anymore before Usagi interrupted him.

"You worked this out and didn't tell me?" her voice shook with barely suppressed rage, "you knew that this was what I'd find out and you didn't tell me?"

"Usako, it's not like th-" panic entered Mamoru's voice as he realised that she had not reached the conclusion he, and apparently, Minako, had both found.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Chiba!" she shouted, "don't you even dare!" Her voice cracked and she turned away, running from the room. Mamoru moved as though to follow her but something stopped him.

"No," the King's voice was strong, even in such a weak form and Mamoru turned, his eyes narrowing. "Let her go. This is how it's meant to be."

"And how do you know?"

"You know the answer to that question already, I think."

"What does he mean?" Makoto asked, confused.

"I forgot about Chibiusa's mum when we were talking earlier," Mamoru sighed, "I genuinely didn't realise till just now."

"Speak for yourself," Minako huffed, "the answers more than a little blaringly obvious."

"But, either way, they aren't our descendants," Mamoru insisted, turning to King Endymion, "you _are_ me, aren't you." The king nodded.

* * *

Usagi ran, faster than she had ever run before, her legs screaming at her to stop and yet some part of her propelling her on. Before she even realised where she was going she was outside the palace, running down a deserted garden path surrounded by rose bushes, the bright red flowers seemingly mocking her. She barely noticed as she passed through the protective shield at the outer rim of the palace, the crescent moon shining upon her forehead as her powers protected her, but those who were stood, arms spread wide to maintain the shield, felt the small bubble of power and knew that it was beginning.

Usagi wiped a gloved hand across her eyes to remove the tears she refused to admit were there and a voice made her stop in her tracks. "Sailor Moon?" she turned and looked at the man whose red hair shone from the unnatural light of the palace barriers. "It is you," he breathed, "what have they done?" his voice was soft, caring, sympathetic.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked cautiously.

"I am Rubeus," he replied, "part of the bl… part of the moon clan."

"The moon clan?"

"You didn't know?" a horrified look crossed his face, "why we are the rightful rulers of this Earth, carriers of the silver crystal."

"But Neo Queen Serenity-"

"A traitor to her mother. She stole the crystal before it was her time to come into it's possession and banished us to the dark moon of Nemesis. Sailor Moon," he dropped to one knee, "we need your help."

"I don't know," Usagi raised an eyebrow, "I've learnt to know when I'm being lied to. At the very least you are not telling me the whole truth."

"Then let me show you," he begged, still on his knee, "let me show you what this Queen and her pawn Endymion have done to us."

"The king is called Endymion?" Usagi asked.

"Yes. He carries the Golden Crystal." Usagi sighed at his response. For the briefest of moments when she had heard the King's name a ridiculous idea had occurred to her, but Mamoru did not carry the golden crystal. "Let me take you to Nemesis," the red haired man begged, "let me show you our home."

"You know what… no. I do have a brain."

"Mores the shame," Rubeus shrugged, "Saphir!" there was a flash of blue light and another man landed beside him. His hair was black and he wore blue, a confident smile curling his lips as he surveyed the girl before him.

"Sailor Moon?" he said incredulously, "in our time? My, my, the Queen truly is getting desperate if she has to resort to herself of time past."

"Herself of time…" Usagi's eyes widened in horror as she realised what Saphir must mean, "but…"

"You did not know?" he said, laughing incredulously, "then this shall make our victory ever sweeter. You will come."

"No." Usagi said firmly, taking a step back, only to meet with resistance.

"You do not know how to pass back through the ward, do you?" Saphir asked, his eyebrows rising, "we will show you how, if you come back with us. We would do it ourselves, but it requires planetary blood or that of the royal family. Our current prisoners are most uncorresponding in that area.

"Prisoners?"

"You will meet them soon, Sailor Moon."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," she drew the moon rod, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Saphir, "Moon Princess-"

"Not so fast," he caught hold of her arm and she screamed as she felt dark power leech into her system, "you are coming with us." And without any further fighting or speaking the three of them disappeared.

* * *

Rei shook her head, determined not to let her eyes close for more than a second. Saeko had long since drifted into an uneasy sleep, the pen now concealed should Ami awake, but Rei dared not do the same in case her henshin were to fade. She knew she would have to leave soon, but she was determined to speak with Ami before she left.

Finally, as the morning sun stretched across the room, Ami stirred at last. "Rei?" she said, blinking as she awoke.

"Shh," Rei said, nodding across at Saeko. As far as Ami knew her mother did not know who they were.

"How bad is it?" Ami asked.

"I'm not the one who should talk to you about that," Rei said firmly.

"Where are the others then?"

"They've gone to the future," Rei said, "hopefully taking the rest of those women with them. They were after Chibiusa it turns out. Berthier and Petz are gone but Koan and Calveras were still around."

"Rei," Ami said after a moment, "why can't I feel my legs?" Rei did not reply. "Rei, please?"

"I'm sorry Ami," Rei hurried around the bed, "it's not my place," she ran from the room, up to the roof and away, heading straight for Mamoru's apartment. Jadeite was finally up and it appeared that his sojourn in the dark kingdom had not left him incapable or even unknowing of modern technology now that his memories were returning. When Rei moved into the living room and dropped her henshin he was waiting on the sofa with a blanket and a mug of hot chocolate which he held out to her.

"I felt you coming," he said as she settled next to him and took the chocolate.

"I thought you might," she smiled wanly.

"You're tired," he said, "get some sleep," he nodded towards Mamoru's room.

"Could we stay here," Rei said, taking his hand.

"Sure," he smiled, settling back into the sofa and covering Rei with the blanket.

* * *

"Welcome to Nemesis," Rubeus, said.

"It's… dark," she shivered, trying to pull away from Saphir's vice like grip.

"Come and speak with Dimande," Saphir said lightly. Usagi could not help but allow them to lead her through the corridors of dark crystal and into a large audience chamber.

"Prince Dimande," Rubeus said loudly, "Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon?" he turned, his eyes sparkling, "what a beautiful surprise. Rubeus, you may go." Rubeus bowed and left the room. "Why are you here?" Dimande asked, his eyes fixed upon Usagi, "Thank you Saphir, but I think I am capable of keeping her here now." Saphir bowed and nodded, glancing back as he left the room.

"Why are you after Chibiusa?"

"The rabbit has the silver crystal. We want it," he shrugged, "it is not particularly complicated."

"You can't have it," Usagi said firmly.

"We could always just take yours," he shrugged, "in truth we're not particularly bothered and it was so helpful of you to come here with Rubeus."

"You think I will let you anywhere near the crystal of this time or my own? You need a serious wake up call!" she tried to reach forward and summon the moon rod, but met with resistance.

"You can't reach any of your weapons here, Sailor Moon. The Wiseman has blocked off all access to that extra dimension of yours. Now come," he took a step forward, his voice lowering and becoming almost seductive, "let us retire together," Usagi was frozen, unable to move as she felt the heat of his breath on her neck. When she did move it was very sudden, with little hesitation.

"You bitch," Dimande hissed, backing away buckled over with pain. Usagi grimaced, rather pleased with the success of the blow.

"Are you sure you want to call me that?" she asked sweetly, "I could knee you again."

"You wont get the chance," he hissed, "Wiseman!"

"Dimande," the voice echoed through the hall.

"Wiseman?" a hint of fear tinged Dimande's voice.

"Very well Dimande," the voice echoed grandly through the chamber, "I will speak with her."

Dimande bowed his head and moved to the side, "you should be honoured Sailor Moon," he took her arm in the same vice like grip that Saphir had and lead her roughly to the other end of the chamber and down a set of steps into a room of complete darkness. Her broach emitted light much as it had when they were at D point, but she could still not see particularly far ahead.

"Sailor Moon," the voice was deep and she couldn't quite work out where it was coming from, "he hurt you, that King of Earth." Usagi blinked as images flashed before her mind, of the time when Mamoru had been possessed by Metallia.

"Because that was entirely his choice," she said sarcastically.

"He lied to you," images of the fight they had had only moments previously.

"Because I didn't look at things from any angle but the first that popped into my head and didn't let him explain," she shrugged, "doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"Can you fight now, Sailor Moon?"

"I will fight you, with or without my weapons!"

"What about that other secret. They left you for months before they told you. Perhaps they didn't want you back; perhaps they were better off without you around."

"What… but…"

"They beat many enemies with only one senshi. Imagine what a force they would have been without you could they all have transformed." The images changed, showing Minako and Mamoru fighting together as Endymion and Sailor V, of the two of them walking together, holding hands, smiling, kissing…

"That never happened," Usagi said, "making it up – now you're just desparate"

"Why else would your prince have another woman's child," the wiseman cackled, "why else would the two of you never speak again?" New images, of herself shouting at Mamoru, doors slamming and hot tears of shame.

"Ok, I'm not stupid," Usagi said, crossing her arms and looking for the source of these images, "Minako would be more likely to rip Mamoru a new one than anything else. Plus your idiot followers already told me that I'm Neo Queen Serenity and-I-just-realised-that-Chibiusa-is-my-daughter-holy-shit," her eyes narrowed, "you've made me really pissed off."

"Very well, Sailor Moon," there was a flash and a necklace of black crystal materialised before her, "then we shall merely take you by force." Usagi eyed the black crystal, attached to a short piece of white ribbon, with unease, not quite sure how she should react. Before she could do anything, however, the necklace snapped forwards, wrapping itself tight about her throat. Her bright blue eyes dulled until they were dark silver. "You will act as though you believe the things we have shown you, as though you wish to have nothing more to do with Endymion and the senshi. From this moment, Sailor Moon is dead. Long live Sailor Eclipse!"

* * *

**dum dum duuum ;p**

**Note: First person to correctly guess who the prisoners are gets to choose which one they _all_ meet xD  
**


	17. Losing the Moon

**Sorry that took so long... minor crash and burn where my laptop was concerned :( But now I'm back! I've certainly kept myself busy: new story "A Glorious Past" is proving addictive which is always a good start I think, and while it's annoying to have to rewrite the next chapter of "The Rise of Crystal Tokyo" (it's on its way I promise!) it will hopefully be up soon :)**

**Without further ado, thank you very much to those who left a review on the last chapter:**

**_caly-micaela - _I'm pleased someone picked up on the planetary powers hint :p**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_JessMess -_ you guessed right, but now you have to say which one you want in the next chapter :D**

**_Starrlight1812_**

**_Pantherfan16_**

**_Wonderbee31

* * *

_**

"Wait so… what?" Makoto said.

"That is Usagi," Minako sighed, gesturing at Neo Queen Serenity where she lay in the crystal, "from the future."

"But this is the thirtieth century," Makoto said incredulously.

"Yeah? On the moon people lived for hundreds of years, it's not actually that hard to believe."

"I suppose… wait, so do we live this long too?"

"Do we?" Minako asked, turning to Endymion, who appeared (or at least pretended) not to have heard her.

"Will Ami be alright?" Makoto asked suddenly, "will she walk again?"

"I cannot answer that," Endymion shook his head, "I made an oath to Sailor Pluto that I would not reveal anymore than was revealed to me when I was in your position."

"Hmph," Minako frowned. "When does Usagi come back anyway?"

"Any moment now," Endymion said sadly, as though the memory of what was about to happen pained him somehow. "Chibiusa, stay strong," he knelt beside his daughter, "I have faith in you." And he faded from sight. A movement at the end of the room caught their eyes. Usagi was approaching and yet… it was not Usagi. Her hair was silver, not the silver her mothers had been in the moon kingdom, but a dark steel grey and her fuku varied in shades of the same as well as navy blue, white net hanging to her knees and the bow forming a train that flowed on the floor behind black boots tipped with white wings.

"Usako," Mamoru said hesitantly.

"Do not call me that," her voice was harsh, not her own, "I am Sailor Eclipse." Her eyes, quite unlike Usagi's, flashed as she looked at him and she reached up to a winged tiara decorated with the crescent moon. Only the moon was the wrong way round. Usagi did not say anything, but threw the tiara straight at Chibiusa. Mamoru dived in front of her to take the blast, crying in pain as it pierced his back.

"That's all you were ever good for," Eclipse said, laughing in a totally un-Usagi-like way, "taking other's hits."

"Usako," Mamoru said again, wincing as he stood and faced her, "what is it?"

"You lied to me," she yelled, you betrayed me – all of you!"

"Erm… what now?" Minako said, frowning.

"I saw it," Usagi hissed, "I won't let that be true, I won't let it!"

"Usagi we've really got no idea what you're on about."

"Usako, whatever they told you it's not true."

"Liar," she shouted, "you stay away from me!" she vanished in a flash of darkness and Mamoru blinked as Koan, Calveras and a man with red hair stepped towards them.

"Endymion," the man bowed, "it will be an honour to fight you, even if you are so young."

"And you are?"

"Rubeus of the black moon," he said, as though announcing a grand title.

"I accept your challenge, Rubeus," Mamoru said, "but your allies must not help you in this fight."

"And yours too."

"Agreed."

"Mamoru," Makoto said, uncertainty clear in her tone, "are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Nope, but there's only one way we can find out."

* * *

"Do you trust the wiseman, Dimande?"

"Of course I trust him. Why wouldn't I?" the silver haired prince turned to face his brother, "is there something that makes you suspect him."

"Wiseman has blinded you to the suffering of your clan – there was a time you would have mourned the losses that have befallen us, but now…"

"Don't you claim to know me little brother!" Dimande snapped, anger clear in his voice.

"Dimande, you really shouldn't yell so much," Eclipse giggled as she slipped into the room, "how absurd." She moved over and rested a hand upon Dimande's arm, "are you coming?"

"Of course," he smiled indulgently down at her, "let us retire." Saphir felt physically sickened as he watched the two of them moving away. He knew that his brother had some sick obsession with Serenity, but this was a step too far; the girl was barely of legal age. Something had to be done. He started as there was a tinkle on the floor by his foot. Looking down he saw an earring of black crystal – one that he had been wearing until moments ago. He bent down to pick it up and hesitated before ripping a strip from the bottom of his shirt and covering the crystal, pocketing it without touching it.

* * *

"Mamoru be careful," Zoisite winced as Rubeus' sword swiped within millimetres of Mamoru's throat. Mamoru leapt back, holding his own blade ready to deflect any further attacks. Rubeus was proving to be good with the sword and Mamoru's arm was bleeding, turning his uniform black. Rubeus had so far managed to avoid all of Mamoru's attacks, even those reinforced with his smoking bomber attack, leaping nimbly around the throne room as though it were no bother. Makoto, Minako and Zoisite were standing guard over Neo Queen Serenity, their eyes locked upon the ayakashi sisters.

"This is all there is to the legendary blade of King Endymion?" Rubeus laughed, "Pathetic."

"Rubeus," the voice made them all jump, but Rubeus did not turn to see the dark haired man running towards him.

"Stay out of the fight Saphir," he growled, "he is mine."

"I did not come to join you," Saphir said coolly.

"Then why are you here," Rubeus shouted, ducking a particularly vicious swipe from Mamoru, his breathing hard as he rolled onto his feet.

"To stop you." This time Rubeus did look around, giving Mamoru ample opportunity to knock the sword from his hand, ending the fight suddenly and rather anticlimactically.

"Do you yield?" he asked, panting as he pressed his blade to Rubeus' throat.

"Not to you," he said.

"Then tell me what happened to Sailor Moon," a trickle of blood slid down Rubeus' throat, "what did that to her?"

"She did it to herself," he laughed despite the situation, "she just felt so betrayed. The black crystal feeds upon those emotions, she was the perfect vessel."

"Meaning?"

"Serenity is long gone!"

"Then why is she still there?" Saphir asked, walking past the stunned akayashi sisters, nodding at Neo Queen Serenity behind Makoto and Minako, "the future hasn't changed yet. It is possible to come back from possession by the dark crystal."

"How do you know?" Minako asked hesitantly.

"Because I have done it," Saphir said, his eyes hard as he threw a single black earring to the ground and stood on it, crushing it into dust.

"Saphir," Koan gasped, "Dimande will hear of this."

"Yes, he will, but not from you."

"What makes you so sure?" Calveras raised an eyebrow.

"Because two of your number are gone already and behind me stand two of the sailor senshi. Is it true that only one was needed to defeat Berthier? She was stronger than the both of you."

"How dare you!" Koan's voice rang through the hall and she took a step forward.

"Don't move," Mamoru warned her, looking from her eyes to Rubeus, still kept motionless by his sword. Koan stopped instantly but Calveras did not.

"You don't have it in you," she sneered, "to end a life so brutally."

"Oh really? I've done it before," his eyes flashed gold as he remembered the war of the past life, fighting and killing those who tried to overthrow his father.

"And you will do it again," Calveras shrugged, "but here, now and in cold blood? He is not even armed, Endymion. Can you kill a man who does not even hold his sword?"

"Koan will not move so long as he is in trouble," Saphir said, glancing at Mamoru, "Calveras I cannot vouch for."

"Well then looks like it's time to fight," Minako ran forward and leapt over Mamoru and Rubeus, ducking Calveras black whip and shouting, "Venus love me chain!" the golden links sped from the palm of her hand, flying straight at Calveras who screamed as it wrapped her in coils of bright, hot metal. "Ok," she panted as she landed, "that was cool. Why couldn't I do that earlier? It would have made life so much easier."

"Is there somewhere we could leave them they couldn't get out of?" Makoto asked, turning to Saphir.

"The crystal chambers," he nodded, "a prison of sorts. Follow me."

* * *

"Mars," Rei blinked at the sound of the voice only to find herself in a place that could not be real, thick grey smog curling about her ankles. Looking around, she saw an approaching figure.

"Pluto?" she asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"It is I," she came into sight, the garnet rod held majestically as her hair shifted in a barely perceptible wind. "You must go forward."

"Forward?"

"Meet with them, in the dark palace."

"You mean travel in time?"

"Precisely. Take this key," she held it forwards, "and join me at the time gate. I will lead you to your friends."

"But aren't we at the time gate already?" Rei asked, confused.

"Not quite yet," Pluto smiled, "wake up." When Rei blinked again she was lying on the sofa with Jadeite, the first rays of morning sun peeping through the curtains, the telly playing a children's anime.

"Jadeite," Rei whispered, stretching, "Jadeite I need to go."

"What?" he blinked, his eyes gummed together with sleep, "go where?"

"To the future."

"What?"

"I have a key," she held up the key that would allow her access to the space-time dimension, not quite sure how she had actually got hold of it.

"How did you get that? And I'm coming with you."

"I don't know… are you fit to?"

"No less so than you." Rei bit her lip, glancing down at her burns. They were now mostly healed, but it would be another couple of days until all but the worst scars remained.

"That doesn't matter. I have to go."

"You've spoken with the guardian?"

"The guardian?"

"Of time and space. Back on earth we knew there was one, but we didn't know who or what it was."

"Sailor Pluto," Rei nodded, "she guards the travel through the door."

"So the guardian was one of your own," Jadeite said pensively, "that is certainly interesting." He pushed himself up from the sofa, stumbling a little.

"You're not strong enough," Rei said instantly, moving forward to support him.

"Yes I am," he snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Endymion is my charge to defend as Serenity is yours. I have as much right to be there as you do."

"When did you suddenly get all duty centred?" Rei asked somewhat suspiciously.

"When I failed."

"Oh." They stood in silence for a moment, Rei fidgeting with the button of her cardigan. "Come on then, let's go. Mars star power, make up!"

* * *

"Dimande," the voice was high, imperious and demanding, accompanied by a forceful knock at the door, "they are coming."

"Esmaraude," Dimande cursed, "wait here," he said to eclipse, standing and heading to the door. "Who is coming?"

"Endymion and three of the guard."

"Are they alone?"

"No."

"Who is with them?"

"They are with Saphir."

"Saphir? He has brought them here?"

"That is what I just said."

"Very well. Have him show them into the audience chamber." He shut the door and turned back to the bed, where Eclipse sat, a smile moving across her lips. "Esmaraude has spoiled our fun," Dimande whispered, leaning in next to her ear, "and we were only just getting started." She pushed him playfully as he nipped the top of her ear.

"Not now," she said, "When they're gone."

"As you wish." He held out a hand and pulled her up, his fingers brushing the skirt of her fuku as he placed a hand possessively about her waist. "Your crystal should be strong enough soon. The dark power infuses it as we speak and the dark gate will be open before the day is out, I am sure of it."

He opened the door to the audience chamber with his free hand and they moved in together, hands about each others waist. Inside Usagi cringed at the feel of his clammy hand. She wanted to scream, to run from the images assaulting her. She knew that she was locked somewhere within her own mind, trapped by the power she had let herself be so easily beaten by. She was able see what was happening around Eclipse, hear the voices and feel all the same things, but it was as though someone else was piloting her body, moving her against her will.

She could see the pain in Mamoru's eyes as he looked at her and her heart sank as Eclipse turned away, looking towards Dimande, wishing she could be anywhere else as the pair kissed passionately. She winced internally at the sharp intake of breath from her left, knowing it was Mamoru.

"How does it feel, Endymion?" Dimande asked as he pulled away from Eclipse, "to see the woman you love with another man?"

"Stay away from her," the rage in Mamoru's voice bubbled beneath the surface, barely concealed by a thin veneer of calm.

"Why would I do that when she chooses me?" Dimande asked before turning to Saphir, "thank you brother for bringing them to me."

"Brother!" Makoto yelled, "You piece of shi-"

"No, Dimande. I did not bring them to you. I have come here with them."

"What?" the calm façade snapped for a moment and Dimande's eyes widened in shock.

"You aren't yourself," his voice was soothing, "it's the crystal. If you just take off the earring it'll be fine."

"Saphir," the voice crashed through the room and Saphir jumped, looking around for a source.

"Oh you've done it now," Eclipse giggled, "you're going to be in so much trouble!"

"I did not expect this of you Saphir. I had high hopes for you and your brother."

"Do not paint me with the same brush as this imbecile!" Dimande said eyes wide as he too looked for the Wiseman.

"Do not worry Dimande. The traitor shall be punished." There was a flash of magenta light and Saphir ducked. He needn't have bothered, however, as it instantly became apparent that the light was not a result of the Wiseman, but of something completely different.

"Remind me never to do that again."

"You were so insistent upon coming you can lump it now you're here."

"It's nice to know you care."

"Tough shit this soldier stuff right?"

"Rei?" Minako said slowly.

"And me," Jadeite seemed affronted.

"Oh God… here's the Jadeite we all remember," Makoto winced.

"Meaning what?"

"Well you weren't going to stay quiet and sensitive forever," Rei said innocently, moving towards Minako, "where's Usagi?"

"Erm…" Minako bit her lip and nodded to a place behind Rei's back. Rei turned and blinked in surprise.

"Wait… I'm gone a few hours and Usagi manages to get brainwashed?" the colour was draining from her face, "no offence guys but I thought that was an Earth guy thing."

"None taken," Mamoru shrugged, Jadeite and Zoisite wincing.

"Brainwashed? What do you mean?" Eclipse giggled, "I feel just fine."

"She doesn't even sound like Usagi," Rei rolled her eyes, "can't we go a single fight without _someone_ becoming a bad guy? Just once? And where's Chibiusa?"

"She's back at the palace with King Endymion," Mamoru said through gritted teeth.

"Enough!" the voice rang through the hall, startling them out of their conversation and reminding them just where they were.

"I think Wiseman's coming," Saphir said, the colour draining from his face, "run. Now."

"Usako-" Mamoru began.

"You can't help her if you're dead," Saphir insisted, grabbing Mamoru's arm, "if you survive this day to fight again she stands a cha-"

"Usako!" Mamoru broke free of Saphir's grip and past the senshi, seizing Eclipse's arm and turning her to face him, trying to find a trace of his Usagi in her steel eyes. She stared blankly at him for a moment then her hand moved backwards and the slap echoed through the grand chamber. No one moved for a moment, as though they were frozen in time.

Then Mamoru took a step back, his cheek red from the force of the blow. Eclipse smiled with satisfaction and Usagi's heart felt as though it might break from her chest – only now she wasn't sure if it was truly her own. Who was she, Eclipse or Moon?


	18. Broken Crystals

**:B Me again... at last. Updates will be slow until summer now I'm afraid. **

**They might seem to go through the black moon clan quite quickly, but to be honest I think that, once they'd worked out it was the crystal, it wouldn't really be too difficult :p**

**Many thanks to reviewers:**

**_Crescent Beam Shower_**

**_Lalaith Quetzalli_**

**_R.I.P. Jake AmaraMichelle_**

**_Taeniaea_**

**_caly-micaela _**

**_Jenbunny_**

**_inufan155687_**

**_caly-micaela_**

**_JessMess_**

**_Andysteve1311 _**

**_Ash_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

* * *

"Endymion come on," Saphir grabbed his wrist and began tugging him along, only succeeding in moving him when Jadeite grabbed his other arm and they fled from the room. As they turned towards the exit they found it blocked by a tall imperious woman with long green hair. "Esmaraude," Saphir breathed.

"What have you got for us here?" she crowed, looking down at Endymion, "The king himself? And the Senshi too, well that's certainly helpful. I take it the shield is down?" Mamoru blinked – she didn't seem to realise that he was not his future self.

"Indeed," Saphir found himself lying as an idea formed in his mind, "In fact I am right now on my way to the cells with them." Mars looked as though she was about to bite his ear off for a moment but Venus stopped her with a sly kick to the shins.

"Very well," Esmaraude nodded as she moved past, her eyes fixed on them as Saphir lead them down a branching corridor.

"What the hell do we do now?" Minako asked.

"Well we'd actually probably be best going to the cells," Saphir turned to them, "There are some people there who can help us."

"Good," Rei said, "Then let's get going." Saphir ran ahead as they followed, finally skidding to a halt in another non-descript corridor of black crystal. He pressed his palm against a smooth section of the wall and waited. Nothing happened.

"Well this is brilliant," Jadeite rolled his eyes, "What now?"

"Diamonde worked fast," he hissed, "He's already revoked all my access."

"So how do we get in the cells?" Zoisite asked.

"Either we hack the system or we break down the doors."

"We can't hack this without the mercury console," Rei sighed, "If only..." she paused then coughed, "We should have brought it with us."

"So we break down the doors," Minako shrugged, "Any particular preference?" she asked Saphir who hesitated as the sounds of footsteps echoed in the corridor outside. "Today would be nice!"

"That one," he said quickly, pointing at the nearest door.

"Right," Makoto rolled her shoulders, "I'll do this. Sparkling wide pressure!" she shouted, throwing her attack at the door. Barely a dint was made.

"You'll have to combine your attacks to negate the absorption of the crystal," Saphir said anxiously.

"Burning Mandela!"

"Sparkling wide pressure!"

"Venus love me chain!"

"Smoking bomber!" Mamoru threw a rose in with the mix, his golden energy surrounding it. The attacks combined and a large crack formed where the rose pierced the crystal. The occupant of the cell raised his head slowly, strands of his platinum hair (usually so well kept) hanging in ragged tails before his eyes. His uniform was torn, his chest bloodied and his wrists chained, bust still somehow he managed to carry himself with pride, to hold his head high. When he saw the stem of the rose crack the crystal he reacted instinctively. Lifting himself by grasping the chains he jumped into the air and slammed his feet into the crack on the door, causing it to collapse completely.

"Well that worked better than I expected," someone said from the other side and Kunzite's heart leapt at the sound. She had come. When the dust cleared, however, he had to look twice. The Sailor Venus standing facing the cell door was not the one he knew. She was too young and her eyes showed only confusion as she saw him. "Kunzite?" she said hesitantly.

"Venus," he bowed his head even as someone moved into the cell. He recoiled as he recognised Saphir of the dark moon, but another familiar voice made him stop.

"It's alright Kunzite. He's with us."

"Endymion?" his head snapped around.

"Just Mamoru," he replied firmly, moving to help Saphir with the chains about Kunzite's wrists.

"I'll get them," Minako said, moving forward, "Venus love me chain!" her attack swung in a well controlled arc above Kunzite's head and broke the links, "Come on, the others went back to meet the fighters." She turned quickly, almost as though she were unwilling to look at him too long. Kunzite refused the arm Mamoru offered and followed, as he moved from the cell his uniform shimmered into its usual perfect condition. While he was still a little slower than he would have preferred at least he did not have to worry so much about the wounds across his chest.

When he reached the corridor the Senshi were fighting Esmaraude, throwing their attacks in quick succession and trying to find a weakness. Kunzite frowned a little - the Senshi were not the tightly controlled unit he was used to. It was more as if they were acquaintances forced to fight rather than the firm friends they needed to be.

"Where is Serenity?" Kunzite asked the nearest fighter.

"You mean Usagi?" Jadeite took a shuddering breath – he should know better than to fight in that state, Kunzite thought, "You'll see soon enough. Welcome back to the land of the living though." At this a thought struck Kunzite: This must be the first time that any of them had seen him since the fall of the dark kingdom.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" The Senshi were, it appeared, also not as powerful as their future selves but then this was to be expected. Esmaraude stumbled backwards nonetheless at the onslaught of the attacks, her shields wavering as he and Mamoru added their own not inconsiderable power to the mix.

"Dimande!" Esmaraude screamed, "Dimande, I need help!"

"You must learn to do this by yourself," Dimande's voice floated down the corridor, clearly audible over the sounds of battle, "You are no use to me otherwise."

"No use?" her voice faltered and her shields did too.

"Burning Mandela!" Rei took advantage of her momentary weakness, throwing her attack at Esmaraude with as much power as she could muster. It appeared the Senshi were just as capable of finding an opening as they would be in the future. Esmaraude was thrown back into the wall and Saphir ran forwards, carefully taking the crystal earring she wore and crushing them under the heel of his shoe.

"She's no problem now," he said, "Come on; let's get back to crystal Tokyo!"

* * *

"Ami, are you alright?" Ami didn't reply to her mother's words. She felt useless, worse than useless. She hadn't seen or heard from the others in weeks. Anything could have happened, they could even be...

No. She wouldn't let herself think that. She could tell it was what everyone else was thinking, she could see the pity in their eyes as she wheeled herself through the school gates on her first morning at her new school. Allowances had been made – her class had been moved from the third floor to the ground floor and her desk was at the back with plenty of space for her chair, but it was the empty seats that surrounded her that were the most obvious change. Naru had sat with her from time to time, but they were both lost without the constant chattering of Minako to keep them going. Eventually even Naru began to avoid her, but Ami didn't mind. Perhaps it was better this way, she thought, not even trying to make friends with the others in her class at Mugen academy.

She wished that she still had her henshin wand, but she seemed to have lost it on the night she was injured. She couldn't help but think that perhaps, if she had it, everything would be alright and all their problems would sort themselves out.

Still people looked at her with sympathetic eyes. Ami didn't want sympathy; she wanted her friends, her fellow warriors, to come back from the future safely. All she had was the Mercury console, something she wished she had given Zoisite to aid them in the future, but there was no point worrying about it now. She kept it on at all times; scanning the city for any trace of those she loved. It had been more than a month and still there was nothing.

* * *

"They've just re-entered the shield," Minako said without opening her eyes, "On my side."

"So I guess that mean's it's your turn Rei," Makoto said, squeezing her friends hand, "Good luck."

"I'm looking forward to kicking Dimande's arse... again," she shrugged, stepping forward and bringing her hands together behind her back, allowing the hands of her two friends to join, keeping the shield intact with one less Senshi at work. She moved from the room, awash with the colour of the Senshi maintaining the barrier, and blinked a little in the muted light of the crystal corridor. Voices wafted up the stairs from the throne room and she took the stairs two at a time, her heels making barely a sound as she moved into the great hall.

"We need to go back soon," Rei said, pinching the bridge of her nose, "The less time we spend in the future the better – we've been here less than a day and already I really don't like it."

"It's not so bad all the time," Mars shrugged, grinning at the startled expressions around the room, "Relax, the others are working on the barrier."

"Sailor Mars," Minako frowned glancing between Rei and her future counterpart.

"Destiny Sailor Mars to you," she grinned, running her hands down the silken fabric of her red skirt. "Basically I'm here to get you to sailor Eclipse," she said, her tone suddenly businesslike. "I'll tackle Dimande alone while you get Eclipse. She'll sort wise man when you're done."

"Mars!" the voice turned heads as a small pink cannonball ran into Destiny Sailor Mars, hugging her tightly.

"Small Lady," she smiled gently as she knelt down and hugged Chibiusa, "You have a very important job to do now. You have to go with your friends and help them get Sailor Moon back."

"So we can do it?" Makoto asked hopefully.

"I've done it before," Mars grinned, "And it takes a lot less effort than you might expect. These guys are nothing compared with Beryl and Metallia, and you had no problem with them."

"But then how did they beat Neo Queen Serenity?" Mamoru asked, frowning slightly.

"Bad timing," Mars shrugged.

"Is that all the explanation we get?" Kunzite asked.

"Oh come on, I thought you at least would trust me by now."

"You already know I'll go along with whatever you suggest," he pointed out, inclining his head towards Rei."

"That is true," Mars shrugged, "Chibiusa – I want to talk to you about the star room. You didn't listen to your mama, did you?" Chibiusa's lower lip trembled and she nodded.

"It's my fault," she sobbed, burying her head in Mars' hair as she knelt down to take her in her arms, "I didn't mean to lose it."

"You didn't lose it," Mars whispered, "You've just got to realise quite what you did with it and that's why you have to go with them."

"So when do we do this?" Minako asked.

"Now?" Mars and Rei suggested together.

* * *

"Dimande!" Mars shouted, her heels clicking as she strode alone down the bridge towards the palace of dark crystal, "Where are you, you bastard!"

"You're future self kicks arse," Makoto nodded in admiration as they hung back.

"I asked where you were!" There was power behind the shout and it echoed in the open space.

"You came alone?" The voice was definitely Dimande's, "Foolish of one without even the power of Crystal Tokyo."

"He thinks you're you..." Minako murmured, "Or... well you know what I mean."

"I can't see you!"

"I'm right here," Dimande appeared in a flash of white light, bowing low before Mars.

"Thank you," she smiled somewhat graciously and raised an arm, "Mars Flame Sniper!" Dimande's eyes widened in horror as he realised his mistake. He ducked even as the fiery arrow sliced off a large chunk of his white hair.

"I want it," Rei said, eyes wide as she watched the arrow fade, "Really want it."

"Well you'll get it someday so don't get distracted," Minako reminded her, "We have to get moving."

"I know," Rei snapped, "Come on," she moved slowly along the edge of the bridge, the crystal railing at her back concealing her from Dimande's sight and a disturbingly long drop before her.

"Come on Dimande," Mars taunted, "You can do better than that surely?"

"You haven't even seen half my power!"

"And I can only see half your hair," she sighed, "That's a shame. Mars snake fire!" Rei resisted the urge to peer at the attack as she heard Dimande curse with rage. Something slammed hard into the railing at her back and she barely managed to steady herself. Minako, stood behind her, was less lucky, tumbling from the bridge. Rei lunged forward in panic as Minako sent her golden chain soaring upwards. She just managed to catch it, watching as her friend swung gently down below.

Her arm, which felt as though it might pop from its socket at any point, was relieved of the stress as Kunzite took the chain. He did not attempt to bring Minako up to the thin ledge, but indicated that they should continue to the far side. Once they were on firmer ground he winched Minako up without any help.

"Thanks," she said somewhat breathlessly, looking up into his face and then stepping back very suddenly, her cheeks red and her eyes fixed firmly on her shoes. Makoto and Mamoru, the latter carrying Chibiusa. He set her down and glanced back at Mars, who now had Dimande pinned to the bridge with a number of flaming arrows.

"I really hope I'm as badass as that in the future," Makoto said appreciatively.

"Not a chance," Rei shrugged, grinning.

"You should hurry," Saphir said as he joined them, "I'll stay here as agreed and look for the opportunity to destroy the black crystal." Zoisite and Jadeite finally made it over the bridge as he moved slowly away and the rest of them headed into the palace. Mamoru remembered the way to the throne room with ease, but when they got there it was empty.

"Damnit," he swore, "She could be anywhere."

"She could," Eclipse spoke, moving out from where she had stood behind the throne, "Or she could be here waiting for you."

"Usako," his voice caught a little in his throat as he saw her, somehow his Usako and yet not at the same time.

"She's long gone," Eclipse shrugged, "I would know," she tapped a finger on her temple, "She wouldn't shut up for a while there."

_I'm still here,_ Usagi thought to herself, repeating the words over and over as a mantra to keep herself present, _I'm still here and Mamoru and the others have arrived. Everything will be alright. I'm still here..._

"You're lying!" Minako said, her voice acidic, "Neo Queen Serenity still sleeps in the Crystal Palace and we've spoken to Mars..." Rei coughed, "Other Mars," Minako rolled her eyes, "So we know we can get her back."

"Hmm, that's inconvenient," Eclipse shrugged, "Let me show you what power the silver crystal truly has when turned to darkness! Black moon crystal power kiss!" She did not raise a weapon, but splayed her palm outwards towards Minako. A great burst of dark energy swept across the room, far more powerful than anything Usagi had ever managed. Minako's eyes widened as she realised there was no way she could dodge the blast. She closed her eyes and crouched low, bracing herself... only to feel a pair of arms surround her, protecting her from the worst of the power. When the roar of dark magic had subsided, she felt a heavy form buckle on top of her. Kunzite had taken the full force of Sailor Eclipse's attack and there was no movement in his eyes, no pulse beating in the exposed skin of his neck.

"Kunzite!" Minako screamed, allowing him to sink to the floor, "Kunzite!" still he did not respond. "Mamoru, please," she begged, her eyes wide.

"There's nothing you can do for him," Mars panted from where she stood in the door, her eyes shining with tears. "Only the silver crystal can help him now." Behind her stood Saphir. The limp form of Dimande, no longer wearing the crystal earrings, was leaning heavily upon his shoulder.

"Usagi," Minako begged, clutching Kunzite's hand. Eclipse did not react. She did not move to help them or to attack them, her expression fixed and unchanging.

"Mamoru," Mars whispered, "Talk to her now, while Usagi's fighting for control."

"Usako," Mamoru ran over and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking straight into the grey eyes, "I know you're in there and you're stronger than the crystal," his eyes settled on the jewel about her neck and the earrings she wore. Without a second thought he tore the choker off and pulled out the earrings, throwing them back. Makoto ran forward and stepped on them.

"Usagi," Mamoru leant forwards and pressed his lips against hers, tears running tracks down his cheeks. She had to be in there; he didn't know what he'd do without her.

* * *

Usagi cried out as she saw Kunzite fall and something snapped. She felt Eclipse weaken as she herself strengthened, willing the personality created by the crystal out of her body. _"Leave!" _she screamed internally,_ "This is my body and those are my friends, I won't let you hurt them anymore."_

"_You don't get a choice," _Eclipse voice was harsh, _"This body is mine now, and the power that goes with it. I was promised it."_

"_What the hell gives you that right!" _Usagi's anger bubbled very close to the surface_, "I have fought too hard and for too damn long to give up without a fight."_ She felt something press against the lips of the body they both inhabited, felt a wetness on her cheeks. Unconsciously both she and eclipse will her arm to move, to feel the wetness of tears that were not her own.

"_That's something you'll never get, in this body or any other. You're a parasite,"_ Usagi let her anger flow, _"This is my life and you have no part in it!"_

* * *

Mamoru moved back, his eyes still staring into Usagi's. Her lips moved, as though trying to form words. She mumbled something he couldn't quite catch and then said it again slightly louder.

"Moon crystal power..." nothing happened, but she didn't stop, shouting it one last time, "Moon crystal power, make up!"

* * *

**Will wiseman know what's hit him? And what of poor Ami, alone in the past for... weeks? but that doesn't add up! ;p**


	19. Home Once More

**IDK about this chapter... seems a little underwhelming. That said, R is my least favourite series so I was always going to skate over it a little... still... More author comments at the end :)**

**Please note - slight changes were made to the section regarding Ami in the previous chapter. These might be worth checking out :p**

* * *

"Moon Crystal Power, Make up!" Mamoru sank to the ground, his tears now of relief as a shining pink light filled the dark chamber. He felt a hand upon his head and looked up to see Usagi's deep blue eyes looking tearfully down at him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice cracking as she flung herself into his arms, "I'm so sorry." He didn't reply, but merely held her close, breathing in the smell of her and revelling in the feel of her heartbeat against his chest.

"I hate to spoil the mood," Minako said, her own voice on the edge of tears, "But we need help." Usagi's head jerked up as she remembered and broke away from Mamoru to Kunzite's side. He was not breathing.

"Minako," Usagi said, her voice thick, "I don't think..."

"You brought us back!" Minako practically screamed, "When we died, and you've done it for him before. Usagi, please."

"I don't know how it works though," Usagi sniffed, wishing that she could help. Not too far away, Chibiusa was crying into Makoto's shoulder, the tall scout knelt down so that she could hold the girl.

"This is my fault!" Chibiusa wailed, "If I hadn't gone looking for it, Mama wouldn't have been looking for me," her sobs filled the chamber.

"What were you looking for?" Makoto asked gently, but there was a sinking feeling in her chest that told her she already knew.

"The silver crystal," Chibiusa wailed as Destiny Mars whispered the words, her eyes closed as she remembered this moment from the previous time. A soft silver light filled the room as a single tear fell into the air as Chibiusa drew back from Makoto. The light grew until Chibiusa held out her hand and a small, spherical crystal fell into her palm.

"The silver crystal," Makoto hissed, her eyes wide as she looked from Chibiusa to Usagi and back again.

"That is the crystal from my time," Mars said, her voice betraying the weariness that she otherwise hid, "Lost just before the attack by the dark moon."

"Bad timing indeed," Mamoru said darkly.

"How does this help Kunzite," Minako demanded.

"It doesn't, but don't panic, Minako," Mars said, blinking her eyes in an effort to stay awake, "He will be alright."

"Why can you tell us that and yet not tell us what happens to Ami?" Zoisite asked.

"Because Pluto forbade me from saying," she shrugged, "And she's someone I really don't want to piss off. Look, we haven't got very long until Wiseman shows up and that's when everything really goes to hell... or to the past but they're the same thing for all intents and purposes, at least for a little while."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked as Chibiusa reached forward to take the silver crystal from the air.

"I'm sorry," Mars shook her head, "I've said enough as it is." Chibiusa grasped the crystal and held it close to her chest. "You must go now."

"Why?" Minako demanded.

"Because that's what I remember," Mars shrugged, "And again – I really don't want to get on the wrong side of Sailor Pluto. You must all go through there," she nodded to a door slightly to the right of where Mamoru stood, "Good luck."

8888888

Ami still didn't sleep quite right. No matter how she shifted her weight something seemed to stop her from drifting off. Most nights she would give up after only a few hours and instead spend the time before the dawn on the Mercury console, searching the city for even the slightest trace of her friends. She had long given up any hope of finding them, but still she looked, desperate for anything that could bring her out of the fugue state in which she seemed to be living. She turned on the console and a low blue glow filled the room. She tapped a few keys and a search began, taking the city around her and looking for unusual power spikes, something out of the ordinary. She set the console down beside her pillow and used her arms to push herself up so that she was leaning against the headboard before picking it up again.

She blinked. There was a flashing silver light on the screen. Soon it was joined by more: red, green, gold, orange, pink, icy blue, sapphire blue, white diamond and yet another red. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to contain her excitement. She dragged herself to the side of the bed, suddenly very grateful that she had refused to allow her mother to help her to get ready in the mornings, and pulled herself into the chair that served as her only method of transport. Without even pausing to change out of her pyjamas she wheeled herself to the door and pushed it open, moving past her mother's room towards the exit to the flat. Her heart hammered as she sat in the lift, watching the numbers tick down. _3...2...1...G. _The doors pinged open and she moved as quickly as she could past the sleeping doorman and into the night air. She glanced down at the console on her knee and headed towards the lights as they milled about between one another. When she turned the corner her eyes burned with tears and she found herself unable to move, unable to propel herself towards them. Usagi was laughing at something Jadeite had said and Minako was nattering on with Makoto. They looked as though they didn't have a care in the world – maybe they were better off without her slowing them down? She had never been of much use and her attacks had always had very limited offensive capability so maybe she should just turn now and go home. They obviously hadn't missed her these last weeks. Even as this thought occurred to her, Zoisite turned and his eyes locked with her own.

"Ami?" even from across the street she heard him as though he had whispered the word into her ear. The noise died at the word and they all turned to look at her. Usagi was the first to break away from the group and it seemed as though she only just restrained herself from throwing herself at the wheelchair bound girl.

"Ami what are you doing out of hospital? I thought you'd be there a lot longer than this... mind you that doesn't mean I wanted you there," she was babbling a little, something Ami knew she only did these days when she was shocked... or recovering from shock.

"Usagi," she said gently, "You've been gone weeks." That brought Usagi up short.

"Weeks?" she said, "But we were only in the future a couple of days. Right?" she turned to Mamoru and the others who now stood behind her.

"The portal we used to return is unstable," Saphir explained, "It can get us reasonably near when we want to be, but unlike the time gate it isn't an exact science."

"You couldn't have mentioned that earlier," Rei said grouchily.

"Why did Mars... I mean future Mars..." Usagi shook her head, "Send us to the past anyway; I thought we were after Wiseman."

"Maybe she sent us here because here is where he is?" Minako suggested.

"I don't like that idea," Usagi said, "I really, really don't like that idea. Ami, please go back home," she said, her eyes begging her friend to listen to her, "It's not far and you could get hurt if you stay here."

"But I can help," Ami insisted, showing them the Mercury Console, "I can help fight the... Wiseman?"

"Ami I'm really not sure that's a good idea," Rei said hesitantly.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Ami demanded, "Sit at home and worry like I have for just over a month now?" Usagi closed her eyes and it was clear that Ami's words hurt her, but she didn't rise to the bait.

"Ami please?" she said simply. They were all distracted, however, by the sound of running feet. Ami looked around and her stomach fell as she saw her mother rounding the corner.

"Ami what are you doing out..." she stopped as she saw the Senshi, "Oh."

"Please take Ami home," Usagi pressed her momentary advantage, "Before she gets hurt... again."

For a moment, Seiko did not move. Then she sighed and reached into the pocket of her dressing gown, bringing out a small blue and gold pen. "How did you..?" Ami began, but Seiko shook her head.

"Just take it," she said, her voice shaking, "Before I change my mind." Ami took the pen without hesitation, the cold jewels comforting as her fingers closed around them. As she took it, something occurred to her. It was something so ridiculous that she knew it wasn't possible, but at the same time it was so miraculous that she could not help believe it would work.

"Mercury star power, make up!" She felt herself lifted from her chair as the ice spread through her veins – for the first time since the attack she could feel her legs. When the transformation was over she landed on her feet and fell forward onto Usagi. She took a deep breath and pushed herself back onto legs that weren't accustomed to carrying her weight.

"Ami," Zoisite moved forward, ready to catch her if she fell again, but the look she gave him said plainly that she could take care of herself. There was a roar of thunder overhead and Usagi stiffened.

"He's here," she said, looking up, her eyes searching out a patch darker than the sky above. It did not take her long to find. The Wiseman was hovering not too far away, the crystal ball he always seemed to have shining only very slightly in the dark.

"You have made things unnecessarily complicated, Sailor Moon."

"Why thank you," she said, grinning, "It was really my pleasure."

"And now you must die for it!" He raised his hands up high and dark power began to gather in his hands. Usagi barely had any time to register before he threw it towards her. She raised her hands as if to shield herself but the attack never came. She opened her eyes and saw a white cloak spread between herself and the Wiseman.

Dimande had taken the attack for her. "Dimande," she shouted, moving forward to catch her, Mamoru already at her side. She did not need to look to know that he was already beating himself up for being too slow to save her himself. "Dimande!" she said again, her eyes shining.

"You're crying," he said, "For me."

"Of course I'm crying!" she almost shouted, "You're dying!"

"After everything I did to you?"

"That wasn't really you," she shook her head; "The crystal was controlling you just as much as the Wiseman was controlling me." Dimande coughed as Saphir skidded to the ground beside his brother. "Watch him," Usagi said, "I have to see to Wiseman." She stood, her arms shaking with barely controlled anger. When she looked up her eyes were dark.

"Wiseman," she spat only to be interrupted before she could say any more.

"I am no longer merely Wiseman!" he crowed, "You were controlled by my crystal long enough for me to take a large portion of your power, Sailor Moon. I am now Death Phantom!"

"Because that makes all the difference," she laughed. Her eyes glowed silver for a moment before the light enveloped her completely.

"Neo Queen Serenity..." Makoto whispered. In her hands she held the silver crystal, only it was different to how they all remembered it. Instead of the small circular gem (much like the one Chibiusa was still clutching tightly) it now resembled a crystalline flower. "Moon Crystal Power!" she shouted, holding the crystal high above her head. Chibiusa looked down at the crystal she herself held and moved forward. Mamoru took her gently by the shoulder and she looked back, her eyes so much older than the rest of her.

"I have to help," she said, "This is my fault." She shrugged the hand away, a dress of white and gold shimmering into being around her as she moved to Usagi's side. "Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mars star power!"

"Venus star power!"

"Mercury star power!"

"Jupiter star power!" Without any prompting the Senshi added their own power to that of Neo Queen Serenity and Princess Lady Serenity. Mamoru stood and closed his eyes, allowing the golden power that he held to help them.

Death Phantom laughed at this pitiful attempt to defeat him even as Usagi and Chibiusa shouted in perfect unison, "Moon Crystal Power!" The silver light exploded through the street, washing over the Senshi, over Dimande and Saphir, over Seiko and, finally, over Death Phantom. While it passed over the others without harm, Death Phantom screamed as the purity of their power ate away at the darkness inside him. A moment later and there was nothing left but a tattered black robe.

Usagi sagged as she changed back into Sailor Moon. Mamoru caught her and she leant against him as they headed to where Saphir crouched over Dimande's unmoving form. Even as they watched his body began to fade, leaving nothing behind. "I'm sorry," Usagi said softly.

"So am I," Saphir stood, his shoulders oddly stooped, "That it took us so long to see what a beautiful peace it is you will bring to this planet, Neo Queen Serenity." He knelt before her. Usagi wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. "I ask only one last great favour."

"What is that?"

"I ask to return to my own time, to live out my days in the peace of your rule."

"Of course," Usagi nodded, "Chibiusa, can you send him without going yourself?"

"I could," Chibiusa said hesitantly, "But... But I think I want to go home now. I have the crystal and I can help mama."

"Of course," Usagi nodded, tears stinging her eyes once again. She knelt down and hugged Chibiusa tightly, "I'll see you again right?"

"I don't think we get much choice in the matter," Mamoru laughed, kneeling down beside his future daughter and hugging her as well before she moved back and took Saphir's hand, raising the key of time into the air. Mere seconds later they had gone.

"I wonder why Mars let them come," Makoto said thoughtfully, "Dimande and Saphir I mean, if she knew what was going to happen." Rei shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's not think of that now," Usagi sighed, "I want to go home." Ami was the first to drop her henshin and as she did so she fell forwards. Seiko ran over and caught her before Zoisite came over and carried her to the chair.

"Looks like you'll have to be careful with that," Minako said gently, smiling a little sadly.

"It's better than before," Ami shrugged, "And I'm glad you're all ok."

"We're glad _you're_ ok Ami," Zoisite said, leaning forward and embracing her, "We're sorry we were away so long."

"Ami," Seiko spoke a little uncertainly, "I think we might need to talk."

"It's probably a good idea," Ami sighed, "Shall we go home?" They left in silence, the words that were as of yet unsaid hanging between them. For a moment Usagi and the others thought about following before they decided against it. This was something mother and daughter needed to talk about alone.

"So how are we going to do this one?" Makoto asked, turning to the others, "Sounds like we've been missing a little longer than planned." Usagi winced.

"Perhaps," Mamoru said after a moment, "The Senshi should return us home."

8888888

Quarter of an hour later, Rei's grandfather was awoken by the murmur of voices outside the shrine. He moved slowly, his aging bones allowed little more these days, to see what was causing all the fuss. As he slid the door open, it was just in time to see a young blonde man in grey and red moving forward, a girl with long black hair leaning heavily against him. "Rei?" his voice was cracked and he put on all the speed he was capable of achieving, almost stumbling at the base of the stairs only to be caught by a Senshi in white and green.

"I'll be fine Grandpa," she smiled wanly.

"Thank you," he bowed deeply to the young man and to Sailor Jupiter, "For bringing her back to me," he hesitated, "And the others?"

"They're fine too," the young man said. "Rei, where's your room?"

"It's through here," Grandpa lead them to Rei's room, untouched since she had gone missing. Rei did not even change before collapsing onto the bed. Those who had brought her looked as though they were very much looking forward to doing something similar. "Thank you," her grandpa said once more.

They smiled and left without another word.

8888888

Kenji was up late. He had been up late every night since Usagi had disappeared, unable to sleep or even stay still for too long. Ikuku never mentioned it, but he knew she was worried about him. Not as much as either of them worried for Usagi, but still she was worried. Shingo was far quieter than he had ever been before, always heading straight to his room when he returned from school, emerging only for meals. Somehow without Usagi their whole family was falling apart.

He leant back in his chair, thinking that perhaps it was time he headed upstairs. It would be light soon after all. There was a knock at the door and he frowned – who on Earth was calling at this time? He sighed and stood, rubbing his face as he groped on the stairs for the key. Once the door was unlocked it took him a moment to process quite what it was he was seeing.

"Usagi?" he finally stuttered out. She was asleep, her head resting against the chest of a tall young man in a suit – Endymion, Kenji remembered.

"She's sleeping," he said, "Is there somewhere I can leave her without waking her up?"

"Of course," Kenji nodded. In other circumstances Usagi asleep in the arms of a strange man might have been cause for alarm, but Kenji could feel nothing but happiness. He ran upstairs, barely aware that Endymion was following, and burst into the room he shared with his wife. "Ikuku," he shook her awake, "Ikuku!" she blinked and sat up suddenly.

"Kenji what is it? What's wrong?"

She saw her husband beaming down at her as he pulled her to her feet and out of the room. Endymion stood, a little awkwardly, at the top of the stairs. Usagi, still asleep, was holding onto one of his lapels, a faint smile upon her face. She did not shout, merely collapsed to the ground and wept with relief. "This way," Kenji patted her on the back and lead Endymion to Usagi's room.

Mamoru smiled a little – every aspect of Usagi was visible. While the walls and bead spread were plain (she had probably chosen them before she lost her memories) the desk and other surfaces were completely cluttered, a sign of the Usagi who was not Sailor Moon. He felt a little pang in his chest that she couldn't be both. Perhaps, he thought to himself, there would come a time when Sailor Moon was no longer needed, and Usagi could be less responsible. On the bed was a small black cat. "Bless her," Kenji said, "Luna really missed Usagi while she was gone." The cat looked up, blinking sleepily, at the sounds. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene, but she seemed to remember to act cat like with Kenji present, so merely stretched and yowled before jumping off the bed. Mamoru laid Usagi down carefully before stepping back so that Kenji could drape a blanket over her.

"Thank you," he said, bowing deeply.

"It is my duty," he replied, "As I promised."

* * *

**Phew... glad to get that arc over with really :) Now we can move onto the good stuff! It's not that I dislike R, I just always thought that, beside the others, it was a little... meh...**

**Thanks once again to all the people who took the time to let me know what they thought:**

_**Princess Selina**_

_**caly-micaela**_

_**Godschildtweety**_

_**Miyu Hinamori**_

_**Nyanko76**_

_**Margravine Mara**_

_**Ash**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**Starrlight1812**_

_**Wonderbee31**_

_**Hotgirlow**_

_**JessMess**_

_**Taeniaea**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**Jenbunny**_

_**saveme57**_

**Next chapter: Our illustrious heroes take the day off before (horror of horrors!) Usagi insists that they return to school! With the summer over they're all heading towards a new and untested environment: high school!**


	20. No Rest for the Wicked

**So you've probably guessed I dislike beating about the bush, so straight into S here, all as our heroes parents try to understand what it is their children went through – and why they seem to remarkably unaffected by the whole thing... you'd think they'd been gone days instead of months! **

**Thanks once more to the reviewers since last time :) **

**_CCFan4Life_**

**_Jenbunny_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_Wonderbee31_**

**_Margravine Mara_**

**_JessMess_**

**Hopefully this chapter will answer some of those questions :) Also - I'm nearly done on the latest chapter of Crystal Tokyo. I know I'm a terrible person :( It's been sat there for ages without an update, I've just been so busy lately x**

* * *

Ikuku spoke with the police the following morning, but Kenji was adamant that on no circumstances were they to wake his daughter – who knew what hell she had been through. Goodness knows she deserved this rest. The point was, however, made rather moot when Usagi came downstairs just before the inspector left, fully dressed.

"Morning," she yawned, barely covering her mouth with a hand.

"Usagi!" Ikuku leapt up and threw her arms around her daughter, holding her tight.

"Now that she is awake," the inspector said pointedly, "It would be prudent for her to be taken to the hospital. Nothing serious," he said quickly at the look Kenji shot him, "Just a thorough check over to see if there's any lasting damage. All the others are being sent in as well."

"So her friends are safe?" Ikuku squeezed Usagi harder.

"All of them," he nodded.

"Alright," Kenji relented, "We were planning on taking her to the hospital anyway – but no questions until she's ready."

"Of course," the inspector nodded. Usagi merely blinked sleepily as she was ushered into the car and driven to the hospital. Some rationally thinking part of her brain told her that this was where Ami's mother worked, but the rest of her was merely exhausted, even after the sleep she'd managed that morning. Ikuku guided her through reception, following the inspector, to a large bay seemingly reserved for them. Minako, Makoto and Rei were already there, but what surprised Usagi was the presence of Mamoru, Jadeite and Zoisite on the other side of the bay. Before she could say anything she was guided firmly to an empty bed. She glanced across to the last unoccupied bed, imagining a girl with pink hair whom no one else seemed to remember. She supposed that whatever magic Chibiusa had used to remove questions of her presence also removed memories of it once she had gone.

A battery of tests later and Usagi was finally left alone. They were keeping the lot of them in overnight for observation, but Usagi hoped they could go home after that – she wasn't accustomed to so much fuss post fight and it made her uncomfortable that she hadn't yet been able to resume some form of routine.

"So how come you lot are here?" she asked the guys, yawning.

"Well they figured I went missing investigating your disappearances," Mamoru shrugged.

"So what about you two?" Makoto frowned at Jadeite and Zoisite, "I was under the impression you hadn't quite managed to integrate into society yet?"

"Don't ask me," Jadeite shrugged, "I just get here to find myself with a full life and passport and everyone seems to know who I am."

"Huh..." Rei thought for a moment, "So someone's been busy while we were gone."

"We'll have to think about that another time," Usagi yawned again, this time slumping back onto the bed at the same time, "I'm out of it. Maybe I can get to school tomorrow if I get enough sleep."

"Oh Selene," Makoto paled, "High school."

* * *

As it was Usagi didn't quite manage to convince Ikuku to let her go in the following day, a Saturday, meaning that her first day was the following Monday. Her mother came in with her, having arranged to speak with the headmaster that morning to discuss the work Usagi was so keen to catch up on. Ikuku would have let her take the rest of the week off at the very least, but it disturbed her a little just how well Usagi seemed to be coping – the whole group claimed mass amnesia about what had happened to them whilst they were in captivity, but still... Usagi seemed even more chipper than usual. She bounded down stairs in her new uniform, green and burgundy, in plenty of time. The drive was silent but it wasn't in any way awkward. Ikuku pulled into the car park and found a space almost instantly.

When Usagi hopped out, it took her a moment to notice that people were staring. It wasn't over the top or obvious staring, but covetous glances thrown when people thought she wasn't looking. She had expected some of this – her name must have been in more than a few papers and news reports lately, probably with pictures alongside. She'd seen one only the previous day on her father's paper – the picture had been one of Makoto's, showing herself, Mamoru and the scouts. It had been before the defeat of the dark kingdom, so there was no sign of Chibiusa or the Shitennou.

"Mum," Usagi asked tentatively as they moved into the large foyer, "Do you remember Chibiusa?" Ikuku stopped for a moment, frowning.

"I feel that maybe I should for some reason," she laughed nervously, "Ah, here's Professor Tomoe." Usagi looked over to the tall man with white hair smiling at her as he approached. He must, she thought, be blind in one eye as he seemed to have a covering on the right lens of his glasses. He ushered them through into his office. Usagi didn't really pay much attention to what was being said until about five minutes before the end of the session when the topic she was most interested in came up.

"And then of course there's your elective," Professor Tomoe said, perusing the sheet he held, "You'll be placed under the care of an older student who'll be your teacher – we have students work on their electives one morning and two afternoons a week – that's Monday morning, Wednesday and Friday afternoons. At the end of the term those who have excelled most in their electives will be part of a demonstration to an audience in the main auditorium. Your tutor should be waiting for you if you want my secretary to take you to the changing rooms?

"Yes, thank you," Usagi nodded and they all stood. Professor Tomoe peeked his head out of the door and called to someone outside.

"Kaori, can you please show Miss Tsukino to the changing rooms so she can be ready for her elective?"

"Of course professor," the voice was low and smooth – something about it made Usagi shiver – but there seemed nothing wrong about the woman rising from the desk at reception. She brushed a few loose strands of her long red hair from her eyes and smiled at Usagi who was saying goodbye to her mother. All things considered, Usagi thought as they headed away, Ikuku was being less clingy than she had expected.

That, it had to be admitted, was still not saying much. Kaori left her outside the double doors to the changing room and she headed inside, wondering at how much cleaner the room was than the cleaning room at her old school had been. She dropped her bag and changed into her gym kit, also burgundy and green, wondering where her tutor was.

"Tsukino?" she started at the voice and turned to see a tall, sandy blonde girl leaning against the wall not too far away, already in her gym kit.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Tenou Haruka. I'm your tutor for your elective," she stood up properly and Usagi realised for the first time just how tall she was. "Well are you coming?"

"What?" Usagi realised she had spaced out for a moment, "Yeah." She followed the other girl through to a sparring room.

"So, how much practice have you had?"

""Um... a fair bit. I used to have lessons when I went to boarding school in England a while back."

"So you're rusty?"

"I doubt it."

"Perhaps a sparring bout, if you're game..." Haruka left the sentence hanging, quite clearly a challenge.

"Ok then," Usagi grinned, "You're on." Barely two minutes later and Usagi was on the floor.

"Not bad," Haruka grinned, helping her up, "Odango."

"Odango!" Usagi was outraged and narrowed her eyes at the older student. "You held up surprisingly well," Haruka continued, "You've clearly worked since you stopped having training sessions, but you've got more than a few shoddy stances. You've not got as much power as some," she smirked as the diminutive Usagi scowled even more, "But you've got some experience using what you have got. Again."

Come the end of the session and Usagi was sweating. The training may not have been as draining as Senshi work but it was, she thought, easily as physically taxing. Haruka was relentless, never seemed to tire and was constantly finding things Usagi needed to correct. Showered and once more in her uniform headed back towards the foyer. She didn't actually know where she was supposed to go – there was a timetable in her bag, so she knew she had one lesson left before lunch (how much she wanted that to come sooner!) but she had no idea where the room was.

"Usagi?" she turned at the familiar voice to see someone, stood stock still in the corridor behind her, eyes wide.

"Naru!" Usagi ran forward and hugged her friend tight, receiving a similar hug in return. Usagi merely hadn't seen her friend much over the summer, but she was finding it increasingly difficult to remember that these people thought she had been missing for over a month. Thinking about it too long made her head hurt a little. She shook her head slightly to return to the conversation – Naru was talking at approximately one hundred miles an hour, and it was all Usagi could do to keep up. She finally managed to stop her by asking where her classroom was.

"That's where I'm headed," Naru beamed, "I'll show you." She took Usagi's hand and pulled her down the corridor, "All our lessons are on the ground floor," Naru explained, "The room they've put us in has the most space for..."

"For Ami's chair?" Usagi guessed.

"Yeah," Naru nodded, slowing down slightly. "She said she wasn't too bothered – there are so many lifts she can get almost anywhere – but Professor Tomoe insisted."

"He seems nice," Usagi said, changing the subject with only a little more subtlety than the proverbial brick as Naru opened the door. Most of the class was already in their seats and Usagi glanced around – there was a single empty chair in the centre of the room which she guessed was Probably Naru's, but at the back there was an entire row with only one occupant. She frowned slightly and stomped defiantly over to Ami, collapsing into the seat behind her friend, earning herself a billion watt smile.

8888888

"Kaorinite," the voice was low, coming from the shadows at the far end of the large chamber, "I have found the perfect target."

"Is the egg ready, professor?"

"It is, at long last." She could just about make out his outline in the shadows, his hands cupping the small pod as he moved closer, motioning her to come towards him. Gently, he tipped the pod into her hand. "Be careful with this, Kaorinite. I would hate to have to fill an executive spot."

"Of course, professor. What is the targets name?"

"Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

"Is every day that hard?" Usagi moaned as she and Ami headed to Ami's – Rei's place was out for meetings these days as the only way Ami could make it to the top of the hill would be to transform and that would raise far too many questions.

"I'd say so," Ami shrugged, "Was your elective interesting?"

"Yeah," Usagi nodded vigorously, "I reckon it'll be really helpful if anyone shows up to crap things up. To be entirely honest the best course of action would probably be to sic Haruka on them, that'd show them!" They reached the apartment and headed for the lift, finding Makoto and Minako waiting there for them.

"Who else are we expecting?" Makoto asked after they'd greeted each other.

"Rei should be here after she's popped back in at the shrine," Usagi began, "And Mamoru should get here any minute now with the Shitennou." The lift pinged and they went in, chatting about the differences in their day as they headed up – Makoto and Minako attended Juuban Municipal High School together and so there were more than a few differences to be noticed. Rei was, of course, still at the same school she had always been at having graduated there automatically at the end of her previous year. Ami's mother was at work so they took over the lounge instead of their friend's bedroom, waiting for Rei and the others.

Once everyone had assembled they chatted about their days for a moment before Zoisite brought them all back to the business at hand. "So has anyone thought at all on why Jadeite and I suddenly exist?"

"I consulted the fire on it this morning," Rei volunteered, "I didn't get much – just a face – but it does explain it."

"What did you see?" Mamoru asked from where he sat on the floor beside Usagi.

"Sailor Pluto," she said simply.

"What so she set this up?" Jadeite asked, glancing at Rei who was sat to his right.

"I guess so – any idea what you're supposed to be doing with your lives?" Makoto grinned.

"Well I found this," he pulled out a small laminated card, "Zoisite has one too – it says we're students at Mugen academy, wherever the hell that is."

"That's where Usagi and I go," Ami chirped.

"Huh... Guess Sailor Pluto thought you'd do well there," Makoto shrugged.

"It is a good school," Ami nodded approvingly, "Although you'll have to take up an elective."

"Music," Zoisite said instantly and Ami smiled fondly, remembering what an accomplished pianist Zoisite had been in the past life.

"Not a clue," Jadeite shrugged, "I'll think about it when I need to."

"There is," Ami said hesitantly, "Something else we need to talk about."

"What?" Usagi asked curiously.

"While you were gone," Ami swallowed, clearly thinking about how best to choose her words, "The attacks didn't stop." Nobody spoke or moved. Their eyes were all fixed on Ami. "I don't know if you've seen the news recently-"

"Been avoiding it like the plague," Makoto wrinkled her nose and the others made sounds of agreement.

"Well if you had watched it, you'd probably have seen something interesting. I recorded the first report – the dvd's over there," she nodded to the shelf by Makoto who set about putting the disc into the player. A moment later and the screen flickered to life.

"_These new attacks, coming during a notable absence of the Sailor Senshi, did cause some panic which has today been noticeably lessened, when witnesses on the scene of the latest incident reported the presence of two Senshi. We have amateur footage from one on the scene"._

"Senshi?" Makoto frowned, "But we're all here."

"Maybe some of the others from the past life," Rei television changed to show a shaky camera looking through a window to where a woman with flaming red hair floated a short distance above the pavement.

"Is that Unazuki?" Usagi's eyes widened as she saw the girl lying motionless on the floor, her skin an unhealthy grey.

"Yes," Ami nodded, "She's alright though – Motoki's made sure of that."

"Good," Usagi turned back to the screen, watching as the woman scooped up a red crystal.

"Her pure heart crystal," Ami beat the question on Mamoru's lips. I was close enough to one of the most recent attacks to scan it, but it's the next part of the video that's the interesting part." Two figures leapt into view, a tall blond and a graceful girl with aquamarine hair, both wearing Sailor Fukus.

"Uranus and Neptune!" Usagi beamed, "I'm glad they're ok after what happened at D point." Makoto threw a glance over at Minako as Usagi mentioned the old base of the dark kingdom then turned back to see Neptune examining the pure heart crystal, not entirely sure how she'd got hold of it. She seemed to shake her head and then knelt by Unazuki, allowing the crystal to re-enter her chest. The woman in red disappeared and the two Senshi took off.

"So how are we going to contact them?" Zoisite asked thoughtfully.

"I've had the Mercury console set to look for any Senshi presence since you left," Ami said, "But it picked up nothing except you guys. Either they're protected somehow from my scanners or the Mercury console was keyed to ignore their presence in the silver millennium, which I wouldn't put past them." They talked a while longer but didn't manage to come up with any theories as to how to contact these new Senshi short of accosting them during an attack.

As the meeting drew to a close, Usagi turned to Minako, "Can I have a word?" she asked, standing. Minako nodded, a little surprised, and followed Usagi out onto the balcony, frowning a little as her friend closed the door. She didn't speak for a moment, but leant on the balcony, looking out over the city. "You're worried about Kunzite." She said. It was not a question.

"How did you know?"

"You didn't say a word during the whole meeting for one thing," Usagi shrugged, "And Makoto kept glancing at you as though she was worried about something. It wasn't too hard to put the pieces together."

"I don't know what happened to him," she sniffed, "Was he alright? Did Neo Queen Serenity know how to heal him or..."

"I'm sorry," Usagi interrupted.

"What for?" Minako asked, surprised.

"If I hadn't run... if I'd stayed with you, then Sailor Eclipse would never have got the chance and Kunzite..." Tears welled and spilled over onto her face and Minako moved over to hold her tight.

"It's not your fault," she said firmly, "Don't even think that."

"I'm sorry," she said again after, pulling away, "I used to cry about everything until..."

"Until what?" Minako asked curious.

"It was a long time ago," Usagi sighed.

* * *

**London, Two Years Previously**

Sailor Moon watched concealed from the roof of a nearby building, eyes wide not because she was looking for any particular signs of trouble, but because it was the only way she could think of to keep herself awake.

"Honestly Usagi," Luna chided her, "It really shouldn't have taken me so long to get you up."

"I'm here now," Usagi waved a hand in the general direction of the cat, "It'll be fine."

"I don't know, this youma seems stronger than the others, I think Danbourite may be pulling out all the stops this time."

"Aww Luna," Usagi pulled a face, "You're such a pessimist."

"I am a realist, Usagi, it's completely different. Not all of us have it in us to be eternal optimists." Usagi wasn't even listening.

"Is that the youma?" she asked.

"Yes," Luna rolled her eyes, "As though it isn't obvious." Usagi leapt out of sight and she growled following the errant teen down to ground level, wondering at the fact that no youma had yet attacked her as she delivered this spiel – did she had to improvise every time? Just simply stating a name and intention would suffice although in truth once a presence was established Luna really saw no point. All the youma knew who Sailor Moon was by now anyway. She watched, eyes slightly narrowed, as the girl below leapt out of the way for attack after attack, more by luck than anything else. It wasn't that this was a particularly strong youma, it was more that Usagi just wasn't a very good fighter.

Given that all she had to do was fling a tiara, this often irked Luna. Even now a muscle was twitching in her forehead. She yowled in horror, however, as Sailor Moon failed to dodge one particularly nasty shot and was thrown backwards into the brick wall below. She fell to the ground, unmoving as the youma advanced. Luna leapt to the ground, hackles raised as she hissed at it. She may have vastly resented Usagi's methods, but there was no denying she had grown close to the girl. She leapt at the monster, biting and scratching any exposed surface she could find but to no avail. She was flung to the side as though she were nothing more but an irritating fly. She struggled to raise herself to her feet and looked over to Sailor Moon, who lay on the floor, crying. The youma knelt down and grasped her about the neck, lifting her from the ground and holding her high. Luna ran forward and bit it's ankle in an attempt to save her, but the youma didn't even seem to notice.

Usagi was still crying, her eyes closed as though if she couldn't see it she might somehow wake up to find this was all a dream. Only it wasn't. She screamed, her legs flailing and kicking against the rock solid youma, having no effect whatsoever. Then, as she screamed, the jewels on her odango began to glow and a piercing shriek battered Luna's ears. She heard a curse from behind her and span around in time to see Danbourite – where had he been hiding? – vanish into the air as the youma dropped Usagi. She pushed herself heavily into a sitting position, greatly favouring her right arm. Luna saw the pain written across her face and her heart stopped for a moment. There was something else there – a new determination. Usagi, Luna knew, had many jumbled memories of the past life. The cat herself had no idea how Sailor Moon fitted in, but now that she looked at Usagi a memory, crystal clear and shining, came to her. Princess Serenity. Usagi looked just as she had that final day, right before she took her own life. There was a flash of brilliant white light and her fuku faded, replaced by a long white gown with golden edging.

"Serenity!" the youma, an oddly intelligent individual, hissed.

"That's right Tetis," Usagi said, her voice far calmer than Luna could have expected. "Think you can beat me now?" the youma did not answer, but began to scramble away. Usagi held her hands up to the full moon in the sky and closed her eyes, allowing the power to flow freely through her.

"Moon twilight flash!" she shouted, her eyes shining silver as Tetis exploded in a cloud of dust. As it settled Usagi's gown faded to her fuku once more and she slid down the wall. Luna padded over to her, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"Luna," Usagi broke the silence at last, "I think I found the princess."

* * *

"How come you never mentioned that before?" Minako asked after a moment.

"It was a painful moment," Usagi shrugged, "I try not to think about it most of the time. The thing is, that day I got a really good look into the past life. I saw some of the things Queen Serenity did with the silver crystal and they were amazing. They were, at times, the only thing that really kept me going I guess. She used her power – my power – to do amazing things, and I thought that if one day I could do those things, everything we do now will be worth it. Minako," she turned and looked her friend straight in the eye, "I promise you that if I'm ever half as good at using the silver crystal as Queen Serenity was then Kunzite will be just fine."


	21. First Move

**Remember – English names refer to the past life with the prevous exceptions as well as Setsuna, who was just Pluto. I hate the outer Senshi English names Probably because I never watched them in the English dub. This chapter's mostly for introducing the presence of the new senshi physically as well as the appearance of one other familiar face :)**

**Thank you to reviewers as always **

_**samxe**_

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**Margravine Mara**_

_**saveme57**_

_**Jenbunny**_

_**Taeniaea**_

_**JessMess**_

* * *

"What's your elective then?" Usagi asked Zoisite as they moved through the reception.

"Music," he glanced down at his timetable, "It says here I should report to practise room three in quarter of an hour."

"Sounds interesting," Usagi grinned, remembering that Zoisite had been an accomplished pianist in the previous life, "But I bet you're a little rusty."

"Probably," he shrugged, "And all the music I play is from a time before anyone remembers, so I'll have to learn all the popular pieces over again."

"Or you could recompose some of your material," she suggested, "I mean, you wrote most of it in the first place."

"Only a few of them," he shrugged modestly, "Princess Michelle was a better composer."

"Violin and piano right?" Usagi asked.

"That's correct," he nodded.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and you'll see her in the music rooms."

"Yes, I'll go around and ask every woman present if they remember a past life in which they were a Princess of the planet Neptune."

"Hey," Usagi held up her hands, "It might work, who knows."

"Whatever," Zoisite laughed,

"See you later," she grinned, waving as she headed to the changing rooms. Quarter of an hour later saw her on the floor. Haruka had just wiped the floor with her, almost literally.

"You're relying too much on your strength," the older girl informed her, "Which, let's be honest, you don't have that much of," _unless I'm Sailor Moon at the time,_ Usagi added silently. "You need to learn how to use your opponents strength to your advantage.

_One day,_ Usagi thought to herself, _I'll fight you as Sailor Moon, then you can jibe at my lack of strength._ They kept going, barely noticing that time was moving on as the shadows in the room lengthened a little. There was a tinkling laugh at the door and Haruka was distracted, giving Usagi the opportunity she had been looking at. She dropped down and swiped Haruka's legs from under her, sending her crashing onto the floor.

"Honestly Haruka," the girl at the door said, "You'd think you'd never done this before."

"Thanks Michiru," she ran a hand through her hair before taking Usagi's offered hand to get to her feet.

"You can't be so easily distracted, think where it could lead you in future."

"You're just teasing me."

"Maybe later," her eyes twinkled.

"See you on Friday, Odango?"

"Don't call me that!" she fumed.

"Only if you can floor me without that when I'm not distracted," Haruka shot back before leaving.

* * *

Rei was a little late returning to the shrine that day – Sister Angela had kept them back after the last batch of test results, something Rei considered grossly unfair given that she hadn't even been there to sit the test. She was surprised, when she finally reached the top of the hill, to see her grandfather waiting for her outside.

"Can we speak Rei?"

"well we are now," she pointed out.

"Privately?"

"Erm... sure." He stood slowly, his age was showing, and they headed for the kitchen where he motioned for her to sit down.

"I know you've been trying to protect me," he sighed, "Trying to stop me from worrying – but Rei, you needn't bother." Her heart sank a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Rei, I've known you were Sailor Mars since before you did yourself. You were far too special for it to be anything else." Rei was, for the first time in her life, genuinely speechless. She wondered why this hadn't occurred to her earlier – her grandfather was immensely spiritual and could read the fire easily as well as she could if not better so he was bound to be aware of her... extracurricular activities.

"Aren't you mad at me for lying?" she asked tentatively.

"No," he shook his head, "Because I knew why you were doing it."

"Why didn't you say anything, when I was here as Mars telling you... telling you that I was missing?"

"Because you were so worried," he sighed, "I didn't want to put something new on your shoulders that day."

"So why now?"

"Because I want you to know how proud I am." Rei didn't reply for a moment. She was unused to her grandfather being this serious – usually he just perved on all the girls at the shrine.

"Thank you," she said after a moment, leaning forward and hugging him tight.

* * *

"Something's bothering you," Haruka said, breaking the silence that had hung between them.

"Hmm?"

"I know you well enough by now."

"I would hope so."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Zoisite."

"What about him?" Haruka replied darkly.

"I met him today."

"When?" Haruka stood up, as though she was going to go and beat him up on the spot.

"I'm his elective tutor."

"Are you sure it was him?"

"Zoisite is quite an uncommon name."

"He actually introduced himself by it?"

"Yes," Michiru nodded, "There is some power about the name though – as there is about Senshi transformations. I doubt anyone will associate him with the Zoisite helping the scouts unless someone tells them." Haruka's lips thinned; clearly she did not approve anyway.

"Either way," she shrugged, "Looks like nothing's going to happen tonight. We should get home so I can change out of this ridiculous skirt."

"It's not that bad," Michiru raised a single eyebrow as she glanced back, still swinging her legs a little off the edge of the building. Haruka merely snorted. Michiru smiled slightly and swung her legs around before standing. She was about to head off with Haruka when someone screamed not far away. "Nothing's going to happen tonight?" she asked, smirking.

"And I was hoping for an early night." They ran together towards the scream but skidded to a halt when a blinding white light erupted in the street down below.

"A talisman for sure," Michiru breathed, peering over into the street below where Kaorinite was stood by her victim. A blond victim, whose hair was worn in a rather distinctive style.

"Odango!" Haruka hissed.

"You know her?"

"I teach her elective – you met her today. Sort of."

"The one who caught you by surprise?"

"She cheated."

"Of course she did."

"I think we should get down there," she said shortly, "If that is a talisman we need it."

"Of course," Michiru leapt down gracefully, leaving Haruka to follow. "Deep Submerge!"

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"And the same here, Sailor Neptune!" They landed with ease, bending their knees a little to take the impact and snapped their heads up to take in the scene. Barely seconds after they landed Haruka ran forwards and scooped up the crystal that was hovering in front of Usagi. She had barely made it back to Michiru when there was a shout from across the street.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" There was an explosion of sparks and Kaorinite, already soaking wet after being drenched by Michiru's attack, was thrown backwards into the wall, taking chunks of it with her as she slid to the ground.

"Neptune, Uranus," it was Sailor Venus, running forwards brow furrowed, "Thank you – can you replace the crystal."

"It's not a talisman," Michiru whispered, looking down at the brightly glowing object, "We can give this one back."

"This one?" Venus stopped short, brow furrowed. Haruka ignored her and let go of the crystal. It floated straight to Usagi and disappeared inside her chest. Her eyes, which had for a moment blanked over, recovered some semblance of life and she blinked. By the time she had opened her eyes, Kaorinite and both Neptune and Uranus had gone.

"Usagi," Rei ran forwards, skidding onto the ground by her friend and grabbing her by the shoulders, tilting her head up to look into her eyes which were still a little distant, "Usagi are you alright?"

"I'll... I'll be fine." She shook her head slightly and stood, leaning heavily on Rei as Minako and Makoto came over.

"You can stay at the shrine tonight if you don't want to go straight home," Rei offered.

"Or with us," Makoto added, "At least no one'll question what you've been doing there."

"I'll go with Makoto," Usagi smiled a little, "I don't want your grandfather asking any awkward questions Rei." Rei nodded. She wanted to tell the others what her grandfather knew, but now really didn't seem the time. Makoto scooped the protesting Usagi off her feet and began to run, Minako following, leaping with ease onto a nearby roof and out of sight. Rei sighed, shook her head and began her own journey home.

* * *

Perhaps understandably, Ikuku was less than keen about letting Usagi stay out so soon after she had returned, but Usagi managed to convince her it was a good idea after about half an hour on the phone, after which she called Mamoru to assure him (worried as he was) for not coming to her aid. She had never even transformed so how on earth was he supposed to know she was in trouble? When that was over she collapsed onto the sofa and was asleep in moments. She awoke the following morning draped in a blanket to the glorious smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She sat up, blinked a little, and stumbled through to sit at the table. Minako was already eating her breakfast and Makoto was stood by the hob, tipping the last three on to a giant stack of pancakes which she then set in front of Usagi.

"Thanks," she grinned, tucking in as Makoto started to make her own breakfast.

"Are you alright Usagi?" Minako asked after a moment.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"There's nothing wrong," she insisted, "I won't lie – having that crystal taken from my chest was the second most painful thing that's happened to me this lifetime, but I'll get over it."

"What was first?" Minako asked.

"Dying... although I'm not sure if that actually counts as this lifetime. Makoto do you have an iron I could borrow, my skirts a bit of a mess."

* * *

At Haneda airport, not so far away, a young man was collecting his luggage from the carousel. There was, at first glance, nothing untoward about him but perhaps a second glance would cause a passerby to stop if only for a second before the magic that hid his identity kicked in and they moved on.

He held himself straight backed and proud, someone used to being heard and being listened to, someone who could give orders and know that they would be carried out swiftly and accurately. He swung the bag over his shoulder and checked the single sheet of paper he had in his pocket, giving him directions to his new apartment. There was no signature on the paper, merely a symbol printed in the upper right hand corner. The young man had received this sheet of paper along with a passport and driving licence, all things he would have found highly suspicious were it not for that symbol.

It was a P, only there was one slight addition – a horizontal line at the bottom, extending to the right. The planetary symbol for Pluto. The young man waved down a taxi, there had been enough change for the ride with the paper, and gave him the address. As the cab drove away from the airport he leant back, brushing a single strand of platinum blond hair behind his ear.

* * *

**Next Chapter: "Sailor Chibi Moon? Who the hell came up with that name?"**


	22. Familiar Faces

**YAY FOR UPDATEY GOODNESS :D**

**It's been a little while hasn't it? Well hopefully it was worth the wait - if I'd just trawled it out amidst revision it would just have been terrible. And a note - when I leave little things like that at the end of the chapter, liklehood is those exact words will crop up in the next one :p**

**Thanks as always to those who left reviews:**

_**inufan155687**___

_**Margravine Mara**___

_**Dustfinger's cheering section**___

_**JessMess**___

_**CharmedSerenity3**___

_**IsadoraKayStone**___

_**saveme57**___

_**Taeniaea**_

* * *

Ami's elective was her only lesson which did not take place on the ground floor. That said, it was still easy enough for her to reach due to the lifts all over the building. She wasn't quite sure what it was she and the others she worked with were actually doing, none of them were, but it was certainly interesting.

Unlike others in their year, the students in Ami's elective had been handpicked by Professor Tomoe himself and he took the class, exploring theories on other worlds and alternate dimensions. When Friday's session ended she headed straight for the lift, intending to meet with Zoisite in the lobby as they had agreed at lunch, only when the lift doors slid open she was confronted with one of the last faces she had expected to see.

"Kunzite?" she stuttered, eyes wide with shock, an expression mirrored on the face of the man she now found herself face to face with. "You... you go to school here?" she finally managed to squeak, wheeling herself into the lift before the doors closed.

"Yes," he nodded, "Although I only started this morning."

"Who sent you?" she asked.

"Pluto."

"Let me guess – new passport and driving licence as well as the key to an apartment somewhere in the city?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Zoisite and Jadeite found exactly the same thing when they returned from... well never mind that." There was a chime to indicate that they had reached the ground floor. Ami hesitated, then shrugged internally, "We're having a meeting at my apartment this evening. You should be there. Come around seven?" When the doors opened she rolled herself out without looking back.

"Come on Zoisite," she smiled at him, "I want to get home in time to get some stuff ready before the others show up." He grinned and moved behind her to push the chair. He was the only person she ever let do this – she had always been independent and she saw no reason for her disability to affect that, but for some reason it seemed different when it was Zoisite. Once home she transformed, as was now routine as it was easier to get around and was good practise – she had trouble holding the form for prolonged periods of time since the accident but the more time she spent as Sailor Mercury the more proficient she became. By half six she had everything ready – including having ordered pizza (which Zoisite had collected at the door while she hid around the corner) – and the others started to arrive.

"First things first," Jadeite said gravely, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Usagi insisted, "If anyone else asks me that I'm going to slap them really hard."

"She will," Mamoru warned them, his hand instinctively moving to the tender spot on the back of his head.

"Well I think it's safe to assume that whoever this new enemy is they know who we are."

"And we know who they are... or at least someone who's working with them."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked, taken aback.

"I recognised her – the woman who attacked me – but I only realised today. The name was so similar as well; it's got to be her."

"Who?"

"She called herself Kaorinite," Usagi replied, turning to look at Ami, whose eyes widened in shock.

"You don't mean Kaori?"

"That's exactly who I mean."

"Erm who's Kaori?" Minako asked, feeling a little left out.

"She's the receptionist at Mugen Academy," Jadeite was frowning, "She didn't seem evil."

"You're only saying that because she was wearing a low cut top this morning," Zoisite laughed.

"I think she's evil," Rei said acidly, glaring at Jadeite who in turn glared at Zoisite. Luckily at that moment the bell went. Ami, still Sailor Mercury, leapt to her feet.

"I'll get it."

"Erm, Ami," Zoisite half stood, "You're still..."

"I know," she nodded, "But I know who it is." Without another word she headed down the hall, peered through the peep hole and opened the door. Everyone was craning their head around to get a good glimpse of who it was standing on the other side that they nearly toppled over in shock when they saw who was there. Minako actually did fall over. When she looked up, her face bright red, the first thing she saw was Kunzite kneeling before her, holding out his hand. She gulped, eyes wide, and pulled herself to her feet. She shot a quick, betrayed look at Ami and then ran from the apartment.

* * *

"I'm disappointed in you Kaorinite," he said from the shadows, I've given you plenty of chances to prove yourself and yet you continually fail me. Perhaps Eudial..."

"No," Kaorinite said shortly, "I am sure I've found it this time."

"Oh? You've chosen your own target again?"

"Yes. She is not a student."

"Not a student?" he tilted his head to one side, "I can see why widening the search could be beneficial." Kaorinite gritted her teeth – she had been trying to widen the search for some time now.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Hino Rei. She is a shrine maiden at the Hikawa."

* * *

Rei missed the days when they'd held their meetings at the shrine – walking up these stairs when it was light always seemed easier than when it was dark, and less like hard work. She made it to the top and looked around, expecting the courtyard to be deserted. She was, therefore, mildly surprised to see a red headed woman stood looking towards the shrine.

"Can I help you?" she asked, hoping this wouldn't take too long.

"Yes. I rather think you can," she held out a hand, inside of which was what appeared to be a seed. She let it go and it hovered for a moment. Rei frowned – whatever that thing was it wasn't good. She was reaching for the ofuda in her pocket when it flashed purple and vanished. The tree in the courtyard began to shake.

* * *

Minako ran towards the shrine. She was almost glad there had been an attack – anything to distract her from the events of the meeting earlier. But would he be there? Of course he would, she shook her head – Jadeite and would be there and they would undoubtedly have alerted him to the trouble at the shrine. She leapt into the courtyard to see Rei pinned against the wall by what looked like wooden hands, a purple monster of some kind leaning forwards, its hand reaching for her chest. Before she could get any closer Rei began to scream. The hand reached right inside her chest and when it came out she slumped, the crystal of her heart now clutched by the monster.

"Daimohn!" a woman in red – Kaorinite? – shouted, "Bring that to me."

"Venus love-me chain!" She whipped the chain towards the daimohn which caught it with a free hand, pulling it taught. She held on, even though it felt as though her arms might pop from their sockets.

"Sparkling wide pressure!" Makoto shouted as she leapt onto the scene.

"It's stronger than the droids were," Minako shouted, still holding onto the chain.

"Shine aqua illusion!" Ami did not aim for the daimohn but straight at Kaorinite who was blasted back into a tree. She leapt to her feet, angered, only to find herself faced with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Moon, Zoisite, Jadeite, Kunzite and Endymion.

"Maybe she should have stayed down?" Kunzite suggested.

"Smoking bomber!" Mamoru shouted, hurling a golden rose at her. It caught the strap of her dress and flew on, pinning her to the tree, allowing the others to turn towards the daimohn without fear of her getting away.

"Moon Princess Halation!" there was a flash of pink light and... nothing happened. "Crap." Usagi swore.

"You're really useless without me, you know that?"

"Who?" they looked around to see who had spoken and Usagi's mouth fell open in surprise.

"For love and justice, a trainee soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Chibi-Moon!"

"Sailor what-now!" Usagi shouted, "Sailor what?"

"Chibi-moon..."

"Sailor Chibi Moon? Who the hell came up with that name?"

"Mum did."

"Oh. Well then I only came up with it so I could change it right now!"

"But..."

"Usagi the daimohn!"

"Oh, right... what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Something quickly?" Minako shouted back.

"World Shaking!" There was a flash of orange light and Minako felt herself thrown back, the chain dissipating as she fell through the air. A pair of strong arms caught her and she blinked the light from her eyes to see that it was Kunzite. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she didn't move. Then she struggled and he put her down in time for her to see Sailor Uranus giving back Rei's crystal.

"What is it you want?" Usagi asked, stepping towards her.

"We search for the talismans," Uranus replied, "Don't trouble yourselves with them and don't get in our way."

"We've fought together before, why not now?"

"You're mistaken, Sailor Moon. We would never fight with you." She leapt from sight, leaving them all a little more than surprised.

"Are you alright Rei?" Jadeite knelt down beside her, cupping her face with the palm of his hand. She had slid to the floor when the daimohn was defeated and was seemingly unconscious.

"We should get her inside," Makoto thought for a moment, "Although how we'll get her past her grandfather I don't know."

"I wouldn't bother," a wheezy voice came from the steps to the shrine and they span around guiltily to see Grandpa Hino watching them all, "Just take her to her room. Usagi and the rest of you can come inside now." They spluttered and began to deny it but he just shook his head, "I've known far too long to believe any of that," he said sternly, "Now come inside and have some tea."

"Kunzite, Minako," Usagi sighed, turning to them, "Can you do something with her," she gestured to Kaorinite, still pinned to the tree, "Use your chain or something, just make sure she's going nowhere."

Kunzite and Minako nodded so the rest of them turned to the door as Jadeite picked up Rei and headed for her room. They had just moved into the kitchen when there was a flash of blue light – Ami's henshin had failed. Zoisite caught her and set her down on the nearest chair and she smiled gratefully up at him.

"So... how long have you known?" Usagi asked.

"Since I first saw you two," he pointed at Minako and Usagi, "On the telebox. Some news programme reporting on a movie premiere."

"But no one should remember that," Usagi frowned, taken aback.

"Some people are resistant to that kind of magic," he waved his hand, "Not many, but those of us who are tend to be very resistant. As in damn near impossible to make forget."

"Does Rei know that you know?" Mamoru asked.

"I think so," Usagi nodded, "They did the same to me on Wednesday – it hurt, but there's been no lasting damage."

"Good," He visibly relaxed. "Has Rei spoken of anything she's seen in the fire lately?" he spoke after a moments quiet.

Usagi's head snapped up, "What do you mean?"

"I would ask Rei," he shook his head a little, "I only see hazy images, while her visions have always been stronger than mine – it is very much possible that she has seen whatever's coming in much more clarity than I."

"Then why did you ask?" Mamoru was frowning.

"Because the things I have seen worry me, and cause me to fear for Rei. For all of you."

"We'll be alright," Chibiusa grinned, "We've got Sailor Moon."

"And what was it..." Makoto turned to her, grinning, "Sailor _Chibimoon_?" she blushed bright red.

"Yeah," Usagi turned in her chair to look at the youngest Senshi, "That is something we have to fix right this second – do you honestly want the entirety of Tokyo remembering you as Chibimoon?"

"Well... I guess not," she said, shoulders drooping.

"Good, then we need to think of something better. How about... erm..."

"Crescent Moon?" Zoisite suggested.

"Yes! That!" Usagi grinned, "It's still like a smaller moon, just less stupid."

"Sailor Crescent Moon," Chibiusa seemed to weigh the words in her mouth, her brow furrowed as she thought about it, "I suppose so."

"Good. Shall we go and see to Kaorinite then?" Usagi said brightly.

"Man I'd almost forgotten about her," Jadeite said from the doorway, "Can't we just leave her pinned to the tree or something."

"As tempting as that is we could probably learn something from her," Ami yawned.

"You should go home," Makoto said firmly and then, more gently, "You need to stay rested if you want to be able to defend yourself."

"I know," Ami nodded, shoulders slumping slightly.

"I'll take her," Zoisite volunteered and she smiled wanly up at him as he scooped her from the chair. They headed outside and the others, with the exception of Rei's grandpa, followed. Kaorinite was exactly where they had left her and as they approached they saw a new figure in red and white storming towards Minako and Kunzite who stood beside her.

"I thought she was asleep," Usagi muttered.

"She was," Jadeite shrugged, "But I reckon she's awake now."

"And pretty pissed off by the look of things," Mamoru observed, "Kaorinite's in for it."

"Should we intervene?" Makoto suggested.

"Probably not the worst idea you've ever had," Usagi grinned, "Come on."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Rei shouted as she neared Kaorinite, who struggled against the golden chain binding her to the tree.

"Really Rei," Mamoru chided, "There are children present."

"I'm not a child!" Chibiusa protested angrily, "I've grown nearly a foot since you last saw me. I'm not that much shorter than Usagi!"

"But she's a squirt so it isn't saying much," Minako whispered. Kunzite chuckled and she seemed to realise just how close she was stood to him. She took a step forward and turned, standing with the other Senshi instead. He sighed but made no comment.

"So what do we do with her then?" Rei asked, eyes narrowing as she surveyed Kaorinite.

"Well we can't just leave her here," Mamoru said decisively.

"Maybe," Kunzite spoke softly, "She would make a useful hostage."

"Hostage?" Usagi frowned. The idea hadn't occurred to her, but she had to admit there were definitely merits. "Maybe we could find out what these new enemies are actually up to.

"Fire Buster!" The shout made everyone present jump. Usagi leapt out of the way as a jet of flame seared the spot where she had been stood moments before. Minako leapt in the other direction, allowing her chain to drop at the same time, giving Kaorinite enough time to duck out of the way of the dying flames.

"Eudial!" She shouted, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why yes," the ginger newcomer shouted, "I rather believe I am!" she leapt down from the roof of the shrine. "Eudial of the witches five at your service."

"I don't give a damn who you are," Jadeite growled, "Just be ready to have your arse kicked." Eudial ignored him, leveling what looked like a large gun at Kaorinite and pulling the trigger. There was a must bang and a jet of black energy shot from the barrel, striking Kaorinite in the chest. She screamed, clutching at the air as though she expected there to be something there. There was nothing and her hands clawed ineffectually at the empty air until she collapsed.

"I always wondered what it would do to those without pure hearts," Eudial said as though this were some form of experiment, "I guess that answers the question. There was a flash of red light and Kaorinite was no more.

"You killed her!" Usagi was affronted.

"Point being?" Eudial seemed totally disinterested. "My advice to you – stay away from me. If you get in my way you won't be long behind my former colleague. Goodnight."

* * *

**Phew. Don't worry – I shall expand Minako and Kunzite's story next chapter :p**


	23. On the Right Track

**:o I'm sorry this was so damn long in the appearing! But hey, looks like I'm back. Not only have I finished one story, but I've now updated another, all within the space of 24 hours :D **

**Thanks to those who left reviews in that ridiculously long period of absence:**_**  
**_

_**Galaxia's Star Seed**_

_**duo s luvergurl**_

_**inufan155687**_

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**Andysteve1311**_

_**Margravine Mara**_

_**isdorakaystone**_

_**DB-DBZ-DBGTfan2016**_

_**saveme57**_

_**Taeniaea**_

**Thanks for your kind words, I hope I'll be at least a little faster updating next time, lol xD**_**  
**_

* * *

"So we have a new lunatic on the about, two Senshi completely ignoring us and pretending they don't remember us and a little brat from the future," Usagi listed, ticking the items off on her hand as she went. "Brilliant."

"Hey!" Chibiusa said, scowling. "I'm not a brat."

"Are so a spoiled little brat. Don't you dare think I don't know who ate the last of the lemon pie."

"You didn't want it anyway!"

"I didn't want it _then_. Didn't mean I never wanted it," Usagi stuck her nose up in the air, but she couldn't suppress a grin.

"Neptune and Uranus weren't the most friendly people last time we met," Rei shrugged.

"But at least they helped then. Well, after a fashion." Usagi shuddered, remembering that final fight. "Maybe they don't remember. It'd probably be kinder for them anyway, who knows what messed up crap Metallia might have left in their heads otherwise." Mamoru flinched a little and Usagi wound her arm around him and squeezed him ever so slightly. Most of the others pretended not to notice, but Chibiusa narrowed her eyes and plonked herself firmly between the two of them, forcing Usagi to move.

"I think we should be most worried about Eudial though," Ami said thoughtfully from where she was leant against Zoisite on the sofa. "She certainly seems to mean business."

"That's true," said Jadeite, "But she's careless as well – she introduced herself as part of the what was it? Witches Five? Well we've seen off Kaorinite, so that only leaves four."

"Assuming Kaorinite was even a part of the Witches Five," Mamoru added. "There could still be five to go."

"Alright, just trying to be optimistic."

"Optimism will only get you killed," rumbled Kunzite from the far wall. Minako jumped, as she had every other time he had spoken.

"Yeah, we should probably assume there are still five witches to go," Usagi agreed, nodding. "And from what little we've seen of Eudial so far they seem pretty damn effective."

"And rather ruthless," Mamoru added. "Our best bet would probably to find them and neutralise them before they have a chance to hurt anyone."

"See, the word neutralise is what's worrying me here." Makoto spoke for the first time, nibbling at the edge of one of the cookies she'd brought. "I don't really want to kill anyone."

"Neither do I," Ami sighed. "I mean, we got through the dark kingdom and stuff without any permanent deaths, maybe we could do it again?"

"I doubt it," Usagi sighed. "But there's definitely no harm in trying. Anyway, there were deaths."

"There were?"

"Well if we're just talking about the dark kingdom, what do you think happened to the rainbow crystal carriers Uranus and Neptune found? They had no way of healing them like we did."

"So do we even want to team up with them?" Ami asked. "I mean, if they're willing to do something like that..." she let the sentence hang.

"I'd like to think they didn't have any choice," Usagi said, faking confidence she didn't really feel, "But I guess we won't know until we get the chance to speak with them."

"If we get the chance to speak with them," Zoisite pointed out.

"Yeah. If."

* * *

"Come on Tsukino, you can do better than that. Really _try_ to hit me."

"I am trying," Usagi grunted, throwing another fist at Haruka, only for her to dodge again.

"Well not hard enough. Your moves are too obvious – I could see the majority of them coming a mile off in the dark when it's foggy."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh really? Maybe we'll test it one night, and I'll whoop you when there's no crash matt for you to fall on." Usagi lunged again, but Haruka caught her fist easily and spun her around, catching her under the chin with an arm. "Got you."

"Really Haruka," A melodic voice from the doorway, "I'm sure Tsukino would have hugged you if you'd asked nice enough."

"It's far easier to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Haruka replied, smirking as she released Usagi. "What do you say, dumpling? You and me?" Usagi blushed beetroot red and then laughed.

"Sorry, I'm already with somebody."

"Worse luck. Let me know if it doesn't work out."

"Please do, Tsukino," Michiru's eyes gleamed. "I'm sure I could get to know your boyfriend very well."

"You'll be the first to know," She assured them, grabbing her towel from the edge of the room. "But I wouldn't expect the call anytime soon."

"Worse luck," Haruka slid her arm around Michiru's back. "Well, goodbye for now, dumpling."

"Keep calling me that and I really will punch you."

"Or try at least," Haruka called back as the door closed behind her and Michiru. Usagi, still grinning, moved through to shower and throw on her uniform before moving out to meet the others. Ami, Zoisite and Jadeite were at the reception as usual, but Kunzite was notable only by his absence.

"He finished early," Jadeite said, answering her unasked question. "They still haven't finalised his enrichment so he went to meet Minako when she finished school."

"That could be interesting. She's been avoiding him like the plague. It's definitely not good for her."

"And it makes meetings decidedly awkward at times," Zoisite said as he wheeled Ami down the ramp ahead of them.

"Yeah, more than a little. Can we go to the arcade today? I haven't been in forever and I want to check on Motoki."

"Have you spoken to him since we got back?" Ami asked.

"Not really." Usagi fidgeted a little. "I should have gone to see him sooner, I mean he knows all about the sailor Senshi stuff, so he was probably really worried. Did you see much of him Ami?"

"No." She shook her head. "I kept to myself mostly. I'll come now though." She smiled and put her hands to the wheels, propelling herself forward and ahead of the rest of them.

"Wait up," Usagi laughed, running to catch up. They were still laughing nearly twenty minutes later when they finally reached the arcade. Makoto and Rei were already there, sat at the bar chatting with Motoki. Jadeite moved to the bar to extract Rei while Zoisite and Ami moved tactfully to one side, taking a booth, as Motoki glanced up and saw Usagi. Makoto glanced back, saw Usagi standing there, and jumped to her feet. She flashed a quick smile at Usagi on her way out.

"So," Usagi said somewhat lamely as she took a seat at the bar.

"Yeah." Motoki said, fidgeting slightly.

"How've you been?"

"I've been alright. I was worried about you though."

"Yeah, I thought you might have been."

"You were gone ages."

"Where we were it was only a day or so." She shrugged. "Time travel, what can you do."

"Time what now?" Motoki was taken aback, an eyebrow raised.

"Seriously, we were in the world of the future."

"Do spill."

"Nope, not gonna say a word." Usagi grinned, pointing her nose in the air and turning to the side slightly.

"Come through to the back and I'll get Unazuki to cover," Motoki said. "I want to know what you've been up to – Mamoru should be here any moment as well, so we can all talk."

"Will that be alright?" Usagi asked, suddenly unsure. "You don't mind?"

"Nope. The way I choose to see it, you guys were always gonna be together in the end – what with the whole destiny, past life crap – so who am I to stand in the way."

"You've met someone new, right?"

"Ok, maybe."

"Name?"

"No."

"Name?"

"No."

"Name?"

"Alright, fine..."

* * *

"You can't avoid me forever," he said finally.

"I can damn well try."

"Mina..."

"Minako," she snapped. "How many times do I need to say it, my names Minako now."

"I'm sorry," Kunzite apologised, lowering his head. "The habit's of a lifetime are proving oddly difficult to break."

"Right. Sorry I snapped."

"It's perfectly understandable."

"No it's not. It's stupid and ridiculous and emotional and I shouldn't be reacting so.. so stupidly."

"I understand Minako..."

"No you don't," she was snapping again. "No way you understand. You _killed me_ in the past life, remember?"

"And you me, in this life and the previous, although I shan't pretend I did not deserve it."

"It's not just that though." She kicked at a pebble, knocking it into the road as images flashed into her head. She thought back on what had been, to her, merely a few days ago and yet was still hundreds of years away. She had seen Kunzite struck as he protected her, perhaps even seen him die. "I just can't let myself get close to you. For Serenity, she should always be my priority, as Endymion should be yours."

"What is it that worries you? I know there is something you're not telling me."

"Yeah, ok," she snapped, "so there are some things I would rather keep to myself. Given as last time we really spoke you were trying to kill me I think that's fair, don't you?"

"You are pushing me away, Minako, and I have noticed. I won't pretend I don't understand but I also won't lie to either you or myself. I still feel as I did in the past, and I'm quite sure you do as well. When you are ready to talk about this then I shall be waiting."

* * *

"You wait and see," Eudial muttered, teeth clenched. "I'll be the one with the promotion at the end of this. I'll be on the executive's board." She leant back and wiped a hand across her forehead, smearing something black and oozy across her fringe. She barely even noticed but stared intently at the screen now flickering into life before her. Some numbers ran across, flashing bright red, orange and pink. A map of the city appeared before her and two dots appeared.

"Well that can't be right." According to the machine two of the crystal carriers were near – just leaving the building in fact. "Students," she hissed. "Oh the professor will just love this!" Kaorinite had just gone about the search in completely the wrong way. All it had taken Eudial was some quick thinking, a few daimohn eggs and about six computers whilst perfecting the software, all in all a small price to pay for two of the three talismans.

The printer chugged away in the corner and she stood fidgeting as the files landed in the tray. The instant the final sheet fell into place she seized them and ran through into the Professor's office.

"Professor Tomoe," she began excitedly. "I've found two of the talismans."

"Are you certain, Eudial. Kaorinite was always so sure."

"I know it's them professor." She nodded firmly. "They're students in the final year – Tenoh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru."

"Well then, you had best see about getting those crystals." The professor laughed and Eudial nodded, backing out of the room.


	24. Take the Fight to Them

**HAI GUYZ :D It's me, updating again after a mere twelve days. Be happy :)**

**Thanks as always to reviewers 3**

**_duo s luvergurl_**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_Moonlight Pheonix_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_saveme57_**

**_Taeniaea_**

* * *

"Why not let me have a chance Ruka?" Michiru asked. "I always see the two of you fighting, maybe I want to take part for once."

"Sure, if dumpling here doesn't mind."

"Why would I mind," Usagi asked, picking herself up from the matt and rubbing her shoulder where Haruka's foot had caught her.

"Good. Michiru's style is quite different to mine, so it'll be a good lesson." Haruka moved to the edge of the room and sat on the bench while Michiru shrugged off her jacket and rolled her shoulders a little, relaxing into an easy stance, arms down by her side. She made no move but her eyes were fixed on Usagi's, waiting. Usagi hesitated only for a second and then launched a punch.

Michiru blinked and then raised an arm. Usagi barely saw the movement, but cried out in shock as Michiru caught her fist in a firm grip and slipped down, knocking her legs out from underneath, sending her crashing to the matt. "I win," Michiru said, smiling as she held out a hand for Usagi.

"That was definitely different," Usagi grumbled, taking the hand and brushing herself down.

"I did warn you," Haruka called from where she now stood by the door. "Coming Michiru?"

"Of course." Michiru had just stepped off the matt when the door opened.

"Tenoh, Kaioh come with me please, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." Usagi had frozen, her eyes fixed on the woman at the door.

"Of course, Professor Eugine," Michiru nodded and headed over, taking her jacket from Haruka. "We'll come right away."

"Goodbye, dumpling," Haruka said, waving at Usagi who just about managed to squeak a reply. As soon as the door had closed she grabbed her bag and slipped out to follow them as they made their way to the atrium. She watched as they moved into Professor Tomoe's office, hesitated for a moment and then fished about in her bag for her communicator, tuning everyone in and biting her lip as she waited. Only Ami and Makoto picked up, but it would have to do. "I've just seen Eudial," she began.

"Where?" Ami's voice was faint, blocked by static. This was a little odd, as usually the communicators were crystal clear, but Usagi didn't have time to worry about it then.

"At school, they've just gone into Professor Tomoe's office."

"They?"

"She's with Haruka and Michiru. Now that we know two members of staff are... or at least were I guess, in on this I don't really want to leave them alone with her, or with Professor Tomoe for that matter. Get in contact with as many people as you can and come here. I'm going in."

"At least wait for me and Zoisite!" Ami seemed alarmed. "We're still here – we stayed late working on our enrichment." She tilted the screen slightly and Usagi saw Zoisite, looking more than a little grim.

"Alright fine – Makoto can you round up the others?"

"On it now. Good luck – and Usagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful. Ami, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi snapped waspishly.

"Like try to fight them alone. We're coming, so if you have to fight just try and delay them till we get there. There are what – hundreds of us now, right?" She grinned and the screen went black. Usagi stood by the lifts, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Ami and Zoisite. When the lift finally opened, she saw that Kunzite was with them.

"You just happened to be here late too, huh?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That, or perhaps someone asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure you didn't do anything rash."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to?" Usagi demanded. Kunzite merely shrugged. "Whatever, they've still not come out of there and I'm getting worried. The best way in is the Luna pen, but that'll only work on me and Ami I'm afraid."

"We're students – we've already got an excuse to be in the school," Zoisite pointed out, "Turn into staff and say you're looking for Professor Tomoe and we'll have an excuse to be in his office."

"And if he's actually there?"

"You'll think of something I'm sure." Ami and Usagi transformed before using the pen and hid Ami's wheelchair in an empty classroom.

"Right then, let's go." Usagi lead them confidently across the atrium and knocked on the door to the office. When there was no response she opened it a crack. "There's no one inside," she whispered, pushing it fully open and moving through to stand in the surprisingly spacious room. "They definitely haven't left," Usagi said. "I watched the door the whole time."

"Give me a second." Ami tapped at the keys to her console and looked up, moving around the desk to tap the wall gently. She moved along slightly and tapped it again, producing a different, metallic sound. "Through there," she said, pointing at the spot.

"I'll get it," Kunzite volunteered, moving forward. He rammed into the wall with his shoulder, breaking through with ease.

"Bloody hell," Jadeite crowed, "That must have been half a foot of solid steel! I knew you were strong, but still, that's pretty damn impressive."

"Come on," Usagi interrupted, heading forward. "We may as well drop the disguise now, they catch us past here we're gonna have to fight anyway." She and Ami let the disguise from the Luna pen fade away as the three Shitennou allowed their formal uniforms to wash over their school wear. Usagi lead them through the newly made hole in the wall and down the stairs on the other side, stepping quietly, ears listening carefully for any sound of movement ahead. Finally, at the bottom of the stairs, they heard the sound of voices.

"And now I can finally prove I'm better than Kaorinite ever was by extracting your pure hearts!"

"Sounds like our cue!" Usagi grimaced and leapt around the corner into a large stone cavern.

"But you don't know how many..." Kunzite sighed.

"THAT COUNTS AS RASH!" Ami shouted after her.

"Shut it," Usagi hissed. "Eudial, let these two go, they have nothing to do with this."

"Au contraire my dear little moony. Within their pure hearts reside two of the talismans and I shall have them!" In her hands was what appeared to be a metal gun, already aimed at Michiru's chest.

Michiru's eyes were wide and she looked at Haruka, horror evident in every aspect of her face. "All this time," she whispered.

"Well I guess this makes things easier," Haruka laughed bitterly, moving forward. "Take your best shot. Sailor Moon – I guess this means we're counting on you."

"What the hell!" Usagi demanded. "I'm here to save you, not let some deranged idiot take out your pure hearts."

"Our hearts are far from pure," Haruka said calmly, her arms still spread wide.

"Haruka!" Usagi screamed, running forward to push her out of the way as Eudial pulled the trigger. The shot just missed, brushing Usagi's hair as she tumbled to the ground. "You're insane! Having your hearts ripped out is not something you want to try, believe me." She rolled off Haruka and scrambled to her feet, reaching forwards into the empty space to withdraw the moon rod. "Moon Princess Halation!" She shouted. The attack rocketed across the room at Eudial whose eyes widened in fear. There was an explosion of bright white light and when it faded Usagi's eyes widened in horror. Michiru had thrown herself in front of Eudial and taken the full force of the attack.

"Shabon Spray!" Instantly the bubbles filled the cavernous underground chamber and Usagi sighed with some relief, her goggles allowing her to see with ease. She ran forward to where Michiru lay unmoving on the stone and pulled her to her feet. "Michiru," she whispered frantically. "Are you alright. Michiru looked up at her and blinked a little slowly before spinning and knocking her legs out from under her as she had not even an hour before in the sparring room. Usagi flipped to her feet, her balance and strength increased by her Senshi abilities, and seized Michiru's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. Something she had been holding in her hand clattered to the stone floor and rolled away. Jadeite bent down and picked it up, squinting but still unable to see it properly in the fog from the bubbles.

"Look, believe me when I say I'm doing you a favour here," Usagi hissed, pulling Michiru back and handing her over to Kunzite. "Make sure she doesn't hurt anyone. Mostly herself." Kunzite nodded and Usagi turned back to see where Haruka and Eudial had got to. Zoisite was wrestling the silver gun from Eudial's grip, desperately trying to take it from her, while Ami was tugging the arm of the unmoving Haruka. Feeling slightly guilty Usagi sneaked up behind her tutor and cracked her elbow into the back of her head, knocking her out cold. The mist finally began to fade and Eudial cracked Zoisite across the face with the butt of the gun before spinning around to face Usagi who now had Haruka's arm draped across her shoulder.

"Put her down, Moony," Eudial spat.

"Not a hope in hell. We're going to beat you so hard your boss'll feel it and then we're going to walk out of here."

"Really? You and whose army?"

"You totally just asked for this," Jadeite laughed, folding his arms as – with impeccable timing – the remainder of the Senshi burst into the cavern.

"Burning Mandela!" Rei shouted and Eudial leapt to the side, searching for cover that simply wasn't there.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Eudial tripped over the golden links and fell forward, the gun flying away with a crash, clattering across the floor to where Makoto ran over and picked it up.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" There was a moment of silence as everyone in the room turned to stare at Chibiusa who was holding a small pink heart rod.

"That is the stupidest attack I have ever seen," Usagi said flatly, raising her own weapon once more. "Moon Princess Halation!" This proved to be just as effective as Chibiusa's attack. "It was working a moment ago!" She cried in frustration. Eudial scrambled to her feet and ran at Usagi, taking advantage of her momentary disadvantage. When she was mere feet away she jumped, her foot slamming into Usagi's chest. The golden brooch over her bow cracked in two. Pink ribbons streamed around her as the henshin failed. Mamoru glanced at Michiru, whose eyes were now fixed on Usagi, and ran forward, knocking Eudial aside and taking Usagi beneath his cloak before the henshin could fade entirely.

"Supreme Thunder!" Makoto shouted, her attack knocking Eudial off her feet once again and slamming her into the far wall. Jadeite and Zoisite, the latter with a rather heavy nosebleed, ran forward and each grabbed an arm.

Chibiusa moved forward to where Usagi and Mamoru were crouched, she hidden beneath the cloak to prevent either Eudial or Michiru seeing who she was. Usagi was cradling the two halves of the brooch in her hands, her eyes wide with panic.

"It's alright," Chibiusa said, smiling. "Mummy said this would happen."

"And you didn't think a warning might have been a good idea?" Usagi hissed.

"She said I couldn't tell you until it had happened. She also said not to worry – it'll be alright, you'll see." She smiled and walked back over to the others. Mamoru smiled at Usagi and placed his hand on hers, closing them about the remains of the brooch. A warm, golden light spilled between Usagi's fingers.

"Did you do that?" Usagi asked, looking quizzically up at Mamoru.

"I don't think so," he said, shaking his head. When Usagi opened her hand she saw that she now held a new brooch, also gold, but now the moon symbol was embossed in red. "Moon cosmic power, make up!" she whispered, the words coming to her as they always did. She straightened, once more in her fuku, and glared at Eudial.

"Erm... Us- I mean, Moon," Jadeite called from across the cavern. "You probably want to look at this." He threw something across the room and Michiru's eyes followed it, widening in horror as she realised what it was. Usagi caught the henshin pen and stared at it for a moment. "Well," she said finally, "Why the hell didn't I see that one earlier?"


	25. Neptune and Uranus

**Hurray for more senshi to add to the ridiculously huge main cast of this fic :D KunzitexMinako next chapter, promise :)**

**Thank you to all the lovely people who commented/gave constructive criticism on the last chapter:**

**_Godschildtweety_**

**_b..worm_**

**_Andysteve1311_**

**_Taeniaea_**

**_duo s luvergurl_**

**_Princess Selina_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_saveme57_**

**_FormerlyXrewed_**

* * *

"Guess that means she's Uranus," She said, turning to Haruka. Ami knelt down and, a slightly guilty look on her face, reached into the pocket of Haruka's jacket, pulling out the henshin wand. "Throw it here," Usagi called, holding out a hand and catching it. Usagi turned to Michiru, sagging slightly in Kunzite's grip. "We've got more than a few questions."

"Do I have to listen?" Eudial spat.

"Good question," Rei said. "What do we do with her?"

"You kill her," Michiru whispered. "Never leave loose ends."

"Slightly brutal," Usagi said lightly. "I don't think we need to be quite that extreme – we just need to find a way to get her to stop being a pain in the arse."

"And you plan on doing that how?"

"No idea, I was kind of hoping someone would volunteer?" No one said anything. "Right, fine. She can be a prisoner, but where we'll keep her I don't know."

"How about the old base?"

"Luna?" Usagi turned to look at the black and white cats moving towards them from the entrance to the cave.

"Under the arcade," Artemis explained, "there are parts of the base designed to hold prisoners."

"Brilliant," Usagi grinned, "Now we just have to figure out a way to get in there because someone," she glared at Luna and Artemis, "Put the door behind the arcade bar."

"I've fixed that already," Ami volunteered. "There's an entrance on the roof now."

"When did you do that?" Rei asked, taken aback?"

"Right after Usagi regained her memories – the second time I mean."

"What are we waiting for then. Kunzite can you keep hold of Eudial. Makoto you carry Michiru and I'll take Haruka."

"Already got her," Zoisite said, scooping the unconscious Haruka from the ground.

"Well then let's get going." Usagi lead them up into the thankfully deserted atrium of the school, out and onto the rooftops. It wasn't particularly far to the arcade, but with the captive Senshi and Eudial in tow it took them longer than it might usually. Ami showed them where the new entrance was and Usagi slipped inside, surprised to see the space well lit and furnished.

"All this stuff was lying about the base," Ami explained. "So I cleaned it up a little."

"Brilliant," Rei said, falling onto a sofa that Usagi was sure she had seen before, many, many years previously.

"Luna, Artemis. Could you show me the cells?" Kunzite asked. "I think we should deal with the Senshi first."

"Agreed," Usagi said, nodding. Artemis led him out of the room through one of four doors which clanged shut behind him. "Which leaves us with you two. What. The. Hell? Is there something wrong with your head? Why on Earth would you let Eudial try remove your pure hearts?"

Haruka, who was only just starting to come around, did not reply, so Usagi looked to Michiru.

"She believed them to contain the talismans – the talismans are our mission. If they are found our lives don't matter."

"Of course your lives matter!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I wouldn't bother trying to convince them," Rei sighed. "They were just as stubborn in the past life."

"Duty comes before everything, even our lives." It was Haruka, blinking somewhat blearily but coming around.

"Really? And what is your duty?" Ami asked quietly.

"To find the talismans and…"

"Wrong!" Minako barked. "About as wrong as it is humanly possible to be – who've you been listening to?" Neither of them replied.

"Go on," Usagi said. "Who?" Still there was no reply. "Fine. Then I'll tell you what your duty is, what your duty always was. It is the duty of the outer Senshi – the planets Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto, to defend from enemies that threaten the Silver Kingdom from beyond it's borders in time, space and death. Uranus and Neptune were charged to guard the very edge of that kingdom and to ensure the safety of those within. If you can't tell us why you're looking for these talismans then we'll just have to stop you looking for them."

"How are you going to do that if you won't even kill Eudial?" Michiru asked, a slight smile curling her lip.

"I'll keep hold of your henshin pens?" Usagi suggested. "Although I'd rather not – we could always just fight together, beat these guys without the talismans. What do they even do?"

"When united the talismans bring forth the holy grail which shall reveal the messiah who can save this world from the deathbusters."

"And there are only two talismans?"

"There are three?"

"Well then why were you so keen to throw yourselves in front of Eudial's gun?" Makoto asked. "Even if you do have talismans you'll only have the two – wouldn't it be better to wait until you know the third's safe before throwing those two at the enemy?" Haruka didn't reply.

"Maybe they were too busy rushing in head first to think about that," Jadeite said innocently.

"Certainly seems that way," Mamoru agreed.

"You seem to know a lot, Sailor Moon," Haruka said acidly. "Yet I have no memory of you from the past life."

"You quite sure about that one?" Jadeite asked, "Mind you, she wouldn't have been that forgettable so maybe you're right."

"I remember you," she spat. "The Earth generals who betrayed their prince the first time the opportunity rose. If this is the sort of company the Guardian Senshi have resorted to then I doubt we shall ever see eye to eye."

"Well they aren't the only people in this room to have been possessed by Metallia if you really want to get into details. You really don't remember any of that? The time at D point, the nobly-sacrificing-yourselves-and-in-doing-so-making-Metallia-about-fifty-times-stronger?" Minako looked at the two of them and then shrugged. "But hey I can't remember either. I guess a lot of that could be to do with being dead, but there you go that's just life." Neither Haruka or Michiru seemed to know how to respond to that.

"Silence," Rei sighed. "I could get used to that."

"I think this is slightly unfair, Sailor Moon," Haruka said at last. "You know who we are, yet we have no idea who you are."

"True, but really give me one good reason why I should reveal my identity to you? You've given us no reason at all to trust you."

"Very well, then at least tell us who you were in the past life."

"You haven't worked that out yet?" Mamoru asked.

"Aww, be fair it took you a while."

"Nonsense, I worked out who Sailor Moon was rather quickly."

"But you weren't sure until that day at the airport."

"All these fond memories," Mamoru said dryly.

"You are Prince Endymion?" Michiru asked, eying Mamoru's uniform.

"She's getting there," Jadeite crowed until Rei elbowed him, knocking him off his perch on the arm of the sofa. Usagi grinned at her before returning her attention to Michiru.

"Go on."

"Perhaps Beryl? She was his fiancé was she not?" Haruka suggested. Usagi and Mamoru stiffened, the temperature in the room dropping perceptively.

"Stone cold," Jadeite sighed from his new vantage point on the floor.

"Come one," Makoto said, "There's really only one conclusion left."

"They worked it out ages ago," Ami said quietly. "They just don't want to admit it."

"Gold star to Sailor Mercury," Haruka said. "Princess Serenity?"

"Damn straight," Jadeite said, although his voice was slightly subdued now and his eyes were fixed on Usagi, waiting for her reaction.

"And know that you've admitted it what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Haruka shrugged. "I've seen no proof that you've got any right to command us. The silver kingdom fell thousands of years ago, Princess, and Queen Serenety ruled because she was the strongest and reputedly the wisest of all the crystal carriers. Just because you've got the crystal doesn't make you the same."

"Fine," Usagi said after a moment. "You want to settle that?"

"Do you think that's wise?" Mamoru whispered, just loud enough for Usagi to hear.

"Trust me," she whispered back. "I'll fight the pair of you – alone – on a time and date of your choosing."

"Really?" Haruka asked, tilting her head to the side. "That could be interesting."

"I'd say sooner rather than later," Michiru added softly.

"Now then?" Usagi suggested, eyebrows raised.

"No, but perhaps tomorrow?" Haruka replied after a moments thought

"When?"

"Say six."

"Neutral ground then," Usagi said, nodding. "The roof of the academy?"

"Done. We'll go if that's all?" Michiru asked, standing only to be pushed back down by Makoto.

"They can go," Usagi said nodding, "But I'm keeping their henshin pens until tomorrow." Haruka scowled and for a moment Usagi genuinely thought she was going to fight for it, but she seemed to reconsider. She nodded and Usagi stepped out of her way so that she could reach the stairs to the exit. When the trapdoor on the roof had clanged shut Usagi flopped down onto one of the vacated chairs.

"That was certainly interesting," said Kunzite from where he stood in the doorway.

"How much of it did you see?" Mamoru asked.

"Enough. Are you sure this is the best course of action, Seren- Usagi?"

"As sure as I can be."

"Hasn't Haruka whooped your arse in those sessions you've been having?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah, but she won't know it's me. I'll have an advantage in that at least."

"I guess, but I still think you're insane," Makoto sighed. "You should have just let me beat them up for you."

"And what exactly would that prove?"

"I don't know, but it would have made me feel better."

* * *

When six o'clock came, Usagi was waiting for them. She had decided, against much complaining, to take only three people with her to the fight – Minako, as head of the Sailor Senshi, Mamoru, as rightful prince of the Earth and Kunzite as head of the Shitennou and therefore Mamoru's guard.

When Haruka and Michiru stepped onto the roof Usagi watched their eyes flitter to Venus, Endymion, Kunzite and finally herself. "Sailor Moon," Haruka said coldly, with a slight incline of her head. Usagi did not answer, but threw the henshin pens across the roof. Usagi had been intrigued to be given the chance to look at them – they were quite different to those possessed by the inner Senshi, which were made of gold and a single precious stone. The pens of the outer Senshi were made entirely of precious stones – Neptune's contained turquoise, pearl and lapis lazuli while Uranus' was composed of heamatite, and what Ami assured Usagi were malachite and sodalite. She watched unblinking as the two Senshi transformed, using a far stronger transformation than the inner Senshi could currently access. When they were ready she pushed herself to her feet.

"Let's get this over with then," Uranus said, rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck, something Haruka always did before their training sessions. Michiru hung back – Usagi guessed that she was more there for support, at least early on. She could fight, but there was no doubting that Haruka was stronger.

"World shaking!" Usagi leapt aside as the roof of the building cracked under the force of the attack, landing with practiced ease at least six feet clear of the gaping chasm. Even as she straightened it began to close, sealing the building as though no damage had been done. She kept her eyes fixed on her opponent, waiting for any sign of movement. When it came, it was from Neptune.

"Deep Submerge!" Again the attack was easy to avoid. _They're testing me_, Usagi realised. _Seeing what I can do_. Two could play at that game she knew. _And one can cheat_.

"Moon tiara action!" she shouted, flinging the golden discus across the roof. As she had expected it caused no real damage. Uranus leapt out of the way easily, barely even blinking. They continued to fight like this for a few more minutes, each testing the others abilities. Usagi wasn't sure if they were holding out on purpose or not, but the two Senshi seemed to only have the two offensive moves, while the inner Senshi had two or three apiece. She had herself kept to her weaker moves, although she knew Neptune at least had some inkling of her strongest attack, having been on the receiving end of it only the previous day.

When the moment Usagi had been waiting for finally arrived it was sudden. Uranus got bored. She leapt forward, drawing her fist back and snarling. Usagi remembered a session only a couple of weeks before when Haruka had approached her in exactly the same way, and the resulting pain of being thrown into the mat. Only this time she was expecting it. She leapt high rather than ducking low and when Uranus swooped down she had flipped to land facing her opponent's back. She grabbed Uranus' arm in both hands and twisted it around with all her strength, spinning around even as Neptune shouted, "Deep Submerge!" The attack hit them both in a deluge of salty water, but Usagi clung on to Uranus, forcing her to stay in the path of the worst damage. When the water cleared they were both wet and Uranus was angry.

The fight started to get dirty, the both of them throwing punches and blocking kicks at such a speed that Minako, stood anxiously on the side lines, could barely see what was going on. Neptune did not join this fight, instead choosing to watch, her eyes flickering and catching every move as it was made. As time passed and Usagi correctly predicted the vast majority of Uranus' moves, the Senshi of wind became more and more irate, her punches becoming wilder, her moves less controlled. As she threw a particularly wide hook, Usagi darted back and drew the new red staff she had received only the previous day. She slammed the base of it into the roof and shouted, "Moon princess halation!" The attack exploded towards Haruka in a great flash of silver light and she lost her balance, thrown back by the attack, not unconscious but certainly incapacitated. The staff vanished as Usagi turned to Neptune.

They faced each other for a moment and Neptune smirked slightly, closing her eyes. Usagi ran at her, feinting to the left. Michiru heard her movements and her eyes snapped open, ready to catch a fist, only it was Usagi's foot she needed to be worried about. It caught her in the gut and sent her flying to land next to Uranus.

"Do you yield?" Usagi asked, moving to stand before them.

"Looks like we don't have much choice," Uranus groaned. "We yield, Princess."

"Thank Selene for that," Minako moaned. "Moon, don't you ever do anything so stupid again."

"Aww, it was fun though," Usagi pouted before wincing and putting a hand to her side. "Mind you, I think I'm gonna be bruised in the morning."

"Well at least I made my mark." Uranus grimaced as she levered herself to her feet. Usagi offered a hand to Neptune, who did not take it, instead choosing to push herself up. Usagi shrugged and turned back.

"So, Sailor Moon," Uranus' called as she walked away, "Do we get to know who you are now?"

"You seriously haven't worked it out?" Usagi giggled as she let the henshin fade away. When the silver light had cleared, Haruka blinked once.

"Dumpling head?"


	26. Cleansing

**:D And believe me I am, still alive!**

**Thanks as always to those who left comments :)  
**

**_SereneS_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_Moonlight Pheonix_**

**_CaseClosed621_**

**_Taeniaea_**

**_saveme57_**

* * *

"So I guess this is the first meeting with the full complement of Senshi," Minako said, glancing around the room.

"Not quite," Makoto reminded her.

"Might as well be," Minako shrugged. "Pluto's on guard as always and Saturn…"

"Well let's just hope we don't have to go there," Rei agreed as she settled down onto the sofa. Ami's front room had never looked so crowded, even if Haruka and Michiru were standing slightly apart from the rest of the group.

"First things first," Usagi said, moving straight to business, "You two need to remember the fight against Beryl and Metallia."

"You must insist we were there?" Haruka asked, a slight smile playing around her lips.

"Yep, and I have a really easy way to make you think the same."

"You do?" Jadeite sat up. "And you couldn't have used this the other day?"

"They still wouldn't have respected me as a leader," Usagi dismissed his comments. "They completely ignored me when I told them not to go to Metallia. I mean, I get why you did it," she added, turning to face them, "But I do kinda appreciate being listened to." She held a hand to her chest, where she wore her broach on a chain under her uniform and silver light began to spill out from between her fingers.

"The silver crystal?" Michiru asked after a moment.

"Got it in one," Usagi nodded. "Now come here." She held out her hands, still clasped around the silver stone and, after only a moment's hesitation, Haruka and Michiru laid their hands on top of hers.

Zoisite stood, at a slight prod from Ami, and moved into the kitchen, bringing back a tray of crisps and drinks, while Makoto reached into her bag and dumped a tin on the coffee table, opening it to reveal an unusually large batch of her homemade cookies.

"Those guys'll be hungry when they're done," she said, eying the newest additions to their team.

"Bet you anything Michiru doesn't touch the food," Rei said scathingly, "She looks like a bloody rake."

"So do you, but that's never stopped you eating half the food."

"That stings."

"Then play nice."

Mamoru took a step forward as Usagi's eyes fluttered. The silver light began to fade and he put a hand beneath her elbow to support her. She smiled at him gratefully and lowered herself down, elbowing Rei to make space. Her eyes landed on the cookies and she looked pointedly up at Mamoru, who grinned and leant over to snatch two, giving them both to her. She ate them in two short bites each. Haruka and Michiru seemed to be trying to process their new memories, fitting them in around their lives.

"Takes a while, don't worry," Usagi said through a mouthful of crisps. "When I remembered it all things kept reoccurring to me days later."

"But you guys are a lot less in charge this time," Minako said, raising an arm. We can all transform now, we're on equal footing."

"Actually, if we're being technical Minako is higher in rank than the lot of you," Usagi laughed, leaning into Mamoru. "But if you abuse it I may have to rearrange that," she added quickly before Minako could say anything else.

"Worse luck," Minako sighed, shaking her head and grinning at Haruka.

* * *

"Late, Miss Aino?"

"Sorry Professor..?"

"Meioh, sit down please."

"Right, sorry Miss Meioh."

"Please make sure to be on time in future."

"I will Miss, I'm sorry." Minako hurried to the back and slid into her seat next to Makoto. "Who's she?"

"New teacher," Makoto whispered back.

"What happened to Mr Satou?"

"Won the lottery apparently."

"Lucky sod," Minako scowled. "I never win anything."

"Please pay attention, Miss Aino," Professor Meioh said firmly, "I'd hate for you to miss anything else."

"Yes professor, sorry professor," Minako gabbled, rooting in her bag for a book and pencils. Professor Meioh, it turned out, was either the very worst or the very best teacher they had ever had. No one seemed to be able to decide. She seemed to know everything that went on in the class, down to the very last detail. This meant that her teaching style was both engaging and interesting, but also meant that no one could get away with anything. About half an hour before lunch she even confiscated Minako's bento, something no one had ever noticed her eating in class until then.

"Minako Aino please stay behind a moment," she instructed as everyone else filed out of the room. Scowling slightly, Minako threw her books into her bag and stumped to the teacher's desk. Professor Meioh looked her directly in the eyes – her eyes were bright red and, Minako decided, more than a little unsettling. "Miss Aino, as I am sure we both know you are not applying yourself to your full potential," she began once the room had emptied. "You spent the vast majority of this morning's classes doodling in the corner of the page – how are you meant to learn if this is how you spend your time." Minako didn't reply, looking down at her feet as she shuffled on the spot. It made it somehow harder that Professor Meioh didn't seem to be cross, merely disappointed.

"I'd have thought someone in such a… unique position as yours would work extra hard to keep up with those around them." Her head jerked back up and her eyes locked with the strangely knowing red pair that faced her.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"Mr Hino is not the only one capable of remembering previous time streams or events," Meioh said smoothly. "Don't worry, I shall tell no one what I know."

"But how can you possibly know? Who are you?"

"Who am I? Why I'd have thought the leader of the Guardian Senshi could have worked that out by now." Minako frowned as Professor Meioh stood, shuffling her papers before sliding them into her bag. She placed Minako's bento on the table. "Remember, Minako, do not live for the events of the future. The future is a tapestry, each thread a different person. The story of the tapestry is ever changing and your motions control the directions it may take. Live your life as you would had you never known, never seen, the events of so many years from now." She moved to the door and turned back. "Tell no one of my presence. The time will come sooner than you think." She swept from the room, leaving a gobsmacked Minako behind.

"Sailor… Pluto?"

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet this afternoon," Makoto remarked as they packed away their bags.

"What? Oh, I was just getting the work done."

"Well knock me down with a feather," Makoto threw her hand against her forehead and mocked leaning on the desk for support. "Are you ill?"

"Very funny," Minako said acidly. "Even I apply myself every once in a while."

"I've no idea what the hell Professor Meioh said to you to make you take the work seriously, but props to her for certain."

"Whatever," Minako sighed, rolling her eyes. "Shall we go to the arcade?"

"You sure?" Makoto seemed hesitant and with a squirm of shame Minako realised she knew why. Kunzite would be there.

"Yeah I'm sure," she said firmly, Pluto's words from earlier still ringing in her ears. "I haven't spoken properly with Toki in ages!"

"And I bet you miss his shakes more than a little," Makoto laughed.

"Ok so maybe that does play a part, but let's not mention it again, kay?" Laughing, they moved to the door. Minako spared only a single glance over her shoulder to see Professor Meioh smiling, her eyes warm.

They arrived slightly before the crowd from Mugen, as usual, and headed for their usual booth, where Rei was already waiting. "Shake's on me," Makoto said, grinning. "I assume you want the largest, chocolatiest thing on the menu?"

"With extra sauce please," Minako replied sweetly.

"You want anything Rei?"

"As long as it's a really vibrant colour likely to stain clothing, then yes."

"What's Jadeite done this time?" Minako laughed.

"Nothing yet, I'm just preparing for the inevitable." Makoto shook her head, but grinned nonetheless before heading to the bar where Unazuki was reading a magazine behind the counter. "Haven't seen you settling in here much recently?" Rei commented, barely looking up from her homework.

"It hasn't been all that long," she complained. "Can people stop going on about it."

"Going on about what?" Usagi's voice reached them from the door. "Glad to see you've joined us Minako."

"Just shut up." Minako sank into a chair and glared at the crowd now pushing through the door. Ami and Zoisite had their enrichment (Zoisite's having finally being settled as the same as Ami's) and so weren't joining them that day, but the other Shitennou, Usagi and Mamoru were all there. Minako was slightly disappointed that Haruka and Michiru hadn't joined them, but then she hadn't really expected them to; they were still miffed at the order from Usagi forbidding them from removing their pure hearts or in any way shape or form attempting to allow the death busters to do it for them. Minako hadn't been all that convinced they would listen, but Usagi was sure that Haruka's pride, if nothing else, would force them to listen.

Makoto slumped into the seat next to Rei and passed out the shakes. Minako's was a monstrosity of chocolate and sprinkles, her own was a low key vanilla affair and Rei's was bright blue.

"It's vanilla," Makoto explained, "But with about two bottles of blue food colouring in."

"So undrinkable?" Rei said with some distaste.

"Pretty much, but awesome for pouring over someone's head."

"True true. Or maybe I could just force it down his throat. That would also be interesting."

"Any room for me, ladies?" Jadeite asked, approaching them.

"Sure, I'm moving anyway," Minako said brightly, leaping to her feet. She grabbed her shake and moved over to the counter.

"She's seriously ill," Makoto confided in Rei and Jadeite. "This afternoon she actually did all the work Professor Meioh set us. And I mean properly."

"And she's sitting with Kunzite," Jadeite said quietly. "This could prove interesting."

"Or explosive," Usagi added, leaning over Jadeite's shoulder. "Maybe even both. Perhaps I should go extract Unazuki?"

"It would probably be for the best," Mamoru said, grinning lazily as he pushed Jadeite into the wall so he could sit down.

"Rescue mission is a go," Usagi giggled, giving a mock salute and heading over to the counter, deliberately staying at least three feet away from Minako and Kunzite.

Minako was staring down at her shake, trying to think of something (anything) to say. Finally, Kunzite spoke.

"You are speaking to me now?" His voice was different to how she remembered it, she realised. It was less the authoritative general and more a college student. Kunzite had been the eldest of the Shitennou in the past life, but now he appeared no older than Mamoru.

"Yeah, I guess so. I figured…" she hesitated. She had been about to mention the future, but she probably shouldn't say too much about that. They probably knew too much already. "I figured I shouldn't live for the past. I should live the way I want to live now. And right now… well that would involve you."

"I'm glad to hear that, Minako." She smiled, almost despite herself, hearing him use her full name. She looked up, her blue eyes meeting his steel grey and seeing the warmth that she had always treasured dancing as he smiled. There was a loud splash behind them and they jumped, turning to see Jadeite dripping with blue shake.

"What the hell was that for?" he spluttered as everyone around him laughed.

"I felt like it," Rei said shrugging, flicking a speck of blue ice from her hand as she stood to leave.

* * *

"She hasn't said anything the whole time she's been in there," Ami said, "The computer would have picked it up."

"I think it's another moment to use everyone's favourite method of purification," Usagi sighed.

"The silver crystal's just your answer to everything these days," Jadeite said, still trying to extract some of the blue from his hair.

"Hardly," Usagi said reprovingly without even looking back. She put a hand to her chest and the bow of her fuku fluttered slightly as the crystal materialised in her hand. "Uranus, Neptune, you come too."

"Usagi…" Minako began.

"No arguments," Usagi said over her. "I trust them, you guys should too."

"Fine, fine," Minako held her hands in the air and rolled her eyes. Usagi pushed open the door, the moon symbol on her forehead shining for less than a second as the lock clicked open, and headed over to Eudial.

"Eudial," she said quietly, "I'm going to ask you some questions. When I'm done, I'm going to cleanse you with my power. If there's any good left in you then you can go out – live a normal life."

"What if that is not what I want, Sailor Moon?" Eudial asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Then that's not my problem," Usagi replied, a harder edge to her voice. "Tell me – why do you think these two have two of the talismans?"

"The computer programme," Eudial said after a moment. "I designed software to locate the talismans – it picked up these two almost straight away they were so nearby."

"And the third?"

"I didn't find-"

"You're not telling the truth," Michiru said softly, "You know exactly who has the final talisman. Tell us."

"Why should I?"

"Please. The more you repent the more likely the cleansing will be successful."

"I shall never repent," Eudial spat. "I am Eudial of the witches five! My colleagues shall avenge me!"

"Your colleagues couldn't care less about you," said Haruka, laughing.

"I certainly doubt they care any more about you than you did about Kaorinite," Usagi added after a moment.

"I will still tell you nothing more," Eudial declared. "The Messiah will come and silence will consume all!" Usagi scowled, recognising defeat. She raised the crystal into the air and cried the words to purify what was left of Eudial's soul - she merely prayed there was enough left for it to do any good.

"You should have let me try," Haruka growled.

"No," Usagi said firmly. "There have been no true deaths this far," she swallowed, her mind lingering for a moment on Kunzite. They still did not know whether or not he would survive when the 30th century finally came.

"Oh but they have," Haruka contradicted her. "There were seven rainbow crystals, Princess. We found the majority of them and we had no way of purifying the monsters they left behind."

"You killed them?" Usagi asked after a moment, her voice oddly calm.

"Yes. And I would do it again if presented with the choice."

"And I the same," Michiru nodded.

"How am I meant to respond to that?" Usagi replied. She felt sick. "Two of my most trusted warriors, cold blooded killers?"

"It's called the greater good, Serenity."

"The greater good?" Usagi could taste bile in the back of her mouth. "Does it give you the right to take those people's lives? No. Nothing ever does."

"Then..."

"No. Get out of my sight."


	27. Voices from Time Yet to Come

**So I plan on changing Mimette a little. So sue me. She's my least favourite villain in SM, give me this at least :p She's just such a joke villain what with the "star chasing". So I got rid of it. Kept the vindictive b*tch thing though, that's kinda fun xD**

**Thanks to people who let me know what they think :)**

_**inufan155687**_

_**Chicwa88**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**CaseClosed621**_

_**saveme57**_

_**Chicwa88**_

_**Taeniaea**_

* * *

When Usagi woke the next morning, there was a strange hollow feeling in her stomach. For a moment she couldn't quite place it, but then the events of the previous day came back to her and the revelations that had included. She stared up at the ceiling, plastered with various magazine clippings she had put up during the short interlude of her life when she'd had nothing more to worry about than homework and hadn't even bothered to worry about that very often.

She pushed herself up and stood on the mattress, stretching to peel them away, revealing white paint patchy with Blue-Tack. Slowly she rolled up the first piece and used that to remove the rest, working at a measured pace, concentrating entirely on the task at hand, throwing her mind away from the implications of what Haruka and Michiru had told her the day before.

When the last of the Blue-Tack was gone she jumped nimbly down to the floor and stuck it to the side of her bedside table. Glancing at the clock showed that it still wasn't time to be up for school, but she knew she wouldn't sleep now. Grabbing her towel and dressing gown she headed through to the bathroom to take a shower. The cold water pummelled her neck and shoulders, doing something to ease a few of the knots in the muscles under her skin. As it warmed up she rested her head against the tiled wall, still trying not to think.

No one was down by the time she was ready for breakfast, so she set about making enough for everyone, setting it on the table just as a sleepy, bleary eyed Ikuku came into the room. "Usagi? Are you alright?"

"Of course I am," Usagi replied brightly, flashing a smile at her mother before turning to fetch a bowl.

"Usagi, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Usagi… You've been different. Since… well since then." Usagi stiffened very slightly, but Ikuku spotted it. "Please sit down. Shingo's ill so he won't disturb us and your father's working from home today." Usagi glanced at the food she had set out across the table. It wasn't brilliant, certainly not even approaching the level of Makoto's cooking, but it was a shame that most of it would go to waste.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Usagi said, trying to maintain a light tone as she sat at the table. She heaped rice into her bowl and began to nibble at it.

"There you go," Ikuku smiled, but it was strained. "A few months ago you'd have wolfed that down in a second. Usagi, I'm really worried about you. You barely eat, you barely say anything to your father or I anymore. It's almost as if you aren't really with us all the time."

"I don't quite understand," Usagi said, frowning. But this wasn't true, of course. She understood perfectly. Her mother had gotten used to the person she would have been had Luna never found her, or had perhaps not found her so soon, the girl who hadn't been fighting youma and risking her life every night for what felt like a lifetime.

"When you came back the doctor's referred your name for… for therapy. They said you'd had a traumatic experience and would need someone – someone outside the family – to talk to. Usagi nearly choked.

"Therapy?" That was definitely the very last thing she needed; someone asking questions, wanting to know about her time 'in captivity'. How did you explain to a therapist that you were actually a Sailor Senshi and had in fact spent that time – only a few days to you – fighting evil in the far distant future? Usagi was quite sure there were no pills for that.

"I didn't know how to bring it up and there was so much going on," Ikuku was gushing now, clearly glad to spill the beans. "But I got the appointment confirmed last week."

"When is it?" Usagi had to work very hard to control her voice.

"It's this afternoon. I've already written a note excusing you from lessons."

"It's enrichment this afternoon." Usagi's voice was cool as she stood, leaving her breakfast unfinished. "I'm not hungry. I think I'll go now and get some work done in the library."

"Well take the letter anyway – it's got the time and address on it," Ikuku said, reaching into her dressing gown pocket and passing it across the table. Usagi took it and left the room.

* * *

The office was surprisingly plain. Usagi had almost expected wooden panelling and fancy paintings. There wasn't even a sofa, only a pair of comfy chairs not quite facing one another. One of these was already occupied by a woman in her late twenties, a yellow legal pad perched on her knees, a black pen poised and ready.

"Usagi?" she asked, smiling as she looked up. Her voice was quite accented – English, Usagi thought.

"Yeah, that's me," Usagi replied in English.

"Would you prefer to conduct these sessions in English?" the doctor asked, a little surprised. "We can if you want." Usagi merely shrugged. It didn't really make any difference to her anyway.

"Well you can call me Sarah." She smiled again and scribbled something in the corner of the pad. An uneasy feeling squeezed at Usagi's insides. That could have been anything – it could have been something as harmless as the date, or something significant. With the way the pad was angled there was no way she could know. "So where do you want to start Usagi?" She had fallen back into Japanese.

"I don't particularly." She was deliberately trying to appear as disinterested as possible but she wasn't quite sure it was working.

"And I don't particularly believe that. Surely there must be something you want to talk about? How much homework did you get today?"

"Homework?" Usagi was taken aback. "You want to talk about my homework?"

"I want to talk about whatever you're comfortable talking about, no more and no less."

"So if I just sit here and say nothing that's alright with you?"

"I wouldn't quite say that, but there wouldn't be all that much I could do about it."

"Great," Usagi said, settling back in her chair. There wasn't really all that much to look at in the office. There was a coffee table in front of her and a few magazines spread across it. There wasn't much that seemed particularly interesting at first, but then she caught a glimpse of something fairly distinctive on the corner of one at the bottom of the pile. She glanced at Sarah, who nodded, and then leaned forward to fish out the magazine. Sure enough it was a picture of Sailor Neptune – the green hair was fairly distinctive – and Sailor Uranus. It looked as though they had just beaten a daihmon, caught off guard by an unexpected photographer. The magazine was clearly an old one, before people were quite certain who Uranus and Neptune were.

"You're interested in the sailor Senshi?"

"Not particularly," Usagi replied, throwing the magazine back down."

"Why that magazine then?"

"Dunno, I just picked one. I couldn't even see the cover," she lied.

"But surely you must be at least a little interested – they did save you didn't they?"

"Mum said it was Tuxedo Mask who saved me," Usagi said after a moment.

"Who?" Sarah seemed genuinely taken aback.

"Umm… Endymion." Usagi kicked herself. It was hard to separate the two timelines – no one remembered the time Endymion had actually been Tuxedo Mask.

"Where did you hear Tuxedo Mask?"

"Guess I read it somewhere or something, you can't get away from stuff about the Senshi in the papers can you?"

"Not really," Sarah said with a smile. "You'd think the press might give them a break every now and then." Usagi didn't reply. "And then of course there are the endless rumours about their identities," Sarah ploughed on. "You could have class with them every day and not know. I could see a few of them in this very room every few weeks and never know."

"Yeah I guess it is a bit odd. Don't think I know any of them though." She grinned. "They'd probably be way more responsible than any of my friends."

"They certainly have a lot on their shoulders," Sarah agreed. "I feel sorry for them, you know. They have so much to cope with, it's surprising they manage – to me, anyway. I remember school being tough enough when I was your age."

"And then there's the teachers."

"They never helped. Which school are you at?"

"Mugen academy," Usagi supplied.

"Impressive – you must have had to work really hard for your entrance exams." Usagi nodded, still looking at the magazine she had dropped back on the table.

"Yeah. Ami helped with the revision though – she's one of my friends. Though I guess you know that, if you saw any of the stuff on the news." Usagi risked a brief glance at Sarah and saw that the pen was practically flying across the paper. Surely there wasn't all that much to get from the little things she'd said?

The conversation moved on slowly, Sarah leaving most of the direction it took up to Usagi. The session passed surprisingly quickly and, in what felt like no time at all, Usagi was picking up her bag and heading out of the door. It wasn't, she decided, that Sarah wasn't nice. It was more that she couldn't allow herself to trust anyone whose job it was to get inside her head.

It was a cold outside and Usagi drew her coat around herself to try and shield herself from the bitter winds. Christmas was coming, she realised as she passed a brightly lit shop window. She hadn't even thought about shopping what with everything else that was going on. But now that she thought about it, there should be a relatively healthy amount of pocket money sitting in her account – she didn't think here parents were particularly likely to have cancelled the debit while she was missing, and she certainly hadn't been spending any of it.

It started to snow and Usagi glared up at the sky, as if this would somehow make it stop. As the snow fall became heavier and heavier, Usagi sped up. She really didn't want to be outside by the time it reached her ankles.

She was maybe fifteen minutes from the house when her phone rang. Fumbling in her pocket with numb fingers, she flipped it open and pressed it to her ear. "Usagi? Are you home?" It was, of course, Mamoru.

"Not quite," she said through chattering teeth. "Nearly there though, don't worry."

"Well call me when you get in, ok?"

"Will do, love you." She hung up and kept going, looking forward to the hot chocolate she fully intended on making herself the moment she fell through the front door.

There was, Usagi had long since learned, a decided disadvantage to having magical powers. Well, if she was honest there were many such disadvantages, but the one that irritated her the most was that she had turned into some kind of trouble magnet. When she rounded the corner onto her street, it was to a screaming Ikuku, a ginger in a weird dress and Chibiusa pinned to the wall.

Gritting her teeth, Usagi ducked back behind the wall, sent a single word text to Mamoru and transformed before leaping onto the roof of the end house and running along, clearing the gaps with easy leaps (she should, she decided, travel this way more often. The magic of the fuku meant it was far warmer for one thing).

"Do you people ever give in!" she shouted, leaping down between the newest witch and Chibiusa. "I mean come on – Kaorinite got killed by Eudial and we cleansed Eudial. The odds are seriously not in your favour – ever!" The witch, who Usagi was astonished to see could not be older than she was herself, simply laughed.

"Kaori and Eudial were amateurs at best." She giggled, pushing a pair of large wire rimmed glasses up her nose. "I am Mimette of the Witches Five, and I shall be the one to defeat you, Sailor Moon!"

"Believe me when I say better people have tried. Besides, I have back up." As if on cue (which, in fairness, it pretty much was) a single red rose flew down and struck the snowy grass in front of Mimette. She screeched and leapt backwards, her eyes darting up to the roof of the house where Endymion stood, a second rose ready in his left hand, his right resting on the hilt of his sword. Mimette actually hissed.

"We will find the pure heart crystals, Sailor Moon," she said quietly. "Don't doubt that for one second. Daimon!" She held a small, violet egg up high and threw it down on the ground. It cracked cleanly in two and the snow around it began to whirl, forming a terrifying creature at least seven feet tall. Usagi, who was most certainly of below average height, looked up at it and felt her heart sink very slightly.

She was going to have to wait a little while for that hot chocolate.

"Venus Love-me Chain!" The shout heralded the arrival of yet more back up. The chain snaked around the daimon and constricted, pulling it backwards and over, revealing Sailor Venus holding the other end. Unfortunately, the moment the daimon hit the ground the snow collapsed into powder around the chain, before reforming and standing up again, unbound.

A flash of silver light heralded the third arrival and a flash of steel indicated the strike of a sword. Waves of energy rolled off the blade as Kunzite barrelled towards the snow creature, only to plow straight through it and emerge, covered with snow.

Even Endymion's rose flew straight through, but when the thing lunged for Usagi, it felt solid enough. She was thrown to the ground, winded and dazed, covered by the snow of the daimon's body. She could feel the cold now.

She could barely move the snow was so compacted. Everything was dark, there was no air, her head was spinning her vision closing in – she hadn't even been down all that long, she was stronger than this she knew. What was wrong with her?

_I can help._ The voice whispered in her ear. Terrifying and horribly familiar.

_I don't need your help_. Her own internal voice felt thin and weedy in comparison to the confident, laughing voice of Sailor Eclipse.

_You're dying, Sailor Moon. Let me give you this – just a taste of the power you refuse to acknowledge. _Usagi gasped as warmth flooded to the very tips of her fingers and toes. With a single, easy push she threw the daimon off her and leapt to her feet. She held out her hand, summoning the staff with ease and shouted, "Moon Princess Halation!" White light exploded from the tip, bathing the entire street. When it had cleared, the daimon was nowhere to be seen and Mimette was already leaping away. _See what I mean_, the voice teased.

Maybe, just maybe, she really did need to take the psychologist a little more seriously.


	28. Summary

**:D It's me again. **

**Thanks to all those who left reviews/comments since last time :)**

_**inufan155687**_

_**CalcBoy91**_

_**CaseClosed621**_

_**CharmedSerenity3**_

_**TropicalRemix**_

_**saveme57**_

_**Chicwa88**_

**Because there have been such ridiculous gaps between updates, this is a summary of events thus far here at the beginning. Skip past it if you can remember anyway, the next chapter will be on shortly :) Be warned LONG SUMMARY IS LONG.**

* * *

Luna discovered Usagi as Sailor Moon a long while before Artemis (in canon) discovered Sailor V. She took the appearance of a new senshi in her stride and through various methods she still won't talk about, arranged for Usagi to recieve a prestigous scholarship to an English boarding school - for it was here where the Dark Agency were making themselves known.

Usagi spent the best part of two years in England, fighting the dark company - most specifically the leader of that division, Danbourite. During this time, on a routine patrol, Usagi was attacked by a youma and was nearly killed. This experience brought back her memories of the past life.

When she finally defeated danbourite he attempted to curse her to a loveless life, however, the bond between Serenity and Endymion was too strong even for this, and he died unintentionally blessing her future happiness.

Usagi returned to Tokyo as agents of what appeared to be the Dark Company began to spring up. She went to school and made friends with Naru, a girl in her year, and Minako, a young star slated to play Sailor Moon in an upcoming feature film. She also meets her new boyfriend - Motoki - an attendant at the local arcade, and becomes acquainted with his friend Mamoru.

Shortly before the premiere for the Sailor Moon film, the new transfer student in Minako and Usagi's class - Makoto Kino - adopted a small white cat she and Minako found on the street. At Usagi's suggestion, they called him Artemis. Around this time, Minako also became aware of her friends double life, witnessing her transformation and berating herself for never figuring it out before.

Sailor Moon was also trying to put off Tuxedo Mask, and amateur hero who had accidently caused her to be seriously injured. At the premiere for the Sailor Moon movie there was a youma attack. Sailor Moon shows up, as does Tuxedo Mask, but they don't appear to be making any ground. Luna notices the glowing symbol upon Minako's forehead and recognises her as Sailor Venus, leader of the Guardian Senshi.

Minako transforms for the first time and defeats the youma, however her transformation was caught on camera and soon the whole world knows her identity as Sailor Venus, meaning she must distance herself from Usagi in order to remove suspicion from her friend.

Minako moves in with Makoto and with help from Artemis, who has now been revealed to Makoto as a talking cat, is able to recover her memories of the past life. She decides not to tell Usagi she is the princess, instead working to keep her identity safe from those who would do her harm. Recognising Makoto as Sailor Jupiter and yet unwilling to wake her powers early, Minako instead settles as using her almost as a base - knowing who the senshi are should something go wrong - once she figures out that Usagi is Sailor Moon.

On the job, Tuxedo Mask seems to come into his powers a little more, finding he can do something other than throwing roses at the enemy. This, coupled with what appears to be years of martial arts training means Sailor Moon warms up to him a little. She, feeling a little distressed by the abvious fact that Minako and Artemis are keeping secrets from her, finds herself kissing him. Distraught that she would betray Motoki in this way (and confused that she seems to feel things for Tuxedo Mask she never felt for Motoki before), Usagi finds herself buying love charms at a local - supposedly haunted shrine.

She investigates as Sailor Moon and finds the Dark Kingdom to be behind it. She is, however, followed by the miko of the shrine, Rei Hino, who turns out to be the senshi of fire, Sailor Mars. The two seem to develop a close, if antagonistic, relationship. She kisses Tuxedo Mask again after rescuing him and Mars from the alternate dimension - Sailor Mars witnesses this particular incident. Minako fills Rei in on the history of the Moon Kingdom, although she skates over the nasty part - where they were each killed by the men they loved.

Over the next few weeks, a local cram school is attacked and the identity of Sailor Mercury uncovered. Unlike the others, she remembers the past life with perfect clarity even without the help of Artemis or Luna.

Desperate and given only one last chance by Queen Beryl, Jadeite calls the senshi to do battle at the local airport. Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask lock in battle and are knocked into the water of the dock. When it appears that Tuxedo Mask has drowned, Usagi can't help but jump after him in a desperate attempt to rescue him. For the first time since she first discovered her heritage, Usagi uses the power of the silver crystal to save him, however once he is out of the water she finds herself sinking and blacking out.

Luna attracts the attention of Sailor Mercury, who is then able to bring her to the surface. Without truly thinking about it, Ami calls Usagi by her name whilst trying to wake her. Tuxedo Mask performs CPR, having thrown his mask to one side as it was getting in the way. Usagi wakes, recognises him and they kiss once more.

Usagi's identity as the Princess is now a shared secret among the scouts and Mamoru. In the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite is sent into an eternal torture, from which only the powers of his greatest enemies could ever release him.

Back in Tokyo, with the power of the silver crystal to contain the powers and ensure the awakening goes smoothly, Usagi and Artemis share there memories with the rest of the scouts, awakening Makoto as Sailor Jupiter.

Kunzite confronts Mamoru in his apartment under Beryl's orders and brings him to D point where the Dark Kingdom has its base. Here he is brainwashed in the same manner as the shitennou - still himself, but unable to disobey Beryl's orders - she orders him to kill the Sailor Senshi on sight.

The Dark Kingdom began to search for the Rainbow Crystals, still not knowing that Sailor Moon had it already and these crystals were merely a distraction. However, once they have merely two of the crystals required - red and indigo - Beryl forces the location of the crystal from Mamoru, revealing Usagi's identity as the Princess. Beryl also obtains the identity of the senshi and the Shitennou launch a public attacks on the two schools, threatening to kill their classmates unless they relinquish their henshin pens, leaving them unable to fight. The shitennou, not specifically ordered to kill them on this particular mission, leave them alive.

Artemis reveals that they still have the Sailor V compact - a failsafe for Sailor Venus, meaning that Minako can still transform even if the others could not. Beryl feeds the two crystals they have collected and the henshin pens to Metallia, using their power to awaken her.

Sailor Pluto, who is guiding the dying Queen Serenity through time so that she can guide her daughter as and when required, sees the problems in the timeline - she and Serenity decide that further help is needed.

Endymion (now completely Metallia's thrall) kidnaps Sailor moon, using her as a sheild when he confronts the guardian senshi. They would all four of them have died that day were it not for the timely appearance of Sailors Neptune and Uranus. Under the orders of Queen Serenity, Uranus and Neptune take the guardian senshi with them to D-point.

When they arrive, the three remaining shitennout are outside to confront them. Uranus and Neptune (with Ami to guide them) move past them into the carverns that the Dark Kingdom are using as their base, leaving V, Rei and Makoto to fight the shitennou.

Even without their transformations, Rei and Makoto fight for some time before they are finally (brutally) killed by Zoisite and Nephrite respectively. When he kills Makoto, Nephrite snaps back to himself, his body his own to control fully for the first time in thousands of years. Even as he comes back to himself, Minako uses her strongest power, killing Kunzite, Nephrite and herself at the same moment.

Usagi wakes, deep in the Dark Kingdom base, knowing that her friends are dead. She engages in battle with Endymion - accepting that he is no longer her prince and willing to do what Princess Serenity could never do.

This is when Neptune, Uranus and Ami show up. Neptune gives Usagi the five remaining ranbow crystals and they fuse with the moon sceptre, allowing her a more powerful attack. However, the absence of two crystals distorts the attack and instead of healing it destroys. Usagi uses all her effort and redirects the attack, hitting Beryl instead of Endymion. As she dies, Beryl launches one final attack at Usagi only for Endymion to leap in the way. Usagi does not break, refusing to be weak. Instead she, Neptune, Uranus and Ami move through into the chamber with Metallia, leaving his body behind.

Zoisite, freed by Beryl's death, has dragged himself through the caverns. Ami offers him support and he limps through with them

They discover that Metallia is without form and so cannot be defeated - naturally Neptune and Uranus volunteer to be the vessel and, though Usagi protests, allow her to possess them. With their senshi powers Metallia is far stronger than ever.

Usagi begs the silver crystal for help as she fights Metallia, and it pulls the powers of the henshin wands and crystals from her, allowing her to channel the power of both the crystals and the guardian senshi. Still, it wouldn't have been enough had Zoisite not added his power to the mix, destroying Metallia once and for all.

As she died, Usagi wished that things could be as they were without the responsibility of being Sailor Moon. Ami and Zoisite flee the base as it caves in and find themselves transported to Tokyo by the power of the silver crystal. The other senshi are back too, and they remember up to the moments of their death. They meet with Mamoru in the arcade and are talking about what happened as Usagi stumbles into the arcade, oblivious of the entire thing - unaware of her powers, no longer Sailor moon. It soon transpires that they are the only people who remember anything of the Sailor Senshi's recent activity in Tokyo, meaning that, for now, their identities are safe.

8888888

**This thing is longer than I expected :o If this hasn't jogged your memory about the rest of the story, then tough :) the next summary will come after chapter-whatever-the-hell-is-next. I'm going to bed :)**

**Next summary: Sailor Moon R - Ami's injury the appearance of Sailor Eclipse and Chibiusa as well as the return of Jadeite and Kunzite.  
**


	29. Professor Tomoe

She shook her head and turned to see Chibiusa scrambling through the snow. "Hotaru!" she was shouting. "Hotaru, are you alright?" She skidded to her knees besides the form of a girl about her own age, lying unmoving in the snow. Usagi ran over and knelt beside them, pulling off a glove before pressing a hand to the girls forehead.

Even as her fingers made contact with the girl's skin she frowned and rolled over. "Hotaru is it?" Usagi asked. "Stay still, we need to make sure you're not seriously hurt. Endymion leapt down from the roof and landed beside her. Usagi shifted to the side so that he could see – he was better at this than she was for certain.

"I'll be fine," Hotaru said, her voice quiet and whispy. She struggled to push herself into a sitting position and gasped, her hand flying to her side.

"You're hurt!" Usagi exclaimed. "We need to get you to… to a…" She stopped. Hotaru had moved her hand away from her side. It was not, as Usagi had assumed, wet with blood. Instead something black and viscous dripped from her fingers.

Oil.

"It's fine," Hotaru gasped, moving her hand back in place. "I just need to get back to my father, he can sort it out."

"What? Right… Ok." Usagi genuinely wasn't sure how to react.

"We can take you," Mamoru said, smoothing over the awkward moment. "Where do you live?"

"He won't be home yet," Hotaru said, shaking her head. "He'll still be at the school."

"Which school is that then? We can take you there." Minako was leading Kunzite over, clearly curious – she had been unable to see what had caused the commotion from where they had been standing.

"Mugen Academy. My dad's the headmaster." There was another moment of awkward silence.

"Well we can get you back," Usagi said when it had passed. Mamoru knelt down and scooped her up into his arms.

"Sailor Moon!" Usagi winced and turned to face Ikuku, glad for the goggles covering her face. She knew the magic of the fuku should be enough, but even the small domino mask felt reassuring. "She will be alright, won't she?"

"I hope so." She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring way.

"And… and I wanted to say thank you. For what you did for my daughter."

"You're… You're welcome." Before Ikuku could say anymore, she leapt up to the roof and continued a short distance down the street. Mamoru and the others followed.

"Can you take care of this one?" Usagi said, biting her lip. "I want to go check on Chibiusa."

"Of course we have," Mamoru said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, we'll call in some of the others as well in case anything goes down," Minako said, squeezing Usagi's arm. "You go home."

"Thanks. Let me know when you're all safe."

"Of course we will," Minako said, moving to the edge of the roof and grinning back at Usagi. "Should be what? Ten minutes?" She winked and leapt away, already clicking at her communicator. Kunzite followed her and Mamoru, still holding the wounded Hotaru, smiled at Usagi before going with them. Usagi took a deep, shaking breath and leapt down behind the houses before allowing her fuku to fade away. Her hands were shaking and she had to take some time to compose herself.

She had wanted nothing less than to kill Mimette when she had seen Chibiusa, pinned against the wall, and she was disgusted with herself. Her fear for her daughter, her anger at the life she was forced to live had all collided and she'd almost snapped.

Once she had finally stopped shaking from anything that wasn't the cold, she headed around the corner to the house. Her hair was covered in snow and she made some attempt to brush the excess away before moving into the hall.

"I'm home," she shouted, trying to sound as normal as usual.

"Oh thank goodness Usagi," Ikuku gushed, hurrying through from the kitchen. "Come through, Chibiusa's been asking for you."

"What happened?"

8888888

The majority of the lights in the academy were switched off. In fact, only a single floor showed any sign of life. Here, the last group of students to leave for the day were still working on their enrichment project.

For the most part this particular enrichment was simply complicated maths and physics, although very occasionally there would be hints at something more – some project they were working towards.

Ami glanced up at the knock on the door, but soon turned back to the problem at hand. It was complicated, no doubt about that – she'd been working on it for almost the whole session, creating reams and reams of scattered working out, but she didn't feel any closer to finding an answer than she had been when she started.

Zoisite, who was supposed to be working with her was instead keeping a subtle watch. These sessions were the best chance any of them ever got to keep an eye on Professor Tomoe, so they kept one pair of eyes on him at all times.

When the headmaster opened the door, he nudged Ami in the ribs. She looked up and gasped – she was definitely not the only one either. Outside the door stood Sailor Venus, Kunzite, Sailor Jupiter and Jadeite. Endymion was in front of them all, a small black haired girl clutching onto his lapels.

"Hotaru!" Professor Tomoe exclaimed, his face twisted with horror, his voice a strangled shriek. "Class dismissed," he called back before slamming the door behind him. Ami glanced at Zoisite, who nodded. They packed up slowly at first but had to speed up after a couple of minutes. While a small handful of people had rushed to the door to see if they could find out what was going on, others seemed quite keen on sticking back and discussing what had just happened so they left and headed to an empty room where they could abandon Ami's wheelchair.

"They're in his office," Ami reported, tapping at her console.

"Let's go then," Zoisite turned to the door and they ran, past the classroom door through which the remainder of the class were only just leaving. They paid no heed to the renewed exclamations and murmuring their appearance had caused, but hurried on to the stairs, taking them three or four at a time to reach the ground floor and Professor Tomoe's office.

They didn't bother knocking, meaning that when they opened the door they were first met by Professor Tomoe's panicked face. Once he realised it was merely more Senshi, however, he turned back to his daughter. Her jumper had been pulled back, revealing one of the last things Ami had expected to see. About half of Hotaru's torso was metal, a panel of which had now been unclipped, revealing wires, gears – even cogs! Whatever this was, the amount of oil spilling from it could not be healthy. She hurried around the desk, the others making room for her as she joined the girl's father, and slid her goggles across her eyes, analysing what she could see through the little gap.

"May I?" She asked, peeling off her gloves. Professor Tomoe swallowed, looking in her eyes and seeing the steady confidence there, and nodded. Ami turned to Zoisite. "Remember how to use this?" she asked, handing over the small blue console.

"Well enough," he nodded, taking it and flicking a few flashing icons on the screen and turning it to face the opening in Hotaru's stomach. "You'll have to do most of it," she said to Professor Tomoe. "I've never seen anything quite like this. We can tell you what's wrong, but you'll have to fix it. He nodded and Ami set to work.

There were a few tense minutes as she worked under Zoisite's guidance, with Professor Tomoe guiding her towards or away from various components as required. When Ami finally drew back, it was another ten minutes before Tomoe closed the panel and wiped an oil stained hand across his brow.

"She'll be fine," he sighed. "She just needs to rest."

"Good," Minako said. "Then can we take this opportunity to have a chat?"

"A chat?" he stammered. "With me? What about?"

"Well why not we start with your cyborg daughter," Minako said, holding up a finger as though ticking off a list, "And then move onto the witches living beneath and working for your school?"

8888888

Usagi closed the door gently, not wanting to wake Chibiusa now that she was finally asleep. _Why let her sleep anyway? She's just going to have nightmares._

_ You can't know that,_ Usagi replied. _I haven't had any nightmares._

_ Not recently._ Images flashed through Usagi's mind, of the early days and how hard it had been. She suddenly felt years younger, huddled under the blankets in a dormitory far from home, afraid to sleep and afraid to acknowledge that she was awake for fear that the black cat under the bed would start talking again.

_Chibiusa grew up with this – it's normal for her._

_ Oh? So nearly having your pure heart ripped out is normal these days? You wanted that witch dead, Sailor Moon. Don't deny it._ The sudden shift of topic surprised Usagi for a moment. _I am you, whether you ever admit it or not – I can see everything you think, wish or desire. You still want her gone, at some level._

_ I don't,_ Usagi thought firmly.

_Liar,_ Eclipse's laughing tones taunted her. _It would be easy too. Why not just call them, forgive them, welcome them back into the fold._

_I can't. They killed people._

_ They killed monsters – and probably saved hundreds of lives whilst doing it. I hardly think that should be entirely damning. Uranus and Neptune were among our staunchest protectors in the past life._

_ Among MY staunchest protectors,_ Usagi thought firmly. _You weren't there. You shouldn't even be here now._

_ If you say so._

8888888

"I'm sorry, I really have no idea what you're on about."

"Oh come on," Makoto said, rolling her eyes. "The entrance to the secret lair," she sketched quotes around the word, "Is in your office – right there!" She gestured to the door at the back of the room, which Professor Tomoe looked at in surprise as though he had never seen it before in his life. "Kaori was involved, so was Eudial and now…"

"Mimette," Minako filled in.

"And now Mimette."

"They're all outstanding members of the faculty…"

"And witches," Jadeite interrupted. "When was the last time you saw Kaori, out of interest?"

"She's been ill…"

"And she called in to say this herself?" Endymion asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well no…"

"Sorry if I struggle to believe the man with the cyborg daughter has nothing to do with the evil base beneath his school," Jadeite said, holding his hand up to gather attention. "Look, we have nothing against you personally, we just have a problem with people going around and stealing pure hearts."

"Any help you can give us would be strongly appreciated," Endymion said, his blue eyes boring into Professor Tomoe, whose shoulders slumped.

"Well… since the accident… there's been times when… times when I can't remember what I've been doing."

"That's a start," Zoisite said. "Anything else?"

"I run an enrichment," he said, the words spilling out. "It's supposed to be just advanced science and maths, but recently… recently the questions all seem to be leading towards one thing, and I don't remember writing any of them."

"And what is this one thing?"

"Alternate dimensions."


	30. An Old Acquaintance

**PLEASE READ: "Rise of Crystal Tokyo" was somehow deleted from my profile. I have a copy of Chapter Twelve (which was the planned next chapter) but not the first eleven. If anyone has any copies of these saved anywhere, I'd be immensely grateful for a private message to let me know. Thank you :)**

**And obviously thanks to people who've already messaged me about it to say they're sad it's gone, and to those who have left a review on this story since last time :)**

**_Mord-Sith Rahl_**

**_Madame Petrova_**

**_duo s luvergurl_**

**_Moonlight Pheonix_**

**_Godschildtweety_**

**_IsadoraKayStone_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_saveme57_**

**Please do check out my newest Sailor Moon story as well, posted early in some recompense for the loss of Crystal Tokyo, "Darkness at Heart" :) Sorry this chapter's not too long, but I've been busy. Only just finished my January exams :D**

* * *

"Professor Tomoe's still off," Zoisite said, coming through from the kitchen with a tray of juice. "He's not in for enrichment, the light in his office is never on and there's been neither sight nor sound of him around the building."

"And Hotaru hasn't been at school either," Chibiusa said quietly, nibbling at one of the biscuits Makoto had brought.

"Add to that the fact that Mimette is now sat at the reception desk every morning it's a bloody miracle no one has snapped yet," Kunzite sighed, running his fingers through Minako's hair.

"There's been no indication she knows where those talismans are though," Ami pointed out. "That's got to be a good thing."

"Are you alright Usagi?" Minako asked, leaning forward slightly.

"What?" Usagi jumped and looked around. "Oh. What time is it?"

"Nearly four why?" Ami asked.

"I'm late for something," she gabbled, scrambling to her feet and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Will you tell Mamoru I'll be over about six when he gets here? Thanks." She left the apartment at a run, leaving a stunned silence.

"It's alright Chibiusa, I'll walk you home," Makoto said, shaking her head. "I honestly don't know what's gotten into her this last week."

"It's like she's always got her head somewhere else," Ami said, frowning.

Which was, of course, usually what it felt like to Usagi. _So you decided to go after all. Believe me, it won't be this easy to get rid of me._

_ Shut up. Shut up shut up SHUT UP._

_ Not even a please? I am disappointed. _Usagi ignored the voice, tearing around the corner and nearly bowling into a tall woman at the corner.

"Sorry!" She shouted back at them, barely glancing her way. The woman smiled a little and straightened her blazer before checking her hair was still in place. She watched Usagi down the street and then turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

Usagi was seriously out of breath when she arrived at reception. "Usagi Tsukino," she panted. "I have an appointment at four."

"She's waiting for you," the receptionist said, smiling. "Just through there."

"Thanks," Usagi gasped, nodding and moving over to the door.

"Come in," Sarah called after she had knocked.

_What are you going to do anyway,_ Eclipse scoffed, _She can't help you. She can't do anything for you._

"Good to see you, Usagi. I almost thought you weren't going to come." Sarah stood and moved over to the chairs she and Usagi had sat at during their last session.

"I nearly didn't," Usagi confessed, fidgeting nervously.

"Do sit down," Sarah gestured at the chair Usagi had sat in at their last session, and Usagi collapsed into it.

"So, is there something you wanted to tell me?" Sarah said calmly. "A particular reason you didn't want to come today?"

"Well…" Usagi took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's just that I don't like talking about what happened in those months." She blinked in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that, not even a little bit. _Well one of us has got to take charge, _Eclipse hissed. _If you're willing to burst the secret out to a perfect stranger, I'm not going to sit back and let you ruin our life. _"It… I mean… I actually don't remember a lot of it, but what I do is quite…" Usagi listened in, horrified, as Eclipse spoke through her. She was unable to move, unable to do anything. Eclipse was entirely in control, speaking and moving as though she were truly Usagi. _Because I am you, idiot, how often do I need to say it?_

"That's to be expected," Sarah said kindly, "What can you remember?"

"I remember… I remember it hurt a lot." Eclipse really was a fantastic actress, Usagi thought. There was, however, no snide remark from within her mind. "It was dark. Sometimes I could hear people talking, hear them talking to me, and myself replying, except that it wasn't really me it was someone else inside me." Usagi was listening to herself speak, knowing that if she had been in control she would have been holding her breath. "There were some times when I thought I could see something – a familiar face, or else hear a comforting voice… but they always went away in the end."

_This is how it's been for you_, Usagi whispered to Eclipse after a moment, _Since I regained control_.

_Right until the moment you heard me speak for the first time_.

* * *

_So is there any way out of this?_ Usagi asked when she was alone in her room a few hours later.

_Who knows? _

_Pluto might, but she probably wouldn't tell._

_I think she enjoys the mysterious act,_ Eclipse said drily. The two were silent for a moment. It was a little odd; now that she was conscious of it, Usagi could almost feel Eclipse's presence behind her eyes, seeing what she saw and living the life with her.

_How come you went all murderous and stuff when you first got control? _Usagi asked after their internal silence stretched for a few minutes.

_I don't remember much of it_, Eclipse said, and there was a ring of honesty to her words. _I think the crystal was implanting a mixture of power and ideas. When the crystal broke, it just left the power._

_It left you too though, right?_

_I think maybe I was already here; I just needed a way to find out. The extra power woke me though. I am your full potential, and one day I think you'll realise that._

_It might be a while away. I'm still having trouble getting past the part where you almost killed my best friends and boyfriend. _There was a sound inside Usagi's head, and it took her a moment to realise that the voice inside her head had actually just sighed.

_Don't worry,_ Eclipse said. _It's only got really bad once I start ignoring you. Having conversations with a self that's giving you the cold shoulder's got to be about as bad as it gets. _Usagi sighed and turned over, pushing the pillow against the headboard to fluff it up a little. Her body was tired, but her mind was wide awake, as was the consciousness within. _Actually, I'd quite like you to get some sleep, your dreams are quite funny to watch._

_Can't you sleep then?_

_I don't know if it's actually impossible, but it doesn't seem to happen._ They were quiet a few minutes. _You sleep_, Eclipse said at last. _I feel more rested if you do_. Usagi nodded, a gesture to the both of them, and closed her eyes.

About half an hour later, her breathing finally evened out and the muscles in her face relaxed, giving them a youthful innocence time and experience had wiped out of her waking hours. Inside her mind, scenes of a life past played as though from a film; dances, allies and friends parading themselves across her memory. Eclipse watched each one as they came, wishing she could see them better, wishing she could live them. The sounds and even smells reached her through the recollections of Princess Serenity, but it wasn't enough, not really.

A single tear rolled down Usagi's sleeping face.

* * *

The apartment was one of the largest in the city. The block itself was a new, luxury build, brilliantly clean and shiny, with a doorman standing in the lobby day and night. Usagi could not help but feel a little self-conscious as she and Mamoru moved slowly across the marble floor to the large, solid wood desk.

"We're here to see Haruka and Michiru," she said at last.

"Floor seven," the doorman said glancing up. "They're expecting you." Usagi blinked in surprise and then dismissed it. Those two were nearly always some way ahead. The lift moved smoothly and silently, depositing them in a richly carpeted hall of bright colours and large windows. A door down to the left was ajar and the sound of soft music crept down the hall.

"The violin," Usagi whispered. "Michiru plays." The music was low and soothing, a slow tune that carried easily down the hall and masked the soft pad of their feet on the carpet. When they were only a metre or so from the door, however, the music stopped.

"Come on in dumpling," Haruka's familiar voice replaced the music. "We're waiting." Usagi glanced at Mamoru, who squeezed her hand reassuringly, and pushed the door open. It swung silently, revealing a bright white room with next to no furniture. Three people were inside. Michiru stood in one corner, running resin down the length of her bow, the exquisite violin resting on a stand by the wall, while Haruka and their guest were sitting at the table. "Sit down then," Haruka said after a moment. Usagi glanced at the guest and then perched on the edge of a pastel blue sofa by the wall. There was a moment of silence before Haruka spoke again.

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of everyone in this room." She stood and closed the door. "I will vouch for Setsuna's silence, and tell you that she knows all there is to know of Michiru and myself." Usagi glanced at Setsuna, who smiled and sipped her tea, and nodded a little jerkily.

"You have been fighting Mimette," Setsuna said, her voice soft.

"Yes, but we haven't got particularly far. We don't think she knows where the crystals are, or even has a way to find them. She's attacked about once a day, completely randomly, for about a week now," Usagi said in a rush.

"She started well, with your… cousin," Haruka said, leaning against the wall by Michiru. Mamoru's eyes narrowed and he wondered just how much these new Senshi truly knew about their lives.

"Until now the Death Busters have mostly targeted Senshi, whether they knew or not," Setsuna said, setting down her tea and brushing a strand of long green hair behind one ear. "Mimette must be lacking in the resources of the previous witches if she is unable to detect the particular shine of a guardian crystal."

"They have yet to target any of the Shitennou," Mamoru said thoughtfully. "Is there any particular reason for that you can think of?" He had directed the question at Michiru and Haruka, but again it was Setsuna who spoke.

"The four heavenly kings carry guardian stones – derivatives if you will of the Golden Crystal of Earth. It is unsurprising that they have not been attacked; however, the fact that you remain untouched is interesting."

"Why are you here," Haruka interrupted. "You swore that you would not fight with us – set eyes on us – ever again. What brings you to our apartment?" There was a decidedly pregnant pause.

"I think you know," Usagi said finally. "I think that's why you told the doorman you were expecting more guests."

"I told him that, actually," Setsuna said, sipping at her tea once more. Usagi looked at her for a second, frowning. There was something decidedly familiar about her, but she could quite place it. It was almost as though she had seen her before in a dream.

_Because you have, idiot,_ Eclipse sighed. _She was in your dream last night._

_But I dreamt of the Silever Millenium last night? _Usagi thought, questioningly.

_No shit, because I totally didn't see the whole thing. I've no idea who that woman is, but she was there in the past life. She was there the night the palace fell, as a matter of fact._

"Who are you?" Usagi asked, glaring at Setsuna.

"My name is Setsuna Meioh, I am a teacher at…"

"No," Usagi interrupted. "Who. Are. You? Why are you here now? Why you there back… back then?"

"I'm quite sure I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do. I can remember you, talking with Queen Serenity on the night the Silver Alliance finally failed. You looked decidedly grim, for someone attending a party."

"As did everyone that night," Setsuna replied, her voice somewhat cooler.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi had leapt to her feet.

"Exactly what it sounded like," Setsuna's voice was ice now. "I have had many more years to remember the events of that night than you, Princess Serenity. Your mother knew what was coming. Your guard knew what was coming, even your prince knew, but you sailed through the evening, blissfully unaware of the obvious until it was upon you. I think that perhaps, this time, you are not so naïve of the dangers that surround both yourself and those you hold dear."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked again.

"I am a friend," Setsuna said, standing and taking a bag from the floor under the table. "I will leave you all to speak alone. You have much to talk about, I am sure."


	31. The Purity Chalice

**Bleeuurgh. Sorry this took so long and is so short :( I've just had massive writers block with this and DAH for ages. Seriously, I started this months ago. I'm still not convinced I like it, but I don't think it's going to get any better :/ I think the next chapter might come more easily now, so please just bear with me. Divine Anger is, for those who watch me as an author, a desperate attempt to get past the writer's block that has been seriously affecting everything I write since pretty much Christmas. Unfortunately, it only seems to be working on THAT story ¬.¬**

**And I haven't forgotten about the scenes in the cathedral :D They're some of my favourites in the anime, so trust me, they'll show eventually ;)  
**

**Thanks to the lovely reviews left since last time xx :**

**_inufan155687_**

**_Haruka Tenou Distant Sky King_**

**_ViolinistMichiruKaiou_**

**_CalcBoy91_**

**_Mord-Sith Rahl_**

**_CaseClosed621_**

**_Taeniaea_**

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

* * *

The door swung closed behind Setsuna and there was a moment of silence. It was broken by a soft note upon Michiru's violin. She was facing the window and Usagi could only see the outline of the bow as it arched over the strings, see her fingers as they danced across the neck of the instrument. She played a short, sad melody and then set the violin back down.

"You didn't come here for music," she said, her slightly green eyes.

"No," Usagi sighed. "We've talked it over… and we've decided to offer you another chance."

"You have, have you?" Haruka asked with a slight grin.

"If you swear never to kill again."

"I won't do that," Haruka said flatly.

"But…" Usagi began.

"I won't, and neither will Michiru. There will always be time when the death of one will save thousands. Would you rather those thousands were the ones who died?" Usagi didn't answer. "I will agree to only use it as a last resort, however, if I see no alternative I will never hesitate to kill."

"You should learn to think the same way, Sailor Moon," Michiru added. "It could save thousands of lives."

"I will consent to this agreement," Usagi replied after a moment. "But I will not think this way myself. I choose to believe that death will never be necessary."

"Then you're naïve, and an idiot to boot," Haruka snapped. Mamoru leapt to his feet and Haruka stood with him. She was only very slightly smaller than he was and as they stood there, she rolled her head to one side and then to the other, causing the joints to crack somewhat ominously.

"Come on Mamoru," Usagi said, taking his arm. "Let's go." They headed out and down the lift. To Usagi's surprise, when they emerged into the foyer, Setsuna was sat in a padded chair to the side of the reception, reading the days newspaper. She bowed slightly as they walked past and Setsuna held up a hand, as though to stop them.

Usagi hung back to see what Setsuna wanted to say, but the older woman did not speak. Instead she lowered a single finger, then another, and another.

At the exact moment her fourth finger descended, there was a great explosion of glass and stone. Both Usagi and Mamoru were thrown backwards into the reception desk. This was, however, nothing when compared with what would have happened were they merely a few steps further forward. The entire front of the building appeared to have exploded inwards and there, staff raised, stood Mimette. There were daimons with her, but they were simpler than the creatures they had faced thus far. These were all identical, snarling beasts with dark blue far and long white fangs. Strings of saliva and what could only be blood dripped from their open mouths.

"You knew!" Usagi gasped, turning to look at Setsuna, "You knew!"

"It is my business to know," she replied simply, brushing a few specks of dust from her skirt and rising to her feet. "Run," she said to the cowering receptionist. "Inside. They won't follow you there." He didn't need telling twice. Usagi watched as he vanished from site and turned back just in time to see Endymion standing before her, his hand glowing with golden power as he hurled rose after rose at the waiting daimons.

"Transform, Sailor Moon. She is here for the talismans and today we see the beginning of their fall." Usagi hesitated only a moment and then nodded, shouting the required words and storming forward as Sailor Moon.

_Need a hand?_ Eclipse asked innocently.

_Piss off_, Usagi snapped. _I'm busy, in case you didn't notice._

_Fine, fine. Fight with your pathetically useless powers then, whatever._ Usagi gritted her teeth and concentrated on the daimons ahead of her. She had barely reached for her weapon, however, when two familiar voices behind her made her stop.

"World shaking!" The attack was undoubtedly effective, cleaving a large gap in the ranks of daimons, creating a massive chasm into which more fell and were then promptly swallowed up when it closed.

"Deep submerge!" This was the great blow. At contact with water, the daimons almost seemed to collapse in on themselves.

"Do that again!" Usagi shouted, running forward into the sludgy pile of daimon mess the attack had left behind, heading towards Mimette. Gallons of water cascaded upon the enemy again and Usagi pressed forward. _We're going to slow_, Eclipse said suddenly. _She's doing something with that staff and I don't like it_

_I said shut up!_

_ Let me help!_ It was as though Eclipse was shouting at her. _Just trust me for five minutes. _A slight hesitation.

_Ok._

_ Good. Run into the attack – through it._

_ You're insane!_

_ I said trust me!_ Usagi blinked, took a deep breath and dived through Michiru's stream of water. The moment she came into contact with it, a shining silver shield formed across her skin, protecting her from both the magic of the attack and from simply being crushed by the great weight of water. _Keep going! _Eclipse's voice urged her. _She's still working at something!_ Usagi tried her best to run, but it was slow going even protected. Her movements were sluggish, her head hurt and she couldn't breathe.

Then the water vanished. Gasping for air, she turned to see Michiru looking down at her chest, an almost surprised expression upon her face. A small crystal hovered just in front of her chest and as they watched, it began to shift, becoming a beautiful sea-green mirror. Michiru looked down at it and smiled very faintly before falling back to land among the rubble.

Haruka's shout of rage was louder than the snarling of the remaining daimons, louder than the screams of people cowering in the corner of the street, louder than the ringing in Usagi's ears. She bent her head down and simply charged, tearing her way through the daimons, throwing them to the side as though they were simply an inconvenience between herself and her target.

Mimette's crowing smile faltered a little at the hatred and rage upon Haruka's face. The tip of her staff was still glowing faintly orange and she swung it around to point it at Haruka who didn't even stop. She was collecting energy in her hands, bright yellow power that rippled and changed even as they watched.

"Uranus!" Usagi shouted, running forward only to be met by the daimons. "Uranus!" There was a great explosion and for a moment Usagi didn't know what had happened, couldn't make sense of what was in front of her. Mimette had been thrown backwards into the wall of a building and she lay there, motionless and Haruka was swaying slightly, her hand reaching out to grasped the jewelled hilt of the sword that now hovered before her. Then her eyes clouded over and she collapsed as Michiru had. The daimons snarled and leapt before Usagi had any chance to react, but there was a great wind and a keening scream rent the air, tearing at Usagi's ears. She clapped her hands over them and bent down to the ground, not realising that she herself was screaming until the unnatural, unearthly sound had gone. She felt strong arms around her and looked up to see Mamoru, pale and a little shaken but still strong and solid, holding her.

"I am sorry you had to experience that," a cool voice said from some distance away. "The full affect can be unsettling, I am told." Usagi turned slowly, leaning against Mamoru.

"Sailor Pluto. I should have guessed as much."

"But you never could have. That is the nature of the fuku, Sailor Moon."

"You've trained them, haven't you?" she said sadly, looking at Haruka and Michiru. "Trained them to die."

"Not quite," Setsuna replied. "I have the third talisman here, which is incidentally what Mimette here was after when she attacked this building."

"Then why…" Usagi began, glancing at Haruka and Michiru.

"I can predict her movements, know how she will react. This was the least painful way."

"Then save them!" Mamoru protested.

"Of course." Setsuna raised her staff high above her head and it began to shine, the deep garnet orb at the top pulsing with bright red light. As it did, the sword and the mirror began to do the same. Usagi watched, mouth slightly agape, as the two talismans flashed with brilliant light, releasing the pure hearts trapped within. These vanished where they appeared and out of the corner of her eye, Usagi saw Haruka and Michiru bolt upright, as though struck by lightning.

The talismans, however, continued to glow with ever brightening light and Usagi raised an arm to shield her eyes, blinking away spots already covering her vision. As the brightness faded, Usagi looked up to see the three talismans forming a prism of light, in the centre of which a golden cup appeared to be materialising.

"The Purity Chalice," Setsuna said by way of explanation. "Take it, Sailor Moon." Usagi glanced around, but no one else seemed to have anything to say.

_I do, if we're going there_.

_Will you ever shut up?_

_ I think we've had this conversation. Just take the damn Chalice and move on_. Usagi gritted her teeth and took a few tentative steps forward, reaching up and brushing the warm gold of the Chalice with only the very tips of her fingers. There was a flash of light, bright, golden and warm. Usagi gasped as it enveloped her, hundreds of tiny butterfly wings brushing against her skin as her fuku changed. Finally, the feeling lapsed and she blinked, looking down at herself. A white skirt, trimmed in yellow and blue tulle, a large black bow of the same material hanging from the back of her skirt.

She looked up at Mamoru and saw what he was thinking. He didn't have Eclipse whispering in his ear night and day, but even to him this fuku was a little too similar to hers for comfort.


	32. Fashionably Late

**Hey hey :p Forget writer's block, gun through! AND I finish uni in about a month and a half, so that should help with update times... they've been a little atrocious as of late I know, and I do apologise :) Some of the reviews this time were just lovely, thank you everyone for your kind words :) xxx**

_****__**Taeniaea**_

_**Alpecca Ankaa Black**_

_**animeangel404**_

_**Chicwa88**_

_**kiki56**_

_**IsadoraKayStone**_

_**MakenaiRaven**_

_**Mord-Sith Rahl**_

_**CalcBoy91 - **_**sorry, don't watch/read Naruto, so I don't really get your reference, but to answer the question... wait and see :p Promise it will get answered!**

* * *

Tellu snarled with rage, her fist slamming the phone violently into its cradle. What a joke! What a farce this was turning out to be. They were… had been… the witches 5, supposedly undefeatable soldiers of the Death Busters, heralders of Pharoah 90. Now… now they were the witches 3. Viluy had even taped a piece of paper over the five on their door, something Tellu had made quite a fuss about tearing down that morning.

The two empty desks across from her own seemed to jeer at her, challenging her to do better. She had never been particularly fond of her co-workers, hell she'd even tried to sabotage their work on multiple occasions, but that hadn't meant she wanted them dead. They'd been almost like sisters. Sisters who came close to stabbing each other with pencils every other minute, but sisters nonetheless.

With a deep sigh, Tellu realised she would have to avenge the bitches, which meant confronting the Senshi, something she wasn't particularly looking forward to. Her research would, at least, prove helpful in this endeavour. It turned out that the stronger pure heart crystals were nearly always contained within Guardian or Warrior Senshi, so if she could find those, she would have found her Senshi.

Glancing at her watch, she realised it was the beginning of the school day. Miles above her head, thousands of students would be trooping through the corridors of Mugen Academy, heading for their tutorials.

Well why not? She thought, spinning her chair around and allowing her fingers to fly across the keyboard at almost unbelievable speeds. The Senshi were of the right age, and the scan only took two minutes. When the time had elapsed, the printer in the corner whirred into life. Tellu had to squeeze past Eudial's desk to reach it, and as she did so, something caught her eye. It was a photograph, pinned to a set of blueprints. Eudial had been planning something big, she realised as she flicked through the pages. This stuff was state of the art, cutting edge even when compared with the rest of the Death Busters technology, and that meant it would be useful.

Tucking the blue prints under one arm, Tellu moved over to the printer, sliding out the single sheet. She was surprised by the number of strong results – six in total. Three were of reasonable brightness, but not quite enough to be a Senshi. Realising that she was chewing the end of one green plait, Tellu headed back to her desk.

Of the remaining three, two were noticeably brighter than the third. While all three could definitely be Senshi, Tellu saw no reason to create doubt. She would go for the brightest. After all, if it was bright enough there would only be a need for one crystal, and these two were easily strong enough.

Turning to the blue prints, Tellu smiled as a plan began to form in her mind. She would have to identify which Sailors they were, but once that was done…

* * *

Usagi skidded into her tutorial just as the bell went. She had run all the way from home, having slept in for the first time in she couldn't remember when. Eclipse had been quiet that night, and the warmth of the purity chalice within her chest had warmed her from within as she slept, meaning that she'd been completely out of it when her alarm had gone off that morning. She slid into her seat beside Ami, who smiled slightly as Usagi rested her forehead on the desk.

"I heard you were busy yesterday," she said quietly, setting out her books and pencil case.

"Oh yeah, we were gonna talk about it tonight at the meeting." Usagi turned to look at Ami, head still on the desk. "How did you know?"

"Well the explosion and subsequent fight were all big news, surprisingly. Someone caught the whole thing on their phone from a window across the street as well." Usagi groaned and Ami smiled slightly. "Don't worry, the footage was terrible. It was hard to make anything out."

"Couldn't you de-pixalise it with the console or something?"

"It's technology Usagi, not miracles."

"Tsch, not impressed," Usagi said with a grin. She sat up as the door opened and their tutor entered the room. Professor Tellu was alright as the academy staff went, but Usagi wasn't quite ready to trust anyone on the faculty right then.

She took the register with her usual brusqueness, barely glancing up as the class answered their names and then pulled out a folder of work that needed to be marked. This was their established routine by now, and everyone returned to their conversations without a hitch. Usagi was about to ask Ami a question when Naru turned around.

"Hey guys," she said with a brief smile. "Usagi are you free tonight? There's a bunch of us going to karaoke, thought you might want to join us. You're welcome too of course Ami." Naru's smile was so genuinely warm that it pained Usagi to refuse her request.

"I'm sorry Naru we already have plans after school. Another time maybe?"

"Sure," Naru replied, nodding. "I thought you might, but it was worth trying, right?"

"Yeah – we should plan ahead next time for certain." Usagi sighed as Naru turned back around and tilted her chair so that her head rested on the wall behind her.

_You miss her, don't you?_ Eclipse asked.

_There you are_, Usagi replied. _I was wondering where you'd got to. I think that's the longest you've gone without talking in weeks._

_ I've had a lot to think about since yesterday._

_ The whole purity chalice thing?_ Usagi asked.

_Yes, that. I can feel it, inside you… us. It's warm._

_I do miss her_, Usagi said after a while. _I miss a friendship that wasn't centered on fighting bad guys all the time, or planning Senshi meetings and trying to find a way to defend the city from insane witches who blow up buildings to get at one person._

_ You honestly think these guys are only friends with you because of that?_

_You know I don't_, Usagi snapped back. _It's just… Naru was my best friend when I was little, before I remembered the past life and everything. She was part of Usagi's world, not Serenity's. I miss that is all._

"Usagi?" Ami asked, jolting her friend out of her semi reverie, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Usagi said with a wan smile, "Just tired is all."

Looking back that evening, Usagi wasn't entirely sure quite how she made it through the day. She went to lessons, did the work and even made occasional conversation, but it was as though she was in some kind of fugue state, not really seeing anything that happened about her. When finally the last bell rang, she let out a great sigh of relief. Everything about the school seemed threatening, from the old biology teacher to the lunch staff, and it was beginning to take a toll. Everywhere she looked Usagi imagined she saw an enemy, preparing to attack, to steal the heart crystal of a student.

As she moved with the tide of students away from the building, she felt some of that worry lift from her shoulders, and she was able to pay attention to the conversation Kunzite was valiantly trying to keep going.

When they reached Ami's apartment, Mamoru was already waiting outside for them. Usagi greeted him with a hug and a kiss before they all headed into the living room and she volunteered to get drinks. Ami pulled out her henshin pen before Zoisite glared her into submission and lifted her from her chair and placed her gently onto the sofa.

There was a few minutes aimless chatter about the events of the school day before there was a knock on the door, heralding the arrival of Makoto and Minako, and it wasn't long after that when Rei too joined them.

The last to the party were the outer Senshi. Haruka and Michiru arrived with Setsuna, whose appearance initially caused not a little amount of confusion.

"Professor Meioh?" Makoto asked, frowning, "What… what are you doing here?"

"She's your teacher?" Usagi asked, grinning.

"I am for now," Setsuna answered with a curt nod. "But, more importantly, I am also…"

"Sailor Pluto," Minako concluded with a wry smile.

"You knew?" Usagi asked, taken aback. Minako nodded, "But she told me not to tell." Usagi hesitated and then shrugged. "Well, Setsuna was there yesterday when Mimette launched her attack – she thought she was the target actually, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"How come?" Minako asked, leaning forward slightly.

"You found the talismans," Rei answered for them, her eyes slightly closed. "I saw it this morning in the flames."

"Did you see the silence again?" Usagi asked after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Yes. It's getting closer."

"Are you ever going to elaborate and tell us what it is you see?" Minako asked.

"Silence is the end of all life," Setsuna said from the position she had taken in the corner.

"It's darkness and despair brought into physicality," Michiru continued. "A wave of rage and pain that will sweep this world without mercy."

"If silence falls, the Earth will suffer the same fate as once befell the moon," Setsuna finished, "But this time there will be no rebirth, no second chance. Silence will be all that remains." No one spoke for a while as everyone digested the news.

"But that can't happen," Mamoru said finally, a tone of reason in his voice. "We've seen the future – been there. I mean, Chibiusa's back from the future right now!"

"Where is the little midget by the way?" Minako asked.

"She said she had a club this evening," Usagi said shrugging, "Choir or something."

"Well let's all hope she sings better than you then," Rei sniped, grinning.

"I'm deeply wounded!" Usagi cried in mock agony, flinging a hand across her brow. Her face became serious only a second later, however, and she turned to Setsuna with a hard look in her eyes. "Mamoru's right though, we know we survive… don't we?"

"What you have seen is only one possible future," Setsuna said, clearly picking her words with some care. "It is one of the most probable, but there are still others that may occur instead, depending upon the actions of a select few."

"I'm guessing us?" Zoisite asked.

"For the most part, yes," Setsuna replied. "Makoto, would you be so good as to go downstairs and wait at the door, I've invited someone to join us – they should be here any moment."

"How do you know…" Makoto began before stopping herself and sighing. "Senshi of time and space, I got it." She stood and headed out of the room and towards the stairs. She could have taken the lift, but it was on the eighth floor and heading down, so the stairs were likely the quicker option.

She descended two at a time and in fact beat the lift to the bottom, smiling politely at the young couple who passed by her and headed out of the entrance. She leant against the wall and waited, looking out of the large windows at the front of the complex, wondering how she was supposed to know who it was Setsuna had invited.

Of course, she needn't have worried. Makoto recognised him instantly. He pushed open the door, looking down at a slip of paper in his hand, and didn't notice her as he headed to the lift, the doors of which were still open.

He could hardly fail to notice her, however, when Makoto stalked in front of him, looked him in the eyes and slapped him hard across the face. He reeled back, dropping the paper as his hands flew to his face, eyes wide. "Lita?" he stammered.

"Nephrite," she said in reply, her voice stony and her eyes cold.


	33. A Stitch in Time

**So... it's quite (read: rather) short, but I wanted to get this up ASAP :D Obviously, this is quite an important chapter, and you can see some of what I plan for SuperS. Thank you again for your kind words on the last chapter :) **

**_CharmedSerenity3_**

**_CalcBoy91_**

**_izzykstone_**

**_Magic713_**

**_CaseClosed621_**

**_Taeniaea_**

**_Princess Selina_**

**__Enjoy!**

* * *

Without a word, Makoto span on her heels and stumped into the lift, jamming the button to close the door before Nephrite could join her. As the box began to move up, she realised her hands were shaking, and her palm stung where it had made contact with his cheek.

What gave him the right to come here? A small niggling voice at the back of her mind told her that he had no less right than the other Shitennou, but still… she felt something tingle at her throat, a cold line of lingering pain. There was no scar, no mark to show that it had ever happened, but she could still remember every second of it, still picture the look in Nephrite's eyes as he killed her.

By the time the lift reached the floor of Ami's apartment, the mirror on the back wall was broken, and Makoto's right fist was bleeding. She opened the door and stalked past the group in the living room, all of whom fell silent at the sight of her. "What?" she snapped at them before heading through into the kitchen to wash her hand. She had to pick some shards of mirror out from between the knuckles, and before she was done, Usagi had come in to see what was wrong.

"It's nothing," Makoto said stiffly.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Usagi said lightly. "Come here, let me see." She pulled Makoto's hand over and sighed. "Just stay still, I've had to pull glass out of a few wounds before. This'll probably scar by the way." Makoto was surprised – in all her time as a Senshi, she'd never received any scars.

"But…"

"Magic doesn't scar," Usagi explained. "It hurts – burns, freezes, electrocutes, you name it - but it never scars. You'd probably have some pretty impressive scars if you hadn't died at D-point though. Makoto's fist tightened when Usagi mentioned that place and then she gasped a little at the pain. "Don't do that," Usagi warned her. "Ami, where do you keep bandages?"

"Top cupboard on the left," Ami called back. Usagi rooted out the box and began to dress the now clean wound.

"Keep that on for a couple of days and it'll have healed, the scar should face soon enough.

"I've never seen any of your scars," Makoto said thoughtfully. "Yeah, well they disappear when I transform, and I cover the worst of them. She pulled back the sleeve of her uniform, revealing a criss-cross of marks that began a little way down her fore-arm. Most were just small nicks and cuts, but a few were larger, uglier marks. "See, little battle scarred us. You're joining the club in the on-going war against… your reflection," she finished, glancing at the fragments as there was a knock on the front door.

"This'll be Setsuna's guest then," Usagi said, a little distracted. "Didn't you wait to see who it was." Makoto glowered at her and Usagi sighed. "Let me guess…" she began, even as she heard Kunzite's exclamation from the other room of, "Nephrite!"

"Are you going to come back through, or stay here scowling. I wouldn't punch anything else though, Ami might be a little upset." She turned and headed back into the main room. She nodded in acknowledgement of Nephrite's presence and then settled back down beside Mamoru.

"Lita…" Nephrite began.

"_Makoto_," Usagi said with undue emphasis, "Is in the kitchen. I don't think she particularly wants to talk to you."

"Not judging by the state of his face, no," Haruka muttered. There was indeed a large red hand shaped mark on the side of Nephrite's face.

"It does make you wonder why Setsuna sent down Makoto of all people," Zoisite said, "Who would have the most reason to react this way." Everyone looked at Setsuna, who took a sip of the tea Zoisite had made her and made no indication that she had heard him until she was done.

"Makoto needed to see him sooner or later. The choices were now, or not for a very long time, so I decided to give her the chance to… stew a little."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked, frowning.

"I am sending him away," she said. "In fact, I'm sending all four of you away."

"What?" Jadeite had leapt to his feet, an odd mixture of anger and confusion on his face. "Why on Earth…"

"Because, Jadeite, I see all of time and space, and I know where it is you're needed."

"But you collected us here," Kunzite rumbled. "Didn't you? Why do that just to send us away again?"

"Because you had to come into contact with the Senshi before you began your new mission," she said simply.

"Where will you be sending them?" Mamoru asked, somewhat cautiously.

"I will be sending them into the future. Or, into a possible future, in which the silence does not fall. Not too far, only six months – a little less, in fact. And you will be going with them, Prince Endymion. They are, after all, your guards." Usagi's hand tightened around Mamoru's and her eyes narrowed.

"Is there any particular reason for this?" Usagi asked, her tones clipped.

"Yes, and you will see it in time," Setsuna said.

"Of course, in time," Usagi growled.

"Usa," Mamoru whispered, "It's alright. I trust Sailor Pluto's judgement. If she thinks we need to go, then we'll go."

"You must be very careful," Setsuna warned them. "Time travel is a delicate thing, and I will make it so that no one even notices your gone except those in this room right now…"

"And Chibiusa," Usagi interrupted.

"And Small Lady," Setsuna added, "But you must come into contact with no one from your current lives until I tell you to, or else the consequences would be… messy."

"Not even the Senshi?" Jadiete asked.

"Especially not the Senshi," Setsuna confirmed. Usagi sighed and leant her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you," she said. "When do they leave?" she asked, sitting up to look at Setsuna.

"Right now, actually."

* * *

The door of Space and Time boomed as it closed behind them. Mamoru and the others followed Sailor Pluto through the mist as it cleared, depositing them in a sumptuously decorated apartment lounge, with a conjoined kitchen. "This will serve as your accommodation for the next month or so," Setsuna said, turning to them. "It is far enough away that you should not run into anyone you know in the streets – nevertheless, please be careful."

"We will," Zoisite said with a tight nod. He had been the most reluctant to leave the present, unwilling to leave Ami behind. She had, however, forced him to go with the others, reminding him of his duty to his prince.

"What is this about?" Kunzite asked, stepping forward, past the unusually silent Nephrite. "Why are we here?"

"You are here," Setsuna said, "Because there is a fight about to begin that is yours to fight. Tell me, what do you know of the history of the Golden Kingdom?"

"Very little," Mamoru said doubtfully, "Most of what I knew in the past is… distant." The others nodded in agreement.

"Very well," Setsuna said. "Then tell me, what do you know of the Dark Moon?"

* * *

**Expect some Nephrite angst to come, I'm afraid :p And some Chibiusa next chapter, I haven't forgotten about her. Let's just say she's not actually at choir ;) **


	34. The Task at Hand

**I will try update more often, promise D:**

* * *

**Present Day**

Chibiusa did feel some guilt about lying to Usagi, but she was reassured by her sense that she was doing the right thing. The house was large and set quite a way back from the road, with huge trees and bright flowers blooming all over the expansive garden.

Nevertheless, the house both looked and felt dark to Chibiusa, as though something within was not quite right. She took a deep breath and pulled the chain beside the door, hearing the bell clanging within. It took a moment for the door to creep open, but when it finally did a smile cracked across her face. "Hotaru!" she squealed, leaping forward to hug the other girl tightly. "I was worried about you!"

Hotaru seemed a little taken aback by Chibiusa's affection, but after a moment she returned the hug, patting her companion somewhat awkwardly on the back. "Come in," Hotaru said after a moment, stepping aside to let Chibiusa into the house.

* * *

"Sooooo," Minako said slowly as she slid into the booth in the corner of the crown arcade. She was looking across the table at Makoto, who was quite steadily looking anywhere but back at Minako.

Rei joined them, sliding a shake to each of them as she sat, her own eyes also focused upon Makoto.

"You wanna talk about it?" Minako asked at last. She took a sip of her shake, not taking her eyes from Makoto's face.

"Not particularly."

"Let out some of that rage," Minako said, giggling. "Let the mirrors go free."

"He killed me," Makoto hissed, leaning back in her chair. "He looked me in the eyes and ran a dagger across my throat. I think I have every right to be pissed as hell if he expects to waltz in to our meeting with everything forgiven."

"I don't think he expected that," Rei said.

"He didn't try to apologise."

"You didn't really give him the chance. Setsuna said you just slapped him and ran away. I see little opportunity for apologies in there."

"Poor guy," Minako sighed, "He's probably moping away… or has been… or will be…. Setsuna really didn't explain how this was going to work very well did she?"

"She didn't even say when we'd next see them," Rei replied with a frown. "It still seems odd to me that out best chance at defeating the current lot is without them though. I mean, surely it's a case of the more the merrier when you're trying to kick some bad guy asses?"

"Eh, I guess Setsuna knows best." Minako sighed. "You know, we're not even talking about Nephrite anymore Makoto. You can join in the conversation now." Makoto huffed and ignored her, sending Minako into a fit of the giggles. Even Rei cracked a slight smile.

* * *

"Goodbye!" Chibiusa chirped, waving at Hotaru as she moved away from the large house. She didn't see why Usagi had told her to stay away from the quiet girl. So what if she was part machine? Chibiusa had seen way weirder things in Crystal Tokyo anyway. She smiled to herself as she walked – skipped more like – down the street, unaware that she was being watched. From the top floor of Hotaru's house, Professor Tomoe looked down upon the small pink haired child. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he should run a few tests on her the next time she paid them a visit.

* * *

Tellu giggled slightly as she leant back in her chair – actually giggled. Mimette had failed them – had allowed the senshi to get hold of the chalice! – but Tellu would be far more careful. As she scrolled down the screen, she became more and more convinced that this plan was, simply put, absolute genius.

Of course, she had to credit Eudial for some of it. She had, after all, been the one to fit the building with all of the remarkable custom specifications. It was just a shame she wasn't around to see it really. Well, Tellu wasn't that bothered. She would be an executive by the end of the week, she was sure.

Spinning around, she grabbed the phone she had perched on the corner of the neighbouring desk – a space that had once been Eudial's. She dialled the number she'd scrawled on the back of her hand and waited. The phone rang and, eventually, clicked onto voicemail.

"Sailor senshi," she said, over pronouncing each syllable, "I know there are two of you registered to this address. I know that you are amongst the strongest senshi in Tokyo. I give the two of you an opportunity," she paused, imagining them receiving the message, hanging on her every word. "I will wait for you, alone, at the marine cathedral tomorrow evening at seven o'clock. Should the pair of you come – without your fellow senshi – then I will fight you, two on one. I will give you this chance to defeat Tellu of the Witches Five. Do not take my offer lightly, sailor senshi. It will not come again." She put the phone down and laughed. The bait was set and her trap was ready.

* * *

"What do you think?" Haruka asked from where she sat, lounging back on the sofa. Michiru was resting against the arms of the balcony, seemingly unaffected by the winter wind.

"I think it's a strange trap," Michiru mused. "There is no hostage, only the promise of a fight."

"A fight away from civilisation," Haruka said with a shrug, "Minimises casualties."

"You would go anyway," she replied, turning to look inside, "For the chance to take down an enemy."

"Of course."

"There may be more than one."

"There will be no more than two. Three of the 'witches five' have already been defeated."

"We'll go then?"

"Of course."


	35. Liars

**Phew. It's short I'm afraid, but I think I'm heading towards overcoming the block I've had with this story. I figured out something that was really, **_**really**_** bothering me about it so hopefully it shouldn't be too long may notice that the end of the last chapter has gone, and that it is now the beginning of this chapter. I wanted to edit it a bit, and this was the easiest way to make sure people would see it, as there are some important changes.  
**

**Note: I can't do the marine cathedral justice, so I'll just try my best. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's stuck through with me on this one. I know my update speed has been appalling, and it's amazing to see that people are still around and interested. Thanks also to those who've found and reviewed during the last gap. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"The kitchen's pretty well stocked," Jadeite shouted through. "We won't have to go shopping for a while."

"Five bedrooms, five bathrooms," Mamoru noted with a sense of relief. The apartment was huge – the bedrooms alone bigger than his entire living space. He thought about what Usagi would say when she saw the place, but then remembered that she probably never would.

He entered the room that contained possessions he recognised as his own. On the desk sat a newspaper, and he headed over, meaning to check the date.

He frowned. They had barely gone ahead at all, if this paper was recent. No more than two days, in fact.

"What..?" he began to ask, turning to see Setsuna standing in the doorway.

"We needed to explain your absence to Serenity and the senshi," she said by way of explanation. "If they think you have gone ahead, into the future, they will not look for you."

"So you lied to us?" he asked, frowning.

"I did," she said with a nod, turning back to head into the main room.

"So who are these Dark Moon people?" Jadeite asked from where he sat, sprawled across on of the large sofas.

"They are ruled by Nehellenia, Queen of the Dark Moon and sister to Usagi's mother, Queen Serenity."

"Queen Serenity had a sister?" Zoisite had asked, emerging from his room, "I don't remember that."

"I would be surprised if any of you did, Usagi included. Princess Serenity never met Queen Nehellenia, who was banished before the Princess was born."

"Banished? What for?" Jadaite asked.

"Queen Nehellenia ruled upon the other side of the moon, a place of eternal shadow. Her court worshipped their young, beautiful Queen and led her to believe that beauty was all that mattered in the world. She was seduced by a dark power and took the members of her court with her. They became a mockery of themselves, a circus if you will." Setsuna said the words with clear distaste.

"Unsatisfied with her own kingdom and jealous of Queen Serenity living in the glow of the silver crystal, Nehellenia tried to take a power similar to that of sister." She looked expectantly at Mamoru, who had the very shrewdest of ideas about what Sailor Pluto meant.

"She entered the kingdom of Elysian," Setsuna went on, "And tried to retrieve the Golden Crystal." The Shitennou had all drawn in a breath at her words. The golden crystal was Mamoru's right, or had been anyway, as Prince of Earth. Queen Serenity interfered and banished her. "This is, incidentally, what began the suspicion of members of the alliance that grew in the Terran kingdom, and what lead to Earth becoming forbidden ground."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Kunzite had asked.

"Nehellenia has returned," Setsuna said, turning her gaze briefly to Kunzite. "Her Dark Circus draws ever closer, moving even now through Elysian."

"They are in Elysian?" Nephrite sat up. "We've been unable to open any kind of portal to the dream world."

"Nehellenia and those she controls have ravaged it," Setsuna explained. "It is a place of nightmares, of dark and forbidding creatures."

"And the golden crystal?" Mamoru asked after a moment.

"Safe, for now, in the hands of the guardian."

"Helios," Kunzite said, "High Priest of Elysian." Setsuna nodded.

"You must travel to Elysian and retrieve the Golden crystal, at all costs."

* * *

"Haruka and Michiru are avoiding me," Usagi said quietly. She was sitting at a small table just inside a café. It wasn't one she'd ever visited before, but it was a welcome respite from the snow. Setsuna sat across from her – she had been stood outside, waiting for Usagi to pass as she headed home from school.

"They are doing what they believe is right," she said, sipping her tea and watching Usagi. "It will kill them." Usagi started, staring at Setsuna.

"Then help me," she begged. "Help me find them."

"Of course," Setsuna replied. "That is why I sought you out."

"Then why are we just sat here!" Usagi demanded, "We should go now."

"In good time, Princess - the events of today are necessary. I have often found, over the years, that it is the hard times, the painful days, that show us best who we are, and shape us into the people we are capable of being. We shall go to them, when the time is right."

* * *

"Whatever happens," Michiru said quietly, her voice barely audible over the waves that crashed against the half built church, "Whatever happens, we cannot forget our promise. From here on, we must ignore each other dangers, and move on by ourselves." Her hand brushed against Haruka's, not quite holding it.

"What's this?" she asked with a slight smile, "Now of all times?"

"It's nothing," Michiru murmured in response, her hand falling away from Haruka's. Together they pushed open the door and moved into the cathedral. The door creaked loudly, echoing through the vast chamber on the other side. Their footsteps were amplified, every step they took reverberating back at them.

"Considering we were invited," Haruka said, "This is a remarkably cold introduction." They kept walking in silence, and were halfway down the chamber before Michiru stopped. She turned, frowning at one of the many red panels that lined the walls.

They gasped as it moved forward, becoming separate from the grey stone of the cathedral wall. Around them, each and every panel flew forward, forming a line ahead of them. "Well," Haruka muttered, "Here's the trap then." There was a pause. A single heartbeat.

Then the tiles flew forward, crashing towards Neptune and Uranus at frightening, deadly speed. They leapt and rolled out of the way, barely fast enough as more and more tiles flew towards them. "World shaking!" Haruka shouted, aiming her attack high and splitting a number of the tiles into pieces. Still more came, but together they worked seamlessly, destroying each and every one of them.

"Some attack," Haruka panted, straightening up as the last tile fell in pieces to the ground. There was a rumble behind her, and Haruka turned just in time to see one last tile extract itself from the wall, and hurl itself towards her. She didn't have time to react, no chance to jump out of the way.

Just as she braced herself for the impact, she heard a shout. "Uranus!" Michiru's voice echoed through the chamber as she threw herself at Haruka and into the path of the tile. Haruka was pushed backwards, landing in a heap on the ground, and could only watch as the tile slammed into Michiru and continued across the room, slotting into one of the many recesses now present in the wall.

They had been separated, and Michiru had broken her promise. "Neptune!" Haruka shouted, leaping to her feet and running towards the tile, only for it to disappear as she came close. Michiru was gone.


	36. A New Power

**To make up for the short update yesterday! It's not a long one, but it's not short either. **

**Thank you for the reviews, it's reassuring to know people have stuck with me!**

XXCrazyWriter96XX **– I choose to take it as a compliment :P**

* * *

"Neptune!" Haruka shouted, pounding on the wall.

"She's not there!" a taunting voice shouted, echoing through the empty cathedral. Laughter filled Haruka's ears and she curled her hands into fists.

"Where is she?" she asked, her voice low and threatening. "What have you done with her?"

"Now, now," the voice said, laughter hiding behind the words. "Why don't you come and find her. Lights snapped on, and Haruka walked slowly forwards, into the main hall, as the illumination continued, revealing a bridge.

Across the gap was a large organ, and in front of the organ, pinned to a red tile by pulsating green vines, was Michiru. Haruka began to run, heedless of the danger, her eyes fixed upon Michiru. Her foot hit the metal of the bridge and she was vaguely aware of a strange, mechanic whirring sound. Too late she realised that the walls to either side were lined with red panels, as the walls by the entrance had been. There was a load click, and the tiles swung outwards, revealing weapon embedded into the stone.

They fired, their projectiles a mixture of magical energy and physical bullets. Haruka barely had any time to move, but she jumped backwards. Still the energy blasted her off her feet, knocking her backwards. Every part of her body was in pain and it was only after she tried to push herself to her feet that she realised she had been hit not only by magic, but a single physical bullet, tearing through her fuku. The white material was now stained dark red, and Haruka's eyes were glued to the tear across her stomach even as laughter and footsteps sounded across the bridge.

"This was the trickiest part," the witch laughed. "Eudial, despite her many faults, designed this place well. But still I, Tellu of the witches five, found a way. Anyone with a pure heart who crosses this bridge will be fired upon!" Tellu moved forward and stopped next to Haruka, who finally looked up.

The witch was smiling down at her, red lips upturned, green eyes dancing with light. She hefted something off her shoulder, disturbing her green hair as she did so. Haruka realised she knew what this weapon was. Tellu lowered it and pointed it at Haruka's chest.

"Our Dark Messiah will feed off your pure heart, and rise!" Tellu crowed, her finger edging back on the trigger.

"No!" Tellu started, turning slightly. Michiru had awoken and was even now tearing at her bindings. The witch simply laughed and turned back to Haruka. "Uranus!" Neptune shouted, and she pulled herself free, the thorns in the plant tearing at her gloves, and the skin of her arms and legs. "Uranus," she shouted again, running forward and onto the bridge.

"No!" Haruka shouted, her eyes wide with horror as the weapons reoriented themselves and fired at Michiru. Even Tellu was watching, as if unable to tear her eyes away. The weapons fired, but Michiru did not falter. She refused to fall – Haruka could see it in her eyes, hard and determined as she took another step, prompting another barrage. Then another. The weapons puffed out smoke, but nothing more.

"Out of ammo," Tellu snarled. "Nevermind." She raised a hand, the one not holding the gun, and clicked her fingers. Immediately, thick green vines crawled out from under the bridge, wrapping around Michiru's legs, up her torso, pinning her arms to the side. Haruka tried to stand, but the same vines found her, pinning her to the ground. Tellu laughed as they struggled, turning the gun upon Michiru.

She fired. Haruka screamed as Michiru's crystal formed, screamed as if it were her own heart exposed. Tellu scooped it up, sliding it into the pocket of her black dress. Then she turned to Haruka, raising the weapon and aiming it high.

* * *

Usagi raced across the rooftops, moving faster than she ever had in the past. The communicator on her wrist bleeped periodically, the sound getting faster and faster as the five Senshi converged atop the crown arcade.

They were grim faced, and didn't speak as they clasped hands. Rei stood to Usagi's left and Minako to her right, but she didn't focus on their presence. Instead she concentrated entirely on their destination: the half built marine cathedral, way out to sea.

"Sailor Teleport!" she shouted, feeling the force of their combined powers lift them from the roof. Force buffeted at them, attempting to tear their hands apart, seemingly desperate to spread them to the winds. They were determined however, and when Usagi opened her eyes, the cathedral loomed ahead of her.

To one side stood an empty helicopter, the only sign that Haruka and Michiru were present. Usagi broke the circle first, running as fast as she could, up the stairs to the great double doors. They were open, and the interior seemed dark except for a single strip of light, falling from a door on the far side of the room.

She hurried forward, pushing open the door and looking inside. Her heart sank. The room was quiet, and two forms lay alone in the centre of a bridge that spanned the far side. Slowly, Usagi moved forward.

Haruka and Michiru were lay close to one another, their arms outstretched and their hands just touching. They didn't seem to have noticed Usagi was there.

"It's strange," Haruka was saying. "I didn't mind getting blood on my hands. Not for our mission. I didn't mind dying. But I wanted you to live."

"Haruka," Michiru whispered. While both were injured, Michiru's wounds were significantly worse. Blood was spreading in a slow pool from where her head rested, and her face was even paler than usual.

"Haruka, Michiru," Usagi said softly, kneeling beside them. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you." Michiru did not respond, but Haruka blinked, as though seeing Usagi through a fog.

"I'm sorry Princess, looks like we weren't as strong as we thought."

"Haruka!" Usagi exclaimed as Haruka's eyes closed too.

"They're still alive," Ami said from where she stood behind Usagi, typing furiously at the Mercury console. She gasped and looked up, her eyes wide. "Their pure hearts are gone!"

"They haven't gone far, Sailor Moon," a voice said from behind them, and Usagi turned to see Setsuna standing in the doorway. "You will retrieve them, if you run."

"Why did you let them do this?" Usagi shouted, "When you knew what would happen, why?"

"Go now, Sailor Moon, before it is too late." Usagi cried out in frustration, but turned to look at the other side of the bridge, where there was another door, just to the side of the organ. "Ami?" she asked.

"I'll take care of them," Ami confirmed. "You go after their heart crystals." Usagi nodded, and she, Minako, Makoto, and Rei ran from the room.

Usagi felt as though her heart was in her mouth. Haruka and Michiru were depending upon them, they needed to retrieve the crystals, before it was too late. They burst into another chamber, and saw the door swing shut just ahead of them. Usagi put on another burst of speed, but she was not the fastest. Makoto overtook her halfway across the room, her long legs giving her speed. She burst through the door and saw the witch ahead of her. She sprinted forwards and tackled her to the ground.

"Give them back," she shouted, tightening her arms around the struggling witch.

"No! They are for the dark messiah to feed upon!" The witch twisted and tried to bite Makoto, but she saw it coming.

"Supreme Thunder!" Makoto shouted, electricity coursing through her body and into the witches. The others had caught up by now, and they moved ahead to block the exit as the witch finally managed to extract herself from Makoto's grip.

_Use the chalice_, Eclipse whispered in Usagi's ear. _You need as much power as you're going to get!_ Usagi didn't hesitate, but raised her hands above her head, willing the Chalice to appear. "Moon crisis power, make up!" she shouted, feeling the extra power flow through her. When she opened her eyes, her fuku had settled once again into the strengthened form. She drew out her weapon, and prepared to attack.

"Burning Mandela!" Rei shouted as the witch tried to dive past her. She was blasted back by the force of Rei's attack, and when she stood, she was decidedly dishevelled.

"I am Tellu of the witches five," she snarled, "I will not be beaten by amateurs such as yourselves!"

"Give them back," Usagi shouted, stepping forward, sceptre raised. Tellu spat at her feet. Usagi narrowed her eyes, and shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The blast knocked Tellu backwards, sending her sprawling once again, but still she began to push herself to her feet, still she would not be beating.

"Venus love me chain!" Minako shouted, sending the golden coils snaking around Tellu's feet, preventing her from rising. She pulled on the chain, dragging the witch towards them. Makoto ran forwards, reaching into Tellu's pockets. She jumped back as Tellu tried to bite again, but in her hands she clutched the pure heart crystals.

"Take them back," Usagi shouted, "Quickly!" Makoto nodded and turned away from the fight, heading back to where they had left Haruka and Michiru.

"No!" Tellu screamed, writhing in an attempt to free her legs. "No!" After a moment, she seemed to give up, and instead of struggling, she raised a hand, clicking her fingers. There was a great rumbling and the floor began to crack, thick, bulbous plants pushing through them, seeking out the senshi. Usagi backed away and heard Mars cry out another attack, but the magical flames had no effect. To her other side, Venus was also attempting to battle the strange plants, but she was having no more luck.

Usagi cried out as thick tendrils began to wrap around her legs, snaking up her torso. "If I can't have theirs," Tellu shouted, free at last, "I shall just have to take yours."

_We can get out of this_, Eclipse said. _I have enough power._ Usagi ignored her and struggled against the vines. They reached her arms, pinning them down, and she dropped her sceptre – it clattered to the floor and rolled far away.

Minako cried out to Usagi's left and she turned, craning her neck to see what had happened. Minako's eyes were a glassy blue, unseeing. The plant seemed to have passed through her chest, and while no physical wound was present, the crystal of her pure heart floated before her. A cry to Usagi's right indicated that the same had happened to Rei. _Let me help!_ Eclipse shouted.

_No_, Usagi thought back at her, _I don't need them! I can do this!_

"STOP IT!" she shouted, "Why are you doing this?" Tellu merely laughed, and Usagi wished desperately that Mamoru were here, that he could come and rescue them. The only consolation in her mind was that they hadn't brought Chibiusa. At least she would be safe.

_Take it!_ Eclipse was screaming inside her mind. _Take the power I have, I'm giving it to you!_ _I'm not asking for anything! _Usagi continued to ignore her, continuing to struggle, but she could feel the vines shifting behind her, creating an opening that would allow one access to her heart.

_Take it! _Eclipse shouted. _I don't want to die!_

In that moment, Usagi realised something. She didn't trust Eclipse - she couldn't, given the nature of their introduction – but the desperation in her counterpart's voice was real. She wanted to live. Usagi took a deep shuddering breath and accepted the power.

It rushed over her, a blinding flash of blue light. The vines melted away and Usagi straightened up. Her eyes sparkled as she turned to Minako and then Rei. With a wave of her hand, their crystals sank back into their chests, the plants holding them in place loosening. She turned to Tellu, who was backing away. For the first time, the witch looked scared.

Usagi raised her hand and a new staff materialised in her hand. She cracked it against the floor as Tellu turned to run and shouted, "Moon spiral heart attack!" It was far more powerful than it ever had been in the past, tearing down the hallway in a burst of pink and blue light.

Tellu screamed as the purifying power of the silver crystal overwhelmed her. When the light faded, there was no sign of her.


	37. Heavy Weights

**This is definitely coming along better now I figured out what was bugging me :) Thanks once again for reviews and opinions - please let me know if you spot errors as well, or if you maybe have a guess about what might come next :p**

* * *

The power thrummed in Usagi's ears as she ran. Distantly, she could hear Rei and Minako following her, but her mind was focused on what lay ahead. She burst into the main hall, where Makoto and Ami crouched over the prone form of Haruka and Michiru.

A short distance away stood Setsuna, surveying the scene with cool red eyes. Haruka coughed, and Usagi looked back at her to see her push herself slowly to a sitting position. Michiru was also stirring, but her wounds were severe, and she didn't seem up to moving quite yet.

Usagi stormed over to Haruka and knelt beside her. "Why did you do it?!" she demanded. "Why did you come? We're a team now, don't you get it?"

Haruka didn't reply, and Usagi felt a hand on her shoulder. She tensed, and turned to glare up at Setsuna. "It had to happen, Princess," she said quietly. "These events… this place. They were important."

"Important enough to risk killing them?" Usagi asked.

"Yes." Setsuna replied. Usagi didn't have a response for that. She merely gaped, her mind reaching for something to say. Finally, someone else found it for her.

"No," Eclipse said with Usagi's mouth. She stood, gaining full control over the body for the first time in a long while. "No it wasn't. Nothing is worth that, not ever!" Usagi, now a passenger in her own mind, was gobsmacked.

"I apologise if you disagree with my actions, Princess, but respectfully I must point out that you cannot know as I know, cannot see the future as I see it. Had this," she gestured to Haruka and Michiru, "not happened, then neither would that." This time she gestured at Usagi, and for the first time Usagi, regaining control, looked down at her fuku. It had, once again, changed form. Now the skirt was yellow, with black and red layers beneath. The sleeves were pink and her gloves longer.

"You are now Eternal Sailor Moon," Setsuna said, "And you are stronger than you have ever been before." Usagi knew Setsuna was right. She could feel the power; feel Eclipse's power, circulating through her blood, beating with her heart.

"Michiru needs medical attention," Ami said, looking up from where she now say beside the prone Sailor Neptune. "I can probably help Haruka, but Michiru's far too wounded."

"The helicopter," Usagi said. She hesitated and then turned to Setsuna, who nodded. "I shall take her, and smooth this over."

* * *

As he stepped through the portal, the first thing that struck Mamoru was the light. Elysion had always been a bright country, the golden sunlight made stronger by strong ties to Earth's power and the golden crystal.

Now the sky was dark, and the trees were covered in thick, white webs. "Well, this is depressing," Jadeite said, stepping through the portal behind Mamoru. Kunzite and Nephrite were already ahead of them, and as Jadeite joined Mamoru Zoisite arrived, turning to seal the portal behind him.

It had taken them a while to find a way through to the dream world – the old ways had been blocked off, and it was only with the help of Sailor Pluto that they were here at all, for it was she who had told them that the way into Elysion lay with the stars.

"What can you see?" Mamoru asked, turning to Nephrite.

"The stars are dark here," he said, shaking his head, the clouds obscure them.

"Whatever did this was travelling in that direction," Kunzite said, pointing behind Mamoru, back past where the portal had been. They didn't ask how Kunzite knew this – of all of them, he had been the most connected with Elysion in the past life. It would have been Endymion, had he held the golden crystal, but he had died before his father passed it on.

They walked in silence through the dark country, feeling it weigh down upon them, an intense pressure upon their hearts and minds. In time they came to a wide, shallow pool, in the centre of which stood a white unicorn. It was still and unmoving; it's red eyes glassy and unseeing.

"Helios," Mamoru said quietly, moving to stand beside the prone guardian, "What did they do to you?" The creature did not move – it could not, for it was not truly there. While Helios' physical body remained in the mirror pool, his spirit – the essence of his being – was gone from it.

"What is that?" Zoisite asked, pointing up past the rolling hills of dark, dead grass. Hanging in the sky, obscuring the sun, was a great pavilion.

"The Black Moon Circus," Mamoru replied grimly.

* * *

Usagi was permitted to leave school early the following day, but she dawdled on the way to her appointment. Eclipse was still there – Usagi could feel her, lingering silently in the back of her mind – but she wasn't speaking. She hadn't said a word since they had left the marine cathedral, and neither had she tried to take control over Usagi's body.

But who was Eclipse really? It didn't make any sense to Usagi that this perversion of herself could somehow be anything other than inherently evil, but the fact remained that she had saved her life, and the lives of her friends. Was it all part of some larger plot?

Or maybe she was just being paranoid. It was hard to tell when there was a literal voice inside your head. She eventually made it to her destination, only a couple of minutes late, and was shown into Sarah's office.

As usual, they settled down into the comfy chairs, and she didn't speak for a little while. All remained silent within Usagi's head as well.

"So," Sarah said at last, "How are you settling in at school?"

"What?" Usagi asked, jumping. "Oh, it's fine, I guess." Except for the lunatic pastoral team, but hey, every school had its problems. They chatted for a little while about nothing in particular, before Sarah reached what was clearly the point of the day's session.

"Usagi, have you and your friends spoken about the time you were away?" That was what Sarah always called it – 'the time you were away'. It made Usagi think maybe they'd just gone on holiday or something. It was closer to the truth than the official story though, she had to admit.

"Yeah," she replied after a moment. "We talk about it quite a lot, actually."

"Do you think that helps?" Usagi swallowed. Suddenly, everything felt as though it was pressing down upon her. All these lies, building up and threatening to swallow her whole.

"Really, there's not that much to help." Eclipse remained silent in the back of her mind. "I mean, I remember it well enough."

"What is that you remember?" Sarah asked, leaning forward. This was a big change in Usagi's previous story.

"Well I remember where I was. I remember why I was there. I remember…" she hesitated. Her heart was beating faster and faster in her chest, and if Eclipse was going to stop her, now was the moment.

"I remember why I lied to the world," she said, looking down at her hands, rather than into Sarah's face.

"What do you mean?" Usagi looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"We were only meant to be gone a couple of days. We didn't want to worry them, but we had no choice, we had to leave. If we hadn't, everyone would have died." Sarah didn't reply, but there was a look of slowly dawning realisation upon her face and Usagi had to look down at her hands again. "We were in the future," Usagi ploughed on. Now that she had started, she knew she had to finish.

"We were in the future, but we had to come back a different way, and it wasn't as precise as we'd hoped. We were late, weeks and weeks late, and people had been attacked while we were away! We failed the city, we failed our mission and Ami…" she stopped, taking a deep, steadying breath.

"You're Sailor Moon," Sarah said at last. It wasn't a question, it was a realisation.

"Yeah," Usagi sniffed, laughing.

"Sorry I just didn't expect… you're so young!"

"I was a lot younger when it all started. Fourteen, actually."

"And you haven't told anyone?"

"Just the others. The Senshi, Endymion, the Shittenou. And Luna knows of course. She's my cat."

"Your cat?"

"She talks."

"Your cat talks?"

"Yeah. That's not even the weirdest part of my life." Usagi smiled a little and risked another glance at Sarah, who had leant back in her chair, dumbstruck. "You must promise not to tell anyone!" Usagi said. "The others won't know I've told you, and you'll work out who each of them is soon enough."

Sarah nodded. "I won't."

"Swear it," Usagi said, "Tell me you swear it on the Silver Crystal."

"I swear upon the Silver Crystal that I will tell no one the secret you have trusted me with today." Usagi relaxed visibly, much of the tension in her body draining away.

_Why didn't you stop me?_ She asked Eclipse.

_Because_, Eclipse replied, talking at last, _I think keeping quiet any longer might have killed you._


End file.
